Daring truths
by Boss-defeater451
Summary: Another Truth or Dare fanfiction? Yes, but it's with a dark plot, hidden by my many jokes... Mario characters suddenly fall unconscious, and end up in a paradise-like dreamworld... But can they keep their minds as their own? No longer accepting dares or truths!
1. Do not read

**Another parody! But this time, it's of a fun story… So what's the most logical thing to do? Make it even funnier? Nah… Let's make it a dark plot. And that's what you'll get. A dark Truth or Dare story, with a plot! And OC accepting! Whoot! … Okay, I'm bad at keeping character in character… But that's why I created this story. In the purpose of training that.**

**It's going to be a failure… I know it already… But let's read and write anyway… Be sure to check the rules after this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by their respective owners, okay?**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Of course, when a story starts this way, that'll change soon. But let's not go ahead of things, shall we? The sun shone in the blue sky, a few white clouds coloring it. As autumn came, the leaves became brown. They should have used some sun block, a little child told her parents. The parents smiled at this childish comment, watching as the wind blown across the lands.<p>

Toad town was peaceful as well. The toads walked from their homes to work, from their homes to shops, from their homes to a LASER GUN FIGHT! WHOOT!

BOSS: RANDOM LASER TOAD.  
>BOSS THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT.<p>

… Err… Sorry… I let myself go… Anyway, as teenager toads were crowding the laser gun fight, princess Peach looked. After the small troubles toad town had due its local teenagers, she knew that this was a perfect solution to the problem. Some modern stuff, that's what teenagers wanted. She was there to open the place, but that event was already done. A fight would be soon hold, and she wanted to see if this project was worth the money. If it was a success, more teenager stuff would follow.

"Honestly, I do not see why the youth finds such entertainment in battles. In my days, I read entire books if I had nothing to do." Toadsworth complained, sighing as even more teenagers came.

"Times change, Toadsworth…" Peach giggled, finding it herself quite attracting to join… But a princess had other things to attend to, so Toadsworth would say. If he didn't freak out over all the possible dangers that weren't actually possible. Maybe she could sneak in…

"They do, but that doesn't mean I understand…" Toadsworth interrupted her thoughts, patiently waiting till the first battle would start. That is, he looked patiently, but deep inside he was very impatiently waiting, wanting to do nothing else but to go back to the castle. The sooner they were back, the less chance Bowser would show up and kidnap her again.

"Hey princess Peach!" A teenager Toad girl called over, walking towards her… And getting prompt Toadsworth's wand on her head.

"Formalities, young lady. Is that how you walk up to a princess?" Toadsworth said, the girl rubbing over her white with pink spots cap. Her cap was tied up in one big ponytail.

"Sorry…" The girl apologized, before saying what she wanted to say. "Anyway, princess Peach, you should totally join the fight! It'll be awesome!" Peach looked pleadingly over to Toadsworth, but he shook his head disapproving. Just as he was about to respond, the girl spoke instead.

"Oh come on! It won't be too dangerous, and Bowser can hardly invade the building, if that's what you're afraid off!" Tough the words made Toadsworth consider (they were stuck there till the first fight was over), he swung his wand on her head again.

"Formalities." Toadsworth merely said as the girl started rubbing again. "As for the laser fight… Maybe you should join anyway, princess." Sigh… she knew… Wait, what did he say? Peach looked over in surprise to him, which he mentioned. "While my understanding of teenagers might be low, I've heard that it is smart to do the same things as they do, so they know you respect them." Both the toad girl as Peach knew that Toadsworth's main reason was that Peach couldn't get kidnapped easily in that building. But who cares about that?

"Awesome! I'll guide you to the box office!" And before Peach even realized what was happening, the girl took Peach's hand and walked in a quite fast speed to the office. Peach, in her long and usual pink dress and in pink high heels had trouble to keep up, but she managed. Peach was let in for free, the girl and Peach in different teams.

"Well, I'll see you soon in the battle!" The girl bode farewell, as she departed to wear the needed equipment. So did Peach, and some more moments later, she was in the spacey themed battle field.

Her team had made the tactics clear. Spread out, but not too far from each other. If an opponent was found, they would report it to the others. Peach, still in the dress but in normal Gympie's, carefully walked around a big rock. Danger could lure everywhere… Including behind her!

She quickly turned around, but she found no opponent… Oh well, then there was nothing…

And she was hit from the front. Her mind went blank, as she lost all her senses. She tried to resist, but she fell to the ground…

Which wasn't supposed to happen.

"Holy… Did I just kill her?" The toad girl from before wondered.

* * *

><p>"Mario, wake up…" Luigi pushed and moved his brother around the bed, but to no gain. Mario wouldn't wake up, dream land strongly holding into him… Kirby was nowhere to be found though. Despite being asleep, Mario wore his normal clothes. Just because he can.<p>

Luigi was slightly annoyed. Peach had fallen unconscious for no reason, and Mario was needed to research the situation. And quickly, before something worse would ha-…

Luigi's mind went suddenly blank, and he shook back and forth, falling to the wooden floor… The sound of his head hitting the floor was enough to finally wake Mario up. He looked annoyed as he sat up straight.

"Really, Luigi? I just had such great dre-…" And before even realizing what had happened, before even seeing Luigi had fainted, Mario too, fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"MWOEHAHA!" Bowser laughed madly, his minions shaking in pure fear for their master. Only the eight Koopalings, Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Ludwig, Morton Jr, Roy and Bowser Junior stood proudly in the room. Okay, except Lemmy, he was busy with his balls. Balls as in toys, just so you know.<p>

"Finally… The princess is mine!" Bowser continued to laugh, the whole throne room shaking due the loudness of his voice… and due all the fearing minions. Bowser hold in his claw a paper, a newspaper, reporting that both Mario brothers were found unconscious in their house after Peach fainted as well.

"I didn't even need a genius plan! I'm…" Without any signal, Bowser and all the koopalings fell forward, all unconscious of a sudden…

* * *

><p>A boy of normal length, brown short messy hair, dark yellow shirt and blue jeans and glasses, read the newspaper again. And again. In the room he sat, where a thousand posters of various villains hung. Bowser… Ganondorf… Voldemort… Sauron… All decorated the main room of the headquarters of the boss fan club… With its only member, Boss-defeater.<p>

"This… This can't be good…" He spoke, reading each line again. A sudden illness, or that was assumed, had taken Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Bowser and his children, princess Daisy, King Boo, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi and Mona down… Even the Star watcher Rosalina, was fallen. So lumas had reported to the Mushroom Daily. This all happened, in the Mushroom World, an alternative world than the earth Boss-defeater was in.

"I'm glad that whole glomping thing ended before the illness ca-…" And his mind too, went blank as he fell of his seat…

* * *

><p>Mario's eyes opened, looking at the world around him. Large skyscrapers showed off their pride, their dark pride… Neon lights advertised for random shops and bars, but no one ever came… Near himself were a lot of unconscious bodies, some familiar, some not. The most outstanding one was Bowser, his shell standing tall above the others. Next to Mario were his brother Luigi and princess Peach…<p>

What was going on?

One by one, the others regained their conscious. One by one, they stood up, just as confused as Mario was. All was silent… Too silent…

Till it was broken by the scream of a random boy. "IT'S BOWSER!" And they all saw a young boy running away from the Koopa King, in pure fear not even mentioning that building in his…

Ouch… That would hurt a lot, they all concluded. Boss-defeater fell back, rubbing his head while standing up again.

"Hey, does anyone know what happened? I'm not in the time for jokes!" Bowser demanded, but none could answer the question correctly.

"I don't know… I fell suddenly to the ground while reading a story to my lumas…" Rosalina replied.

"I was about to kick someone's *CENSORED* in a tennis match, when the same thing happened to me." Daisy added.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi explained as well… I think he did… At least…

"Okay, so nobody knows what happened…" Luigi concluded, Waluigi not happy that Luigi said the exact same words he wanted to say, which resulted in Luigi stealing Waluigi's glory. "But does anyone know where we are?"

The question was met with shaking heads, none even knowing that. The only two who didn't shake, were Lemmy, still busy with his balls ever since he woke up, and Boss-defeater, still in fear of the Koopa King. And in fear of King Boo as well.

"Wait!" The most famous Toad suddenly shouted out, all looking over to him. "This story is a Truth or Dare story! That's why we are with so many famous people here, while nobody else is!"

They all gasped. In fear. It made the most sense…

"NO! I'VE GOT CHILDREN!" Bowser screamed out.

"YOSHI!"

"Wait!" Birdo shouted out, causing all to look at her this time. "In these kinds of stories, there's always an avatar of the author that kidnaps and forces us to play the game, right? And there's one boy over there we do not know…" Silence ensued, all thinking over the current situation. The easiest way out of this mess… Was to kill him!

Bowser and the koopalings (except Lemmy of course, he was till busy playing with his balls…) were the first ones to do something. They slowly walked over to Boss-defeater, each preparing an attack with either their fiery breath or their wands. Boss-defeater was stunned to fear, watching as dead came closer…

Bowser suddenly grabbed his left leg, tilling him into the air and making him an easy prey. Snickering at this easy victory, they prepared their attacks…

But were stopped by Mario. He pushed all attacks into a different direction, just as they were shot.

"What are you doing, stupid plumber! I'm doing this for all of us!" Bowser exclaimed, Boss-defeater swinging in the air, fear still stunning him to do anything he was supposed to.

"Avatars have author powers. If he was the cause of this, he would've stopped your attacks with ease and killed you along the way. So I suspect he's not the cause of this…" Mario explained calmly and controlled, despite the life of Boss-defeater hung on his shoulders… And on Bowser's arm.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." An annoyed and angry Bowser released his grasp on Boss-defeater, the latter falling on the ground harshly. He rubbed on his head, before finally gaining some senses and running a bit farther from the rest again. "But if he isn't… Then who's behind this?"

A call. It resounded through the city, reaching all the ears of the Mario crew. And Boss-defeater.

"Ahahaha… You've come quite far, to realize what's happening…" Everyone looked around, including Lemmy and Boss-defeater. They found no one speaking. "But you're indeed in a Truth or Dare story…"

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm not going to sit here till all sorts of dumb dares appear and force me to do stupid stuff! I won't be doing anything! Unless there's money involved…" Wario responded to the mysterious voice, but was only met by more laughter.

"Very well, greedy thief… But I'm in control of you all. You're all still unconscious in the real world…" Everyone looked surprised, not knowing this fact yet. That tends to happen if you're surprised. "This is a mere dream world."

"Hey, wait, if this is a dream world, then who's the one dreaming? I think I'm the one dreaming, but that doesn't say much to them. Or maybe one of them is the dreaming one, while I don't exist, but think I exist. So, who's dreaming?" This question came from Boss-defeater, fear crawling his whole body… But still making this question in the search of logic.

"You're all dreaming…" The mysterious voice answered. "All in coma, your lives hanging on a mere rope… And on the fact if you do a dare or not. If you refuse… Then realize you'll be dead… Both here… and in the Real world…" They all gasped as this reveal, shocked and quite unhappy with this fact. "So go ahead and be my guest. Ignore the dares and truths, for something important like your life…" Nobody said anything, hinting at the fact they all accepted their fate. "Good. Now your situation is not completely bad… As this dream world is a paradise to all…" They all waited, not even considering this place a paradise…

"An amusement park…" Boss-defeater believed.

"A sport field…" Daisy started dreaming…

"A park…" Peach started to consider the possibility.

"An all you can eat food store…" Yoshi was already looking around for the place.

"A treasure hold…" Wario, Waluigi and Mona looked at each other.

"A training how-to-kill-plumbers…" Bowser, the koopalings and King Boo snickered…

"And many more things… Have fun till the dares come! Ciao!" And they all ran, in the search for their special place…

* * *

><p><strong>Available Characters:<strong>

**Princess Peach  
>Mario<br>Luigi  
>Bowser<br>Bowser Junior  
>Lemmy Koopa<br>Larry Koopa  
>Wendy Koopa<br>Morton Koopa Junior  
>Iggy Koopa<br>Ludwig Koopa  
>Roy Koopa<br>Daisy  
>King Boo<br>Toad  
>Toadette<br>Yoshi  
>Birdo<br>Donkey Kong  
>Diddy Kong<br>Wario  
>Waluigi<br>Mona  
>Rosalina<br>Boss-defeater (What am I doing to myself?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was a bad chapter. The begin was okay, but the end… Yeah, not. But this story is in order for me to improve, so…<strong>

**Oh wait, the rules. Yeah, this story has a lot of rules, because I'm actually not allowed to make an interactive story by this site. So, I'm going to need to have these rules to get around it…**

**1. Dares or Truths are submitted through PM. No exceptions. Anonymous are as a result forbidden to make Dares or Truths.  
>2. Dares or Truths may or may not be used. If I decide to, I'll instead make all dares myself and use none of yours, even if I get a lot.<br>3. No yaoi or yuri. No exceptions.  
>4. No stuff above the T rating. No exceptions. (I love the words. No exceptions. They make it sound cooler).<br>5. No dares that specifically mention the need of the dead of a character. No exceptions. We do not have a lot of one-ups around here.  
>6. OC submission goes through PM. No exceptions. Again, anonymous are forbidden to send an OC because of their inability to send PM's.<br>7. No overpowered OC's. No exceptions. You have no control of such thing as 'author powers' in this realm.  
>8. I cannot guarantee the safety of your OC's. Dares and the plot may and WILL demand a lot of your OC's, to the point they may become unavailable for a long time. So do not complain if you find your OC, for example, dead.<br>9. If I get truths for your OC's, I'll send you a PM with an answer if I can't come on myself. You know the OC better than I do.  
>10. OC's need to fill in this profile:<strong>

**Name: Obvious.  
>Gender: Obvious.<br>Species: Obvious  
>Age: Real age and if needed, what mental age they have.<br>Description: Outlooks. Please be descriptive, but keep it short.  
>Personality: Any specific traits? Again, descriptive but short.<br>Relationships: And I mean, with the Mario crowd? Or with other already accepted OC's?  
>Abilities: Magic and special tricks go here.<br>Battle strategy: I'm Boss-defeater451 for a reason. How do your OC's fight? This also includes sport matches.  
>Willpower: Important for the plot. Timid or crushed natures tend to have a lower willpower…<br>History: Keep it short. I probably don't need much here anyway.  
>Likes: Obvious.<br>Dislikes: Obvious as well.  
>Fears: Obvious.<br>Other: I might have forgotten important stuff, so here anything else. If I think it's important enough, then I may make another needed thing out of it.**

**11. Have fun. No exceptions.**

**And that's all. Review and all that stuff, and send some dares and truths, THROUGH PM! Other than, read rule 11 again!**


	2. Seriously, don't

**And here we are with the first real chapter! Not too many dares and truths, but more new OC's… Let's just see how it went for the characters, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by his/her respective owner. No, I'm not going to mention which OC belongs to which author… That would be spoiling.**

* * *

><p>All was going nicely… All characters had found some place to be for now, during this dangerous time of Truth and Dare… Only Mario and Luigi hadn't gone away from the start place between all the skyscrapers, having nothing found that could attract their thoughts. This world… A paradise… There must be something behind it, especially because that voice from before sounded so… familiar.<p>

"So let's get things straight. We both recognize the voice, but neither of us have pleasant feelings by it." Mario listed, the results of a discussion blooming.

"That means a villain that we both met…" Luigi concluded, not immediately liking this situation.

"It's a dream world, isn't it? Maybe Wart returned…" Mario looked for a short moment at the dark, cold air that was holding them in this dream world. Night would fall soon… But was it on the literal or figurative way?

"Could be, but why would he do this? What does he hope to gain with it? Actually, what could any possible villain try to do with a Truth or Dare?" Luigi wondered, greeting fear as it once again returned to his spines.

"Keep us away? But then again, why capture that boy as well? He doesn't seem to be very courageous…" Mario thought back when that teenager, Boss or something, was frozen in fear as flames neared from Bowser.

"We'll have to find it out before anything happens."

* * *

><p>While Mario and Luigi continued discussing, Boss-defeater was trying to forget the whole situation. How? By going to the amusement park! Unlike the main city of this world, the air was sky blue. No clouds were seen, the glow of only the sky being happiness and cheer. Despite its creepy emptiness, Boss-defeater found enjoyment in the various rides, varying from a ghost house to a huge roller coaster. Besides, the cheerful music helped to get rid of the creepiness… Or added more to it.<p>

If the dares wouldn't be too bad, this whole thing would be passable or even enjoyable… But it would change, Boss-defeater already knew. It always did, for the mere sake of plot advancement.

For now, Boss-defeater felt a bit… lonely, being alone in such big park. But there were no lines, and that's what mattered! And the previous mentioned ghost house and roller coaster? Both already at the start! Just imagine what kind of attractions would be there deeper in the park.

Boss-defeater walked over to the first attraction this day, The Cake Is A Lie. A steel coaster, that didn't seem to go too wildly. The name reminded him of the foundation of his fan club, the boss fan club. It only happened a few days ago…

Despite there being no line, Boss-defeater still had to walk the entire way to the actual attraction. As if it was meant for more people… People that weren't here.

The station neared. Boss-defeater nearly squealed out of entering such roller coaster, but his manliness refrained him from. Even if nobody could hear him, he didn't want to get the wrong thoughts about him…

With an adventurous music and lot of cracking and what not, the train arrived. The gates went open, and Boss-defeater took a seat in the train. Yes, this would be great till the truths ca-…

"A question for Boss-defeater." The voice spoke, interrupting Boss-defeater's day dreams… If it was now only for this big dream… As the voice said the question, the train started moving, getting lifted on the chain hill.

"Tails-Is-Pwnage wonders, why you put yourself in a Truth or Dare story? It's suicide, according to this guy that adores Tails like Boss-defeater does for bosses."

"You're kidding, right? You're asking that question like I wanted to be in this. I had no choice in this matter! I'm forced to play this game, even if I represent the author! Who by the way is lazy, for not giving me an actual name like his own!" As Boss-defeater answered, the train neared and neared the top.

"So I know it's suicide. I'm only trying to make it the best till I die or something. I believe you may have forgotten that an avatar only represents the author, but doesn't have to be the same. After all, or so I've read, an author may not use real people like himself. So there are differences between him and meEEEEE!" Boss-defeater had not mentioned that the top was already reached, and that the train was starting to build up speed as it rolled over the track downwards. Boss-defeater screamed, not out of fear, but out of enjoyment.

The train went down, took a wild turn to the left, turning a whole loop before going over a hill again, a turn to the right, all the while Boss-defeater was enjoying this…

Once the ride finally came to an end, an exhausted but also amused Boss-defeater exited the ride, already enthusiastic for the next one. But a dare had to interrupt his dreams.

"Boss-defeater, yet another one for you, though it'll take the form of a dare." The voice announced, all non-villain characters taking pity on him when they heard he had to do a dare. Boss-defeater realized too that this was going to end bad…

"Ah, a revenge dare. Hopefaith2 dares you to do the same challenge as the one you gave to Felicity in the Legendary Rainbow Chest. Just have hope in your faith." Boss-defeater was perplexed. That accursed dare the author made, but the guilt was shoved on his avatar, aka himself? Oh freaking no, he wasn't going to do that one. He didn't have acrophobia, the fear of heights, but that didn't mean he liked to fall… But dead was involved… There was nothing else to do but to find the great and scary Bowser… Or a cannon…

* * *

><p>"What's this kind of bull*CENSORED*?" Bowser demanded to know as he walked out of a building. His children had followed him for some time, but then went in another building, a game arcade where you could kill Mario on the most violent ways. "Seriously, 'use the situation to your advantage', what kind of tactic is that? And that was the training to defeat plumbers?" Obviously disappointed with the training, Bowser continued walking, King Boo next to him. Except floating instead of walking.<p>

"You found the training that? I myself found it quite useful…" King Boo snickered evilly, planning how exactly how he would kill or capture Luigi… And Mario as well… But that was for later, now he had first to get out of here before things got too bad.

"While we're waiting for Boss-defeater, I'll have a question from his creator, Boss-defeater451." The voice stopped for a moment, as if surprised by what the author had send. "Bowser, how much do you like OC's?"

Bowser stopped for a moment, thinking about the question. Not what his answer was, but how he would answer.

"I absolutely, truly despise them all." Bowser furiously exclaimed, to the point of a roar of pure rage. "All of them. Avatars and normal OC's alike. For some reason, they insist that they are better than me, stronger than me… But that won't be for always. One time, authors, I'll find every single OC in existence… And kill them. After that, you're next. In fact, I would've already killed that boy if I hadn't better things to do, like getting out of this story."

King Boo looked quite surprised at this certain answer, but nodded… Well, moved his body up and down. "It's true, OC's overestimate themselves while underestimating villains… I'll gladly make their futures more secure… By putting them into a painting!" King Boo laughed madly, but stopped as soon as he had the chance to do what he wanted. How so? Boss-defeater finally found Bowser. They heard him softly muttering.

"It's dead anyway if you don't do this… It's dead anyway if you don't do this…" Bowser and King Boo grinned at him, loving his 'courage talk.' Though… Why did he come to them? What was his dare again anyway?

Boss-defeater was shaking in his shoes, fear nearly possessing him. The fun thing is though, that that exact same fear kept him here. Fear of dead. With a shaking voice, he told Bowser…

"Dare… Fifteen seconds… In the air…" Bowser didn't understand his talk, but King Boo remembered the event.

"Now I remember! The author once dared a certain OC with acrophobia to remain in the air for fifteen seconds! Now he has to do the same! One word of advice for you, boy, never do something to someone else that you don't want either!" If stares could kill, then Boss-defeater would have tried to stare King Boo to death, even if he was dead anyway. But his fear still held its hold over the poor boy.

"Wait, now I remember… Let's get this over with, shall we?" Bowser laughed for some seconds, before grabbing him and walking over to a nicely placed cannon. Boss-defeater didn't even try to escape, so in fear of what would come. Bowser jumped in, and set the lit on fire…

Three… Two… One… One half…

ZERO!

With a giant explosion, Bowser was launched straight into the air, laughing all the way up, till their movement stopped. As soon as Bowser with Boss-defeater was about to fall back to the ground, he threw Boss-defeater even higher, making sure that he wouldn't touch the ground for a long time. Boss-defeater screamed aloud, to the point that everyone in the city could hear it, no matter where they were.

But this dare held one big problem.

"Wait, how am I supposed to land safely mySELFFFFFF!" Bowser screamed out, but to no avail; He fell, speeding up as he did, till he crashed quite painfully into the street. King Boo laughed at the whole event, while Bowser moaned in pain…

"While the defeater seeks it up higher…" Boss-defeater screamed again, after having run out of air and needing to breathe it in. "A dare for the king of Boos from Tails-is-pwnage…"

King Boo abruptly stopped laughing. "You'll have to enter an haunted mansion with a serial killer inside." King Boo was just about to laugh again, finding the dare quite stupid. What kind of dare is this, to ask to the king of the undead? But the voice didn't stop yet. "And you have to do so, while in human form."

"What?" King Boo asked, but he was covered by smoke. White smoke, to be more precise. A lot of hurt screams were heard, causing Bowser to merely stare instead of laugh.

Once the transformation was done, a pale white human came out. His head shimmered in the not existing sunlight, so bald was his head. He wore a crown though, adorned with a blood-red jewel in the middle of it. A king's cape he wore, along with a white outfit. King Boo still kept his demonic teeth and red eyes though, giving him more the look of a demon than a human.

Yet, King Boo was not impressed.

"Haha! You really think this will do anything? I know all tricks serial killers do, for I was once one too. Off I go to that mansion, and get rid of your last hope of scaring me!" King Boo laughed some more, just about to set a step towards the suddenly appearing creepy mansion…

If Boss-defeater didn't land, feet first, on the ground. He screamed it out of the pain, sinking to the ground.

"Happy… that… gravity… isn't… that… strong…" Boss-defeater managed to get through his teeth, lying hopelessly on the ground.

"Have… you… had… your… revenge… yet?" He asked to you, readers, but mostly to Hopefaith2.

"Apparently, Hopefaith2 hasn't." The voice laughed at him, Boss-defeater unable to do anything at all. Was this what it all came to? Humiliated in the begin and humiliated in the end? Never being able to prove yourself…

"Remember the foundation of your fan club, Boss-defeater? The one with Fawful nearly killing you?" Rhetorical question, there wasn't another time. "You're about to repeat this newly formed cycle. You'll have to glomp Bowser, King Boo, Wario and Waluigi."

Boss-defeater didn't believe what he heard. Hopefaith2… She really dared that! Out of all possible things? He nearly died THRICE when he tried to glomp bosses, not including Ryam Ues. This was a choice between death…

And death.

Using any willpower he still had, he moved over to King Boo, creeping over the ground like a zombie. It was kind of creepy, though King Boo would disagree with that.

"You were that boy? Bwahaha… Honestly, you think I'll let you do it now? I still want a painting of you." The words hurt, fear even gaining more control over him… But there was no other choice. He tried to stand up… and to jump at King Boo, who was laughing at him for his weak attempt of a glomp…

And somehow succeeded.

"So, you did it. Not that much of a surprise, I'm not in the form I'm used to. Nor can I transform you now in a painting… But I have other business to attend to now, so…" Using his demonic teeth, King Boo bit Boss-defeater in the neck. Boss-defeater immediately let go, grabbing his bitten neck. The human King Boo laughed some more, before finally going to the haunted mansion…

Leaving Bowser behind.

"And now a question for the king with a huge ego… And the man in red… From Hopefaith2 again…"

"He can't be talking about me." Bowser merely said, showing off his muscles to himself.

"What do you exactly love about princess Peach?"

"What I love about Peachy Poo?" Bowser wondered aloud, Boss-defeater grasping for air for the rather disgusting pet name Bowser had. "Can't you see? Her looks… It's as if she fell from the most beautiful peach tree, with the most beautiful peaches on it… But she, she's the most beautiful of all peaches in the entire world. She already shimmered when her flower was blooming and… Hey, can you get off me…" Bowser grabbed the glomping Boss-defeater, who was very worn-out by now, and threw him at the nearest wall. Boss-defeater laid down, not moving at all.

"And had the best bees visiting her… Creating the best fruit overall."

Boss-defeater sighed, happy that Bowser's obsession talk finally came to an end.

"But don't think I'm a King that cares only about looks and status, but not about personality." If Boss-defeater still had the strength, he would have facepalmed himself. "Peach is the kindest soul to ever walk on all dimensions, just as forgiving as a plant; No matter how many times you do something to it, it'll remain whole and continue to produce oxygen and food for you… That's why I love Peachy Poo so much…"

Mario and Luigi, trying to find out a way of this dream world, and Peach, probably wanting to hear Mario telling her he loved her, just passed Bowser when he finished his speech. They ignored Boss-defeater, who had fallen unconscious due the all the pain he had.

Bowser mentioned them and grinned. "Your turn, plumber. Try your best." Mario and Peach blushed, walking over to each other. Mario sat on his knees, telling all the possible reasons he had for loving Peach…

"Well… Err… I don't know if this is what you meant…" Mario tried talking around it. He had saved the world multiple times, but he had not the courage to say what they both already knew.

"She's just a nice person overall." Peach smiled, giving him a small peck on his cheeks, coloring Mario even redder than his cap… And coloring Bowser too…

"WHAT! I knew that your reasons were pathetic, but that's really all you have for such a great person like Peach? I should be the one rescuing her from you!"

"Ah, the fun of that… As The FinnAwesome Strikes Back gives you the dare of rescuing Peach from Mario, Bowser…"

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser did not believe what they heard. Bowser, rescuing Peach from Mario? It took some seconds before they realized what was exactly dared, and it was Mario that first reacted by kidnapping Peach, lifting her in bridal style, and quickly running away from Bowser. Peach liked every second of it, Mario liked every second of it, Bowser didn't. He had trouble keeping up, already starting puffing… Leaving a wondering Luigi and an unconscious Boss-defeater behind.

* * *

><p>King Boo finally arrived in the main hall. Webs, they connected everything. The stairs to the floor, the floor to the small table on the right, the small table on the right to the wall, the wall to the stairs… Wood was splintered everywhere, indicating that the mansion had not been used for a long time…<p>

But King Boo held no fear. He bravely set his feet on the stairs, considering the option of fleeing already and saying that nobody said for how long he should have been in there, but that would be counterproductive, as it would prove that the king of ghosts could feel fear. And he wanted to see what the serial killer looked like anyway…

A crack. King Boo quickly turned around, only to see the door closing automatically.

"Clichéd." He merely said as an insult, walking more stairs upwards… It was absolutely silent, if it wasn't for King Boo's steps. He arrived at the second floor, now he had three options to continue. The left door, the middle door or the right door. Which one would lead to the serial killer?

King Boo went for the middle one. He grabbed the door handle, turning it around… It cracked a lot, and would reveal his location to the killer… Which was perfect. The shorter this took, the better. Because it was stupid beyond maximum levels.

King Boo entered the kitchen, for some reason on the second floor. It didn't matter. The kitchen looked shabby, as if it would fall apart at this very moment. The stove was activated, but there was no frying pan on it. Deciding that in a wooden house it wouldn't be smart to leave the stove on, he walked over to it.

It stopped before even getting close.

King Boo gulped, not exactly found of fire. But a ghost only fears that vacuum device, and that was far away…

The door to the main hall suddenly opened. A trick, the serial killer would be on the side, waiting for the kill… Perfect, it would be over soon enough.

His cape which swept over the floor got rid of the dust, which was a huge achievement. King Boo looked around the corner…

But the killer wasn't there.

A painful sting in the back. King Boo screamed out of pain, turning his head around to see who was there.

"I love blood." The gigantic teddy bear said. His button eyes… One was missing, the other hung down. But it was facing him. One ear was ripped into half, the other not even there. There were several burn holes in the bear, allowing King Boo to see what was in the bear. Only air. Nothing else.

The teddy bear withdrew his blood-red claws, ready to throw them at King Boo's head.

"Burn, teddy, burn." King Boo dodged the claws, but lost his crown which was swept off. It caught fire, reducing the metal to ash. Which shouldn't be possible.

"I only wanted to play with her… But she liked to cook…" King Boo quickly ran away, the place where he was wounded burning heavily. It was as if his complete existence was burned away…

"I like to cook now too…" Was the last words King Boo heard, as he escaped the mansion.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Bowser was getting nowhere. Mario had jumped on a huge building, but much smaller than the skyscrapers next it, causing Mario to remain out of Bowser's reach. Both Peach and Mario enjoyed this very moment, watching the sky as Bowser tried yet again to jump on the building. Nothing would disturb this event…<p>

"Tails-is-pwnage is not amused, Mario." The voice suddenly sounded. "He wants to see you beat up by Bowser."

"This is a dare?" Mario wondered, looking a bit afraid of the already grinning Bowser. Peach grabbed Mario tightly, not letting her kidnapper be defeated by her rescuer…

"Like a student prank." Mario gulped, forced to free himself from Peach's grasp and jumping down, straight into disaster…

Bowser used the moment at beating Mario he got. He slashed at Mario, he punched at Mario, he breath out fire to Mario… After a very long time, Bowser finally got enough of it, and threw Mario at a wall, knocking him out. Peach saw how her kidnapper fainted, and had no choice but to come down herself…

"Oh kind princess, I went through very much and defeated the evil plumber in a hard battle… So I ask of you, a ki-…" He wanted a kiss, but he got a kick in the face. Bowser stumbled back, furious at what happened.

"Hard battle? You beat him when he was not allowed to defend himself. I have seen you lower than this, Bowser, so you should be grateful I didn't do anything else." Peach calmly picked up Mario, gave a disapproving look at the Koopa King, and walked away.

Bowser was going to roar out in rage, but then saw King Boo, in his boo form again, coming back. Despite being again a boo, one particular spot was colored red… A scar from the dare. He also mentioned the missing crown.

"I guess you got served?" Bowser had to refrain himself from laughing. He had known that this would happen…

"Let's just say that I hate teddy bears from now on." King Boo shortly told Bowser, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, that was it for us, I-…" Bowser started, but was suddenly interrupted by the voice again.

"Like a cliffhanger in a story where the hanger falls off the cliff in the same chapter, no. Hopefaith2…" A boyish fearful scream was heard from somewhere. "Did not like how you changed her name, Bowser…" A loud sigh of relief was heard. "So she forces you to watch the eternal doom… That's called the Super Mario Bros. Movie."

Bowser's eyes widened. That movie, that absolute horror movie? Even King Boo, that claimed he only feared vacuum cleaners, felt pity for him. He walked into the cinema that was nearby, but with the way he walked, there could have been easily someone pushing him into it instead. What happened after he entered, was a loud scream of horror, that would repeat every five minutes.

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of the city, close to the amusement park, was the treasure vault. Wario, Waluigi and Mona looked at it, with in their eyes the dollar symbol. They were not buggered by all the screaming that had happened; Why worry about things, when there's about five million before your eyes?<p>

"All this money… All for the great Wario, waha!" Wario exclaimed, laughing quite loudly.

"Don't think so, greedy punk. I still like really want my salary." Mona disagreed on a quite furious tone. Quite understandable, if you realize that her salary hasn't been paid for over eight years. She wore a pink vest, along with a pink shirt beneath it, pink shorts, a pink explorer's hat, pink boots, pink gloves… But she wore also black pants, and had a yellow purse.

"No, the money is for the Great Waluigi! And who are you anyway?" Waluigi looked over to Mona, lifting his eyebrows.

"Mona… Are you not Wario's friend or something?" Mona responded with her own question.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I totally cannot see how HE actually has friends besides his underpaid employers." She laid the emphasis on HE, while pointing at Wario. Who just broke the vault and ran off with all the money.

"HEY! That's, like, totally not cool!" Mona exclaimed, running after Wario… Who threw the random clinging Boss-defeater off him. It was odd that Boss-defeater managed to get here himself… While just a few parts ago, he was unconscious.

"Whatever she said…" Waluigi was just about to run after Wario as well, when the voice starting picking on him.

"And now a truth for the forgotten anti-villain. One from The FinnAwesome Stikes Back. How come that that you do not make an appearance in Wario's company?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" Waluigi answered on a rather annoyed tone. "Wario will force me to work for him, without getting paid. I still wonder how he got anyone to work for him… I mean, he doesn't have the looks either…"

"You just don't have the eyes that can see the perfection that runs past you!" Wario called out, giving Waluigi a punch in the belly while he ran (with Mona still after him) past Waluigi.

"Another truth for Waluigi, this time from Hopefaith2. Why are you attempting to gain a woman that found love in somehow else?"

"This again?" Waluigi was clearly still annoyed. "How often do I have to tell? Daisy belongs to me. Not to that loser guy of green. Not only because Daisy is too good for such waste of space, but he already has that princess from the Waffle Kingdom and the star watcher. And now he's supposed to get Daisy as well, while I must remain empty handed? I don't care if Daisy doesn't love me. She will sometime…" Waluigi ended, half in trance of dream visions of him and the princess together…

Which was ended rudely by punch in the face.

"And how often do I have to tell you that I do not love you?" Daisy started, rubbing over her hand that hit the man in purple. "Not now, not yesterday, not tomorrow. Can't ya get the hint for once?"

"And can't you get the hint that my alter-ego is not worth your beautifulness? He doesn't even dare to exclaim his love to you, instead hiding behind your tomboyish attitudes." It was true. Luigi was hiding behind Daisy, not daring to fight against a serious Waluigi. When Waluigi was angry, it was safe to approach, but otherwise… A plan might be in the making.

"Ah ha… How I love pairings… Bringing together some, breaking others apart… Hopefaith2 wants to prove that LuigiXDaisy is the true pairing…" Luigi and Daisy turned red, which was disgusting if you asked Waluigi. "And wants them to kiss each other. Right in front of Waluigi."

"Say what?" Luigi spoke, even getting redder beyond red.

"A kiss? Why not?" Now Luigi was so red, that the very definition of red was changed at this moment.

"Can you feel, the love tonight…" A soft mutter came from the still creeping Boss-defeater. He didn't particularly loved love scenes, but hey, that doesn't mean he won't try to get things romantic for others.

"Nobody asked your opinion!" Waluigi gave Boss-defeater a kick in the face, making a few wounds on his face.

"You realize this is suicide…" Boss-defeater moaned softly, refereeing to the very first truth of the story. He only had to glomp Waluigi now… Maybe he could use the situation that would come…

"Come here, sweetie!" With a cheerful smile, she grabbed Luigi by his shoulders, pulling him over to her. Luigi was currently so hot because of the tense situation, that he nearly strengthened the already stronger greenhouse effect.

A quick kiss on the mouth. It was enough for Luigi to faint, enough for Waluigi to spit spittle to the ground out of pure rage and disgust, and enough for Boss-defeater to glomp Waluigi. He quickly let go, his mission completed… Now back the amusement park… After some sleeping on this spot…

"Just for your information, it did absolutely nothing to me." A terribly angry Waluigi told the couple, before walking off.

And the fun thing was, that the kiss was still continuing. Till Daisy realized her partner was unconscious. She stopped, carefully placing him on the ground. Well, this was a good start for he-…

"A dare for Daisy…" Daisy cursed herself. "From The FinnAwesome Strikes Back. He has no respect for the navy, and wants to see your ship in a thousand parts…"

"Ha! The Daisy Cruiser isn't in this world! So I can't destroy it! Take that!" Daisy boosted, nearly dancing some sort of victory dance.

Till a large and exact copy of the Daisy Cruiser was suddenly placed near the treasure vault. The sudden appearance was so horrible, a scream was heard… Oh no wait, that was Bowser again.

"Damn…" Having no further choice in the matter, Daisy walked over to the copy of her ship… Where would she get the explosives from?

* * *

><p>Rosalina stared into the sky, her mind drifting off back to the real world. The real world, where the lumas missed their mother… How would they handle the situation? Polari surely would keep them still for sometime…<p>

But what if this took longer? Had she stored enough star bits for her children? Wasn't there a meteorite coming? How would they react if they found it she was unconscious? The worries filled her mind, but there was not enough space. They leaked through her eyes, in the form of a tear.

"A question for the star watcher…" Rosalina didn't care. All that mattered were the lumas… "Tip-is-awesome wonders how the lumas will react while you're here?"

"I do not know…" Rosalina weakly replied. "I honestly do not know… I can only hope for the better, that they won't find out their mother died… Like mine did…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the chapter folks! Yep, all the dares and truths. Nothing special any-…<strong>

**Felicity: HEY! What about us?**

**Iris: Yeah, my authoress went through a lot when writing my profile… So I want to be in it!**

**Bootiful: Or I'll do something to you…**

**Bomby: Hey, what's that things over there?**

**Claire: …**

**Oh, err… Sorry, my mistake. Let's just continue the story…**

* * *

><p>It was a happy day. The sun smiled at the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, trees growing vastly in the hope to grow even vaster… And the flowers gave out a nice smell.<p>

Or so Bomby thought. This young Bomb-omb was a huge fan of Mario and Luigi, and wanted nothing else but to show what he could to them. Someday, or so he was sure, his life would be just as adventurous as the brothers'…

He felt the wind blow on his blue skin (it's a skin, right?), and his bandana followed the guidance of the sound of the wind. He was happy, pure happiness in a child. It is the most beautiful thing in the world, the happy go-lucky world that children have.

But this is no tale of such world. Unknowing of recent events, Bomby went to the brothers' house. He rang the bell, but none opened. Bomby looked confused, pretty sure that no kidnapping had taken place… Wait! There was probably one right now! He had to go and help his heroes!

Bomby turned around, setting for Peach's castle…

But the unknown illness caught him too… With one last breath, Bomby sank into the ground, entering a world of the dark.

* * *

><p>"Will King Boo enter the court?" The ghost judge demanded, the fight for who may scare who still going on since 'Glomping like a boss'. The ghost from back then had a big smile on his face. Everything was going right for him, soon there would be no unfairness in the spiritual world.<p>

"Will King Boo enter the court?" The judge repeated, but to no avail. King Boo would not enter.

"Pss… Hasn't somebody told him that King Boo fell to that illness?" One of the many boos whispered, causing another to reply.

"Bootiful was supposed to…"

"Didn't she leave the group because she found us 'too boring'?" Another said.

"Yes, but she offered to do it for us anyway."

"She's an evil prankster! Of course she didn't! That's why the judge doesn't know about King Boo's absence!"

"Figured me out already?" The shining female Boo (Literally, she was shining literally!) said cutely from their backs.

"This is a very serious case, Bootiful. You shouldn't have done that!"

"Don't go BEN on me." You shouldn't have done that.

You shouldn't have done that.

You met a terrible fate, didn't you?

You shouldn't have done that.

He drowned.

You shouldn't have done that.

You met a terrible fate, didn't you?

You met a terrible fate, didn't you?

You shouldn't have done that.

You shouldn't have done that.

You shouldn't do that.

You shouldn't do that.

You shouldn't do this.

You shouldn't do this.

You'll meet a terrible fate, won't you?

"I said, don't go BEN on me." Bootiful repeated, though this time directed to the narrator… He shouldn't have played that game… Now the author had to get a replacement, namely me…

"I do not care. But do you know what happens if we lose? We lose our right to scare!"

"Then you should go pranking, like me."

"Honestly, Bootiful… Sometimes, I just wished something would happen to you…" A wish fulfilled, as Bootiful sank unto the ground… The illness had gotten her too…

* * *

><p>"Gahaha! Now I got you, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz laughed out loud, turning around to his captured prey…<p>

"What? You don't even look in the slightest like Perry…" Doofenshmirtz walked up closer to Claire the other platypus, who was bound to some form of engine. "They got a replacement? What happened to Perry?"

Claire remained silent.

"Not much of a talker too? That allows me to talk! You'll see, I've now conquered the world! That engine will use your life energy to power up and set the moon on fire!" The doctor got a random blackboard, and started drawing in order to explain his master plan. "And with the moon on fire, the greenhouse effect will slightly increase! Then I'll force everyone to pay me with money to cool the moon down, so I can use it on a better plan! Nothing will save them anymore, except if you randomly fainted right now, right here…"

As if on a clue, the illness got Claire too. Doofenshmirtz looked at her, remaining silent for the time being. Then…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Even a replacement outsmarts me!"

* * *

><p>The whole Mushroom Kingdom was mourning. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, was heavily sick. And so was Mario and Luigi, the two protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom. While a lot of toads were remembering the many good times with the princess, there was one who took it even worse.<p>

"Mom… Why?" The brown human girl stuttered, tears no longer forming as all was used. Her bed was soaked through and through, but that was the last of her worries. Felicity, probably the most famous OC on the Mario selection, could not deal very well with this. When she was five, her father died and her mother left her. She was completely lost back then, having no one to care about her anymore…

Till a letter of her father arrived, telling her to seek out the Mushroom Kingdom… To meet another part of her life. To meet her aunt. To meet her aunt's crush. To meet… a better life.

Her aunt was Peach. Her aunt's crush was Mario. After her first (still untold (HINT HINT!)) adventure with him, they grew quite tightly together, despite her shyness. After some more years, Peach officially adopted Felicity, a young girl with a brave mind.

But what is a brave mind to do, if it couldn't save the ones that brought that same mind? History repeated itself, but Felicity had never thought she would experience it so close… But there was no way around it.

Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad and Toadette were all in coma. If the situation would allow it, she would've joked about Bowser's coma too, and Wendy was the number one person she wanted to see in coma.

But that desire was no longer there. Fulfilled, but still empty.

Felicity turned around some more in her bed, refusing to accept what had happened. Her light brown hair was a mess, despite it being in a ponytail, two bangs on each side. Her lavender knee length dress was a mess too, the many times she had turned around not exactly good for such dress. Her leggings also didn't like these particular moves. They were used to dancing in the air, but not to dancing in bed. Her sneakers messed her bed up, but that had yet to be discovered.

"Felicity!" A scream from below her room came. She wanted to respond, but found not the words. A more urgently call, but the words were still not there. She heard someone coming upstairs. Who could it be?

The question was answered when Toadsworth opened her door.

"Princess! You can't afford to remain in your bed the whole day! You have plights to do!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR IT!" Felicity screamed with all her lungs, all the pressure she had now released.

"Princess Felicity! Under whatever circumstances, we must do our plights. You had a rather slacking and adventurous life, but with the possibility of princess Peach's death…" Felicity immediately burst out in tears, still not believing it. Toadsworth persistently continued anyway. "You'll have to replace her. Don't expect any more adventures from now on, I'm not letting you. And I'm sorry to say, but we have a meeting with Nimbusland soon. I want you to be there and talk about this situation."

"How… How can you be so coldhearted…" This was a comment that caught Toadsworth's attention. "I've lost my parent… for the second time… Yet… You don't allow me to take my time to restore myself… And you immediately replace Peach, your obsession for protection moving from her to me… I always thought you cared about us… As a person… But now I'm starting to doubt it."

The room remained silent. Too silent for a too long time. Toadsworth merely stood there, with a shocked face. Had he really just heard that? He stuttered the following words.

"Felicity… Please… I ask of you… The meeting between the royalty of Nimbusland and the Mushroom Kingdom might be our only hope to restore everyone… They might know a medicine. I'm asking this as someone that wants to see your mother alive… So please… I know it's hard, but you have to…"

It fell in deaf girl's ears. Despite all that Toadsworth had done, everything in his reach…

His protection had failed. An unconscious Felicity laid in her bed.

"No… No please, not you too…" Tears swelled up, but this time in Toadsworth's eyes…

* * *

><p>"So why exactly are we visiting the Mushroom Kingdom again?" A human girl with blue eyes, blond hair asked to her parents. Her blue dress waved in the wind, dark blue as a top, a white sash just beneath her… You-know-hopefully-what-I-am-talking-about, and her skirt sky blue. Which fitted her, as she came from Nimbusland, the land in the clouds. They were in a royal coach, made out of clouds as well.<p>

"To ask for Mario's…" Her dad, King Nimbus (a sudden feeling of unoriginality struck the narrator) wanted to answer, but was calmly elbowed by his wife. After all, a king can't just travel to another country in the hope of getting a signature of the local hero there.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is in grave danger, as most famous people were struck with an illness. We hope to discuss with princess Felicity about the situation, in the hope we can at the very least prevent the illness from spreading." Both Iris, the girl who asked the question, as Mallow, the prince of Nimbusland looked up in surprise. By the way, all except the girl are fluffy cloud people.

"Princess Felicity? Who's that?" Mallow wondered aloud, saying the same thing Iris wanted to say. She didn't feel quite safe with meeting a mysterious princess…

"The adopted daughter of princess Peach. Their blood ties are connected though, as aunt and niece. As far as I've heard, she had a few adventures of her own…" Their mother answered, followed up by king dad.

"That remembers me… Mario was gotten too, wasn't he? So then I should instead ask Felicity's…" Another elbow to keep him calm.

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep up with you…" Queen Nimbus wondered.

"Because you loved my attitude?" King Nimbus asked, moving a bit closer to Queen Nimbus.

"Ah yes, that's why again…" Queen Nimbus moved closer as well, gaining disgusted looks from their children.

"Gross, gross, gross!" Mallow nearly wanted to jump out of the coach, just as his parents were about to kiss.

"There is a child in here!" Iris said as well, not referring to herself as the child, but to only Mallow. Even if he was the older one of the two.

"Sigh… Fine…" An annoyed King Nimbus answered. "How long is this going to take anyway? I really want to ask Felicity for…" Yet another elbow.

"How come by the way that no one in Nimbusland was affected by the illness?" Iris wondered, for some reason feeling rather…

Weakly… Maybe because of what her parents just planned to do…

"We don't know either, which is the exact reason why we were called over. If our meeting doesn't result into a medicine, then they ask Beanbean Kingdom, Toadsworth told me." Queen Nimbus told her children.

"You know, I think they better skip to Beanbean Kingdom immediately." Mallow mentioned, a shocked tone in his voice. His parents looked confused, till they saw the unconscious Iris laying on her place…

* * *

><p>It was sudden. One moment there was nobody, the next there laid two humans, a boo, a bob-omb and a platypus on the ground.<p>

Mario didn't get it. More victims for this deadly game? He recognized some of them, a few even by name. Felicity. Bomby. Bootiful. Another girl he had forgotten the name of. And that platypus was somehow familiar as well.

Bomby was the first to wake up. He didn't seem to realize what had happened, nor where he currently was. The only thing that mattered to him, was to show Mario what he could!

"Mario! Look at what I can do!" He jumped up, and slammed down on the ground with his metal feet.

Before Mario had any chance to react, Bootiful awakened. "Err… OH MY WHERE AM I?" Bomby, shocked by the loudness, quickly hid behind Mario's legs. Mario softly padded on Bomby's head, to calm him slightly.

"I'm dead, am I not? Maybe that prank went too far… Oh my… Wait, I can't die…" Mario wanted to say something, but he got interrupted by someone else awakening.

Claire stood up, wondering where she exactly was. This wasn't that nutshead's lab… What exactly had he done to her?

Before she asked anything to Mario, Felicity woke up. "Eugh… What happened…" She then mentioned Mario. "Mario? But… But you…" She didn't care what had happened. With one enormous jump, she went over to Mario and hugged him tightly.

Iris' turn to awaken came. "Err… Does someone know where I am?" She asked a bit shyly and confused. Just as Mario wanted to answer, the mysterious voice spoke.

"Hello new people. Welcome to the dream world of truths and dares." For some reason, Felicity lifted her eyebrow. Last time she was in a truth and dare, it didn't exactly go right… "You can do everything your heart desires, as long you do all dares and truths you get. If you don't… Well, you'll be desiring a working heart." Laughing at his own joke, he abruptly stopped, leaving the new OC's for figuring out what he meant.

Bootiful was the first one to realize what he had said. Everything your heart desires… Maybe she could find some people to either help or to prank. She quickly went away, followed by Claire who wanted to figure out what exactly was going on.

Felicity, Bomby and Iris remained by Mario. Felicity quickly mentioned the wounds Mario had, and inquired the information on how he got them.

"Well… I had a bad encounter with Bowser…"

"But you have never been this bad after a fight with him!" She said some words, and Mario's wounds started to heal… Much to Bomby's amazement.

"A dare forced me to get beat up by him…"

"A dare? What kind of crazy people dare you to do something like that?" Iris asked, not feeling at ease around all of them.

As Mario answered, Felicity became dizzy. Not just dizzy, but…

_The boy with brown hair and glasses jumped up, his right foot in front. He flew over to Felicity, attempting to crush her. He came closer and…_

What… What was that? Did she see again a vision of the future? It had been sometime since she last saw one…

Felicity had clairvoyance, the ability to see visions of the future. They could usually be changed though… Hopefully for the better…

Well, she wasn't going to let herself get surprised. She sneaked off, not wanting to alarm Mario, in the search of this mysterious boy… She got distracted by a large explosion for a moment, seeing parts of a ship flying all across the city. But that was only for a moment, before she continued her search…

By the way, that mysterious voice sounded awfully familiar to her… As if she had met whoever it was, not too long ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Peach<br>Mario  
>Luigi<br>Bowser  
>Bowser Junior<br>Lemmy Koopa  
>Larry Koopa<br>Wendy Koopa  
>Morton Koopa Junior<br>Iggy Koopa  
>Ludwig Koopa<br>Roy Koopa  
>Daisy<br>King Boo  
>Toad<br>Toadette  
>Yoshi<br>Birdo  
>Donkey Kong<br>Diddy Kong  
>Wario<br>Waluigi  
>Mona<br>Rosalina  
>Boss-defeater<br>NEW: Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)  
>NEW: Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)<br>NEW: Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)  
>NEW: Felicity (Hopefaith2)<br>NEW: Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)**

* * *

><p><strong>Five OC's… I hadn't actually expected that much… The weirdest was no doubt Claire. I hadn't expected I would include a platypus in the story… Oh well, it's give some random moments… (which are hopefully funny).<strong>

**Oh well, things go as they go. I wonder if I got the OC's right… And I wonder who this mysterious boy is that Felicity saw…**

**I wonder what will happen next chapter… Oh well… Just in case you forgot the rules and refuse for stupid reasons to go back to the first chapter, here they are.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dares or Truths are submitted through PM. No exceptions. Anonymous are as a result forbidden to make Dares or Truths.<strong>

**2. Dares or Truths may or may not be used. If I decide to, I'll instead make all dares myself and use none of yours, even if I get a lot.**

**3. No yaoi or yuri. No exceptions.**

**4. No stuff above the T rating. No exceptions. (I love the words. No exceptions. They make it sound cooler).**

**5. No dares that specifically mention the need of the dead of a character. No exceptions. We do not have a lot of one-ups around here.**

**6. OC submission goes through PM. No exceptions. Again, anonymous are forbidden to send an OC because of their inability to send PM's.**

**7. No overpowered OC's. No exceptions. You have no control of such thing as 'author powers' in this realm.**

**8. I cannot guarantee the safety of your OC's. Dares and the plot may and WILL demand a lot of your OC's, to the point they may become unavailable for a long time. So do not complain if you find your OC, for example, dead.**

**9. If I get truths for your OC's, I'll send you a PM with an answer if I can't come on myself. You know the OC better than I do.**

**10. OC's need to fill in this profile:**

**Name: Obvious.**

**Gender: Obvious.**

**Species: Obvious**

**Age: Real age and if needed, what mental age they have.**

**Description: Outlooks. Please be descriptive, but keep it short.**

**Personality: Any specific traits? Again, descriptive but short.**

**Relationships: And I mean, with the Mario crowd? Or with other already accepted OC's?**

**Abilities: Magic and special tricks go here.**

**Battle strategy: I'm Boss-defeater451 for a reason. How do your OC's fight? This also includes sport matches.**

**Willpower: Important for the plot. Timid or crushed natures tend to have a lower willpower…**

**History: Keep it short. I probably don't need much here anyway.**

**Likes: Obvious.**

**Dislikes: Obvious as well.**

**Fears: Obvious.**

**Other: I might have forgotten important stuff, so here anything else. If I think it's important enough, then I may make another needed thing out of it.**

**11. Have fun. No exceptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao!<strong>


	3. I'm warning you

**I love you people. Three boss battles. All in the same chapter. Just because of two dares and one new OC joining.**

**Seriously, I love you. I would like some more dares though. Without any further ado but the disclaimer, let's see what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything is owned by his/her respective owner. No, I'm not going to mention which OC belongs to which author… That would be spoiling.**

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater awoke. He was still lying in front of the treasure vault, which was covered by smoke. On a closer inspection, he himself was covered too. Much to his disgust, as it meant he had to take a shower.<p>

But first, he wanted to go to the amusement park. Maybe he could get a shower there, in the form of a water ride or something. He stood up, set his glasses right, rubbed on his brown hair, and went for it. Hopefully, the next dares would wait a little bit longer before appearing…

"Sparkli nalia!" Boss-defeater looked around. Had he heard something, or was it his imagination? It sounded like a girl… But there was only the treasure vault, the exploded ship and some rubble…

That, and glitter which fell down from the sky.

"Is this some kind of dare?" Boss-defeater wondered, the glitter slowly nearing the ground… And him. For some reason, his instinct told him to run away. But the glitter was beautiful, all worth the attention… It looked like snow…

Except it was a lot hotter, and more explosive. One single glitter fell on his arm, resulting in an explosion! Boss-defeater was flung away, making contact with more glitters, also all exploding on impact. He fell down on the ground, and a mysterious girl neared him.

"I do not know who you are, nor what you want, but I do not like getting attacked." Now that she was near, Boss-defeater could see that she had a caramel brown skin and light brown hair in a ponytail, two bangs at a side. A lavender dress she wore, along with white leggings.

"Then you may want to know that I don't either." Boss-defeater told Felicity, puffing due all the impacts. "In fact, I really dislike violence."

"Really? Then why attack me?" Felicity wondered, slowly nearing. She was prepared for any sudden move…

"Excuse me? I think you attacked me first!" Boss-defeater knew he was in a tight spot. One move… One wrong move… One wrong word… And it'll cost him his life. Or so he guessed.

"Because you will sometime." Felicity responded, not mentioning someone else was watching them both…

"Though it's quite unusual, I may sometimes attack back when my life depends on it. And this is one of those situations." Felicity saw this as an announcement of an attack, and quickly summoned thunderclouds above Boss-defeater. He saw it coming, and rolled over, dodging the thunder as it fiercely hit the ground. Boss-defeater gulped as the black ash formed on the spot he had been previously. But he didn't attack, much to Felicity's surprise. He stood up though, which fixed the suspicion of danger again before it broke.

"Now I have a question for you. Why did you attack me? I found that excuse of yours rather weak, so unless you're insane, I want a better explanation." Despite saying it as a question, it was more of a demand than anything else. Boss-defeater slowly walked backwards, further and further away from the sorceress.

"Weak excuse? I saw it in my vision; You'll attack me, likely sooner than later." She didn't mention that Boss-defeater was quite a distance from her.

"You are insane." Boss-defeater's mouth dropped open while saying that, finding this conclusion unexpected. More reason to run away.

"She isn't, only a bit impulsive." Mario said as approached both of them. Bomby and Iris followed, the latter unsure where to go, the former simply wanting to be near his idol.

"You're telling me she can see the future or something?" Boss-defeater asked a bit annoyed, confused and objective. He had faced a Mary Sue fangirl, which is the ultimate of strange things… But this was just too weird.

"Yes, I can. Got a problem with that?"

"I got a problem with that! It doesn't make sense! At all! How can the unwritten part of time be read? Just the very logic of it… How can one extract future thoughts to the present?"

"Well actually, what she sees can be changed." Mario explained to Boss-defeater, but he only seemed to get more enraged.

"That means the ability is completely useless! I mean, if you only see a possibility… Then who says you won't be causing that same possibility by trying to change it?"

"Well… Err… We've yet to experience that when we tried to change it, it still went the foreseen way…" Though Mario tried to defend the ability, it was true in some way. Only the first part, that the ability was worthless, wasn't what he agreed with.

"Well, then this fight might have been the first time, whoever you are anyway." Boss-defeater said to Felicity.

"I've got a name, you know!"

"A name that is unknown to me and is not part of the conversation." Boss-defeater was out of his usual style. He was shy and timid; not one to shout and get angry with other people. May have a chance of possible dead had its hands in the matter? "What matters is that you started a fight because you thought I would attack you, which was possible because you attacked me! Otherwise, I've no reason to want to attack you! I do not even know you!"

"So my name is part of the conversation." Felicity slyly added, causing Boss-defeater to faceslap over his mistake.

"More the lack of me knowing your name…" He still muttered, annoyed at himself now. "But the point is hopefully across. You nearly made the future you wanted to prevent. And if you excuse me, I'm now way too annoyed to continue talking, so I'll be going right now." Boss-defeater then walked away, fuming in his head about what went wrong again.

"Hey! Let me apologize before you leave! I don't even know your name…" Felicity shouted after him, but it didn't seem to really catch his attention as his head focused on the path he walked. But he still answered.

"Boss-defeater. But apology not accepted for now, … err…" Boss-defeater stopped for a moment, rubbing on his head. Felicity caught the hint.

"Felicity, or Felic for short." Boss-defeater continued his path

"Bye, Felicity." For some reason, the name seemed familiar to her anyway… Wait! Was it not him that dared that awful dare back then? The one of fifteen seconds in the air? The one on Facebook? For some reason, she felt a little bit less pity for him for attacking him. He deserved the glitter maybe… Despite him already apologizing some time back.

But he realized too with who exactly he was talking. "Wait a moment… Felicity… That name sounds awfully familiar…" He again stopped on his tracks, before figuring out who exactly she was. "You're the one from Facebook! That girl that gave me a welcome back then! The girl my author dared to a terrible dare! In that case, apology accepted." He then continued his path, Felicity smiling as he did…

Till he said another thing.

"In case you're seeking revenge for that dare, don't. I already got enough from your authoress, and your glitter can be counted as your own personal revenge." Boss-defeater then finally walked off, disappearing between the tall buildings. Felicity then smiled again.

"Wow… Misters Mario! You managed to prevent a fight by solely walking up to them!" Bomby said in amazement, big eyes looking at Mario and making him feel a bit awkward. Despite that, he walked towards Felicity, and forced her to look straightly into his eyes.

"Felic, why did you suddenly run off? It's not like you to not tell me about a vision."

"I could ask how you found me so quickly. But to answer your question, I didn't want to get you worried…" Felicity looked down, avoiding Mario's eyes. He put his hand on her head, and softly forced her to look at him again.

"Felic, look. While I know you did it for me, you should have told me. I would be more worried if I didn't know what happened to you than otherwise. As a matter of fact, that boy could have brought you into trouble…"

"Him? He was beaten by a goomba once. And he fears Bowser. I don't think he would have formed much of a problem." Felicity responded, hands placed on her hips.

"That doesn't say anything. You should know that everyone holds a potential, a potential that could be dangerous if used wrong. You had potential, but it wasn't released till you came in the Kingdom." Mario wanted to say more, but then saw a tear on Felicity's face.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, and was answered by a huge crying outburst. Bomby and Iris stepped backwards by her sudden outbreak, and even Mario was mildly surprised. But he remained where he stood.

"It's… It's… Just… I thought I lost you…" Mario raised his eyebrows. Why had she thought that? An answer was forming in his own head, but it was not complete. "After… You… Fainted… And mom… I thought that… I was alone… again in the world… Like years back…" Mario's eyebrows raised even more. What exactly had happened while he was here? Iris spotted his confusion, and answered it for Felicity.

"It was rumored an illness affected famous residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. All who got ill, remained in coma. It probably got me too…" Iris realized, looking at herself again. Could it be true? Was she in a coma back in the real world? What would Mallow think? She started sniveling as well, feeling sad for her family. Bomby didn't realize it though, and looked with confused eyes at the two ladies.

"Girls…"

But now Mario knew what happened. No wonder Felicity was sad, she had been through a lot. Again.

"Listen Felic. Someday, neither Peach of me will be around anymore at some time. When that happens, you'll have to be strong and wise. But for now, we're still alive, so there's no reason to be sad…" He softly hugged her, hoping it would calm her down. It did.

"You're right, Mar. I should be strong. But now… Can you please bring me to mom? I just want to see her again…"

"I don't know where she's right now, but we'll try to find her." And so, the company of Mario, Felicity, Bomby (still following his idol) and Iris (stopped with crying, but doesn't know where to go else) started searching for Peach.

* * *

><p>Rosalina laid down on the grassy field, looking up to the stars. She knew they weren't real, but it felt like it brought her closer to the lumas… What would they be doing now?<p>

"A dare for Rosalina!" The voice announced happily, Rosalina ignoring him. "One from Hopefaith2. She wants to give Rosalina…" He abruptly stopped. It was as if he read the dare, didn't understand it, and read it again, only to find out that whatever stood on it, was indeed what was on it. A ripping sound was heard.

"Never mind. That was a dare not worth your time." Rosalina didn't care whether it was worth her time or not. But it raised suspicions by some other characters, like Luigi, Mario, Felicity, Peach, Boss-defeater, Waluigi, Iris, Claire and even more. Why would the voice find the dare 'unworthy'? They all came on the same conclusion.

Whoever was the voice, he didn't like dares that were good for the characters. Dares that would raise their sprites. It was confirmed when the next dare for Rosalina came.

"A dare for Rosalina, from Tails-is-pwnage. He says he found a luma… And wants to give it to you." Rosalina looked up, her mind in conflict. Was this good news or bad news? Did she want a luma to be involved in this?

It turned out to be even worse.

"But with my intellect, I gave it some… Additions. Enjoy your new 'companion!'" With mad laughter, the voice died away. A luma appeared before Rosalina, but it was no ordinary luma. It was HUGE. Like whale huge. And not only that, but an odd sprout was on it… A sprout some would have recognized as the Floro sprout.

Rosalina wanted to cheer the luma up, but didn't see his face was not filled with sadness…

But with rage. Pure rage, that only villains hold.

It attacked her, spinning around and throwing Rosalina into a nearby wall.

"Mommy…" It muttered, before teleporting itself and Rosalina to a fight area…

**CORRUPTED DARE BOSS: PUPPET LUMA.**  
><strong>WHEN CUTE CREATURES GET BRAINWASHED.<strong>

A fight area in space. Not real space of course, she was still in the dream world. She stood on a platform, made out of only light. Rosalina landed on the floor, the surprise of this all causing her to fall on her back. She rubbed over it with one hand, the other searching for her wand.

But had she the will to attack the luma?

"Mommy!" The luma screamed out, tolling around. The wind that followed the luma's turnaround already managed to let Rosalina fly away, but the attack wasn't even finished yet. She again landed painfully on the ground, the luma nearing her. She wanted to blast a spell at it…

"Mommy…" But she couldn't. Only someone crazy could fight a child till death. The mental damage was bigger than the psychical one, and the latter already caused Rosalina to bleed on her arms.

"Enjoying the company?" The voice laughed at his own joke. A twisted figure, that's who he was. Brainwashing a child…

To have it fight its own mother.

Rosalina grinded on her teeth as she stood back up. The luma responded by landing on the glowing ground, causing a huge shockwave. Despite hovering in her long dress, it still hit her, forcing her once again to the ground.

"Mommy…" It again said. Was it brainwashed to say it, or was the true mind trying to break through? Rosalina had to make a decision. Her life, or the luma's…

A choice she didn't even need to consider. The luma hovered over to her, probably planning to end it all with one huge slam…

When Rosalina remembered what would happen if she died. The others, back in the real world, those would have to do without her… The rest of her life. This one would be living forever in pain, the mind forever closed off…

Not questioning how sudden the thought came, even though as if it was implanted in her brain, she rose her wand and shot off a spell.

It was powerful enough to take the Luma down with one hit.

"Mommy…" It said sadly, fading away… Forever. Rosalina was brought back to where she first was.

"Cruel and heartless you are, killing such cute baby…" The voice told Rosalina, with the sole purpose of breaking her.

It succeeded. Rosalina burst out into tears, hoping she could restore the luma someway…

* * *

><p>Yoshi rubbed on his large belly, filled with all kinds of delicious fruit. Free fruit, to make it even better. A pleasant smile rested on his face, not mentioning Birdo as she neared to snack on the fruit too…<p>

But that wasn't possible, Yoshi had already eaten all the fruit. Except the bananas, those got eaten by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, that were also resting peacefully. Claire, you know, the platypus, neared them all. She had sought throughout the whole city, but no clue on leaving was there. Only this place maybe…

Or at least she could eat! Then find Bowser and discus with him on how to get out of here… She didn't exactly trust Mario, Peach or Daisy.

"A truth for the dinosaur from Hopefaith2…" Yoshi choked in his food, despite it already being in his belly. "Do you love the mystical creature Birdo?"

Yoshi's eyes grew big in surprise as Birdo tried to flirt with him. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just say he didn't like her; That would result at its best a crying Birdo, on its worst becoming a snack… But to say he liked that weird creature?

Then he realized…

"Yoshi!" Yoshi answered the question truthfully, gaining stares from Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Claire.

Hey, nobody said in which language he was supposed to answer, and it just so happens that nobody understands Yoshi's language!

Except Claire, being trained on a ninja platypus planet, and being friends with Yoshi, knew what Yoshi had said.

"Yoshi said he…" She never managed to finish her translation, as Yoshi grabbed her with his tongue and swallowed her whole. The secret would remain a secret, Yoshi happily thought as he laid an egg. An annoyed Birdo walked away, having no choice but to hope Yoshi loved hi-… her. Claire's egg shook heavily, but for now it seemed it wouldn't break too soon.

* * *

><p>Daisy came out of the shower, having been covered by ash from the explosion before. Where was this shower installed? Err… In one of the thousand buildings that were in the dream world city… I think… I'm not a pervert…<p>

She took out an orange top and darker orange shorts. You know, what she usually wears when she's sporting. Apparently, this dream world held everything, till the point it was as if they had been stalked all their lives to simply fulfill their every single wish.

Kind of creepy, if you thought about it.

"A dare for the floral princess, from The FinnAwesome Strikes Back." Daisy cursed under her breath again. "Beat Super Paper Mario in 5 minutes. No changing the game for your opportunity through hacks and cheats." Daisy simply shrugged, and started a nearby Wii. She carefully checked all the games in the cupboard next to it, till she found the desired game. She put it into the wii and started playing…

And finished without hacks or cheats, the game in five minutes.

Now you may wonder, how did she do it so fast?

"Crazy people… It ain't possible to beat this game in five minutes from start to end…" Daisy said as she watched the credits strolling by. "But they forgot to say from what moment I should have started."

As a result folks, she simply started the game from where it only took five minutes to finish it. And for those people questioning how the game could already be that far, this is a dream world. Everything was in here, or at least nearly everything.

* * *

><p>The company that consisted of Mario, Bomby, Iris and Felicity walked through the cold and empty streets. No chatter and cheer, the mood was dark. Felicity couldn't wait to see her mother again, but was she truly happy both of them were captured in this dark game? A way out, that is what she would seek later.<p>

"A truth for the princess of the sky, from Hopefaith2." Iris gulped in fear. "Iris, how did you become the princess of Nimbusland?"

The fear melted like snow did for the sun. But this sun warmed her even further up, to the point of cooking and steaming.

"Excuse me? What kind of question is that? Dad and mom are king and queen, I was brought by the stork to them. Is that not how one becomes a princess normally? Are you suggesting I'm not worth of the title!"

Mario, Bomby and Felicity stepped away from her. This extremely shy girl, suddenly enraged? Maybe she didn't exactly like getting insulted…

"You know what, Hopefaith2? Answer this question for me! How did you become an authoress? Where did you gain author powers?" Iris continued raging, not mentioning that both Mario and Bomby decided that they could maybe better hurry up. Only Felicity remained, wondering if she should try to calm down the girl.

"A dare for both of our young princesses, again from Hopefaith2." The voice seemed to ignore Iris' rant, who in return seemed to ignore the fact that she was given a dare this time. "Felicity and Iris, befriend-…" The voice again stopped, as if not happy with what he got. "It seems like a certain authoress doesn't like to torture people much, do you? Helping out is a good thing…" Iris finally stopped ranting, now finally listening to the voice.

"But not what the reader wants. Let me rephrase her dare for you two princesses. No wait, let's make it bigger, as an author covered by mystery wants something completely else than tea parties. Boss-defeater, Bomby, Claire, Bootiful, Felicity and Iris…" Several curses could be heard throughout the city. "Mystery-Author wants you to combat each other…

Till the last one stands. Have fun! And remember, not wanting to do a dare means death!"

**DARE BOSS BATTLE**  
><strong>BATTLE OF THE OC'S.<strong>

Both Iris and Felicity looked at each other. Slightly fearful, but also with unwillingness. Should they team up and take down the others? But that would mean they would have to fight each other in the end anyway. Decisions, decisions, what would they need to choose?

Claire decided and came with a mighty landing on Iris' head. Iris stumbled back from the human and the platypus, the latter running over to her and jumping up, landing straight on Iris' chest. But Claire was not finished, and continued with landing many more blows on Iris' legs. She could take no more, and fell to the ground. Claire was about to walk over to her and check if she really was unconscious…

When Felicity summoned thunder from above to attack Claire. It got her good, sending the platypus to a building. The windows were shattered as Claire hit them, she ending up inside the building. However, she was out of Felicity's sight and she took that opportunity to retreat for now.

Felicity slowly walked inside the building, ready to fire anything at the platypus. She found none, of course, but that didn't mean she could let her guard down. Another person could enter the building, seeking her out…

But none came.

* * *

><p>Mario only watched with fear as he saw the events unfold. This dare was insane. Setting up multiple people in a fight till fainting, or killing them off… The more time he spent here, the more he felt at unease. It was not safe here. It was like Pleasure Island from Pinocchio. Everything a young boy wants is there…<p>

But being there for too long transforms you into a donkey. A mindless animal, a slave for the merchants. Here was no different. Everything you want is here, but you become a slave of dares for the mysterious voice…

And something said to him the slave part would become a bit more literal…

"The man in red… A dare from you from Tails-is-pwnage." This reminded Mario of two things. First, the man in red… The name seemed familiar, which wasn't too illogical as many more called him that, but the combination of the voice and the name… Second, he should absolutely beat Sonic's team at the Olympic games once they got out of this world. This time he would win!

"On your left Mario, is a button." Mario looked at his left, but there was no button… Oh wait, there appeared one out of the asphalt on a tripod. "Press it, and Bowser will be crushed by many yoshi's, hurrying to discount of free fruit. On your right is another button, and if you press that one instead, Peach will be rescued from the cage. If you do not press it, she'll remain there for 12 hours…"

Mario gave the reader an 'are you serious?' look, before walking over to the right button and pressing it. Peach was instantly released, her cage apparently in a building nearby. Why? She came out of that building and hugged Mario tightly.

"Oh Mario... Thank you for rescuing me…" She gave him a small peck on the nose. Bowser could not fell him. He never fell into endless pits. An army of monsters could not fell him.

But like your typical guy in love, he fainted right on the spot after the peck. Odd, as he had many more pecks than this, and he was never felled by one before… She watched him as he continued to rest, not knowing what else to do and finding Mario quite cute this way…

"The lady in pink, a truth for you from The FinnAwesome Strikes Back." If it wasn't for the etiquette lessons she had, she would've cursed like many others. Still, a truth was better than a dare. "You've told the plumbers to remain on the backseat while fighting the spider girl Mimi. Why can't you do that for Bowser?"

Peach answered with slight annoyance, but still quite calm. "That's because Bowser always surprises me with his abduction methods. One time, he simply rushes in and kidnaps me. Another time, he lifts my entire castle up. Then he hides his children in a cake and brings it into my castle. Next time I bet, he joins up with an ancient demon and a king of ghosts. So I don't usually have much of a choice but to get kidnapped."

Mario coughed as he awoke from the quite small rest he had. He saw heaven in front of him, personified as princess Peach. He stood up, wondering what he would say to his angel…

"A truth for the hero of prophecy, from Hopefaith2." That could be either Mario, Luigi or even Bowser to an extent. So who did he mean, Mario wondered. "Mario, why are you and Peach not married yet? Won't Bowser stop kidnapping her if you do?"

"That's questionable…" Mario muttered while glowing just as red as his cap, wondering if Bowser would listen to marriage. Still, he answered the question. Or at least tried to. "As for the question… Err… Well… You see… … Do people in love marry the first day they meet…?" Mario was grasping for an answer, this being both quite a hard question and being embarrassed. "We just need… To do… something." Mario finished, rubbing of the sweat of his head. Peach set a few steps back, wondering what exactly this something is… But raised her suspicions on a certain something…

Mario mentioned that. "I don't mean that! I only mean more dates or something!" This caused Peach to smile again, walking up to him again. Mario gladly took her hand, guiding her away to someplace… Forgetting that a certain dare was still going on…

* * *

><p>Claire walked through the endless streets. She managed to shake that sorceress off and to knock someone unconscious, but that didn't end the dare. There was danger around every single corner, just waiting to knock her out. She looked over her back, thinking that she heard something.<p>

Nothing. Not even dust.

But why did she feel as if she was watched? She knew it. Someone was around here. But she couldn't find him or her. As if she was analyzed, someone trying to see where he/she could attack her the best.

Her own strategy, used against her. Who else would try to figure out weak spots?

She was suddenly lifted in the air, a firm hand grabbing her tail. She struggled and moved, but the boy, she was sure of that, wouldn't let go. She tried to kick him, but the boy hold his arm away from himself, the distance too big for her to hit him. But she could see his face. The brown eyes covered with glasses, they looked as if he hold garbage but there was no trash can nearby. Panicked and worried.

With a quick move, the boy threw her hard at the nearby building. She fell down to the ground harshly. The injury from before and this one was too much, the damage taking its toll and knocking her out.

Boss-defeater watched as her eyes closed. He sighed, looking at his own hands. Had he seriously just knocked out an innocent being? Sure, it was dead for both if he refused to do this, but it made him feel guilty anyway…

Unless he saw this as some form of competition. Just a friendly fight… He tried to cover the true nature of the dare. Okay, he had figured out there were five other OC's, two of them the most dangerous.

One laid down here, this odd platypus. If he defeated the other quickly, then this wouldn't be too hard anymore. Two children and a ghost, it should be quite easy to defeat them…

He carefully walked into the shadows, seeking out the last dangerous one…

The other dangerous one…

Felicity, be warned.

* * *

><p>Bomby had lost track of Mario. One moment he was there, the next no longer. Maybe Mario stopped walking at a certain point… He felt a bit lonely, in this dark city where ghosts could easily appear…<p>

But that dare was good. He could show his skills to Mario by defeating all OC's! … Whatever they were… As far he figured out, he himself was an OC, those two girls were as well, that odd thing called Clairo or something too, that timid boy and…

Bomby gulped. The last one was a ghost. A ghost. How could he even fight them…? Better even, how would he even react when he saw such scary thing as a ghost? Maybe this dare wasn't such good idea at all… All he could hope for was that someone else would defeat the ghost first…

"A dare for the childish bomb by the FinnAwesome Strikes Back." Oh nice! It was his turn! Well… Solely, at least. Now he could show Mario that he could do anything, including dares!

"Be away from the red plumber while the sun goes down." So much for showing Mario what he could do… What was the sun going down though? Till the end of the day?

But hey, then he could show it to Luigi! Then Luigi would be impressed that he could stay away from Mario the whole day! And then Luigi would tell Mario! Then Mario would be impressed!

"Hi misters Luigi!" Bomby greeted Luigi cheerfully, causing Luigi to look after himself for a second mister Luigi… Oh wait… Bomby sometimes said things in plural… Or was there really a second Luigi here?

Luigi rubbed on his head, the pain of fainting after kissing with Daisy still being felt. Oh well, at least he wouldn't get a dare this fas-…

"A dare from ThatFangirlThat' for the green plumber." Maybe he shouldn't have thought too fast, Luigi thought to himself.

"Luigi, your dare is to go into an area filled with girls as evil as the Shadow Queen. Fangirls, so to speak." Luigi shook in his shoes, while Bomby sighed, knowing very well that he could not remain in the presence of Luigi if he had to go there. Whatever that fangirls were. "You may not defend yourself with the poltergust 3000 or run away."

Luigi stopped shaking. A grin appeared on his face, as he walked into a random building. Bomby didn't follow, and instead walked away, feeling lonely in this big city again.

A few moments later, Luigi came back with a frying pan. Excellent as a weapon against fangirls! And as long he didn't run, he could walk out of it! With a confident smile, Luigi went to the fangirl park (which came into existence a few moments ago… It's a dream world, remember?)

Till the voice again spoke. "Oh wait… Like a video game that's just revealed and details are added later, a part is added to your dare. You can't leave the area and you may not use weapons, abilities or help from outside, in the form of helping people."

His confidence melted for the sun, but he had no choice but to enter the hazardous fangirl park anyway… Without weapons… Ten minutes… Only ten minutes, he thought as his cap was stolen even before he set a step in the park…

* * *

><p>Felicity heard a loud scream, coming from somewhere very far. A scream of fear, of being ripped into thousands… Should she go and see what's going on?<p>

No. She knew better than that. While she really wanted to help out whoever it was, it might be a trap. Or a trap in the making… So you think you are a trap? Then go to the newest show of 'So you think you are a trap', an alternate version of 'So you think you can dance!'

She continued walking, these streets empty like they always were. At least as long she was here. She hadn't found that platypus again, nor any other OC… But now that the story focused on her again, she knew danger was lurking out somewhere…

She heard something. She quickly turned around, to see…

The boy with brown hair and glasses jumped up, his left foot in front. He flew over to Felicity, attempting to crush her. He came closer and…

She narrowly dodged the attack. Boss-defeater nearly let out a curse, as his plan was that Felicity should be knocked out immediately. He had counted on that, and had made no plan in reserve. He quickly took distance, awaiting his now for certain doom…

But it didn't come. Felicity was distracted. The vision she saw… It just happened. Was that vision for this moment? This particular moment? In that case, she indeed had attacked too early… It made her feel even more guilty…

But she shouldn't be, as Boss-defeater took this chance to deliver a kick to her legs. She grunted in pain as the attack hit, Boss-defeater grinning at his successful attack.

"I don't want to say much, but current thoughts shouldn't distract you from me." Boss-defeater said as he walked away from her again, ready to take cover for any future attack.

"Actually, for your information, they were about you. Only in a less offensive way than it should've." Planning to end this fight sooner than later, for both of their sakes, she immediately threw in a thunderbolt from above. Boss-defeater didn't mention it, till he was brutally hit by it. He collapsed to the ground, shocks still spreading throughout his body.

"I would've preferred if it was in a more defensive way…" Okay, that was a bad start. Like 10-1 for her, the ten solely because of that bolt. He knew she had to have some kind of weak spot. Just something to weaken her. There was one for everyone. But which was hers?

"Can't handle a girl decently?" She giggled at her own joke as Boss-defeater tried to stand up again.

"Not really. I've no experience with dating at all." Okay, he was back up. Now the question was: Retreat or fight? Maybe he could attempt another strike later…

"How so?" She summoned another bolt, but this time Boss-defeater saw it coming. With ease, he dodged the bolt as it struck the ground.

"Blahblah, haven't found the right one yet, don't think I'm worth one, that typical stuff. Can we go back to the fight? I don't feel like talking about this." He knew there was a trick. A trick to easily overpower her. A dare… A clue was hidden in it. For now, he decided to keep his distance till he figured out something

"Sure." Felicity simply replied, before remembering the earlier assault. If it caught him then, maybe it would now. "Sparkli nalia!"

The words sounded familiar to Boss-defeater, and the events that would follow were even more. The glitter TNT slowly swirled to the ground, ready to explode on contact. Boss-defeater was no dumb one, however. Actually, he preferred to counter attacks, like this one. He ran over to Felicity, grabbed her and pushed her into the glitter in his stead. Caught off guard, Felicity fell to the ground, before panicking about the glitter. She quickly rolled out of the glitter, but her panicking would lead to her doom.

Boss-defeater figured out a plan.

Instead of quickly attacking the near defenseless girl, he retreated into a nearby building. "Care for a game of hide and seek?"

He threw some stuff to the ground, making a path of trash Felicity could follow. And Felicity did, as soon as she entered the building. "Looks more like a game of seek to me, if you continue to make a way to your 'hiding' spot."

"Ah shoot." Boss-defeater responded, but he continued with trashing around anyway. He only said that to further distract Felicity from his original plan, which was working at the moment. He walked up more stairs, those leading to the fifth floor. Just a little more…

"Seriously, you're even worse than Bowser with this kind of plan." Felicity continued to follow the path, now feeling slightly uneasily as she had expected Boss-defeater to stop with it. That wasn't normal for the normal dumb villain and the apparently even dumber Boss-defeater.

"That doesn't say much to me. Bowser can hide himself if he wants to." He told Felicity as she came closer. She would soon get to him… He had to hurry up, but the pain and his lack of a good stamina were taking a toll on him… Just a little bit more… Yes!

It was on this moment Felicity figured out she fell straight into the trap. Boss-defeater had taken a seat on the side of the roof, looking down on the street.

"You know, I think we're quite high. And not on the drugs or mushroom version, but in the far from the ground one. I could imagine someone with acrophobia wouldn't like this particular spot."

"That's… That's just evil! Using my fear against me! I had not expected that from you!" Felicity grasped for air as she fell down to the ground.

"As a goody-two shoes, I never break any rules. However, that doesn't mean I won't use them for my own advantage. And it just so happens, that in love and war, everything is permitted." Boss-defeater stood up, grinning again at his now helpless opponent. Two down, three more to go.

Or so he thought.

"Well, if that's the case…" Felicity quickly chanted some words, and a barrier around the roof suddenly appeared.

"Wha-…" Boss-defeater could not even react to it. And with it, I don't mean the barrier. I mean the kick Felicity gave to him.

"Then allow me to go on a more 'defensive' way. That's what you preferred, is it not?"

"Not this way…" Boss-defeater muttered as he tried to get away from Felicity, hoping to recover on a safer distance.

But Felicity had other plans. With the chances of falling off being zero, she had regained courage to use her whole force into this fight. "Flara!" She screamed out as two fireballs formed into her hands. She threw them over to Boss-defeater, who quickly jumped out of the way. Attack unsuccessful?

It would be if the places where the fire balls hit didn't catch on fire. But they did, causing Boss-defeater to look very nervously to the uncontrolled fire, which was getting bigger by every moment. Once Felicity mentioned that, she couldn't help but smile.

"I guess this is the moment when people say that the tables have turned." And indeed it would be. While not having a phobia for fire, Boss-defeater felt extremely unsafe near uncontrolled ones. He remained watching the fire, allowing an opening for Felicity. She immediately took it to blast a bolt at Boss-defeater, who stumbled down to the roof when hit.

The battle was over.

Or was it?

Felicity walked over to Boss-defeater, wanting to check whether or not Boss-defeater had already fainted. She carefully approached him, aware that a sudden attack might come. The fire was still growing, already bigger than a campfire. If he had indeed fainted, then she should leave this place as soon as possible, with him on her shoulders or something. Forever caring Felicity was, no matter what happened.

But Boss-defeater hadn't fainted yet.

As soon as Felicity was close, he took the opportunity of jumping up, grabbing her and smashing her into her own barrier, head first. While it was not strong enough to get rid of the barrier directly, the attack managed to break Felicity's concentration, causing the barrier to break anyway. Boss-defeater then fled downstairs again, away from the sorceress, away from the flames…

And Felicity followed him. But as soon as she was outside, she couldn't spot him anymore.

Another one that managed to escape her.

* * *

><p>Wario was STILL running from Mona. While he held no signs of tiredness, she showed a lot of them. Coughing, puffing… Where was Wario getting all that energy? Especially considering how short and fat he is. Or he is full of muscles… Yeah, probably not.<p>

"You just don't have the eyes to see it, narrator!" Wario exclaimed angry, far ahead of Mona. She could take no more, and slowed down. Little did she knew, that her hate would grow slightly soon…

"A truth for the yellow treasure stealer from ThatNintendoFangirl." Seeing that Mona was slowing down, he did so too. No point in wasting his epic muscles for running like an idiot. "Which is in your preference? All the money in the world or a relationship with Mona." Mona slightly blushed, having a slight crush on him. How she could fall for such greedy punk, she would never know.

"GIVE ME MA MONEY!" Wario exclaimed, while Mona… Just looked at him.

"I like thought he would say that…" Mona sighed, the crush crushing her with these crushing words.

"So that means you are not angry and will stop chasing me?" Wario wondered friendly, now standing still.

"Nope." And the chasing started from the beginning again. Till Wario got a dare.

"Now is the time for a dare, Wario, from Tails-is-pwnage. A test of wits, you'll have to go through a maze. A maze with stopping ends, that'll stop you from exiting the maze. Hit a dead-end, and you'll be trapped in that end for an hour. Be prepared, for there's a hundred waiting for you…"

Mona saw how Wario suddenly vanished in thick smoke. She immediately grabbed her nose, afraid the smoke was a fart of some sorts. How glad she was it wasn't… And that Wario would get what he deserved…

* * *

><p>Wario found himself in said maze. "Ha! No maze will hold me!" He knew his instincts wouldn't betray him, and immediately went for the right route…<p>

Which was a dead-end. Wario cursed loudly as barriers closed the way back, trapping him there. This might take a little bit more time…

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater walked through the now calm streets. He managed to shake Felicity off, but sooner or later he had to attack her again. But this time he should plan it a bit more careful… His wounds were still fresh, bleed coloring his sweater and his jeans.<p>

Making him easy to spot between all the black that was this city.

Boss-defeater could have seen it coming. Of course he wouldn't win this fight, especially because he underestimated some.

And karma decided, that one of those would finish him.

Bomby stood proudly on Boss-defeater's body, a mere slam on the head was enough to defeat the Defeater at this point.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yoshi was eating some more food. Where he kept all that food, I do not know, but he enjoyed it and that's what mattered. A melon, a banana (cleverly hidden from the Kongs), an apple, a shy guy… It all went straight to Yoshi's belly.<p>

But as he continued to eat, the food became… less and less. Nothing odd, you would say, but in this dream world it should be unlimited food. So, where did it go to become limited?

In the thousands of other yoshi's that were eating as well. Yoshi jumped up in surprise when he saw all those yoshi's, and they reacted by doing the same, apparently not seeing Yoshi before.

"A dare for Yoshi by Tails-is-pwnage." He should have seen this coming, with all those yoshi's surrounding him. "These yoshi's that stamp like Mario on a high score spree, have nothing to stamp on. Find a nice target for them."

Yoshi only smirked as a response.

* * *

><p>King Boo floated over the ground, searching for someone to scare to dead. He was still discussing how literal he would do it. Maybe he should scare that boy, Boss-defeater… Or maybe Luigi, would be fun as well.<p>

That was his original plan, till it changed to fleeing from the thousands of yoshi's running towards him. All ready to stamp the ghost. He tried to fly away as far as possible…

Till he realized he could turn himself invisible. Without seeing their target, the yoshi's became quickly sad. They wanted to stamp someone! Or something… So instead they stamped the ground, before all vanishing into nothingness.

Yoshi was a bit annoyed, that a ghost again was unbeatable for him. How much he wanted to eat ghosts back in Super Mario 64 DS… It would be forever a dream.

* * *

><p>She knew the dare would end soon. She figured that out when she found both the unconscious Claire and Boss-defeater. Iris was down too, which meant only her and two others remained. Hopefully they were as tired as she was now, otherwise she might be next…<p>

That was what Felicity concluded, when she walked away from Boss-defeater's unconscious body. She was pretty sure whoever managed to defeat him, was somewhere close… Somewhere very close… It was better to hide in the shadows for now, as she was not ready for a direct confrontation.

That's when she saw him. Bomby. He was hiding behind a random placed trash can, no doubt he was spying on her. That little child knew a bit more about battles than she had originally expected. Now he should have only had a better hiding place.

For now, she did as if she didn't see him. She would walk to the perfect place to attack, and would take him down from there. Bomby didn't seem to react, his eyes watching her.

He should have reacted, for once there, Felicity quickly summoned a thunderbolt to strike him. As a child, Bomby couldn't take too much damage, and one bolt was enough to bring him down. Just one more OC to bring down, and this mad dare was over.

And that one turned out to be herself.

"Game over." Bootiful whispered in Felicity's ears, before smacking her with her rather short arms. Felicity, hurt and tired, could take no more, and fell down to the street. Bootiful had won, with a simple strategy of turning invisible and watching all other OC's, who were busy with beating each other, till one remained. And that last one had just fainted.

Just as Bootiful wanted to fly away, to tell everyone she had won…

A sudden pain. She was hit by lightening. But how? The sorceress girl had fainted, everybody was down.

It didn't matter. Whoever it was, the person hit Bootiful with another strike. Bootiful, as a ghost, wasn't too used to attacks, and she too fell down on the ground. Just before she did, she saw who had defeated her.

Iris puffed and coughed, as she watched the ghost hit the ground. Finally… She had won. She was the last OC standing. The very first attacks she had gotten, were not enough to knock her unconscious, but had weakened her very much. If Claire had the chance to check her back then, to see if she truly had fainted, Bootiful would have won.

But Felicity unknowingly prevented that. Once Felicity chased Claire away, Iris remained on the same spot. Waiting to restore her energy, to start fighting…

But now, the bolts had taken away the last energy she had, causing her to too faint.

A war never has winners, only losers.

* * *

><p>The news had spread over the whole world. The illness had taken more people down, varying from two princesses, a small bob-omb child, a ghost and a platypus. People were starting to get more nervous as time progressed, nobody affected seemingly becoming better.<p>

It was like throwing firewood at a burning house, once the news discovered the illness had affected someone from a different world. Nobody was safe, but everyone tried to be.

A wild Pikachu (An electric mouse from the Pokémon, as if you didn't know) decided to be constantly watched by Chansey (a healer Pokémon).

Sonic tried to outrun whatever was causing the illness.

Kirby decided to go on a diet. A diet only consisting of pie.

Samus Aran decided to take a break from bounty hunting.

Link thought it would be a good idea to avoid contact with anyone for now. Not that he was the talkative one though…

Pit watched from a safe distance his princess, Felicity.

And many more were becoming more terrified by this mysterious illness. Who would be next?

A question that lingered in Thomas' mind. An undead mind, as far as I understand. Thomas was originally killed in a car crash, along with his parents. He was offered a second chance. A second chance, a chance many probably would take.

Which of course results into… other things than wanted. In Thomas' case, he was put into a clone of Mario. Not just any clone of Mario, but an evil clone of Mario. Luckily, his mind decided to be not that evil, but Thomas was stuck with a body that looked awfully a lot like Mario's. He was less fat though, but fatter than Luigi. He was an African-American, which still shimmered through this body body. His eyes were brown, unlike Mario's blue ones.

It was a nice day, despite the events that were taking place. A short walk, could that hurt?

He opened the door and exited his house. The sun shone brightly on his body, as if trying to let him forget about current mess. Which was what he wanted, for he hated serious moments quite much.

But serious moments do not want to be forgotten. At least, not that easily. Thomas was just about to enter ruins (nobody said how short the walk would be!), ruins of an ancient civilization. Who else had ruins after all? A future civilization? Don't be kidding me.

But he never set any foot in it. Instead, his head did, the illness having taken another victim.

* * *

><p>It was despite the events calm in Goomba Village. In the village lived many goombas (I mean, it would be odd if many koopas lived there instead), all busy with their daily work. Which consisted of eating goomnuts. Yes, eating goomnuts. A job that only goombas do. … Fine, I'm joking. But they were still snacking on the goomnuts.<p>

Including Birby. Meet him, and you'll think he's a normal goomba, that is somehow holding an hammer. Somehow.

But there's more to it than meets the eye. Birby is no ordinary goomba. Or at least, wasn't always. At a time that goes back to a near past, Birby was still a human. A human, unlike you and me. I mean, he lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. That makes him slightly more different than you and me. No, I'm not being racist. I think…

But that's another subject. Birby was transformed into a goomba, by a mysterious force. It's always a mysterious force, always. Have you ever heard that someone was transformed by a not mysterious force? See, there you have it.

After that, Birby managed to learn how to live as a goomba, and took settlement in Goomba Village.

And now he was currently eating goomnuts. Delicious goomnuts…

Which would be his last for a while, as the illness took him too. Goombario and his family only watched it happening, happening too soon for them to react…

* * *

><p>It was… rather calm in the Underwhere, the land of ended games. Ended games? … That doesn't fit in a fanfiction. Let me try that one again.<p>

It was… rather calm in the Underwhere, the land of deleted stories. Or to simply put it in our terms, the land of the dead. Usually, it would be a bit louder, with new coming shaydes (the ghosts of those who had their stories deleted), shaydes begging to Queen Jayde to be send to the Overthere, and the lots of roars from the darkest pits in the Underwhere. But the illness also had its influences here too. However, unlike the living ones, the shaydes wanted to be hit with the illness, so that they would somehow return to the land of the living.

But it was not only shaydes that were there. There were also a few guards, D-men, but I don't mean them either.

Momova was there as well. Her grey eyes nervously looked around, for she didn't particularly love death. She feared it… to death.

She nervously wringed her finger through her black hair. She was not very tall and had a slightly tanned skin. She wore an orange croptop, with black cutoff sleeves, black jeans and boots that resembled Luigi's and Mario's.

Nobody believed her. Or they didn't know… him, or they simply replied that he was unable to do anything at all, because he was dead. But she knew better. She knew him. Heck, she was friends with him. But this went too far. Kidnapping random people for a truth or dare… She couldn't just allow this.

Especially because she knew that he must have certain plans for that. There was no way he did something like this without a reason.

Queen Jaydes didn't believe Momova either, but still allowed her to talk with him. She was guided by several D-men to his cell. Not much later, both she and he looked each other in the eyes.

"Ah, my dear Momova. How have you been?"

"Dimentio, cut the chit-chat." Dimentio was slightly taking aback by this. How had she…

"Figured out that you're behind the illness?" Yes, she knew it. "Simple. I watched how princess Daisy was affected, and slowed down time while doing so. I saw you placing a curse on them, in a moment that no eye can see without manipulation."

"A ha ha… Like a detective that accidently pinpoints the correct culprit, you're right. I'm the one who is behind the daring plan." The jester laughed madly, for this would make no difference. At all. "I had not expected someone from outside to figure it out, especially this soon. I had thought the people in Dimension D, or Dimension Dream, would discover it not too late. And I know that the reader knew it from the very start, which is only good. It brought more dares and truths with it…"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Momova demanded, the loudness of her voice causing surrounding villains from their cells to look.

"For a reason that only I know. The only thing I'll let escape the prison of my mouth, is that I need more people in my dimension. I need more dares and truths as well." Momova didn't spot that a green dot appeared behind her.

"I won't let you do this, Dimentio. Even if you are my friend, I won't." This friendship goes from the time of Super Paper Mario. Momova had joined the crew, but abandoned them once she discovered the truth of Dimentio, Mr. L (who she liked…), Count Bleck and Nastasia. After the heroes of prophecy defeated them all, Momova got back in touch with them.

But now is when she loses the touch again.

"Your choice."

**FINAL BOSS: DIMENTIO**

Dimentio started the fight by shooting a sphere from his cage, knocking all D-men out. Momova instead jumped backwards…

Falling straight into his trap. The green dot suddenly grew enormously, catching Momova in a green glass box. She tried to use break free, using all her time manipulating skills…

But she found out she could use none. "What's this!"

"My dear Momova, your attacks have been written away. Now, let's see… An alter-ego of a Random Brigade member, that'll sure attract many more people." Dimentio moved his finger to his chin, as if thinking of what to do.

"What… What are you doing?" Momova asked, shaking in her small cage-like box. This wasn't good…

"Ah! Yes! Of course. I'll let you join my game, okay? You'll meet many people there, as long as you follow my dares and truths."

"I'LL NEVER OBEY YOU!"

"A ha ha… You will, even more than you'll assume…" Dimentio prepared his fingers to snap.

"No! Don't!" Momova pleaded, but it was no use. Dimentio snapped his fingers anyway.

"Ciao!"

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Peach<br>Mario  
>Luigi<br>Bowser  
>Bowser Junior<br>Lemmy Koopa  
>Larry Koopa<br>Wendy Koopa  
>Morton Koopa Junior<br>Iggy Koopa  
>Ludwig Koopa<br>Roy Koopa  
>Daisy<br>King Boo  
>Toad<br>Toadette  
>Yoshi<br>Birdo  
>Donkey Kong<br>Diddy Kong  
>Waluigi<br>Mona  
>Rosalina<br>Boss-defeater  
>Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)<br>Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)  
>Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)<br>Felicity (Hopefaith2)  
>Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)<br>NEW: Thomas (TheGrayPlumber)  
>NEW: Birby (Birby6)<br>NEW: Momova (ThatNintendoFangirl)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unavailable:<strong>

**Wario (Available again: chapter 5)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cough, cough… Over 9000 words… That took some time writing and planning. Especially the fight of the OC's, as I did not want to make one seem stronger than the other. Which was hard to do. But I managed to do it anyway.<strong>

**Oh hey look, Dimentio is actually the voice. Like many of you predicted, but that was also easy to do so. I even mentioned it before I started this story, for the folks that read 'Glomping like a boss'. But don't think this was everything. I've got a lot more in store for you… Can you find the clues? You may want to compare something with previous chapter, because something might be different…**

**And now for the rules. I've added some, though. But before that, a quick note. I'll accept OC's till chapter 5, but after that no more.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dares or Truths are submitted through PM. No exceptions. Anonymous are as a result forbidden to make Dares or Truths.<strong>

**2. Dares or Truths may or may not be used. If I decide to, I'll instead make all dares myself and use none of yours, even if I get a lot.**

**3. NEW: Dares and Truths may get changed if I decide to. This is done especially for dares that helps a character, due plot reasons.**

**4. No yaoi or yuri. No exceptions.**

**5. No stuff above the T rating. No exceptions. (I love the words. No exceptions. They make it sound cooler).**

**6. No dares that specifically mention the need of the dead of a character. No exceptions. We do not have a lot of one-ups around here.**

**7. OC submission goes through PM. No exceptions. Again, anonymous are forbidden to send an OC because of their inability to send PM's.**

**8. No overpowered OC's. No exceptions. You have no control of such thing as 'author powers' in this realm.**

**9. NEW: Only one OC allowed per author. Exception: two OC's that have so much to do with each other, that it would be better to use both of them. **

**10. I cannot guarantee the safety of your OC's. Dares and the plot may and WILL demand a lot of your OC's, to the point they may become unavailable for a long time. So do not complain if you find your OC, for example, dead.**

**11. If I get truths for your OC's, I'll send you a PM with an answer if I can't come on myself. You know the OC better than I do.**

**12. OC's need to fill in this profile:**

**Name: Obvious.**

**Gender: Obvious.**

**Species: Obvious**

**Age: Real age and if needed, what mental age they have.**

**Description: Outlooks. Please be descriptive, but keep it short.**

**Personality: Any specific traits? Again, descriptive but short.**

**Relationships: And I mean, with the Mario crowd? Or with other already accepted OC's?**

**Abilities: Magic and special tricks go here.**

**Battle strategy: I'm Boss-defeater451 for a reason. How do your OC's fight? This also includes sport matches.**

**Willpower: Important for the plot. Timid or crushed natures tend to have a lower willpower…**

**History: Keep it short. I probably don't need much here anyway.**

**Likes: Obvious.**

**Dislikes: Obvious as well.**

**Fears: Obvious.**

**Other: I might have forgotten important stuff, so here anything else. If I think it's important enough, then I may make another needed thing out of it.**

**13. Have fun. No exceptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao, folks, ciao…<strong>


	4. For your own safety

**Cough, puff… 10,000 words? That was apparently not even big enough. This chapter has, including author notes, 16,000 words. I'm glad that the chapters will become shorter in the future, as I've wasted an entire day plus extra to write this down. Let's see what became of it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by his/her respective owner. No, I'm not going to mention which OC belongs to which author… ****That would be spoiling.**

* * *

><p>You could say Claire wasn't pleased. But that would be an understatement. To not be only knocked out by the weakest of them all, but to discover that the one she had knocked out wasn't truly knocked out. That was proven when she saw the bodies of the eight OC's, including Iris. But she calmed down. The battle was over, now she could do more valuable stuff… like wondering how the number of OC's had grown from six to nine.<p>

A person that looked awfully a lot like Mario. A goomba. And a slightly tanned girl. The three new OC's that Claire discovered. If it would continue this way, then soon all creatures would be captured here. She had to move out and discover the exit. Claire looked up, and jumped with ease to a window of the nearby buildings. And she jumped to another, like some kind of ninja. Ultimately, she got on top of the building, from where she could see the entire city. The problem? The city didn't end. While I know that that paradoxes with 'she could see the entire city', it was true. The city held no visible end. She was a small being in a large world, larger than expected. With some more jumps, she went away from the spot, just as the first OC awoke.

Some would probably call him a bit 'Gary Stueish' after awakening first. He didn't care. It would give him an actual name than Boss-defeater. He had not realized that he was knocked out, till he saw the rest of the bodies. And till he realized that his face was on the cold, hard, but more importantly, rough. Rough as in many small and spiky stones. Boss-defeater immediately grabbed his hurting face, while standing up. He moved his hand away. It was not red, so he was not bleeding. That was at least something.

It was then he realized it. Too many OC's were here. Eight instead of six, and then that platypus was not here either. Three OC's too much. Or two? One of the new ones looked a lot like Mario. Was he maybe not an OC, but canon? As in, was he Mario in different clothes and less fat?

He heard a small grunt behind him. He turned around, just in time to see Felicity opening her eyes. He politely hold his hand out, but she simply waved it away. Instead, she stood up herself.

"You won, or someone else?" Boss-defeater simply asked, not actually caring too much. But still, he felt he should put up a conversation of some sort.

"Knocked out by the boo." She simply replied, pointing over to the unconscious 'body' of Bootiful.

"Who I suppose got knocked out by that girl." Boss-defeater pointed at Iris, who was now stirring as well. Bootiful too had slept for long enough, and both girls stood up at the same time.

"Good job on knocking me out, girl." Bootiful said nonchalantly, wiping some dust from her ghost body. How the dust even managed to stick there is beyond me, but it was.

"Thanks." Iris said while wiping the dust of her dress as well. Some of it fell on Bomby, who sniffled and coughed while awakening. He stared at the others, disappointed that he had failed to win.

"Okay, now that we're all up… Does someone know who these are?" Boss-defeater pointed over to the still unconscious new OC's.

"All up? They seem to be still out." Iris pointed out, causing Boss-defeater to faceslap himself.

"I meant the OC's that were here first…"

"Well, I don't." Felicity answered Boss-defeater's question.

"I don't either." Bootiful responded.

"Can't we ask them?" Bomby said, just as all three OC's awoke.

Thomas looked to the three humans, boo and bob-omb. Who were they? More importantly, where was he himself?

Birby too looked over to the crowd. He was a bit disappointed when he discovered he had no more goomnuts. Of course, those were still back in reality, but he couldn't know that.

Momova… She looked also. She looked at all people, while their movements became slower and slower. Till the point they moved very slow. She was not bothered by this. Why would she after all? She namely had slowed down time.

"I got my powers back at least…" Momova muttered as she looked over to the new people. They didn't seem to be dangerous or to be on Dimentio's side. But before she could be sure of that, she should expect them up closer…

She first walked over to the still slowed-down Bob-omb. He was young and could be hardly dangerous. And it was unlikely he worked for Dimentio.

Then she walked over to the goomba. She saw the disappointed look on his eyes, which were staring to where possibly his hands could be. If he had them.

The Mario-look alike was next. Nothing special with him either.

Then she went for the boo. But she didn't near. Whether or not he once lived, he was a ghost, and Momova didn't like things that had to do with death itself. The boo was probably no danger anyway.

The next one was the boy with glasses. She stared up close, checking every single cell or so it seemed like. She stood up so close, that she accidently hit Boss-defeater with her head. That caused him to fall over like a statue. Momova cursed while quickly moving on with the likely younger girl. She deduced that she couldn't mean danger either.

The older girl was up next. For some reason, this girl's radiance felt… different. As if she had power beyond compare. Well, it was by far not comparable to Momova's time slowing tricks. But she should look out for this one.

Nobody had apparently seen anything special, so slowed down they were. Momova's 'fastness' was unseen by all. She then restored time itself, without anybody noticing anything…

"HEY! How did I fell to the ground?" Well, almost nobody. Boss-defeater stood up, confused by what happened, before asking the question.

"Who are you all?" Boss-defeater stared at Momova, Thomas and Birby, the three new OC's in this story. Hopefully for their authors, they didn't just send them in because it sounded fun…

"I'm Birby." Birby introduced himself while holding his hand ou-… Oh wait, he had none.

"Thomas." Thomas shortly answered, his elbow resting on the wall of a building. He relaxed a bit, not caring too much to find out the answers to his questions.

"And… I'm… Magistra Momova Vellun Lestran." She answered that while looking over to Felicity, who didn't seem to mention it. Boss-defeater didn't either; he was still confused how he had fallen to the ground and now also what the name now exactly was. Lucky for him, she added something to it. "Or Momova for short."

"Well, anyway, you're stuck in a mad game of truth and dare. With some luck…" Boss-defeater flat-out told them, telling it as if it was normal. However, deep inside he was terrified. How longer would this take?

"A ha ha… Welcome new characters, to this world of dreams… Everything wanted by your simple minded hearts is here. However, any dare or truth thrown at you from your authors, you'll must obey. Or else… You won't have a blood pulse any longer." The voice spoke, starting with laughter and ending with laughter, though the last time was unwritten. Till now.

"Funny, Dimentio, but I'll f*CENSORED* demand that you f*CENSORED* let us out of here!" Momova spoke, causing shock on all faces. Not only because of the many curse words Momova had uttered (Boss-defeater, Felicity and Iris had all covered Bomby's ears on time (even though none of them knew where his ears were)), but also because of the name.

Dimentio.

* * *

><p>Daisy was unaware of the battle that had unfold, or any other dare for that matter. Except for Luigi's dare, for she had seen hem walking on the streets, before fainting. Once she had come closer, she saw the blood over his body. All over his body, for the fangirls had taken his clothes away. Except for his green underwear and his green cap. Why not the former is unknown (especially if you consider that it were fangirls), but the latter he had managed to reacquire. That was what Daisy heard once Luigi awoke again.<p>

It was a pretty comfy home, if you asked Luigi. Daisy had settled in it for now, and the room took shape in her dream version. A lot of daisies everywhere, most of the room was painted orange and a lot of sports equipment and some video games. Luigi lay on the orange couch, while Daisy brought in some tea. Not made herself though, as the dream world simply fulfilled her wish for tea by materializing it. Daisy quickly decided to not care too much about that, while she handled Luigi's cup over to him.

"So continue on. How many fangirls were there?" Daisy asked as she sipped from her own cup.

"I would say over 9000, but that would be an understatement. It was more like… over 9,000,000,000 fangirls." Luigi took a sip as well, coughing afterwards. "Tea after nearly being ripped apart… Who knew it was such good combination?"

Daisy grinned at his joke. It was rather calm past hours, except that, as far as she heard, new people arrived. She was sure that the next dare was for her.

* * *

><p>"Dimentio?" Felicity repeated, finding confirmation in Momova's nodding. "You got to be kidding me!"<p>

"She's kidding like a young prankster that tells the truth for once." The voice, or now revealed to be Dimentio, said. Now, let me explain something. You may have already discovered it and I should've told you earlier, but Dimentio's voice can be heard over the whole city. Always.

Now to continue on with the story, many characters were confused. Most characters because they didn't know what the voice meant with the sentence. The others were all OC's except for Momova and Felicity, as they didn't know who Dimentio was. Well, except for maybe one.

"Dimentio… Why is that name so familiar…?" Boss-defeater wondered, searching in his brain for the answer.

"Ahaha… I can't trust you with secrets, Momova. I never could. Even in Castle Bleck, you were unreliable." Dimentio laughed again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Momova demanded, but only got more laughing as response. And an answer. She had to wait for it some time, but it came.

"When you discovered the little small secrets of Bleck and myself, you simply ran away. Like the coward you are deeply inside. That's not exactly a trustable person, is it?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT A COWARD!" Momova screamed out in anger, causing Boss-defeater, Iris, Felicity, Bomby, Thomas and Birby to take one step backwards. Bootiful flew what was likely as long as a step backwards.

"Well, prove it then by fulfilling all dares. Otherwise, you'll be always remembered of the coward one in your grave. Ahahaha!" That was the last of Dimentio they would hear for… I dunno, just longer than normal.

"Grrr… I'll prove him… I'll kick his f*CENSORED* a*CENSORED* once the time comes…" Momova muttered softly, but it was loud enough for all to hear anyway. Except Bomby, he got his hidden ears covered again.

"Can't you lessen the amount of curse words? There's a child here!" Boss-defeater replied while pointing to the ignorant Bomby. He was staring oddly at all people that covered his ears.

"Grown-ups…"

"Fineeeee…" Momova exaggerated the word, causing Boss-defeater to be slightly annoyed at her.

"Okay, can someone tell me who Dimentio is?" Iris demanded, feeling left out. She had no reason to feel so, as Thomas and Birby were new and they hardly had any spotlight yet.

Anyway, Felicity decided to answer it. "Dimentio is a crazy jester. He wanted to destroy all worlds and create a new one in his own perfect imagination. He joined up with Count Bleck, who only sought to destroy all worlds and leave them at that. But Dimentio was no fool, and while Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi collected the pure hearts to stop the count, Dimentio was busy with his own agenda. In the end, he backstabbed Bleck, and took over. He was then defeated and killed by Mario, Peach and Bowser."

"For someone uninvolved in the events, you know a lot about him." Momova noted, looking over to the suspicious Felicity.

"Well, that has to do with the fact that Mario told me, I played Super Paper Mario and finally, got killed by him." As if on a clue, everyone except Thomas and Bootiful took one step from Felicity.

"YOU ARE DEAD?" Boss-defeater, Iris, Bomby and Momova screamed and asked at the same time. Boss-defeater then finally found the lost memory of Dimentio.

"Oh wait, now I remember…" And along with that memory, came another one. "NINJA ROSE VENDETTA! DO YOU NOW SEE WHAT COMES FROM KICKING DANGEROUS VILLAINS?" Now everyone took a step away from Boss-defeater's outburst.

"Okay, so you died. How come you are standing here?" Thomas whispered to Felicity, feeling compassionate for her. After all, he died once too.

"I got revived by Grambi." Felicity whispered back, looking over to the now ranting Boss-defeater.

"I FREAKING TOLD YOU NOT TO! AND-…" And so he continued on.

"Lucky you. I had to settle for an evil Mario clone." That whisper instantly shut Boss-defeater up. Now everyone looked over to Thomas while setting a step backwards.

"Wait, you died too?" Iris stared with big eyes at Thomas.

"Car accident. I'm actually older in mind than body." Thomas calmly told all other OC's, who were not as calm as he. Well, except Birby, he was calm too.

"I didn't get killed, but I'm a human transformed into a goomba." You can guess it by now, don't you? Everybody took a step away from Birby this time. However, there also was something new to this.

"Everybody is dying, everybody is transforming, so who's the next one?~" Boss-defeater sang as response, his mind having snapped by all these events. Till it got fixed again with a smack of Momova.

"Ow… Thank you…" Boss-defeater grunted, while Momova only smirked.

"Done with pleasure. You sing horrible." Boss-defeater gave her the angry stare, before deciding to ignore it.

"Okay, fine all this dying and transforming, but we have one main question." Bootiful got all attention as she said that. "If Dimentio got killed, then how he's doing all of this?"

"He's actually still dead. He's still in the Underwhere." Momova added.

"That's odd…" Boss-defeater concluded. "A dead villain usually tries to turn alive again. So why is he doing a truth or dare 'show' instead…?"

"I dunno, but I'm really sleepy." Thomas told the group of OC's. "So can someone tell me where we sleep?"

"KABOEMKOOO!" Everyone jumped up in surprise, setting a step backwards… From Bomby?

"Why did you do that?" Boss-defeater asked, grabbing the place where his heart is.

"I wanted everyone to take a steps backwards from me as well." Bomby cheerfully said, while all OC's sighed at him.

"Err, well… You can sleep pretty much in every building…" Felicity finally answered. "Momova, can you come with me to explain this all to Mario and everybody else?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." And so the group slowly split up. Everybody went their own direction, including Boss-defeater, who took the still standing direction. He rubbed through his hair.

"_Eurgh… This surely is taking long… When will this finally end?"_ He thought to himself. After all, nobody could mind read him. _"Hopefully not too long… I'm getting sick of all these dangerous situations…" _ Boss-defeater's thoughts were stopped by Dimentio.

* * *

><p>"A truth for the man in green from Hopefaith2." The voice finally spoke again. Luigi wringed uneasy on the couch, while Daisy sighed. Her prediction was false after all. That sure was a big relief.<p>

"Luigi, are you ready to for Your Mansion 2, with going to more mansions than one?"

"Of course I'm ready! Luigi is ready to suck up any ghost that is not friendly!" Daisy softly giggled, causing Luigi to look over to her. "What?"

"Don't play the 'though guy' role." Daisy put her finger on Luigi's chin, forcing him to look at her. "You told me you were crying in your bed for the whole day once you heard the news. You wondered why you couldn't get a normal platform game."

"Thank you for telling everyone that…" Luigi grumbled softly.

"And now for the first dare of chapter four, from Tails-is-pwnage." It was then Daisy realized something. She had predicted she would get the first dare, and Luigi got the first truth. "A dare for the floral princess." Oh crap. She was right after all. "You'll have to beat the final boss of Sonic Rush Adventure in two minutes or less. Help is allowed."

Daisy was just about to pick up a DS to fulfill the dare, when both she and Luigi suddenly vanished. Just poof, without the sound. They found themselves in some sort of tunnel, that seemed to be endless. They wanted to walk, but found themselves standing on a small floating platform. At the real bottom… was magma.

"Daisy, I get the feeling he didn't mean the video game version…" Luigi shook in his boots while pointing to a HUGE robot. It was colored in purple, and had some odd staff or something in its hands. The staff had on its slug end many crystals. The body of the robot consisted of two arms, but one giant leg. It further was decorated as if the devil had done so.

**CORRUPTED DARE BOSS: EGG-WIZARD.  
>WHAT'S A SONIC BOSS DOING HERE?<strong>

* * *

><p>Waluigi and Mona were laughing at Wario as he got stuck in a dead-end. For the umpteenth time. In the same one. They were watching him in one of the many buildings, with the use of television. That apparently showed what Wario was doing.<p>

"That totally serves him right!" Mona could hardly remain standing, nearly falling over because of laughing.

"For once, I agree with you." Waluigi too had trouble to stand. Then again, after all what Wario had done to him, was it really unexpected? However, their joy would not last long.

"A truth for Mona from the girl with faith and hope." Mona instantly stopped with laughing, before seeing Wario furiously ramming on the bars that kept him captivate, again. She laughed after that again.

"How many jobs did you have and are having now?" Mona again stopped with laughing, resting her chin on her hand.

"That's like a lot… First, of course, the factory of Wario… Then the job at Gelateria, after that restaurant Sora Sora… Let's not forget Mona Pizza, and if you consider the band a job… And cheerleading as well… I also remember something with ducklings… And editing 'The Weekly Wario'… Visiting ruins too and finally, what I'm currently doing, Diamond Software. So that brings the total on ten."

"For a girl your age, you sure have had a lot of jobs… Have you considered to become the new Donald Duck?" Waluigi replied jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. I actually succeeded at them, unlike that duck." Mona placed her hands on her hips, slightly annoyed at Waluigi's joke.

"And now for a dare for the purple man from Tails-is-pwnage." Waluigi simply waited for certain doom. "Do you rather take these thousand coins…" A bag full of coins suddenly appeared in front of Waluigi and Mona. "or free your brother from the dead-end maze by cutting the dead-ends to only 30 minutes?"

"This sounds more like a truth than a dare to me, but…" As many would probably expect, Waluigi took the bag full of coins.

"Don't worry. You did the right thing." Mona said to Waluigi, while both continued to watch Wario ramming on the bars on the television. And they laughed some more.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to fight this thing?" Luigi nearly screamed out of fear as Egg-Wizard did a summersault and formed from his staff dragon-like heads. Those went straight for the princess and the plumber.<p>

"How I am supposed to fight. This is my dare, remember?" Daisy prepared for the impact of the dragons, her arms gaining a blue color…

"You were allowed help, and I won't let you fight this thing alone!" Luigi's white gloves started to take on a green color as he prepared for combat.

"Fine then." Daisy looked at her arms; they were now fully surrounded with blue crystal, an ability of hers only shown in soccer. Despite that, many authors on use it as her main form of attack anyway. And so does Boss-defeater451.

Just as the heads were about to hit the princess and the plumber, Daisy jumped up and smacked the two dragon heads right back to Egg-Wizard. It didn't seem to be bothered by this, as it instantly made large energy balls. Those were fired at the small platform, but Daisy was them too fast off as well. She hit the first one back to the robot and the second one…

Hit her instead. She was sent flying off the platform, straight towards the magma pit at the bottom. Daisy could only watch as the game over neared. But that was counted without Luigi. He jumped from the small platform to a small rock that was flying through the tunnel. From there, he quickly went to another one, and neared Daisy this way. He jumped another time, grabbing Daisy in bride-style and landing on another small rock.

"Glad I joined?" Luigi asked slightly taunting as he placed Daisy back on the ground.

"Sure am." She then prepared for another attack from Egg-Wizard, which had analyzed that the two foes had not died yet. The energy balls had been successful, resulting in another invasion of them. Daisy managed this time to block the first of them. However, more and more came, and she couldn't keep up. "Some help please!"

Luigi rose his hands in the air, causing green thunder from above Egg-wizard to hit it. It had now one big visible scratch, and it had stopped with summoning the energy balls. Instead, it did another summersault and made new dragon heads. They neared the two, but Daisy retaliated by smashing the heads back at the same time. Luigi continued with attacking with the thunder. The combination was outstanding, as more scratches formed on the Egg-wizard.

Something the wizard realized too, as it retreated into the depths of the tunnel. But Daisy and Luigi were no fools, and quickly followed it by jumping on the many more small rocks in the tunnel. The wizard realized it once they came close, and started with shooting more energy balls at them.

They dodged the most, but both got hit by one anyway. They fell a few rocks back, grunting in pain. but they had no choice. They had to continue on. And so they did. They dodged the new wave of energy balls, and finally managed to get close enough again.

Egg-wizard somehow had repaired itself, and was enraged. It hold its staff before itself, the snug-like side to what looked like its mouth. As if it blew bubbles, it blew huge magma springs from the bottom, which instantly destroyed all small rocks they hit. Luigi and Daisy quickly jumped to the side of the tunnel, where the springs could not reach. Luigi continued in the mean time with shooting thunder, managing to cause some scratches again. Upon realizing that, the egg-wizard decided to do another attack.

It moved its staff above its head, as if it was going to smash it into Daisy and Luigi. They realized that whatever attack would come, they would not be dodge able it. So instead, Luigi decided to fire more thunder, in the hope it would stun the egg-wizard.

It created more scratches, but the egg-wizard continued preparing. Was the fight lost?

No, Egg-wizard decided it would be defeated earlier than attacking, and stopped with the attack. Instead, it again retreated even deeper in the tunnel. Daisy and Luigi chased it this time as well.

"Our time is running out! How much HP has that thing?" Luigi shouted to Daisy in fear.

"I don't know! But it shouldn't be too much anymore!" Daisy and Luigi neared Egg-wizard again, causing it to become enraged even more. Instead of shooting energy balls to block Daisy's and Luigi's progress, it shot missiles at them. Daisy went to one of them, trying to kick it back…

But it was too heavy, and hit her instead. She flew back a few rocks, breathing heavily. She couldn't keep this up any longer. She had to end it now.

Luigi saw how Daisy flew back. And how the robot fired another wave of missiles at them. Luigi had to think of something, but what? The only option he saw left was to hit them with thunder, and so he did. The missiles neared and Luigi nervously started shooting more thunder. Just as the missile was about to hit, he shot off one more thunder…

* * *

><p>Despite being unable to eat ghosts in the end, Yoshi's belly was still full. Full of fruit and even more fruit. He lay satisfied on a grass field, the sun shining on his big belly.<p>

But it had to be ruined by another dare.

"For the green dinosaur, I have a dare from Tails-is-pwnage." Yoshi immediately sat up straight, shocked by the fact he had to do another dare. "You may no longer speak the language of the Yoshi's for the whole day."

Yoshi didn't react. He wanted to, but then he'll had to say it in another language. Something he was not planning on doing. So he kept quiet. He was so quiet, that one could hear the grass waving due the soft wind blowing…

And his belly grumbling again. He rubbed over it, wondering where he should get the food from. The voice answered it for him.

"A dare from Birby6 for Yoshi." Yoshi didn't answer, but his belly reacted by grumbling even louder. "Defeat the creature called Birdo."

Yoshi looked around, and sure enough, there came Birdo. She wanted to know what his answer on her question was, and thought of Yoshi's previous dare as the perfect way to figure it out. When she heard the second one, though, she immediately turned around to run away. She was too slow, and instead Yoshi grabbed her with his tongue and swallowed her whole.

With a satisfied grin, Yoshi laid a huge pink egg. He then walked away from it, not caring that Birdo was trying to get out of it…

* * *

><p>Luigi managed to destroy the missile. He quickly jumped further, and once close enough, delivered the final blow.<p>

Egg-wizard was now completely covered in scratches and cracks, which became deeper as time advanced. Then, without any sort of warning, exploded in a million pieces. The pieces flew to everywhere, some to Luigi and Daisy. And those pieces were sharp. Very sharp. Just as they were about to hit the two…

They reappeared in Daisy's temporal room. They immediately fell down to the ground, worn out by the battle.

"We did it… We defeated the final boss of Sonic Rush Adventure in two minutes…" Luigi coughed a bit, and Daisy followed his lead.

"That's because we're awesome!" Daisy cheered, but the pain stung in her chest. That robot really did a good job on her. But at least it was the real one, right?

"Nope, it was bought by Chuck Testa." The voice responded to Daisy's thought, causing a sweat-drop to appear on Luigi's and Daisy's head.

"Internet memes…" They both said annoyed, before starting to laugh at the joke. Whether it was fake or not, they had won the battle.

* * *

><p>"Dimentio?" Mario and Peach exclaimed at the same moment as Felicity and Momova told the story. They simply nodded as response. All of them were near a rather large lake. So large, it was water till the horizon came.<p>

"Of course he was behind this, dumb plumber." All four turned around to see who had spoken. It was Bowser, followed by his eight children. All of them had a… popcorn bin in their hands?

"And how did you figure it out then?" Asked a slightly annoyed Mario.

"With my superior intellect of course, something you left behind in the pipes, plumber." Bowser and his children laughed, angering Mario, Felicity and Peach.

"Oh, so you call being a complete dumb*CENSORED* 'superior intellect'? Well yeah, then Mar left it behind in the pipes. You should've done the same." Felicity grinned at her own response, till she was silenced by Peach's angry stare.

"Language, Felicity!"

"Sorry mom…" She weakly said, which caused Wendy to smile.

"You're really a mother's daughter, aren't you?"

"As far as I can see, it only did me good. Maybe you should be one too, oh wait, you don't have a mom." As soon as Felicity said that, everyone (except Lemmy and Momova; neither cared too much about it) looked shocked at her.

"You… you didn't say that, b*CENSORED*!" Wendy's eyes were full of fire, fire that wanted to be released literally on this girl. But despite those flames, water managed to get through those same eyes.

"FELICITY!" Both Mario and Peach exclaimed, furious stares aimed for Felicity's eyes.

"You! I've had it with you, girlie! You apologize right now to my little girl, or you'll regret it!" Bowser roared furious like he only did when he was beaten by Mario again.

"Why should I? She started it." Felicity simply shrugged it off, but the words fell in everyone's bad ear.

"You… Don't challenge me!" Bowser roared even louder, causing nearly all residents of the dream world to shake in their shoes or something similar. He immediately stopped when Wendy stepped forwards.

"Dad, I can handle her myself." Wendy gave Felicity an evil smile, before looking to the sky. "Hey Dimentio, is there any dare planned that involves me and Felicity fighting?"

"I do not take your requests usually, but for once… There's one actually, but your fight may not happen in it." Dimentio's laughing could be heard, which many assumed to be because of Felicity's and Wendy's row. But it was aimed for someone else.

"As long there's a possibility, I take it."

"Very well." And suddenly, everyone was at the bound of the lake. Boss-defeater, Bomby, Luigi, King Boo, Donkey Kong, Birdo still in the egg…

"When do I get the chance to shower…" Asked an annoyed Boss-defeater, but he was ignored.

"A dare from the author, who as obsessed as he is with bosses, wants to see a navy fight between all characters. You may join with each other in the same ship."

"Nice and all, but where do we get the ship from?" Daisy wondered, and it was no wonder she wondered because her ship got destroyed two chapters back.

"Just think of your own one, and it'll appear."

"Sureeee." Boss-defeater, not convinced, thought of his own ship as proof. But the proof was turned against him, as on the lake a small metallic ship appeared. It had one cannon on the deck, and a small house as well.

"… Awesome." Was all he could say after inspecting it. And so all characters made groups and thought of their own ships.

All characters?

"I've a dare for Momova as well, arrived from Birby6." Oh crap, was the first thought that shoot through Momova's mind. "Fall into cement and forcibly remain there during the rest of the chapter."

Before Momova could even reject, she fell through a sudden hole that just appeared underneath her. At the bottom lied cement, trapping her the instant she fell in.

"I get you for this, Dimentio." Momova said as she appeared, stuck in the cement, above the ground again.

But she was not the only one that got a dare beforehand.

"A dare for Felicity, from Birby6 as well." Felicity stopped walking, causing Iris to bounce into her. "Have a chain chomp on your head during this dare."

"Wait, what…" But she had no time to finish her sentence. Her sight was suddenly blocked by blackness. Blackness wherever she looked at, and blackness whatever she heard. Wendy was laughing at her, Peach said something about 'a fitting punishment'. But having suddenly your sight blocked, by a head that has its teeth near your neck, is kind of frightening. Which isn't good if you have panic disorder.

Peach, Daisy and Iris looked over to the fainted Felicity. "What are we going to do with her now?" Iris asked, while she carefully touched the chain chomp. It didn't move, probably a fake or dead.

"I guess we load her into the ship anyway…" Daisy answered.

Mario and Luigi had comrade problems too. "Can I join you? Can I join you? Please?"

Bomby had now asked the whole time if he could join, while the two brothers had said yes already. But Bomby hadn't heard it due his nagging questions.

"You won't join them, Bomby." Dimentio spoke again, with another dare ready. "This because of a dare, sent by your own creator, The FinnAwesome Strikes Back. You must combat everyone, so that means you'll have to make your own ship."

Bomby immediately stopped with asking. In its stead came crying. Loud crying. Mario and Luigi each grabbed their own ears, covering them from the sound while walking away. But that wasn't enough for Dimentio.

"Oh yes, a dare from Tails-is-pwnage. You'll have to shoot your cannon a hundred times at least, with yourself in it. Be sure to explode on impact!"

Bomby became silent and remained that, while walking for a place to create his own ship.

* * *

><p>The dare finally began. Boss-defeater was sailing on his tiny metallic ship, which he had called 'the Slayer'. He was pretty sure that he would stay dry for a long time. For a first, the ship had high defenses due the metal. Second, the ship was fast. He saw no ship, but that came due the sudden mist that had appeared. The ship sailed forward (neither him or the narrator know how the ship navigated without captain. This world is crazy), on the search of the first victim. But deep inside, Boss-defeater was sure he would be the victim. He hated this dangerous dare. A navy fight, how had his own author come onto it?<p>

A loud explosion. Two ships had already found each other in the far distance, so Boss-defeater concluded. Maybe he should sail to it to get rid of the victor.

What he didn't knew, was that there was no victor yet. It was Bomby's ship, simply called 'Bomby's ship', that had started a fight… with the dare Bomby had gotten. His ship looked like a toy ship, only larger and with a cannon. Which was firing madly every time Bomby had swum (How he did that without arms, is unknown) back to it, becoming blacker and blacker with each explosion. Well, at least he had nearly finished the dare.

Just as he shot himself for the last time, a cannonball had hit Bomby's ship. It created a huge hole in the deck, while water decided to claim the ship. By the time Bomby had swum back, it was already sunken. Bomby had lost and was forced to swim back to the shore.

But who was behind it? That was the question as Boss-defeater arrived. He was just in time to see Bomby's ship sinking. The answer would wait, as many more people were attracted by Bomby's explosions. Countless other ships appeared, circling around the previous place where Bomby's ship was.

"Looks like the party is going to start." Daisy giggled, while being watched oddly by Iris and Peach. Along with the still unconscious Felicity, they had formed the ship 'Royal Tour', a very pink and small steamship, with no cannons whatsoever. Daisy had objected to the pink color, but Peach managed to get the ship pink anyway. Royal tour seemed to be one of the weakest ships with its lack of cannons.

A silent Yoshi watched the other ships from 'S.', a ship made by him and Birdo. The latter was still in the egg, but said what she wanted and Yoshi followed those guidelines. Their ship was a giant yoshi egg, including the many spots. Which were the cannons, by the way. In front of the S. was a large glass, from where Yoshi was looking.

'The Calmer One' was a ship made by Thomas and Birby. Their carefree nature had made a paradise-island-like ship, where the two of them were watching television. A gameshow, to be more precise. The ship had a palm tree, which was its automatic cannon. The carefree two could watch television while the ship did all the work.

Toad, Toadette, Rosalina and Claire had formed a ship together too. They had called their ship 'The Best Rest', as they had found nobody else to make a ship with. Mostly Toad and Toadette had their influences on the build of the ship, as the deck and ship itself looked like a huge mushroom. Rosalina had taken care of the cannons, resulting into many star cannons. Claire had simply let the other three do their stuff.

The kongs had found each other though, resulting into the ship called 'Banana'. Like its name said, the ship looked like a huge banana, similar to how the S. looked like an egg. Unlike the egg ship though, was that the crew were on the ship, not in it. Its cannons were on the ends of the banana.

The culprits of the destruction of Bomby's ship were, as later figured out, Waluigi and Mona. They had joined together to form 'The Unrewarded Comrade', obviously hinting to the greedy and still trapped Wario. Like the Slayer and Royal tour, the ship was more normal than the rest. It was painted entirely black, and had many cannons on each side of the ship.

And finally came 'The Bros. Ship', formed of course by the Mario brothers. This one was rather normal too, painted red and green on different surfaces. They had made two cannons, one for each brother.

And with the introductions done, the battle finally started.

The Slayer and Royal Tour first picked a fight with each other. Boss-defeater shot off one cannonball, hoping it would instantly sink the Royal tour. How wrong he turned out to be. The cannonball hit on the side, but it did no damage whatsoever. It managed to explode the pink away on one spot though, revealing that the Royal Tour was also made out of metal.

"My turn!" Daisy called back, and jumped up from her ship. After all, attacking the ship from its own deck would prove as effective as explosions.

And this, my dear readers, is why you should never underestimate women.

But Boss-defeater was no fool. While Daisy came flying to his ship, he quickly fired off another cannonball towards Daisy. It was frontal hit, and she was sent back to Royal Tour. She got unconscious due the force of the hit.

Iris took revenge though. She quickly summoned thunder to hit Boss-defeater, knocking him too unconscious (he was still tired from the fight in chapter 3). With him down, the Slayer was left defenseless and thus the Royal Tour went for the next fight partner.

Meanwhile, Yoshi decided to end it all by blasting off all cannons, including those that were on top of the S.. This proved to be a huge mistake, though, as what goes up…

Must come down too, including the egg cannonballs. Not much later, the S. exploded after being hit with its own cannonballs. While it sunk to the bottom of the lake, Yoshi took Birdo's egg with him back to the shore.

The Banana and The Bros. Ship were fighting it out too. Diddy and Donkey Kong were each on their own end of the banana ship, shooting off as many cannonballs as possible. The sad thing was though, that their cannons could only fire straight forward. They had to turn the whole ship to follow the Mario bros., who had obviously the upper hand now. With each their own cannon, the two brothers fired at the Kongs. They hit, sending the apes off their own ship. They realized they had lost when they saw their own ship sinking, forcing them to return to the shore.

A new battle came between The Calmer One and The Unrewarded Comrade. Thomas and Birby didn't mention it as their palm tree started firing at The Comrade. Mona and Waluigi did though, and they responded with their own cannons. The calmer one dodged them too, but The unrewarded comrade…

"I totally told you we should've had moveable like cannons!" Mona told Waluigi furious as The comrade started sinking after being hit by the tenth cannonball. "Now I'm getting wet, which is like not cool!"

"And I told you we should've designed a more agile ship, stupid girl!" Waluigi shouted as the two unrewarded comrades swum back to the shore, firing more insults at each other on the way.

The best rest was about to pick a fight as well, but something interrupted that…

Everyone stopped with fighting out of shock. Boss-defeater woke up, hearing now blasts but seeing that he was still on his ship. Something was going on… and he was just in time to see it.

Out of the mist appeared a large silhouette. It had the form of a huge ship, the ones you would see in movies. Sudden, the a large wooden balk came out of the mist, introducing everyone to what would come. Finally, the actual ship came out of the mist. Bowser was standing proudly on his huge ship, followed by seven laughing koopalings (Lemmy was busy with his balls AGAIN). They were laughing at the small ships of their opponents, which would be destroyed very soon by all their cannons. On each side of the ship were namely two hundred cannons, all ready to fire.

The ship of the koopa, so they called it. It was so freaking large, it came in from one side into the mist, and disappeared in the other. It split the combat field into two.

"Ready to give up, suckers?" Bowser taunted, but got an unexpected answer back.

"Err… Bowser… You know that a huge ship is an easy target, right?" Boss-defeater nervously told Bowser.

"So what?" Bowser didn't catch the hint, but everyone else did. All tiny ships shot off the cannons at the same time, all aiming for The ship of the koopa. Not much later, water started to claim Bowser's ship.

"Darn it…" Bowser muttered while the ship slowly sunk. As soon it was beneath the water's surface, the battle would continue.

That was counted outside of another large ship. It was smaller than Bowser's, but huge nonetheless. That, and it was broken already. Mist started to get stronger, so strong that hardly anyone could see what happened straight in front of him. Which was to the annoyance of Thomas and Birby, as they couldn't see their television anymore.

Thunder hit the water, announcing the coming of the ghost ship.

"There are ghost ships here?" Peach asked to Iris and the by now woken up Daisy, but both lifted their shoulders.

The ship came closer, mad laughter taunting everyone's very soul. Despite the mist, everyone could see the ghost ship easily. It was the odd mystical power of the ship that allowed that to happen. The captain laughed.

"Bwahaha! My ship is invincible!" King Boo shouted out, thunder hitting the water as if confirming it. "Now welcome your drowning death!"

"I still believe we should have gone for a clown ship…" Bootiful sighed as the ghost ship sailed straight through Bowser's ship, but neither were damaged.

"Show off…" Bowser muttered as his feet finally started touching the water.

"Now, fire!" King Boo shouted, and out of suddenly existing cannons came many cannonballs, all aiming for the tiny ships.

But they went straight through them.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-wha?"

"Maybe the cannonballs are untouchable like the ship?" Bootiful suggested, wondering why again she decided to team up with King Boo.

"Then turn the ship touchable!" King Boo commanded, and so it happened that a few moments later, the ghost ship was… sinking?

"How could that have happened?"

"Cannonballs hit us when the ghost ship was able to get hit. Our opponents are no fools." Bootiful answered truthfully, causing King Boo to be slightly annoyed.

"Oh well, at least water doesn't do much to us. And we can fly over it anyway." King Boo laughed softly, preparing to take off.

"Another dare from Birby6. Bootiful, and to make things fair, King Boo as well, must get drenched by pure water. And lucky for you, this lake solely consists of that."

"*CENSOOOOOOOOOOOORED*" Both King Boo and Bootiful said as the ghost ship finally went under. Together with Bowser and the Koopalings, they swum back to the shore.

"Okay, now that's handled… Continue the fight?" Toad asked to everyone, and they all nodded.

But now the truth of Dimentio's laughing would be revealed. The mist suddenly went away, allowing them all to see the full lake. Which was exactly the problem, as at one particular spot, was a dark shadow.

"Folks…? I think you'll have to see this…" Boss-defeater pointed at the middle of the lake, where the shadow was. It grew darker and darker as everyone still on a ship stared at it…

Then it was gone.

"Nothing special, I guess." Mario concluded, but was proven to be wrong as suddenly a large whirlpool appeared. It started to absorb all tiny ships, dragging them to it.

"RUN… Wait… SAIL FOR YOUR LIVES!" Boss-defeater shouted, and nobody decided to question his calm advise. All ships started to sail away from it, and were succeeding at it.

The Calmer One was suddenly thrown into the air, straight into a few skyscrapers on the shore. Thomas and Birby managed to escape from it alive, unlike their television.

The same thing happened to Royal Tour. Iris, Daisy and Peach with in her hands Felicity with the chain chomp managed to get out of it as well unharmed. The chain chomp disappeared as soon Peach hit the ground, their part of the dare apparently ended. As if on a clue, Felicity awoke as well.

The Best Rest had the same fate waiting for them.

Even the Mario bros were smacked on the shore.

There was only one ship on the lake now.

Boss-defeater in the Slayer.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap-" Boss-defeater awaited his turn…

But instead saw the initiator of it. "A dare from Mysterious Author for Boss-defeater. Defeat whatever lurks beneath the waves!"

**DARE BOSS BATTLE: WET FEET  
>NIGHTMARES FROM SMB3 RETURN.<strong>

This was the reason Dimentio laughed. He had planned this to happen all along, from the very moment he got the dare.

The gigantic Cheep-cheep fell back into the lake, to be only seen as a shadow. He seriously had to fight this thing? He would die for sure!

Felicity stared at the upcoming battle. If she hadn't felt guilty from her assault on Boss-defeater before, then she certainly did now.

She heard a crunching sound. Not of an oversized fish eating a boat, lucky enough, but someone eating… popcorn. She turned around and saw Bowser and all of his koopalings (including Lemmy for once) eating the snack.

"Why are you freaking eating popcorn on this moment?"

"We're enjoying the show, girlie. And you do better not ruin it for us, for it is nine against one otherwise." Bowser put another popcorn in his mouth, crunching on it loudly. Loudly as in disgusting loudly.

"Where did you get it anyway? And didn't I see you before with popcorn bins as well?"

"First question: Dream world. Second question: we were enjoying the battle of OC's back then. Now don't disturb us anymore."

Boss-defeater had a hard time fighting Wet Feet. He could hardly outmaneuver it, as the whirlpool was still sucking him in. And even though he could see the shadow, he could not see what the cheep-cheep was doing. It was now swimming in circles around the Slayer, forcing him to turn around with his cannon the whole time.

Wet Feet suddenly jumped out of the water, falling straight to Boss-defeater's ship. He quickly shot off a cannonball, but it missed. He shot off another and hit Wet Feet straight on. It fell wounded back into the water, but was not finished yet. Its shadow swum quickly to beneath the Slayer, and Boss-defeater realized what it was planning. He had no choice but to send the ship back to the whirlpool. His predictions proved to be right as the Cheep-Cheep jumped at the same location Boss-defeater previously was. Boss-defeater realized he could have shot too late, for Wet Feet had already fallen back to the water.

Assault number three. Wet Feet came above the water, but did not jump. Instead, it swum straight for the Slayer. Boss-defeater tried to prevent it from completing the route by shooting off more cannonballs. It was ineffective. Wet Feet rushed into the Slayer, throwing it up. It somersaulted once in the air, then did another half before it hit the water. Boss-defeater was down under.

Mario and Luigi watched anxious to the turned around ship. If Boss-defeater didn't come up right now, he was as good as fish food.

Boss-defeater managed to come out of the surface and climbed onto the ship. He tried at least, as he fell back off. Metal is kind of slippery after all.

And with one sweep, Wet Feet ate the Slayer. Boss-defeater watched big eyes how Wet Feet fell back into the water. If he had actually succeeded on climbing it…

The danger was not over. The whirlpool was strong and was sucking him in. He tried to swim away, but it didn't help at all. The shadow swum straight under him. Death had approved.

But Boss-defeater not. He quickly swum over to the left, causing Wet Feet to miss him. But he would die anyway now, Boss-defeater concluded. He had no ways of attacking anymore, nor a chance to escape.

Wet Feet jumped again out of the water, swallowing Boss-defeater whole.

Wet Feet hadn't counted on one thing though. He had jumped towards the shore with such power, that he had no chance to miss the skyscrapers. With a loud bang, it hit one. Knocked unconscious, it fell back to the ground, where Rosalina, Toad, Toadette and Claire quickly moved out of the way.

"One OC down." Bowser grinned.

"Oh my Grambi…" Momova, who had watched the whole fight, muttered.

"Alas, so ends the tale of Boss-defeater before he ever got a real name. Onto the dares again." Dimentio laughed, before continuing. He didn't even give everyone the time to fully comprehend what had happened. "Diddy Kong, a dare from Birby6. Smack Iris with a dead cheep-cheep."

Diddy Kong wondered from a moment where he should get the cheep-cheep from. After all, catching one was hard. And killing one was not that easy too. He saw how the people crowded around a huge…

Cheep-cheep?

Diddy Kong smiled as he walked through the crowd, picking up the gigantic cheep-cheep with ease (it was surprisingly light.) Iris, having heard the dare, forgot to be sad about Boss-defeater just one moment.

"Can't we talk about it…?" Diddy Kong shook his head no, and brought down Wet Feet on Iris. If she didn't dodge it the last second, that is. Diddy Kong looked annoyed at Iris and walked straight towards her. Some mentioned that the mouth of Wet Feet now hung open… Must have been a mighty hit on the ground to shatter the bones of its jaw.

Diddy Kong again swung Wet Feet down to Iris, but this time much faster. Iris couldn't dodge it on time, and was squished like a pancake.

But nobody cared about that.

"Why not?" Iris asked the narrator from beneath the fish.

Because during the swing, miraculously, Boss-defeater was thrown out of Wet Feet! His body fell to the ground, covered by saliva. Nearly everybody surrounded him, wondering what to do with him now.

Boss-defeater answered that question himself by standing up. He was not dead yet.

"WHAT?" Bowser roared out as he pushed everyone away. "YOU'LL HAVE TO BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T HAVE SURVIVED THAT!" He punched Boss-defeater with his claw. "HOW?" He punched Boss-defeater again. "HOW!"

Boss-defeater fell back down to the ground, his sight becoming black again. "I've… no… idea…"

"Ahaha… He did his dare well, so he didn't deserve dead. One-ups do wonders, even if eaten by giant fish first." Dimentio laughed at them all, knowing very well that what he targeted was hit anyway.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU! MARK MY WORDS!" Bowser and his children stormed off, but Dimentio had other plans.

"A dare for Bowser by Mechanical Oven. You'll have to go through an anger management class without screaming or roaring."

Bowser looked at everyone, who all approved of him going to one. Even his own children did. Bowser started getting nervous. He didn't need such training, absolutely not. It was then that it hit him. He walked into a building, knowing well that the inside would transform into an anger management class. He walked one circle through the class, then walked out of it again.

"For something mechanical, it hasn't counted too much on certain factors." Bowser laughed, and then stormed off anyway with his eight children.

"Anyway… Do you need some help after that thing?" Felicity friendly asked, but she got pushed aside roughly by Boss-defeater. "What the…"

"No."

"You'll have to rest." Peach advised, but Boss-defeater ignored her. His head was full of rage, anger… and fear.

"Just leave me alone!" Those particular emotions didn't let any other thought in. He walked away, ignoring everyone and everything that tried to stop him.

"I think we better do what he asked…" Luigi said, and Mario nodded. Boss-defeater should get his head clear, after what he was forced to.

Dimentio had other plans.

"Two dares for Boss-defeater! One by Cloud Dreamer Girl, the other from Mechanical Oven!" Boss-defeater stopped, awaiting certain doom. "Cloud Dreamer Girl demands that you'll do everything like a boss, and Mechanical Oven that you fight a goomba, or in this case, Birby unarmed."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH LIKE A BOSS!" Boss-defeater suddenly screamed out. "I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE DARES LIKE A BOSS! I'VE HAD IT WITH DANGER LIKE A BOSS! I JUST GOT EATEN ALIVE LIKE A BOSS! I'LL DO THESE ACCURSED DARES OF YOURS, BUT BOTHER ME NO LONGER LIKE A BOSS! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE LIKE A BOSS!" Before Birby even realized what exactly was happening, Boss-defeater kicked him rude into the lake. He considered Birby defeated, and saw in the corner of his eye Iris grinning at his rant. Who could keep a straight face after somebody adds 'like a boss' at the end of his sentence?

It was not smart of Iris to do so though. Boss-defeater ran over to her, and gave her a stomp in the belly. "WAS THAT FUNNY LIKE A BOSS?" He asked of her while she fell over. The other characters wanted to react to it, but Birby was earlier than them. He jumped into Boss-defeater's head, knocking him out.

Again, he was defeated by a goomba. Like a boss.

* * *

><p>The characters (except King Boo) brought Boss-defeater over to a bed in a random building. Bomby didn't realize what exactly was happening, and didn't care. He just wanted to show to Mario and Luigi how big of a fan he was. That's all what the childish mind cared about.<p>

They all exited the building, wondering what they should do right now. The answer came from Dimentio in the form of a truth.

"A truth from Hopefaith2. How cute teenager love is… Felicity, do you want Pit to be here as well?"

"You wouldn't freaking dare, Dimentio! If you do that, I'll personally sent you to the Underwhere thrice!"

"That's a no I guess…" Iris said, still feeling the hit of Boss-defeater's punch. He went really mad then… The face of danger is the face of Medusa for him.

"Another truth, this time from the FinnAwesome Strikes Back. Everyone, what do you think of Bomby?"

* * *

><p>"Who?" Bowser and the koopalings asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who?" King Boo wondered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who?" Momova asked as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who?" Waluigi, Mona, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi (OH MY… HE SPOKE!), Birdo, Daisy, Toad and Toadette, Rosalina, Claire (OH MY… SHE DID TOO!), Thomas and Birby asked.<p>

"He's a friendly child bob-omb. He's a little enthusiastic about showing his skills to Luigi and me too." Mario answered.

"Same with me." Felicity added.

"I agree with Mario." Luigi.

"Sounds right to me as well." Peach.

* * *

><p>"Who like a boss?" Boss-defeater asked, having already awoken again. He then realized it, despite that his brain was still covered in fear. "Oh wait… I guess he's nice like a boss?"<p>

Boss-defeater looked around himself, wondering where he had end up now. Wherever he was, so he concluded, they had a shower. And so he finally got rid of the dirt.

* * *

><p>Back to the main group of characters again. Dimentio still had dares to annoy them with.<p>

"A dare for Thomas, arrived from Birby6." Thomas didn't like it that he got a dare, but maybe it wouldn't be too bad. "See what lies under the mask of a shy guy." See? It was an easy dare, and besides he would finally learn what's beneath it.

"Just a warning, Thomas. It's not pleasant to see what' beneath it." Luigi warned, but Thomas shrugged it off. After all, Luigi was cowardly. It couldn't be too bad. He walked over to the suddenly appearing shy guy, and picked off its mask.

What he saw… What he saw…

Caused him to faint right on the spot.

"Told you so." Luigi said as he picked up Thomas and dragged him back to the group.

"Is it really that terrible?" Felicity asked, and Luigi only nodded. Thomas confirmed it once he awoke again.

"Now for another dare by Birby6. Claire, get a sugar rush." Dimentio simply commanded. On the last two words, everyone ran away from Claire. Her eyes suddenly looked… crazy…

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Claire jumped a few skyscrapers high, landing back on the ground after some time. She then ran around like crazy, jumped up and down, ran again, then suddenly broke a nearby building, and so it continued on for a while.

This children, is why you should not take an overload of candy.

Finally, after some time passed, Claire calmed down. The group finally neared her again, sighing of relief that nothing too bad happened.

Something Dimentio was planning to change again.

"And now for a dare from Hopefaith2. Let's see if she has learned her lesson well." Dimentio again laughed (because we love laughing villains), and read the next dare. "Ah yes, she did. Everyone has to join a dance off between everyone."

One moment, they were there. The next, they were all gone. Except Mario and Yoshi, who stared at each in surprise.

"But before that, another dare by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back. Mario, bring Yoshi to the Central Place of the city on your back." Mario sighed, while Yoshi only smiled at the revenge he got. And so Mario started with bringing Yoshi to the Central Place.

* * *

><p>After what seemed hours, an extremely tired out Mario and an extremely bored Yoshi arrived.<p>

"How do you keep this up?" Both asked to each other. Once they realized that, they both laughed at each other. Mario then placed Yoshi back to the ground.

"Sure took your time, Mario." Bowser walked up to him. "Now take your time losing this dance off."

"WHAT LIKE A BOSS?" Boss-defeater screamed out. "It's a dance-off like a boss?"

"Yes…? Didn't you hear Dimentio while you were showering?" Iris asked slightly shyly.

"Yes like a boss! But I'm not going to dance like a boss! I can't even dance, nor do I like it like a boss!"

"You will dance, Boss-defeater. Or must I let you die now for real?" Dimentio asked on a taunting friendly way.

"Try me like a boss."

"Wait. So you're willing to glomp bosses, to fight others, to enter a fight on the water, to fight a giant cheep-cheep, but not to dance?" Felicity asked perplexed. Boss-defeater simply nodded. "You've got to set your priorities straight."

"Oh well… If you want to waste your precious life, then we shall."

Boss-defeater suddenly grabbed his head in pure pain. His both hands pushed hard on his skull, as if attempting to squeeze something out.

"Urgh… Argh…" Everyone watched in amazement as Boss-defeater tried to fight whatever caused the pain. But Dimentio had nearly full control of him. He had no chance of surviving this.

"Last chance, Boss-defeater. Die or dance?"

"Urgh… URGH…" Boss-defeater tried to continue to refuse, but realized that he could not stop this. "D-…ance… Like a boss…"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Dimentio laughed, while Boss-defeater fell to the cold, harsh ground. "Let this be an example to you what happens if you defy me."

"Very fun to see him tortured, but can we get past this dance thing?" King Boo asked, but got only more laughter as response.

"Almost. First we have another dare for Bowser. Hopefaith2 demands that you dance ballet in a tutu." Immediately Bowser was in a tutu, causing some (aka: Everyone except Bowser) to grin at him. Bowser didn't realize it though… Not yet at least. "However, you may choose a dance partner, who is not Peach." Then Bowser realized it.

"HEY!" Now everybody started laughing. "WHO PUT ME INTO THIS!" He saw his main rival Mario laughing as well. "Well, if I must get shame on me, then so you will, Mario!"

Mario immediately stopped laughing. "Excuse-a-me?"

"You heard me!" Bowser said fearful in his tutu. "This way, we keep the relative shame rate the same!"

"Which was big enough without this." Felicity added with a giggle. Bowser and Mario simply stared to shut her up.

"Okay, can we now dance?" King Boo repeated his question.

"Yes, although one thing first. On demand by Tails-is-pwnage, Peach must do better than Bowser, otherwise she has to spent 5 hours with him. Do better, and Bowser must keep himself away from you 20 hours. Also, whoever dances the best, may pick a punishment for who they think danced the worst. That was still part of Hopefaith2's dare."

"How am I supposed to win this in a tutu?" Bowser asked angry.

"Not." Felicity smiled at him, causing Bowser to become even more furious.

"Now start the dance off!" Dimentio exclaimed, and…

Hey, wait a sec. Where's the script about how the dance off went? Sorry folks, we seem to have some technical problems here. Please wait for some time while I ask the author about this.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Err… It seems like the author deemed the chapter too long to include the full show, and he lacks knowledge of dancing anyway. He doesn't know how to describe it and how to let a dance seem to be normal. So in short, he decided to skip it and move on to the end of it. So without any further outdo…

Everyone was completely silent. It's one thing to make fun of a monster in a tutu…

But it's a complete different thing if you get BEATEN by that same monster in a tutu. Even Felicity, who was one of the people that liked to dance and therefore, one of the better dancers, had to admit she was outclassed by Bowser.

"Seriously, where did you learn this?" Mario asked while everybody's mouth dropped to the floor.

"I do like to know that too." Bowser said as an answer, perplexed by the outcome as well. He then laughed. "It doesn't matter! I've won, which means two things. Peach has to spent the time with me for five hours…" Peach sighed at this. "And I decide who's the worst dancer and what kind of punishment she gets!"

She gets. Major clue people.

"Felicity, as a punishment you must apologize to Wendy what you said to her before!" Touching father and daughter scene, people, touching scene.

"While I question your choice for picking me as the worst dancer, fine. Wendy, I'm sorry." Felicity said annoyed.

"You don't sound sincere." Bowser mockingly told her. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Wendy, I'm terribly sorry for saying such terrible thing to you, so please forgive me." Felicity said as fake sincerely as she could.

"Better, but not excellent. Oh well, your pathetic excuse of a human won't reach that level anyway, so I'm fine with it. Now Peach, onto different matters…" He walked towards her, and picked her up bride-style.

"Not yet, Bowser." Dimentio told him.

"What do you want now?" Bowser asked annoyed.

"First off, The FinnAwesome Strikes Back wants to know why Queen Tayzee left your army." Of course, no reader knows who this is, but the author promised to include this question as a compensation of telling The FinnAwesome too late that he was only allowed to send in one OC.

"That excuse of a Dayzee? She started a war with me for no reason whatsoever. She believes she has a chance, but hah! All of her minions flee on the sight they see an enemy!"

"Now for the next dare for you. Birby6 demands that Bowser and Donkey Kong do an arm wrestle." Dimentio told them.

"Very well, monkey. Let's see what you've got!" Bowser and Donkey Kong walked to each other, and started with the wrestle. For now, their arms remain on the same spot…

"Meanwhile, a dare for the koopalings." The koopalings all sighed. They had hoped that they wouldn't get any dares and they had succeeded with it for a quite long time now. Till now, of course. "Birby6 gives you the chance to take revenge on Bowser Junior, because he has appeared in much more games than you."

"Can't we talk about this?" Bowser junior weakly said as all his brothers and sister closed in on him. He had no way to escape…

Ludwig placed his hand on Bowser Junior's shoulder. "Just because he's in more games, doesn't mean we hate him."

"No?" Roy asked, but got prompt Wendy's staff on his head.

"We wouldn't truly torture each other. We're the only children that respect each other. We can't make any other friend than our brothers and sister… Come, Junior, let's get some ice cream." And so the Koopalings walked off, hand in hand.

"Touching scene, but we got another dare. This time for Mario." Mario gulped. "Tails-is-pwnage dares you to stay 12 hours away from Peach."

"It was 5 hours already anyway…" Mario muttered as he walked away. After all, Peach was here and had to remain next to Bowser, while Mario should keep away from the former.

"This time, a dare for King Boo."

"Please tell me it isn't another haunted mansion. That dare was boring." King Boo said annoyed.

"No, it's a dare you will certainly like. Scare Bomby away, so demands his author, The FinnAwesome Strikes Back."

And if King Boo liked it. He had some trouble with figuring out who Bomby is, but he finally found him. Bomby quickly ran away, in the search of Mario.

"Where are you going? I haven't even properly scared you yet." King Boo said with a huge grin as he disappeared from sight.

Donkey Kong and Bowser were still busy with the arm wrestle. Neither seemed to make any progress over the other, though both were sweating now.

"And now a dare for Daisy again."

"Oh yeah? I can take on any boss you'll dare me to beat!" Daisy said as she placed her hands to her hips.

"Oh no, it isn't a dare like that. Mechanical Oven dares you to shout 'HI! I'M DAISY!' Anyone annoyed may take revenge on his or her own way."

"Oh crap…" Daisy muttered. She was quite popular of being annoying, just due that freaking sentence. "Oh well, here goes nothing… HI! I'M DAISY!" She shouted with a big goofy smile. Nearly everybody expected it, so nearly nobody was truly annoyed.

Nearly though, means that a few did. And in this case, Bowser and Donkey Kong.

"I NEARLY HAD HIM WHEN THAT SHOUT CAUSED US TO LOSE OUR GRIP!" A furious Bowser exclaimed as he stepped to Daisy. Donkey Kong confirmed that, though on second thought wondered if something was not wrong with Bowser's sentence… oh well.

One moment later, a barbecued Daisy flew due Donkey Kong's punch into the high sky.

"Oh yes, another dare for Daisy. Once you hit the ground again, repair the Daisy Cruiser from chapter 2. So demands The FinnAwesome Strikes Back." Dimentio said with small laughter.

"Sure, I'm all BURNED up for it." Daisy shouted out as she fell back to the ground, next to the Cruiser.

"You know folks, I think Dimentio is daring everyone that's still in this massive crowd of people." Bootiful told everyone else. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "So are we not better off with getting away from each other?"

"Good point." Luigi muttered. And so the crowd went away from Central Place, with a few exceptions. Boss-defeater, Felicity, Peach, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Thomas, Birby, Toad, Iris and Bowser remained. Why? For the simple reason they didn't know yet where to go.

It proved to be their worst reason ever.

"Sad that everyone decides to spread for the final dare of the chapter." Dimentio faked a sad tone. "However, those that remain get a special one. Bowser, Hopefaith2 demands that you get beaten up by Superman."

"SAY WHAT?" Bowser shouted out in fear. Despite Superman not being part of the Mario universe, Bowser had heard from other villains how strong Superman was. Compared to Mario, it would be an absolute disaster.

"I don't like this dare like a boss." Boss-defeater told the rest.

"Why not? You get to see Bowser beaten up." Felicity cheerfully told him.

"Dimentio said that it is a special dare for everyone that remains… Just seeing Bowser getting beaten up can't be special enough like a boss."

Meanwhile, a clone of Superman (Superman himself was, after all, not infected with the illness/curse). But something seemed wrong. Instead of his traditional red cape, he had a white one. And instead of a light blue costume, he had a dark blue one.

"Can't we discuss with a nice cup of tea?" Bowser nervously asked as Superman approached him. He answered the question by smashing Bowser into a nearby skyscraper.

"See? Nothing specia-…" Felicity couldn't finish the sentence as she too was punched into a skyscraper.

**CORRUPTED DARE BOSS: SUPERMAN  
>REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT EGG-WIZARD BEFORE? FORGET THAT. WHAT'S SUPERMAN DOING HERE?<strong>

Both Bowser and Felicity fell back to the ground. But Superman wasn't finished yet. He shot lasers towards Iris, who was petrified out of fear. Toad reacted quickly enough to push her out of the way.

"RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIVES LIKE A BOSS!" Boss-defeater shouted while he grabbed Thomas and Felicity's arms. He dragged them along with him, but once Felicity came back to her senses, shrugged herself off. She prepared to combat this strong foe.

"Are you crazy like a boss?" Boss-defeater shouted while stopping. A coward in heart, but he will not abandon people.

"Are you crazy for running away? We cannot outrun him, nor can we hide! We can only fight him here!"

"We can plan on a better time to attack at the very least like a boss! You're coming with me like a boss!" Boss-defeater attempted to grab her arm again, but she moved it out of his range.

"If you want to run, then fine, but I'll stop him or die trying!" Boss-defeater looked uneasy at her. He didn't want to abandon her, but he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to face danger again. But…

"FINE like a boss! If you want to be crazy, then I'll be crazy too like a boss!" Boss-defeater exclaimed, before telling Thomas to run off. Thomas had the same problem too. He didn't want to get harmed, but neither to see others harmed. So… Maybe he should face the serious moment for once. If Superman wasn't stopped, he would be harmed anyway. So he had to.

Meanwhile, Superman was busy with dealing with the other characters. That has to be said, he already had frozen Iris and Toad with his ice breath. Birby was trying to free the two with his hammer, but was unsuccessful so far. Peach was tending Bowser, while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went for the direct attack.

But Superman, even a clone, had invincibility. None of their punches or peanuts actually damaged him. He flew up to them, and smacked their skulls to each other.

"Nice and all fighting him, but how are we planning to defeat him like a boss? We don't have kryptonite with us for obvious reasons like a boss." Boss-defeater discussed with Thomas and Felicity.

"Don't worry about that. Kryptonite is one of his weak spots, even if it's the most effective one…" Felicity told them, while her hands somehow caught fire. Thomas noticed, and was stunned for a moment as he thought back to that horrible moment of dying.

Boss-defeater shook some sense back into him. "We don't have time to daydream like a boss. Do you have some magic spells like a boss?"

"Yes, I can control air and wind. I'm called Thomas Tornade Sanchez for a reason."

"Good like a boss. You'll focus on battling Superman, Felicity on unfreezing Iris and Toad and I'll cover you both like a boss. That's the plan Felicity and I made like a boss. Agreed like a boss?"

"Agreed." Thomas said at first, but then realized something else. "Hey wait, how are you planning on covering us?"

But Boss-defeater already left. Thomas and Felicity had no other choice but to follow the plan now.

Bowser in the meantime, finally regained his senses. He saw a caring Peach standing above him.

"I knew that in the end you would choose for me and not for that pesky plumb-…" He got a smack in the face.

"Two things, Bowser. I'm helping you because I'm learned to help those in need and second, we need help in defeating Superman." Peach told Bowser slightly annoyed and due that, a bit fast. Bowser stood up, seeing the destruction causing 'superhero'. He was afraid, he couldn't hide that. Superman was a truly strong after all. But what would the other villains say if he defeated him? He could hide the fact that he got some help from Peach and those heroes.

"Sure, I'll pummel him back to his original planet." Bowser said as he grabbed his punch. "Let's rock."

"Here you big boy like a boss! Here here like a boss!" Boss-defeater taunted Superman, trying to catch his attention. He was successful, as proven when Superman shot off his red lasers. Boss-defeater narrowly ducked, the building behind him melting away.

"In case I do not survive, I want to be buried even if I'm already cremated like a boss." Boss-defeater muttered to himself, before continuing with his taunt. "That's not here like a boss! You've got to get here yourself like a boss!"

Superman listened and quickly flew up to him. Superman tried to punch Boss-defeater, but he side-stepped. Superman reacted on that and did a low kick, flooring Boss-defeater.

"Crud like a boss." He thought to himself as Superman prepared to fire another laser.

Superman was suddenly flung away by a huge rock. Boss-defeater stood up and looked from where the rock came. He saw Toad, Iris, Birby and Felicity waving to him, the former two now unfrozen. The situation seemed to turn for the better.

Thomas saw how Superman freed himself from the rock, ready to take revenge on them all. He started inhaling, more and more air caught into the clone's lungs. Thomas suspected that Superman was trying to prepare an ice breath. Well, that was counted outside of him. He quickly lived up to his nickname's namesake and summoned a tornado to distract Superman. It was effective, and caught Superman for some time.

Bowser saw in that the ideal moment to turn Superman into Fireman, the man on fire. He breathed out his fire, which caused Superman's cape to catch on fire. It quickly turned to ash, frustrating Superman enormously. He freed himself from the tornado, and punched Bowser into a skyscraper again. Thomas didn't have enough time to react and found himself into a skyscraper too, for now captured under all the stones and rocks.

Felicity saw how Superman picked up a large stone. "Boss-defeater! Watch out!" Boss-defeater turned around too late and was send flying along with the rock. The two of them hit another skyscraper, which captured Boss-defeater too.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Peach walked over to the small party consisting of Toad, Iris, Felicity and Birby. It was them against a weakened Superman.

"Iris, I heard from some people you could use thunder spells too." Felicity said nervously as Superman walked up to them.

"Yes, but it'll demand much of my energy. And with what I currently have, that limits me to one." Iris responded, Superman getting closer and closer.

"Do you think we can combine our spells?"

"We can try."

"Then we should try it right now!"

With this command, both Felicity and Iris summoned each a thunderbolt above Superman. The two combined, aiming straight for Superman. He mentioned it too late for him. Dust showed up and made the results unclear. It was too vast to see if Superman still stood.

The dust started to fade. They all gasped as they saw a standing silhouette…

And when it completely faded, even more as a smirking Superman stood. He was heavily damaged, blood everywhere.

But he was not finished.

They all looked in fear as Superman started to inhale again, preparing to end this fight once and for all…

But Bowser had other plans. He burned Superman with his fire breath. Superman screamed into agony, before he finally fell to the ground.

"Don't mess with the villains in another universe." Bowser said as he puffed. In his pride, he stood on the body of Superman…

But fell, humorously, off the body, right on his face. Too much pride is no good after all.

Boss-defeater and Thomas finally freed themselves and joined with the others. Was it true? Had they succeeded?

They had, and Thomas could not suppress a laugh as he saw Bowser.

Boss-defeater felt no cheer. He was again caught up in danger. Would this story end soon, or would he go crazy?

Dimentio hoped on the latter, and he too could not suppress a laugh as he watched Boss-defeater from his cell. Soon, the puppet would dance. And then the others would follow…

* * *

><p>"Have I concluded this is an illness?" The doctors gathered around Doctor Toadley. "I have not."<p>

"Dr. Toadley, you know that this goes in against the most famous doctors in all worlds?" A random doctor asked.

"Do I realize that?" Dr. Toadley nodded. "I have. Have I found the germs that caused the illness? I have. Are these germs living beings? They are not."

"But dr. Toadley, that's impossible! How can these 'nonliving' germs cause an illness?" Another doctor asked.

"Do they themselves cause the illness? They do not. Do they give a mysterious being power of one's mind for one second? They do. Does this being curse the victim into the 'illness'? Likely."

"I refuse to believe this. I want prove!" The first doctor shouted out.

"Then we must go to him." Dr. Toadley told the rest.

"To him? But you know how he thinks about this."

"He still hasn't fully recovered from last time we asked him something. And we can't damage that young mind too much."

"Is this illness gravely important? It is. Do we have another choice? We don't." Dr. Toadley explained, completely calm. The other doctors thought about it, but finally agreed. All of the doctors went to his house. But who's he anyway?

It turned out to be Kevin, a normal toad at first sight. And a pretty normal toad on the second sight too. But he had a gift. A gift he didn't fully realize himself yet. But the gift would be now used anyway.

"Kevin, is the mysterious illness the cause of nonliving germs and a curse?" The doctors asked him, while Kevin was relaxing in his seat. Finally some people that realized it. He was super smart, having a knowledge only a few could deal with. He prepared to answer the question.

"Of course not. Are you stupid or something?" All doctors gasped in horror.

"Oh my… The illness is caused by nonliving germs and a curse!" One exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Kevin stared dumbfounded at them.

"Can we even find a cure for that?" Another doctor shouted out

"Can someone explain to me why you now all think the opposite of what I said?" Kevin asked, confused by this whole event now.

"Kevin, you realize that what you say, is always wrong except on a few extremely rare cases?" A third doctor explained

"That's not true! I'm always right! And I'll be proven right with the next test! I will not catch the illness on this exact mo-…" He couldn't even say the whole sentence as he fell down, struck by the illness on the exact moment he said that sentence.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone for once!" The pale green puffball with antennas shouted out to a mysterious angel.<p>

"Nay my prince, I shallst follow thee till time endst!~" Luvbi responded, half singing with her answer. How could anyone resist the cute Chopper anyway? I mean, he has the cute look, the nice personality, the bada*CENSORED* comebacks and even a sad past. Girls fall for those things, at least quite often. The only thing he doesn't have is a good singing voice. People scream in horror from it.

"Can you repeat that, narrator?" Sure, I don't see why not. The only thing he doesn't have is a good singing voice. People scream in horror from it.

"That's all what I wanted to hear." And a few moments later, Chopper sung the worst song to ever exist in the universe. Well, maybe Friday can keep up with it… But at least, the song worked. Luvbi stopped with chasing him, and instead took a few flies (she doesn't walk) back. This allowed Chopper to see surrounding area.

He was in the Underwhere. Not too far from Queen Jaydes' palace, probably. He had been here for some time… But why again? He wasn't too sure. But he should get out of here soon, then he would get rid of Luvbi.

He decided that it was enough singing, and continued to walk again. Till Luvbi again chased him.

"Thou hast a terrible voice, my prince, but I shallst train thee!" Yep, running time. Those accursed cooties were following him everywhere, just waiting to infect him.

Maybe if he ran to queen Jaydes' palace, he would get rid of her… A few scenes later, he arrived in the palace. Now was time if the chasing would continue, or that he would finally get some time to do something.

Jaydes looked full of fear as the D-man told what had happened. What had happened, Chopper didn't know yet, but at least it seemed that the Queen wanted to take Luvbi into protection.

"Nay my dearest mother! Why the care?"

"The illness has spread even to the Underwhere, which is called the world of ended games for a reason narrator, the world of deleted stories is something completely different." Fine, fine… The world of ended games it is then. "But that aside, you're a famous person Luvbi. I don't want to lose you… Not again."

"But who hast caught the illness?" Luvbi asked, putting her wing on her mother's shoulder.

"A time mistress. She wanted to visit her old pal Dimentio, but she never made it to him." Chopper looked oddly to Queen Jaydes.

"Who could be a friend of Dimentio?" Chopper asked suspicious. Something didn't seem right here.

"Apparently she, but that isn't the point. What is important is that she too got affected." Queen Jaydes looked at Chopper. "I can see you want to investigate. I won't be holding you back, but please take caution. The illness seeks out the famous people."

Not too much later, Chopper was on the way to Dimentio. At the very least, it would keep him away from any girl and the cooties.

But the cooties were not as effective as the 'germs' of the illness. But those germs were not as effective as when Dimentio himself curses someone. His powers were slowly growing, the life energy flowing into him…

And the fun fact was, they didn't even realize it.

Chopper never arrived, unlike Momova.

* * *

><p>Waluigi and Mona were discussing what they would do with the money they had gotten. Mona found it fair to share; Waluigi not. They didn't realize he was nearing till it was too late.<p>

"Great to see you again, guys." Wario friendly shouted as he gave them a soft punch from behind. "You don't know what it was in that maze."

"Your instinct didn't work, did it?" Mona jokingly asked.

"Actually, it did work. My only problem was though, that it was a money instinct. It guided me to the dead-ends that had coins in them. I didn't realize it till later. Once I got all the coins, my instinct guided me out of the maze." Wariou then saw the big full of money.

"How did ya get that?"

"Err… Fun story about… Someone allowed me to either shorten your time being kept prisoner, or to take the coins… I took the coins as you can see." Waluigi explained, knowing well that lying about money to Wario was impossible.

"Hmmh." Wario nodded approvingly.

"What? You're not angry?" Mona wondered, and Wario burst out in laughter.

"Of course not. You got coins after all, I would've done the same thing. Now give me them."

"What?" Waluigi asked, grabbing the bag tighter.

"Give me the money. That's the reason why you took it, right? To give it to me?"

"Of course not. And besides, would you give the money to me?" Waluigi asked.

"I would've done the same thing as you're doing now. Take the coins and give them to the great Wario!"

"Well, the great Waluigi wants some money too!" And so they ended up in a fight about the money. Mona sighed.

"We should find some way to divide the money fair and square…"

* * *

><p><strong>Available:<strong>

**Princess Peach  
>Mario<br>Luigi  
>Bowser<br>Bowser Junior  
>Lemmy Koopa<br>Larry Koopa  
>Wendy Koopa<br>Morton Koopa Junior  
>Iggy Koopa<br>Ludwig Koopa  
>Roy Koopa<br>Daisy  
>King Boo<br>Toad  
>Toadette<br>Yoshi  
>Birdo<br>Donkey Kong  
>Diddy Kong<br>Waluigi  
>Wario<br>Mona  
>Rosalina<br>Boss-defeater  
>Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)<br>Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)  
>Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)<br>Felicity (Hopefaith2)  
>Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)<br>Thomas (TheGrayPlumber)  
>Birby (Birby6)<br>Momova (ThatNintendoFangirl)  
>NEW: Kevin (Tails-is-pwnage)<br>NEW: Chopper (Mechanical Oven)**

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I must apologize to those that wanted to be in the Superman fight. It would've gotten too crowded… And yes, I understand that Boss-defeater was already in a boss fight and that should've meant he shouldn't have been included and all… but it was for character development and the plot as well.<strong>

**Next thing: You only till next chapter to send in an OC. And I recommend you'll do it fast. If everything goes all right, the next chapter should be written very fast.**

**Alas, so the INTRODUCTION ends. Yes people, this was the mere introduction of the story. The story hasn't truly started yet. Why will it do the next chapter? You'll see then.**

**Oh yes, before I forget. If you have the time, then please consider going to my profile and answer the poll. … Not like this ever worked though…**

**And the rules again. Of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dares or Truths are submitted through PM. No exceptions. Anonymous are as a result forbidden to make Dares or Truths.<strong>

**2. Dares or Truths may or may not be used. If I decide to, I'll instead make all dares myself and use none of yours, even if I get a lot.**

**3. NEW: Dares and Truths may get changed if I decide to. This is done especially for dares that helps a character, due plot reasons.**

**4. No yaoi or yuri. No exceptions.**

**5. No stuff above the T rating. No exceptions. (I love the words. No exceptions. They make it sound cooler).**

**6. No dares that specifically mention the need of the dead of a character. No exceptions. We do not have a lot of one-ups around here.**

**7. OC submission goes through PM. No exceptions. Again, anonymous are forbidden to send an OC because of their inability to send PM's.**

**8. No overpowered OC's. No exceptions. You have no control of such thing as 'author powers' in this realm.**

**9. NEW: Only one OC allowed per author. Exception: two OC's that have so much to do with each other, that it would be better to use both of them. **

**10. I cannot guarantee the safety of your OC's. Dares and the plot may and WILL demand a lot of your OC's, to the point they may become unavailable for a long time. So do not complain if you find your OC, for example, dead.**

**11. If I get truths for your OC's, I'll send you a PM with an answer if I can't come on myself. You know the OC better than I do.**

**12. OC's need to fill in this profile:**

**Name: Obvious.**

**Gender: Obvious.**

**Species: Obvious**

**Age: Real age and if needed, what mental age they have.**

**Description: Outlooks. Please be descriptive, but keep it short.**

**Personality: Any specific traits? Again, descriptive but short.**

**Relationships: And I mean, with the Mario crowd? Or with other already accepted OC's?**

**Abilities: Magic and special tricks go here.**

**Battle strategy: I'm Boss-defeater451 for a reason. How do your OC's fight? This also includes sport matches.**

**Willpower: Important for the plot. Timid or crushed natures tend to have a lower willpower…**

**History: Keep it short. I probably don't need much here anyway.**

**Likes: Obvious.**

**Dislikes: Obvious as well.**

**Fears: Obvious.**

**Other: I might have forgotten important stuff, so here anything else. If I think it's important enough, then I may make another needed thing out of it.**

**13. Have fun. No exceptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>See you till next time folks…<strong>


	5. So please, don't

**Soon is not soon. I wanted to finish this chapter previous week… Oh well, at least I still managed to. But let's just start with the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by his/her respective owner. No, I'm not going to mention which OC belongs to which author… That would be spoiling.**

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and all dares given previous chapter had expired by now. The group that had defeated Superman had spread over the city, but the eternal question still hung around.<p>

Am I beautiful?

… Err… Excuse me… That's the wrong question. I meant to say, 'How long would this game be?' See? The question fits the story much better. But let's continue.

Wario and Waluigi were still fighting over the money though, Mona watching as some kind of teacher that is unable to stop her pupils. Bowser had taken Peach out for a date, and was surprisingly compassionate for her. Till the date ended and till he asked if Peach loved him now.

Bowser was still raging over her answer, Mario heard from a far distance. Mario was now searching for the new OC's that would appear. New chapter=new OC's, he had discovered. He hadn't counted though on where they would appear. Because for once, the teleportation was not exactly… on the ground.

Mario tried hard to shake the bodies of the green puffball and the toad, but failed badly at failing. He easily moved them off, with some unneeded help from Peach, Toad, Toadette and Boss-defeater (HIM AGAIN?). Once Mario stood up, he saw that Boss-defeater was picking up… a large wooden shield, so it seemed to be like.

"Where did you get that shield?" Toad asked in Mario's stead.

"Dream World. After previous dares, I thought I should get one…" Now folks, let me say something. Boss-defeater rarely has weapons and if he has, then it is a shield. But that's only in a very dangerous situation (where he can get the shield). So basically, Boss-defeater with a shield means…

Boss-defeater. Is. Serious. Like. A. Boss.

Mario wanted to inquire more about this newly made weapon, but the new OC's disturbed that by waking up. It was now that Mario recognized one of them.

"Chopper?" As if on cue, Chopper and the new toad awakened from their slumber. The toad was the first one to speak though.

"-ment" Kevin said as he immediately took a 'I know everything and even more' pose. Till he realized he was no longer in his house. And the scientists were gone.

Chopper stood up as well (pretty difficult with a round figure), and asked the question that was the most likely question to be asked right now. "Where… am I?"

"We're in Toad town, of course." Kevin answered confidently.

"Err… Not anymore…" Toadette told Kevin.

"You're in a big and dangerous game of Truth and Dare. Hold by Dimentio for unknown purposes, and you're pretty much dead if you refuse. And this is a dream world." Toad added, causing Kevin to immediately realize what has happened.

"Aha! I knew I wouldn't get the illness! I'm now in a city where I can't be affected!"

"Err… Correct sorta… You already got it." Boss-defeater shyly added, causing Kevin to fall over.

"Eh… Well, at least I don't get it anymore I guess… So I'm correct! Like I always am!"

"You are?" Chopper asked surprised, just as the others met surprise as well.

"Yes, I am!"

"All right… Let me test it then." Boss-defeater stated, before starting with a question session. "First one: Current president of America is…"

"Osama!" Everyone immediately jumped back in horror and surprise.

"Err… No, it's Obama. Then again, the names are similar. Okay, let's try again. The Netherlands are in which country?"

"Asia!"

"No, Europe." Boss-defeater said annoyed, before asking another question. "The final boss of Super Mario Land is…"

"Dimentio!"

"… No, Tatanga." Boss-defeater answered, getting suspicious of Kevin's 'I'm always correct' statement. "Easy one. One plus one equals to…?"

"Three!"

"…" Boss-defeater and the rest of the crowd remained silent for a short moment. Then, in Boss-defeater's final attempt to give Kevin at least one question correct answered, he asked. "Am I a boy or a girl?" Well, he was sure that Kevin would get that one ri-…

"Girl!"

What happened next, is what you may ask yourself. Well, let's just say Boss-defeater really doesn't like being called a girl… Kevin was currently falling back to the ground, after being smashed into a building by Boss-defeater's shield.

"I am NOT a girl. Thank you." Boss-defeater muttered angry while dusting off his shield.

"Remind me to not ever call you that…" Chopper said as Kevin stood up again, grunting in pain.

"Always right? Sounds more like he gets things always wrong." Toadette concluded, causing Boss-defeater to realize something else. What if…

"Kevin, another question. What is NOT the way out of here?"

* * *

><p>Oh, you're waiting for the answer of that question, are you not? Well, I'm sorry to say, but we first have other truths and dares to do. And mostly truths. I have no idea why as the narrator, but our author, Boss-defeater451, has big things planned. But let's just get down to the truths, shall we?<p>

Daisy. Luigi. And Waluigi. I do not know when Waluigi stopped fighting with Wario (I just told you they still were, after all), nor how the three came to be near each other. Oh well, it happened, and they were in the perfect position for the first truths.

"Luigi. You'll give my future wife back to me." Waluigi ordered, but Luigi nervously shook no.

"What… kind of husband… are you if you… demand… someone's hand?"

"Nice comeback, Luigi!" Daisy complimented Luigi, who started blushing red.

"Why are you supporting him! He's weak. Pathetic. He's not even worth the space he uses for his presence. So why… Why choose him over me?"

"Because he's not badmouthing every single person on earth? And he's got a cute nose, while yours is perfect… for a witch."

"It's that I don't hit women, or else…" Waluigi raised his fist against Luigi and Daisy.

"Badly enough for you, I have no problems hitting men." She said as she confidently placed her hands on her hips. Waluigi knew that he was now better off walking away… But Dimentio prevented them to do so.

"As my role of the guide book to this game has been taken over, I'll start with the new truths and dares." Dimentio laughed, constantly watching someone. As in, the same person. "Luigi and his Wa version, how do you feel for the princess of the desert? Hopefaith2 wants to know."

Luigi's reaction? We could sum it up with a simple 'he blushed and fainted.' Yeah, that summed it up perfectly.

But if I sum up things too often, then the author is going to fire me. So…

"Well… Err… She's…" Luigi tripped over his words, while his words tripped over him.

"Yes…?" Daisy asked, hoping fiercely she would hear what she wanted to hear…

"I… She's… Well…" His face became redder and redder as the moment moved on.

"Yes…?" Daisy asked again, starting to get slightly annoyed.

"She's per-…" And Luigi finally fainted.

It took some more time for Waluigi to figure out he was meant with 'his Wa version'. But he did in the end. "I have a name, y'know… But Daisy is a desert flower. She's hard to find, not often seen, but if you manage… You see the girl that blooms every single day and night. Waiting for the bee, that'll never come in the desert. But I'm willingly to get the Bee mushroom, and fly over to her."

He promptly got a smack in the face. "Pervert."

Waluigi rubbed over his face, but Dimentio had another truth in store. "The FinnAwesome Strikes Back strikes with another truth for Daisy and Waluigi. How come you two are not seen often outside sports games?"

"Let's change that, shall we? A fighting game between the two of us, or are you too girly and chicken out?"

Unsurprisingly, Daisy and Waluigi were involved with this sentence. Surprisengly, Daisy dared Waluigi to. She had enough of his sickening mind, and the fact that he wouldn't hit women also didn't fall in the right ear.

"If the little girl is persisting, then I shall have to punish her." Waluigi said with a smirk. He would teach Daisy's place, once and for all!

**CORRUPTE DARE BOSS: WALUIGI  
>TH-…<strong>

Daisy started the fight before the narrator could finish the subtitle. She smacked Waluigi with enormous power into the air.

Darn it. I hadn't even the chance to fully announce the fight…

"As for the truth… Ask Nintendo about that." Daisy told the reader as she picked up Luigi, and took him away. She couldn't just leave him there after all…

* * *

><p>Bowser was pissed beyond belief about what happened. Peach had refused him again. Even after he won the dance off fair and square (and Bowser still wanted to know how he won fair and square in a tutu) and saved the lives of her and her loved ones…<p>

She still didn't go. What was a man like him to do? Well, at least not cry his heart out like a new born koopaling.

"Grambi king dad, you're crying your heart out like a new born koopaling." Larry said, while Ludwig handed his father a tissue.

"WHYYYYYYYY? What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know king daddy, but I do know that you may not give up. Peach loves you, I can tell as a girl. The only thing that prevents her from admitting, is totally her accursed daughter."

"What has she to do with it? I would've blamed Mario…" Morton rubbed over his head, trying to lay the link.

"Duh, Felicity hates me. And if king daddy and Peach married, we would become step-sisters. And because Peach cares for no reason so much for her, she doesn't want to marry him. I mean, just look at her. She and Peach have nothing in common, not even their skin. Felicity is just a b*CENSORED* that somehow took over the life I should have."

"Yeah, nice theory, but you're only saying that because you hate her too. Mario is obviously the cause of our problems." Bowser Junior muttered, also handling a tissue over to his dad.

"Let's prove it then, shall we?" Dimentio's voice resounded through the room they were in. (Which I obviously told you about. I'm descriptive enough.) "Wendy, Mechnical Oven wonders how much you hate Felicity on a scale on one to ten?"

"Over 9000." Larry muttered.

"9000." Bowser Junior agreed.

"Calculations have proven that it is over 9000." Iggy proved.

"What they said." Roy joined.

"Well, unlike common belief…" Wendy gave a piercing stare to her brothers, who instantly remained silent. "It' not over 9000."

"Not?" Ludwig wondered, but got another silencing stare from his sister.

"That's relatively too small. It's over 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000." Wendy coughed, for she had to speak the whole number, while the author got easy out of the trouble of writing it down. In fact, the number was so big, he found himself unable to fully say it.

"Hey! That's over 9000!" Morton Junior complained.

"I said 9000 was relatively too small to be correct."

* * *

><p>"Well, waiting till the end of the story is not the way out. Actually, it's the only way not out. Everything else will guide you to the way out. Why?" Kevin answered Boss-defeater's question. The latter needed a few seconds to translate the answer correctly, then to fully grasp it.<p>

"There's… no way earlier out?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Kevin asked slightly annoyed. "I said there are plenty of ways." Boss-defeater still didn't fully grasp it. The others, Mario, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Chopper, Felicity, Claire, Momova and Thomas didn't either. Wait… When did Felicity, Claire, Momova and Thomas arrive?

"At the 'There's no way earlier out' part, narrator." Chopper answered for them. Aha.

Anyway, Kevin became more annoyed as the rest remained silent. "Hey, hello… Back to the sky… Or was it earth… Probably sky."

"One word. Crap." Momova summed it up.

"That's crap indeed." Felicity agreed.

"Well… Then I guess we should just wait till the end of the story and enjoy it in the meanwhile." Thomas tried to lighten things up. He was only met with Boss-defeater's 'are-you-kidding' stare.

"Don't you freaking realize it? Now it seems all easy for you, but they always give you more and more dangerous dares as the story continue. I've been eaten alive already. Sooner or later, they give impossible dares. And if we don't manage to complete them…"

"We're dead." Toad finished for Boss-defeater.

"Well, excuse me if I try to enjoy the moment. Maybe you should try it for once instead of worrying about nothing." Thomas tried to defend himself…

But it got Boss-defeater only frustrated. "Well, maybe you should try to worry about 'nothing'. I've been eaten alive, you know?"

"But you're still standing here. Is that not what matters?"

"Not if I have been DEAD for a few seconds at least."

"That happened in the past. What has happened has happened and there's nothing you can do about it."

"No, but you can learn from it in order to prevent it from happening in the future!" The rest of the crowd simply watched the row firing up.

"Well, how are you going to prevent dying again?"

"By not sitting around, but trying to figure a way out!"

"Well, then you can now sit. There's none. You said that yourself."

"Nobody said that we cannot speed up how long the story will take!" The fire was in both eyes, but it burned brighter in Boss-defeater. He was starting to get cornered.

"Good luck with it then. I'll see you on the graveyard, where I'll have 'lived a good life' on my grave and you 'pointlessly wasted his life to get out of trouble."

"GUYS!" Boss-defeater and Thomas continued ranting and shouting at each other, despite Mario's attempt to stop them. He tried again. "Guys! Stop with it!" This caused them to stop, allowing Felicity to put a definite stop to the row.

"Are you really fighting about this? You have better things to do than this, like enjoying the moment or searching a way out. Is that not what you wanted?" Both looked over to Felicity, and seemed to think about the words. Both seemed to calm down a little, Thomas more than Boss-defeater.

"Fine." They both replied on the same moment. While having calmed down, neither seemed to like the other at the moment. They both took distance between each other, Boss-defeater more out of the crowd, while Thomas stinging around them.

"To lessen the steaming mood, I have a few truths for Mario." Mario looked slightly worried, but also slightly relieved. "The one that arrived first is the question about who your favorite people in the group are?"

"Err… Let me see…" Mario remained silent for a few seconds, but then proceeded to answer the truth. "Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Bomby, Felicity, Thomas and Chopper."

"Nice to hear…" Momova muttered softly, slightly joking, slightly sad. Though she would never admit the second one.

"Very nice, Mario." Dimentio laughed, before continuing with speaking. "The next truth is from Mechanical Oven, who wants to know how you remain chubby despite moving a lot."

"Honestly, I have no idea…" Mario said with a nervous grin.

"But I have." Felicity said with a slight evil grin. "Mar gets a large amount of cake on a weekly basis from Peach, and also daily eats pasta. A lot of pasta."

"Thank you for not telling, Felic…" Mario said with an annoyed face.

"You're welcome." Felicity said with a prankster-like face.

"Maybe you're not my favorite after all." Mario muttered, half laughing.

"Hey!" Felicity called out.

"Just kidding, just kidding…" Mario said as he dodged an elbow from Felicity.

"But who's favorite is she then? Hopefaith2 wants to know from everyone how they think about Felicity."

* * *

><p>"Who?" Mona asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who?" Birdo and Yoshi wondered too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who?" Donkey and Diddy Kong asked as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who?" Rosalina questioned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Felicity? I guess she's nice when not fighting us…" Bowser Junior muttered in thought.<p>

"True." Ludwig, Morton Junior, Roy, Lemmy, Larry and Iggy agreed. They instantly changed their opinion when they saw their sister… Who was not happy with their answers.

"Felicity? She's the most evil girl in the entire world!" Bowser Junior corrected himself.

"Very true." The other brothers added hastily.

"Felicity is a b*CENSORED* who can't do things herself. She's so typical popular bimbo on a high school. Always getting praise, can get away no matter what she does, and everyone thinks of her as a great girl. While she's not. Honestly, only the undead would like to be her boyfriend. And guess what? She's with an angel! See that it's true?" Wendy ended with a confident smile.

"Felicity is only still alive because of pure luck and because it would crush Peach's heart if I killed her. And a crushed heart doesn't crush on others." Bowser concluded.

* * *

><p>"Felicity is a very pretty sight… on a painting! BWAHAHAHA!" King Boo laughed at his own joke.<p>

"I'm going to quit following you straight after I answered this." Bootiful said annoyed. "As for the girl? She's nice, I guess. And a strong warrior."

* * *

><p>"She helped me out with Toad and that girl who were frozen during the fight with Superman… I think she's okay." Birby concluded.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's certainly nice. I think… I haven't spoken too much to her… I only worked together with her during the Superman fight…" Iris thought about it.<p>

* * *

><p>"She knocked me out. She's not nice." Bomby stated as he went on a carrousel. It's been a long time since I mentioned the amusement park, hasn't it?<p>

* * *

><p>"A young bratty prankster, that's what she is… I still find it odd she's not the Nobody from facebook." Waluigi said as he stood up, having flown a few miles before finally touching the ground again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Felicity is a fantastic girl and nice to have as a cousin." Daisy said, while Luigi finally woke up again.<p>

"Felicity? What Daisy said, minus the cousin part plus a very good friend." Luigi grumbled after answering. Luck smiled at him past chapters, but bad luck always knocked him out before he could make his move.

"So, what do you think about me…?" Daisy asked half jokingly, awaiting the answer Luigi had been unable to say. She would have to wait longer, as Luigi again fainted after Daisy said that. "Sigh…"

* * *

><p>"Felic, you are an fantastic girl, on the inner and outside. You are brave as you have proven, and friendly too. I still remember the day you came to the Mushroom Kingdom, and also what you've become since then." Mario praised, followed by Peach.<p>

"Felicity, I'm proud to have you as my daughter. You have all the traces from your father lingering, but you are also your own self. An intelligent young girl, who knows how to make others feel fine… And that sadly enough also includes how not to. You really have to work on that and your etiquette, young lady." Felicity smiled nervously at the last words, but awaited the next one to talk. That appeared to be Toad.

"Felic, you're a nice pal to hang out with. Really, it's been a honor meeting you."

"What Toad said. Though, I would really like it if we did some more 'girlie' stuff together…" Toadette ended.

"You're nice, but also an evil prankster, Felic." Chopper told her.

"Err… She's Felic?" Kevin asked to the crowd while pointing to Felicity, who simply nodded. "Err… You're nice? I don't know you actually…"

"Fe, there's something odd with you." Momova started. "You have an abnormal magic level… I can somehow feel that. Really abnormal high. Seriously, what are you? Did you get an item like that wand in the seventh book of Harry Potter? Other than that, I think you're nice."

"Good warrior." Claire said shortly.

"As far as I've heard from them, you're a nice girl." Thomas said, having been calmed down completely now. Unlike Boss-defeater.

"Grmbl… You're nice and all, though that training you gave me was evil. I do rather fight my way to an ancient hill to find some kind of Kong Fu master or something. The trials on the way are likely less hard. And I still wonder about that vision thing… Really, why would I fight you?"

"We fought in that dare, remember…? That vision apparently saw the dare coming, as it happened during that." Felicity explained to him.

"Sounds good enough for me." Boss-defeater said in approval.

"I guess that the vision she saw was that event, then…" Kevin muttered, trying to understand what they said. Nobody actually heard him, and if some did… Then they forgot one small thing…

"And to end this chapter, we have one dare for Boss-defeater from The FinnAwesome Strikes Back." Boss-defeater, still furious since the row, just wanted to get over it. He had a shield now, right? "Kiss a chain chomp on the lips. Like a boss, by the way."

"WHAT?" Boss-defeater screamed out, as a chain chomp appeared from nowhere. "You can't be serious!" But Dimentio was dead serious, indeed. Boss-defeater realized that too. He had to kiss that thing, that wanted nothing more to bite his head off?

To speed up his agility, Boss-defeater laid down his shield, and slowly approached the chomp. Everyone else neared to watch the dare happening.

And just like that, the chain chomp bit Boss-defeater's shirt, missing the body narrowly. Boss-defeater shook it off, and proceeded to kiss it quickly… LIKE A BOSS! His mind was full of fear, hatred…

* * *

><p>The search had been fruitless for a long time now. Wherever he entered, it never lead him out of here. Never. How much he wanted to go back to his home…<p>

Ben Aqua surely wanted to. He was stuck in the Mushroom World for a long time now, after having found a 'warp', as he called it, which sent him to this accursed world of mushrooms.

Had he gone crazy? Well, one side of him had. The other not. His split personality made it hard for him to ask people for warp pipes, as one moment, he seemed to be the nicest guy around… the next, the most confusing guy. A guy with blue eyes, black hair, short for his age and a pale fair skin, though. But that didn't really help his case.

Currently, he walked through ancient ruins. Maybe a clue could be found here.

Or maybe not, but he would find some… well… err… Something scientifically cool… Maybe… No, he should focus on the mission.

He stumbled over a body, a body that he would not see till next chapter. And even then, it would be… indirectly.

* * *

><p>It certainly took a lot of time to get rid of those cops. How long exactly again? Maybe a few days or something… Well, at least they were better than better than being tied to chandeliers, not Laguz?<p>

"Sure is, narrator."

Why again was she followed till now? "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know why you were following me again, besides my plans for world domination?"

Of course, a fifteen year old girl couldn't be taken too seriously when she has plans for world domination. Even if she nagged Yoshi…

"Oh wait, the narrator already told me. See ya :D" Laguz said as the cops tried to free themselves from… well, what was it actually? A glue wand? Seriously? Where did she get that from?

BECAUSE SHE'S FROM THE RANDOM BRIGADE, THAT'S WHY.

… Yes, I realize the question was where, not why.

BUT THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S FROM THE RANDOM BRIGADE, THAT'S WHY.

Anyway, the young girl with a twisted but innocent mind returned to her idol's (and actually friend's) house. Her dirty-blonde hair waved on the wind, her hazel blue eyes searching the path she needed to take.

But she's not just a young girl. Well, she's not a human. She's a laguz. Yes, she's called to her species… Well, actually, she isn't, but she disliked her real name. Too many boys were called it too. So Laguz fit her perfectly.

But what is a laguz, the creature, then? A laguz is a creature that can transform in one specific animal. It depends on the laguz. While they can transform to human form, they always will represent their animal. In Laguz' (the person) case, she had red kitten like ears, with a long red tail. No, she's not a catgirl, but a tiger laguz. How one could see that? She had two red stripes on her cheeks, that's how.

She further wore a green hoody over a green t-shirt, along with black jeans.

Now that that's done, let's focus on the plot again, shall we?

Laguz finally arrived at Yoshi's house. She was unaware of what had happened. Yoshi's house could have been out of an African tribe, so she thought. She knocked on the door, despite the house having a doorbell. But those were…

"Eeeeevil…"

What she said. Somehow, ringing doorbell is Cupido with love arrow. Somehow, if you asked Laguz. But she disliked them, that's what matters in the end.

Results remained out. Whatever she tried, knocking loudly, knocking softly, knocking a whole medley (BECAUSE SHE CAN AND IS FROM THE RANDOM BRIGADE, THAT'S WHY.), but nothing worked. Maybe she could enter that small window on the right…

If she could have come so far. But Dimentio had other plans…

BECAUSE SHE'S FROM THE RANDOM BRIGADE, THAT'S WHY.

* * *

><p>He was… interesting so to say. But she wanted to ensure that everything in this story would go right for her. So she had to do this.<p>

Scorpio, the guy that had found her egg, walked into her room.

"Privacy would have been nice." Anarchi told him, while checking herself in the mirror again.

"Interesting… form you have. What are you trying?" Scorpio asked with as suspicious eye.

"Nothing too special. Amperdavid entrusted me to Boss-defeater451, and I'm just ensuring that the latter won't abuse me."

"And what has your form to do with it?"

"Apparently, Boss-defeater451 loves… modest girls."

Oh wait, I get it. She's trying to manipulate author Boss-defeater451 by seducing him. Hah, as if that'll work. Boss-defeater is very hard to sedu-… What's up with your eyes, author? Why do they look like hear-… Oh wait. You told me you couldn't be seduced, but once you see a pale girl with brown hair, with a slight tint of orange in it, with brown cute eyes, wearing a long-sleeved shirt with jeans, without make-up or earrings, everything's suddenly different? SNAP OUT OF IT!

…

…

…

Okay, now that's fixed** (Author note: you really didn't need to slap me, narrator!),** let's continue with the story.

"Well, your plan almost worked, I see." Scorpio concluded after above text. "However, I came with an important message. We are expecting visitors."

"Really? In this barren land of ice, still a few come?" Arachni, the spider girl wondered.

"They have come to seek our wisdom. I've told you about the illness, am I correct?"

"You have, including that it is no actual illness, but a curse."

"Because none in this land have been corrupted yet, they seek how we prevented it."

"Are they really that dumb? We are in an isolated land, with only two inhabitants. It's no wonder we were not affected. Have you not told them that?" Arachni inquired.

"I have, but they persisted anyway. They'll arrive soon."

But something else came sooner. Scorpio just wanted to walk out of the way, when the curse took someone else down…

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, that was the chapter already! I lied when I said something important for the plot would happen. I just wanted to get a short cha-… Why are my hands continuing to type the actual chapt-…<strong>

* * *

><p>His mind was filled with rage and hatred. And fear. Dead was ensured, and dead had been experienced. An almost dead as well.<p>

"Are you okay?" The young voice asked. But his mind… his mind could not take… this… anymore… his very soul… no, that's impossible, his very heart…

_The boy with brown hair and glasses jumped up, his right foot in front. He flew over to Felicity, attempting to crush her. He came closer and…_

And Felicity dodged just out of the way. She was surprised. That… That was the vision… Again…

But why?

His voice spoke, as if darkness itself spoke.

"I've got enough of all this danger!" It was spreading.

"Again in an angry fit?" Mario sighed, but he realized this was not the case. Fear had taken control over his whole being, and the fear was controlled by the corrupted air around them all.

"You'll realize the superiority of Dimentio!" Boss-defeater called out, now a mere servant, a dancing puppet, a mindless donkey, for Dimentio.

**PLOT BOSS: PUPPET BOSS-DEFEATER  
>DANGER<strong>

"And so the boy dances the dance he swore never to do." Dimentio laughed.

Realization hit her. Right foot in the vision. Left foot in that fight. Right foot now. The vision had not predicted that fight…

It had predicted this one. A small detail changed, but the meaning behind it was deep, it turned out to be.

But Felicity shouldn't focus on those things. After all, she was in a fight. Boss-defeater had approached her and now gave her a firm punch in the face. She stumbled back, seeing how Mario went for a jump attack…

Boss-defeater grabbed his feet as he was about to land, and flung him with absurd power to a nearby wall. Thomas summoned a tornado to sent Boss-defeater away…

However, Boss-defeater side-stepped and instead countered by rushing into Thomas. Thomas grunted, but formed a large wind, in the hope of blowing Boss-defeater away.

But no matter how hard the wind was, even if everyone else including Thomas was blown into a building, Boss-defeater remained standing firmly, as if nothing was happening at all.

Peach, Kevin, Toadette and Momova watched motionlessly as the others tried other attacks once they fell back to the ground. "You won't get me down!" Boss-defeater screamed out as the others surrounded him…

He quickly spun around, arms wide. He hit everyone too close, namely Mario, Claire and Toad. They were knocked down to the ground, allowing Boss-defeater a free counterattack.

If it wasn't for others. Chopper, not knowing this guy too well but knowing very well that he was supposed to be on the good side, started inhaling. He was trying to absorb him. Was he? He had fought countless other battles. He lost his family. But he felt, uneasy fighting this one. Fighting someone possessed… It never felt exactly fine with you.

Felicity didn't feel easy about this as well. Boss-defeater was, as far as she knew, not the aggressive type. Nor the strong type, but yet… How did he stand ground during that wind? How did he flung Mario away so easily?

She needed to concentrate. It hadn't been often she had fought possessed people she knew on some way. But for now, she watched how Chopper's inhaling went.

It went badly. At first, Boss-defeater let himself get sucked up. But at the last second, he jumped over Chopper, using the speed he got while getting sucked in, and grabbed Chopper from behind.

"For once, keep your mouth open." Boss-defeater rudely grabbed Chopper's side of the mouth, forcing Chopper to keep his mouth open…

While still inhaling.

The others fought against it, but no matter what they grabbed, no matter how heavy they were, it didn't work. Kevin and Thomas tried to dodge by walking behind Boss-defeater.

He simply turned around with Chopper, who sucked them both in.

Felicity used a thunder spell, one used often in this story, and hit Boss-defeater…

And Chopper as well.

Boss-defeater was not dazed at all, but let go of Chopper one moment for him to escape.

One moment too short.

Boss-defeater quickly grabbed Chopper again, and shook him as if he was some bottle with juice in it. Felicity tried to stop him by sending another thunderbolt. However, the thunderbolt conveniently moved around Boss-defeater and Chopper this time.

"How…" She started, but Boss-defeater answered it already.

"Thunder never hits the same spot twice." Boss-defeater then grabbed Chopper's antennas, spinning around with him… With Kevin, Thomas, Peach, Toad, Toadette and Claire still inside. He let go. Chopper, heavy due all the people inside him, flew straight for Felicity's face, flinging her away to a building.

They all fell hard. Chopper released everyone inside him, who fell hard on the ground as well. But they were mostly dizzy from all the shaking.

"What happened…" Kevin complained, but he had no time for that.

Actually, he had. Boss-defeater went over to attack Momova, who luckily for her saw him coming the last moment. One moment, more moments with a time slowing spell.

"F*CENSORED*, f*CENSORED*, f*CENSORED*!" Was all that Momova said as she kicked Boss-defeater from behind. He was too slow to counter, but the damage was still low though.

Boss-defeater then saw a certain weapon. A favorite weapon of his, that he had laid when he did the Chain Chomp dare.

Claire realized it too, and shook herself out of her dizziness and went for the weapon as well. She was faster than him, allowing her to wait for him to approach and give out some attacks.

She kicked on his lower leg.

She kicked on his belly.

All blocked with his mere arms. He quickly countered by grabbing Claire's tail, flinging her quickly to Momova. This time, she was not fast enough to slow down time.

While Claire and Momova tried to get things straight again, Boss-defeater grabbed the wooden shield. His wooden shield.

Well, wood burns good, so was Felicity idea. She quickly formed two fire balls in her hands and threw both of them to Boss-defeater.

He jumped over them and went straight for her, shield in front. Felicity could only see how he came closer…

But also how she was saved by Mario. Mario rushed into Boss-defeater, both crashing into a nearby building instead. Now Boss-defeater got some bruises, but what were those compared to the damage of the others?

Much, as Peach had some magical tricks as well. While Boss-defeater and Mario were ducking it out with each other, the former blocking all of Mario's attacks, she healed everyone involved. Or tried to. Felicity saw it, and followed her footsteps.

Boss-defeater finally countered by ducking and giving Mario a low kick. He fell over, allowing Boss-defeater another attack on him. Mario rolled as a bowling ball to the others, who quickly jumped aside.

"We might have gotten healed, but we can't deal much damage on him." Chopper concluded. The rest agreed.

"How did he get so good in combat anyway? He wasn't like that before…" Toadette, who had covered from most attacks, wondered.

"You don't think I'll empower those that follow my rule?" Dimentio taunted from wherever he was.

"So he's really brainwashed… Well, we're not going to defeat him unless we find an opening." Toad muttered.

"Problem is, his whole original combat tactic was a defensive one. He isn't going to allow us any." Felicity explained, while she saw how Claire and Mario both tried to hold Boss-defeater off. He still blocked off all of their attacks, his shield being quite helpful with that. He then flung it straight to them, hitting them both.

"Can't we allow one ourselves by slowing him down?" Kevin wondered.

"One tactic we should not use, thus." Toadette muttered annoyed in response.

"Actually… That sounds like a plan!" Momova didn't get any answer back. She didn't expect one anyway. Well, for now.

Mario and Claire were slowly trying to hit Boss-defeater's head. He slowly rose his shield in order to protect it from them, while also using one of his legs for a low kick.

"Oh no, you won't…" Momova thought as she firmly grabbed Boss-defeater, and flung him away. He did that slowly, as if unnatural powers were busy…

Oh wait, they were. Momova and time after all…

Momova created some fireballs, and sent them off to follow Boss-defeater. He had no time to dodge them, even when time sped up again.

"You can't be serious! He's always wro-…" Toad did not finish. After all, what point had a theory when it's getting disproven straight before your eyes?

"See it worked." Momova said with an evil grin, while Boss-defeater stood up again. He was not planning on getting finished due a weak spot. After all, that was his tactic as well. He flung away his shield to Momova, trying to catch her off guard…

He did, but Felicity went in for a quick kick, along with Mario and Claire. Chopper went for another attack, and build up some speed before dashing into Boss-defeater. Was this fight coming to its end?

Toad tried at least to end it by throwing a enormous rock at Boss-defeater. He saw it coming, and quickly grabbed his shield again to block the attack. He was puffing and coughing: he was on his last legs, especially if you consider the many wounds he had. Wounds, from where blood was flowing and coloring his body and clothes.

He jumped up. It didn't seem to have any reason, but they all realized it was something else once he hit the ground again. A shockwave quickly spread, none of them fast enough to jump over it.

But they remained firm on the ground. Well, except Kevin and Toadette then. But the others did. It was now…

Or never.

Felicity summoned another bolt. Boss-defeater moved his shield above him, catching the bolt with it. Despite it being wooden, it still hold on the bolt. Boss-defeater was now trying a final attack, as the shield damaged him too.

He rushed to them. One final attempt.

Chopper tripped him, causing Boss-defeater to bite the dust…

And unconsciousness.

The battle had ended. Boss-defeater was rescued…

Yeah, that would've been the cause if this was a child-friendly story. It isn't. Peach checked his blood pulse.

She hardly fell anything.

"How impressive… You actually defeated him. I applaud you for it." Dimentio mocked them.

"What have you done with him?" Felicity demanded, but Dimentio merely laughed as respone.

"Me? Nothing special. You? You knocked him unconscious, something I hadn't counted on. But as far as I can see… He won't be returning to conscious anymore." This shocked them all.

"What? You mean to say he's f*CENSORED* dead?" Momova nearly shrieked in horror.

"No, not dead yet. As I said, this was uncounted on. I do not know either what's going on. I'll research it soon." Dimentio laughed again. He then left them to figure things out themselves.

* * *

><p>Boss-defeater was placed in a hospital that suddenly showed up. It could be a trap by Dimentio, but what choice they had otherwise? He rested on a bed in the empty building, none deciding to watch him.<p>

Felicity still wondered how she could have misunderstood her vision. Could she have prevented this, if she had known? It was a matter for later, for now they all shared the word with everyone.

* * *

><p>Luigi did not feel easy when he got told someone got brainwashed. It reminded him of a certain time, and it didn't help the same causer was behind this as well…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Available:<strong>

**Princess Peach  
>Mario<br>Luigi  
>Bowser<br>Bowser Junior  
>Lemmy Koopa<br>Larry Koopa  
>Wendy Koopa<br>Morton Koopa Junior  
>Iggy Koopa<br>Ludwig Koopa  
>Roy Koopa<br>Daisy  
>King Boo<br>Toad  
>Toadette<br>Yoshi  
>Birdo<br>Donkey Kong  
>Diddy Kong<br>Waluigi  
>Wario<br>Mona  
>Rosalina<br>Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)  
>Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)<br>Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)  
>Felicity (Hopefaith2)<br>Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)  
>Thomas (TheGrayPlumber)<br>Birby (Birby6)  
>Momova (ThatNintendoFangirl)<br>Kevin (Tails-is-pwnage)  
>Chopper (Mechanical Oven)<br>NEW: Ben (Fiction idea)  
>NEW: Laguz (Laguzgirl13)<br>NEW: Arachni (Amperdavid)**

* * *

><p><strong>No longer available:<strong>

**Boss-defeater**

* * *

><p><strong>Who saw the fight coming? I did, but did you too? I've strongly been hitting to it. Hey, I even said that there was something different between chapter 2 and 3, which was the vision. Tails-is-pwnage figured the left and right foot thing out, but didn't get the message behind it. I've also mentioned countless of times that brainwashing was near, and that Boss-defeater would be the first to fall.<strong>

**The no longer available thing? That means that the character is no longer dare/truth able during the WHOLE STORY. You could see it as a list in a horror story, where the author wrote down who are dead.**

**Now, for some questions… Maybe you want to know why the willpower was needed for the form for OC's? All I can say, that Boss-defeater has low willpower and has a fear for danger and trouble… Figure out the rest yourself. You may also want to look at rule 7 once you discover the truth.**

**And for now, the rules. I no longer accept OC's, but certain things need to remain there anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dares or Truths are submitted through PM. No exceptions. Anonymous are as a result forbidden to make Dares or Truths.<strong>

**2. Dares or Truths may or may not be used. If I decide to, I'll instead make all dares myself and use none of yours, even if I get a lot.**

**3. Dares and Truths may get changed if I decide to. This is done especially for dares that helps a character, due plot reasons.**

**4. No yaoi or yuri. No exceptions.**

**5. No stuff above the T rating. No exceptions. (I love the words. No exceptions. They make it sound cooler).**

**6. No dares that specifically mention the need of the dead of a character. No exceptions. We do not have a lot of one-ups around here.**

**7. I cannot guarantee the safety of your OC's. Dares and the plot may and WILL demand a lot of your OC's, to the point they may become unavailable for a long time. So do not complain if you find your OC, for example, dead.**

**8. If I get truths for your OC's, I'll send you a PM with an answer if I can't come on myself. You know the OC better than I do.**

**9. Have fun. No exceptions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now my question is, how many will still send dares and truths, despite what happened…?<strong>


	6. A lot depends on this

**After a very long time, I've finally finished the real chapter 6. The first part is the same as the Sopa chapter, so you can skip it. Or maybe refresh your memories…?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WHAT I DO NOT OWN. DO YOU GET IT BY NOW?**

* * *

><p>One character down. Nobody knew the meaning of down in this sentence though. Was the character down as in death, or as in for some time unconscious?<p>

Whichever it was, it scared Luigi. Sure, he was a timid character and all, but even Bowser could, to some degree, understand how Luigi felt. Someone was brainwashed by Dimentio. Luigi was brainwashed once by Dimentio. Some mentioned how Luigi seemed to lift his cap, just to check if he could feel something that didn't belong there.

For example, three new OC's. Birby was just there to see it happening as well.

"Hey, watch-!" Birby wanted to warn, but Luigi was already buried underneath the three new OC's. His cap flew off, wavering as the wind brought it to far distances. Except for the fact there was no wind. So it dropped immediately to the ground instead.

"Ow…" Luigi complained as he, with help from Birdy, removed the OC's. He stood up, and took some time to study the new captured characters.

One boy, a boy he had never seen before.

A girl, that seemed normal at first, and slightly odd at the second look.

Finally, another g-… Wait… Wasn't that…

Laguz was the first one to awake, waking up with a big and slightly creepy smile. Then the smile faded slowly. Then a frown appeared.

"End of the world again?" She simply questioned, surprised at her new surroundings. Then the smile returned, as she saw Luigi.

"LUIGI! :D" She prepared to prepare to prepare for preparations of glomping Luigi for no reason whatsoever. BECAUSE SHE'S FROM THE…

"We know it by now, narrator…" Laguz told him, or me… Oh well, the preparations were complete, so she went over to the still shocked Luigi…

Failing terrible at glomping the green plumber randomly. She only could jump as far as a normal human could, and that was odd for a Random Brigade member. Unless they chose to only jump as far as a normal human, of course. Anyway, she fell face first to the dirt, not having prepared for this short distance.

While Laguz, slightly confused, stood up and while Luigi sighed upon not being glomped, both Arachni and Ben Aqua stood up.

"Where… am I?" A simple question from Ben Aqua, but none in this entire world could completely answer that. And no Arachni, you cannot seduce the answer out of the author. He's mad enough that any kind of relationship related joke somehow ends up into him being shipped with someone.

"Really? Aww…"

Despite Ben Aqua and Arachni getting less screen time, to the point not even being introduced to the crowd, Dimentio decided to speak. For reasons, he would now tell.

"Before someone takes over my role again…" A slight sound of annoyance resounded through the voice, before he returned to his normal wicked but yet serious tone. "Welcome new OC's. You've been invited to play a little game…"

"Oh, is this that mask dude?" Laguz wondered aloud, before spotting the three other OC's. When she did, her mouth clasped shut, like a mussel in its shell.

"While I'm covered by a mask, I do rather not be confused with a colleague from another dimension. No, you'll play a game of truth and dare." Arachni realized, out of all sudden, what had happened to her. The illness… no living causer… truth and dare…

It just fit. Just… it did.

"And just a word of advice from me, you'd better do what I command you to do. For else, I can kill you with one snap of my fingers. Except faster than a speed hero running one meter. Ciao till your dares come!" And all went silent.

"What he forget to tell you, is that most things you think of become realized." Bootiful explained, suddenly appearing in the middle of the group.

"Where did you come from?" Birby questioned curious.

"Through that wall over there. After I heard that that… boy fainted, I thought I should come and see him for myself and see if I can help him in any form." Why she was here then, even the narrator doesn't know yet.

"That's a lot of see…" Laguz muttered softly, hardly hearable. Actually, how did I hear it as the narrator?

"Anything?" Ben wondered, and before anyone could even answer, a warp pipe appeared. He immediately ran up to it, trying to get in it…

He actually did.

"Not anything. I said MOST things…" Bootiful said as she and the rest watched how Ben was shot off from the pipe, as if it were a cannon. "And it's already confirmed that nobody can escape this world till the end of the story."

"I'll be going away!" Laguz randomly (BECAUSE SHE… Oh yeah, right…) told the rest, completely ignoring what Bootiful said. "This is nice and all, but I have other things to do. See you tomorrow!"

Laguz waited. The rest remained silent. Except for Ben as he came crashing to the ground, visibly hurt by the impact. Despite that, he entered the warp pipe again. Desperate to get back home? Or just… was his crazy side again active? The answer is unknown.

But Laguz waited. And waited. Waited even longer. She started to frown. She was sure something should have happened by now…

But it didn't. She started to frown, wondering why she hadn't left this world yet. Oh well… Then she could play with MISSLEPANDLESQUIRREL!

… But it didn't appear either. What was going on…?

"I don't know what you're doing…" Luigi started. "I doubt anyone knows… But that aside, you cannot leave this world."

"Since when did such logic apply to me?" Laguz wondered aloud, the others wondering what she even meant with that.

"My world, my logic." Dimentio spoke as he pushed Laguz aside. She flew into a nearby building, crashing loudly into it.

The others were shocked at first, but regained their senses. Even Ben Aqua and Arachni, who both didn't know who Dimentio was, figured out that him appearing meant no good. Birby charged with his hammer in his invisible hands, joined by a suddenly appearing Mario. Both were thrown, without even touching Dimentio, away to the top of a building.

Momova slowed down time, suddenly appearing as well. However, she couldn't move at all, much to her surprise. She shouldn't be hit by her own spell…

Dimentio had switched the time slowing spell, and was now the only one that could move normally in the slowed down time. He pushed Momova over, causing time to flown normally again.

Bowser and his children charged at Dimentio, but were caught in a green box before they knew it.

Felicity unleashed a freezing spell, attempting to freeze Dimentio. Dimentio caught the spell like it was a ball, and threw it back at her, faster than light. Felicity could only now watch as the already lost battle continued.

Laguz transformed into her tiger form, but Dimentio changed her transformation into a cute little kitty. A harmless kitty, it should be said.

Arachni transformed into her normal spider form (which is unknown to the author AND narrator. Thus we keep it this way) and spit silk-like thread at Dimentio.

The spider ended up being caught in her own web, but managed to get herself out of it again.

Felicity managed to thaw out, Laguz returned to her own form and then into a tiger again, Bowser freed himself from his prison…

The whole crowd went in for an all together attack. All on their own, but still as one force.

They suddenly remained still in the air, Dimentio laughing madly at their confused faces.

"Poor pathetic mortals. Do you really think I would sent you all over here without being able to defeat you?"

"So that's why…" Luigi and the rest could no longer speak.

"Why everyone suddenly appeared? Why, yes, I'm the cause of that, L. Just a small message for you all…" Dimentio waited a few moments, before telling his message…

"Only if I allowed you to battle me fair, could you now best me in combat. I'm unbeatable for all, except for a few little exceptions… But they are unable to get to me, nor do they actually want to. Do you, authors? Are you all enjoying my little story so far? You should, because I did this all for you, dear authors. Just so you could watch as your favorite characters do stupid and impossible things. You enjoy it, don't you?"

Dimentio laughed aloud again, the sinister and loud laughter spreading fear in the hearts of the captured characters. "Do you even care for this? No, you don't, you just want to see the next dare and truth, don't you? So let me do one then for you." Dimentio rose his hand in the air, just as a small red sphere came down from the sky. The sphere landed in his hand, vanishing as it made contact with Dimentio. He laughed aloud, while the whole crowd remained hopelessly in the air.

"A truth from Hopefaith2. One of the few that remains persisting on giving 'nice' dares and truths to my squad. But even in your final hours, Hopefaith2, I won't let such thing happen to my very breakable people. So, instead of what their best quality is, I believe I go for their worst quality."

He started with Momova. He moved over to her, grabbing her by her chin as a teacher forcing his pupil to pay attention. "As much as it saddens me to see you in this situation, Magistra, this was your own choice. Just as it were your choice to leave castle Bleck when I needed you most. What was it that caused you to leave again?" He moved his other, non-grabbing, hand to his own chin, as if thinking of a solution to a very difficult problem. "Oh yes… You feared the void, didn't you? The fear of emptiness overtook you, the emptiness that covers the eye of a skull. You fear everything_ necromancy._ How it consumes everyone you know and don't know."

Satisfied with Momova's answer, he went over to the nearest character. Which happened to be Rosalina (Hey, didn't hear of that one for a long time, did we?)

"The watcher of the stars. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." He said, bowing as well. But that was more in a taunt form than a nice one. "In your search for an unknown's being mother, you lost your own and never found its true mother anyway. You fear to abandon them, but won't you _abandon_ your own life this way?"

Dimentio grinned at Rosalina, before seeking a new target.

"The green dinosaur, Yoshi." Apparently, before getting frozen like everyone, Yoshi tried to swallow Dimentio. The proof of that? His tongue was out, making things even more awkward for him. "Mario's pet, as many would like to call you. You, however, don't care, just as long as you can spread happiness in the hearts of people. However, happiness is a rare emotion. How can you be sure people won't _neglect_ you over time?"

Three down, many more to go.

"The girl of randomness, Laguz. Or rather… Zoë." If Laguz was able to move now, she would have spit in Dimentio's face. Despite it not being random. "Zo-Zo…" Correction of my previous statement. She would spit an entire ocean in Dimentio's face. "I have not forgotten that one time. As part of the Random Brigade, reality itself changes around you. To the point I had to restrict your creations in this world to what I think would be a little more logical. But no matter how illogical you are, even you have your own weaknesses. Do you have enough _time_ to avoid them?"

To strengthen his words of avoiding, and as revenge of that one time, he threw Limburger cheese into Laguz' face.

"Now for two for the price of one…" His eyes stared at Toadette and Toad. "You two are often mistaken for a couple or brother and sister. Who knows what your bond truly is? With the 'many' games you are in, people surely can figure it out themselves. But even in those games you appear, you're mostly _useless_. How useful will you be now?"

Bomby's turn. "The little bob-omb. You live in the careless world little children develop in. Dangers and truths are hidden for you, for the simple purpose of keeping your world intact. But will certain _eeriness_ crush your world? Speaking of eeriness…"

Dimentio turned to King Boo. "The self-appointed king of ghosts, while your true reign limits to just a few boos. Despite that, you can 'live' your 'life' in luxury, the luxury of scaring folks. What will you do with a _lack_ of scaring?"

Dimentio decided to simply do all ghosts after each other. Thus, Bootiful was next. "An undead life of helping and pranking. A life full of stuff to do. That's what you strive, while avoiding needles along the way. But life is not always full, and everyone becomes _bored_ once. Can you evade it in the end?"

Dimentio had restricted himself from physical mocking in the previous characters. So he decided to bring it back, starting with Birdo. "The dinosaur that's often paired with Yoshi, by the same people with a distaste in Yaoi and Yuri. How are they so sure they are not busy with Yaoi?" He picked up Birdo's bow, while for some strange reason Birdo's make-up faded away. It was hard to tell now, which gender Birdo actually was. "Can you decide what you truly are? Or shall _indecision_ forever haunt your life?"

Dimentio finished by burning Birdo's bow. Actually, no, Birdo's bow just went up in flames without any cause. But it was likely that Dimentio was behind it anyway. After all, he controlled everything in this world.

"The princess of the clouds…" If Iris could gulp at this moment, then she would've. "Despite your parents' genes, you still are a human. How such thing could happen is what I wish to know, but your information is not trustworthy as you do not either. To trust someone that hasn't earned it, that's the _trust_ you hate yourself." He left Iris alone, but would he do that also for the Kongs?

"The King of apes and his nephew. Two animals, but with a knowledge that could rival intelligent species. You'll seek your bananas like a knight for his princess, only to get them stolen later again. For a long time your series remained forgotten, but will you get past the _ignorance_ of the authors?" Dimentio held mockingly a banana before Donkey Kong, the latter trying to get it out of Dimentio's hands. However, Donkey Kong could still not move and in the end, Dimentio simply threw it away, while moving to his next victim.

"The platypus of unknown origins…" Claire did not care it was her turn. This felt like a mad professor telling all of his plans, except with nothing being really revealed. "You come from a… rather odd world. A world, where platypuses are being trained into agents. You too, got this training. But can your training truly stop all _egoistic_ madmen?"

Dimentio left her further alone, as he was in his own eyes not egoistic. Of course, that's a typical trait for madmen…

"The… The…" Dimentio seemed to be at a lack of words, while approaching Mona. "The human with more jobs than countable." _Yeah right_, Mona thought. She had counted them not too long ago. "You started with helping out a friend, but not forgetting that a working person should be paid. You want your reward, no matter how long it should've been given to you. Will you succeed, or remain _unrewarded_?"

Dimentio left Mona further alone, moving on to the next person. Which would be, Kevin. "The Toad that can be abused as Pinocchio, in order to find the answer to certain things. You are nearly always wrong, to the point even scientists use you as a lead to new discoveries. Yet, you remain believing you're always right. Will you be finally right about yourself, or do you remain in the _wrong_?" Well, currently, Kevin remained in the wrong, as he would have rejected what Dimentio just told. If he could.

"A princess named after a fruit… Peach, one of the heroes of that prophecy that ultimately destroyed my… correct making of the worlds. You have been kidnapped since the day you were introduced to the world. You have been made fun of that even more times than you were kidnapped, but you have always your friends and even family to save you. But what if they were lost, devastated? Would that _devastation_ bring you down too?"

Maybe slightly surprising, Dimentio didn't do much to Peach either. He simply flew over to his next target, Felicity this time.

"The princess that has been adopted by another princess…" If she could move, Felicity would've totally kicked Dimentio's *CENSORED* by now. She felt quite uneasy right now though. Not in fear, but remaining stuck in the same pose for a long time does not feel right… "You have had a hard life since the beginning of your memories. Everyone you loved and knew, went away or died. You found a new life in the Mushroom Kingdom… But what if you get _separated _again?"

Dimentio didn't do much to her either. Maybe he was starting to get tired by now… Or maybe the author was…

"The Koopalings." Nearly all Koopalings would've given Dimentio a mean look. Except Lemmy, who was judging even if he was frozen in his pose as well. His balls all had already fallen to the ground, as no hand had brought them up in the air again. "In the footsteps of your father, you have always tried to defeat the heroes of a story. But each time again, you ultimately failed. If you _lose_ this time again, who knows what happens next?"

"And the same goes for their dad…" Dimentio added, not even giving a look to Bowser.

"One boy, two sides." All characters would've had puzzled looks on their faces, except for Ben. "One of the caring, the other of craziness. Craziness is good though, if one happens to ask me. But no matter what, your two sides fear the same thing. The only thing that should be feared, according to a popular quote. The only thing to fear, is _fear_ itself."

"The man known for his greed…" The character himself didn't realize who he was talking about. The others knew it was about Wario. "From your very moments of life, you have sought money. Money, that you only want to store. But coins should roll, from one place to another. In the end, all money on one place is gone. Are you able to face your personal _poverty_?

Wario still didn't catch along, causing Dimentio to sigh at him. Well, he would figure soon enough out what Dimentio meant… but for now, Dimentio went for another victim.

"The girl from the egg." Only Arachni knew it was her turn now. But what was exactly going on anyway? Most of Dimentio's words didn't exactly go about the worst trait of a character, which was the question given. What exactly was Dimentio foreshadowing? "Try to seduce the author as you want. He has no might here, nor power. He's just like a bard, traveling along the courses of the internet as he tells a story he has seen. I'm the one behind this, so go ahead and try to seduce me. You'll make a pretty minion after getting in touch with _electricity_."

"The sidekick of Wario…" Waluigi would sigh at this. He was more than a mere sidekick… More than just a rival to Luigi… well, that last one was still important though, but he was also himself. "Your appearances are rare, to the point of even being banned from games you should appear in. The seventh races are raced without you. How long will it take before you're _forgotten_?"

"The human turned into a goomba…" Birby's turn now, it seemed. "Once you were a human with hands and decent legs. Now, you're reduced to a creature, deformed from everything that was once you. Even your mind has slowly reduced to a pitiful instinct, the instinct of eating and preventing being _eaten_."

"The desert flower…" Why did Daisy have the odd feeling he meant her with that? "A desert flower only blooms on rare times, but first it needs its origin, the cactus, to be grown up. Your personality is full of prickles, damaging all that touches it. But once the flower shines, one will be attracted to it and take it away. But won't your taker be _taken_ away himself?"

"The clone with the spirit of a corpse…" It took a few seconds for Thomas to realize he was next. "Once a teenager with dreams open and wide, the next an accident. How life sometimes rolls. To make things even worse, your spirit was imprisoned in the clone of the man in red, to live on. You sure want to forget your odd life, for no longer wanting to be stuck in _serious_ moments."

"The man in red." Mario was obviously next. "From a simple plumber, to a hero of multiple dimensions. It sounds like a self-insert fanfiction, except that of an adult man. However, you can't be around forever, nor is it possible to win all fights that come your way. Can you deal with hardships that I have carefully planned out for you, or shall you submit to my power?"

"The green puffball." How much Chopper, like many others, didn't want to smack Dimentio in the face… "One moment to a next. How much can change with a simple man? A man bent on destroying all worlds that exist. You have fought him, as revenge to your world. Have you had allies on the way? If not, then see how creatures only think about one thing. About themselves, to the point of _betraying _their closest friends."

Only one character remained. He had dreaded this moment, despite not knowing what Dimentio was doing with this. Maybe he was trying to spread fear in the hearts of everyone? Fear… So he could have more chance to take over their minds, like he did with that boy? Luigi felt more and more at unease, as Dimentio came.

"Mr. L, or should I call you Luigi?" Well, Dimentio knew where he was going with this, if he started out with Mr. L. "You have been one time my puppet. Remember as the Flora Sprout controlled your actions like a newbie puppet master? I've thought about that while I spent my time imprisoned, and I have come to the conclusion, Mr. L, that I would love to _brainwash_ you again and puppeteer you like a master this time. Once my puppet, always my puppet."

Dimentio had finally done everyone. Everyone?

"Oh! I almost forget for what I came here for! That avatar of the author, I still need to research what exactly has happened to him. I truly didn't count on you to defeat him. In fact, I had expected to have all of you under my control by now. I'm not familiar with this situation, as every careful scenario had involved him defeating all of you, spreading my strings like roots of a tree through the earth. I still feel as if he's under my power, yet, he refuses to wake up."

Dimentio flew off to the hospital, which was next to the crowd of flying characters. Now it explained though, why Bootiful came to this place beforehand. An event you have likely forgotten by now and was actually not that important, but hey, maybe you have gone as crazy as Tails-is-pwnage for seeing every small little odd thing as an indication of an untold plot. Seriously, why would Boss-defeater451 be Mystery-Author?

"I do not care for things said by the author. Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields, which I believe is his new name, deserves his own talk, doesn't he?" Dimentio laughed at his own words, but the others didn't. Partly because it wasn't funny, partly because they couldn't. "Now, the boy came from a world full of danger, yet, he fears everything dangerous? The irony of that. His fighting abilities are comparable of that of a snail, yet he went out on a crazy quest. Who would believe Fawful, after all? He's a _danger_ himself, so in conclusion, he fears himself."

Dimentio was just about to enter the hospital, when he turned around to the characters. "I can't have you all floating here. Just imagine what would happen if the authors would leave because you are doing absolutely nothing. No, do a dare by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back instead. Have fun, all of you."

With a flick of a finger, everyone fell to the cold, harsh and mostly, grudge holding ground. I mean, if you damage it, it'll immediately invoke pain to you! Even if you hit it instantly!

Mario was the first one to stand up and run over to Dimentio to have another attempt at him. However, Dimentio gave him a sly smile before the doors to the hospital shut. Mario crashed into it, but only he was damaged. The doors showed no sign of everyone ever hitting it.

Bowser came next and tried to punch the doors. The result was him crying quite loudly, before he became silent. He had a reputation to keep up, after all.

"It seems like we won't be getting near Dimentio right now…" Momova concluded, before seeing something else worth to be concluded. "And I doubt we will have the time to focus on him anyway…"

Everyone had by now gathered by the hospital, so it was a slight surprise when they saw something standing behind them, where previously nothing was. A skin that seemed to be golden. The pinchers of this monster looked sharp. It's round eyes gave it a somehow cute look, though. But overall, it looked like a dangerous machine, solely made for destruction. And it also looked like a heavy machine by the way.

**DARE BOSS: HEAVY LOBSTER  
>… PEOPLE! THIS IS A MARIO FANFICTION! KEEP THE OTHER BOSSES OUT!<strong>

"Wait… Did the author not battle a Heavy Lobster too long ago?" Arachni wondered aloud. And then a second thing hit her. "… and lost…?"

"Don't worry! It's one against more than thirty! Strength lies in numbers!" While that is true, Iris, there's also something different in numbers. Namely…

Mario tried to attack the Heavy Lobster's left eye, but instead was shocked by Luigi who used his thunder abilities to strike it from far.

Namely disorganization.

"Sorry bro!" Luigi shouted as he ran towards his wounded brother. Bowser thought otherwise about that… No, he didn't, but he simply ran into Luigi as he was trying to beat the robotic living *CENSORED* out of the metal monster. Luigi was flattened in the process, while Bowser continued his way.

Till Chopper sucked him up with his inhale ability. Chopper had hoped to inhale, or at least a part of Heavy Lobster. No he was stuck with the ability to breath fire. He spit Bowser out, while still having the ability. Well, at least he could try to disturb the mechanics of the robot with heat, right?

"I'll get you for that, puffball!" Bowser roared out furious as he picked up Chopper by his antenna and started beating him up, completely ignoring the bigger threat in the area.

Momova tried to get close to the Heavy Lobster. A normal person would have been carefully nearing it, but Momova simply walked up like a fool. Then again, she had slowed down time so that she wouldn't be in any danger. Right?

Well, except for the fact that Arachni spun out spider silk, and it just happened that Momova walked straight into it, despite that time was flowing slowly. She was soon covered by it, forced to let time continue on its normal speed.

"Watch out where you're aiming!" Momova shouted out, while trying to free herself.

"What! You were just standing ten feet from my aim! It's not my fault you walked into it!" Arachni shouted back.

"Go forth, my brave dinosaur!" Laguz exclaimed, standing on Yoshi's saddle, pointing forwards to the Heavy Lobster like some kind of knight. Yoshi sighed at this, but moved to Heavy Lobster anyway.

To be covered in ice by Felicity's spell, which was misfired because a certain Koopaling 'accidently' fired another spell at her.

"Sorry, little b*CENSORED*. That was an accident." Wendy apologized, but the apology only resulted in her dodging a fireball.

"That was not accidently!" Felicity screamed out in anger.

"Yes it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was!"

And so continued Felicity and Wendy, completely forgetting the robot. Just like the rest of the crowd.

Well, the situation looked pretty bad for our heroes. That's already quite spectacular due the fact that they were obviously with more, but then to think that the Heavy Lobster had to be yet activated…As in, they were losing a fight against an enemy that didn't even start fighting yet.

Suddenly, the Heavy Lobster fell down in pieces, defeated somehow. Kind of sad, that it would have taken only several seconds more to actually activate. How this came to be?

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me how came I had to be sneaky towards my own allies to win?" Claire (SHE SPOKE! A WHOLE DECENT SENTENCE! I MEAN, THE RARE TIMES SHE SPEAKS SHOULD BE A RANDOM SENTENCE!) looked over to the others, that finally had stopped fighting amongst themselves.

"Well, err…" Iris started, quickly moving her hand away from a perfect spot to stomp Ludwig in the face.

"This is just horrible. Even if Dimentio didn't do that odd trick, we would still have lost anyway. If this is what I'm supposed to work with, then I'd rather work solo from now on. Or are you going to prove me that all of you can work as a team?"

Well, prove came. Except it was not of what Claire wanted.

"It was!"

"It wasn't!"

All turned over to see Felicity and Wendy still arguing about the accident (Felicity: It wasn't!). And Laguz and Yoshi frozen up, but who cared about them? By the way, did I say everyone stopped fighting? Yeah, my mistake…

"… That does it for me." Claire left as a shadow for the sun. Slowly disappearing, in the darkness of the light.

If only Claire had waited longer… Just a few seconds more, maybe a certain path wouldn't be unlocked.

"You know what? I agree with that bird thing." Bowser stepped forward, to show himself better to the group. It might have worked, if he walked into the group, not forward out of the group. While some snickered and others threw a correction 'A platypus is a mammal', Bowser continued to say what he wanted to say. "How long have we been stuck in this world? For far too long. Why is that? Because we have certain people in here that do not know anything about surviving. I mean, they are plumbers who only succeed in their adventures due stupid luck, two princesses who only care about their girl stuff, and OC's, who can only survive the most crazy things because their authors want them to. The result? We got defeated by that jester, like a Boss-defeater by an arrow. Another result? A certain girl was distracting my daughter during the fight, AND she's the cause that mammal walked away."

"It wasn-" Felicity stopped midsentence, apparently having heard the whole thing Bowser said.

Maybe, a certain path wouldn't be unlocked. A path, that is overused in horror movies.

"She hit me during the fight!" Felicity rejected to Bowser's monologue, but Wendy objected to Felicity's defense.

"It was an accident, like I told you! And you purposely fired at me!"

"Out of self-defense, maybe? You should know, you wear a shell with spikes after all."

"SILENCE!" Momova screamed as hard as she could, deafening those standing directly beside her. Everyone looked at her, so Momova quickly noticed. So, she said the best thing she could say at the moment.

"Hi?"

Maybe, a certain path wouldn't be unlocked. A path, that is overused in horror movies. A path, that is formed of more paths.

"Anyway, I do no longer want to do anything with you." Bowser started picking up this discussion again. "I'll take my children, and figure this out on my own. Everyone except for Mario and his green variant, Felicity, Rosalina, Daisy, Iris, Yoshi, Birdo, the green puffball, the mushroom heads, the monkeys and that bomb-omb, feel free to join. Or feel free to stay with them. I can assure you though, that I'll find a way to defeat Dimentio. In fact, I have already certain clues on how to defeat him."

The path unlocked was the path of splitting up.

Bowser continued waiting, as talks came. What was Bowser's way on defeating Dimentio? Could they truly trust him?

"Sure, you can defeat the one that beat Mario. I really believe that. No wait, I don't." All turned around to see who had spoken, which turned out to be Felicity.

"Well, news for you, princess." Wendy started to defend her own father, much to his displeasure. He could handle Felicity himself… "Times change. As far as I've heard from Kind Daddy, Dimentio wasn't that hard to beat in Super Paper Mario. Now he swept the floor with all of us. A person can't always defeat the same foe. The foe will ultimately change his tactics so much, that you can no longer predict him with your basic knowledge. One time, King Dad will defeat Mario, and one time, I'll defeat you too!"

"You know sis, that was a nice monologue till you involved yourself into it…" Bowser Junior muttered, but was quickly silent after a stare of his sister. He was ignored by the rest anyway, so it didn't change much.

"You want to test your theory out right now?" Felicity challenged, gaining some shocked looks from others. Including from Laguz and Yoshi, but they had shocked faces for another reason. They were still covered in ice, after all…

"I already know how to prove it… It's just a matter of when you want to fight." Wendy seemingly accepted Felicity's challenge, as you could have concluded.

"Whenever it is…" Dimentio's voice echoed from inside the hospital. "Make your meeting quickly. Hopefaith2, who learned like a child spanked by her parents, demands your fight as well."

"Main plaza. Nobody else allowed to come. Over half a hour. Deal?" Wendy asked with a confident smile. Way too confident.

"Deal." Felicity accepted the fight, spotting her confident smile though. But since when was Wendy not confident when she went into a fight? Always believing she would win, but never did. This time would be no different.

"Okay, now that part is handled… Someone wants to join, or shall I leave now?" It was then everyone realized what they were talking about before this fight thing. And so the conversation bloomed again.

Bootiful was the first to stand… fly up. She was about to move over to Bowser's side, having more confidence to be at his side. Okay, that wasn't the cause. She simply wanted to know what Bowser was planning and see how the plan would fail. Like they always did.

However, I said she was ABOUT to move. She didn't in the end. King Boo was quicker, and after previous chapters, Bootiful no longer wanted to have anything to do with him, even if it meant to miss a good laugh. So she quickly went into the crowd again. Bowser wasn't pleased with that, but he also wasn't unpleased.

After some more time, Bowser decided it was enough. "If this is all, then I'll proceed to make my leave." And so his gang did. Did this mean we would only have a group of the villains, the heroes and Claire?

No, things would be much more difficult than that…

"It seems like we still have the most people…" Daisy concluded as she looked over to the rest of the group. Well, they might have a good chance at defeating Dimentio if they took their time planning an attack…

But this would not be 'Mario's group', if you'd like to call it that.

"What? That I don't join with them, doesn't mean I'll join you either." Wario spoke, not even giving them a chance to convince them to stay. He walked away, his money bag (where did that one come from?) over one shoulder. Which in turn attracted Waluigi and Mona. They looked over at each other, to see if they had the same goal in mind. They had, and they chased after Wario.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were about to speak their opinion of this…

But they were already gone, gone to form their own group. And so was Bootiful. Without a single trail leading to her.

"Okay, this makes our group a little smaller. But at least we still have the most people, right?" Iris softly wondered, which Mario confirmed.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now to fight it out with Wendy…" Felicity said as she walked away quite lonely, but Mario grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.

"Felicity, be careful. I don't trust Wendy. She seems to be up to something." Mario told with a concerned face, but Felicity shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"It's just Wendy. What kind of new trick could she use?"

"Or an old trick. Those can be dangerous as well, when used in a new situation." Daisy added, giving more support to Mario's concern than to Felicity's confidence.

"That impulsiveness of yours has brought you into more trouble than you might remember. Just be wary of her, okay, Felic?"

"Okay, I'll be careful…" Felic answered, just a few seconds before running to her match. Her answer didn't really stop Mario's anxiety. Some odd prediction told him Felicity was going to be in a tough situation.

A really tough one.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Peach asked, also sharing Mario's anxiety for the situation.

"Of course." He lied where all could see, but none saw his worried face…

* * *

><p>Bootiful was hovering through the streets of the city. She didn't leave because she hated them, but she hated being on someone's side. She wanted to help everyone… or prank everyone. Both of them were fine…<p>

OKAY, seriously what did that King Boo do to her that she just sprinted (sorta) away from the group? That had to be her dumbest idea ever. Why did she not think things through? How could she help or prank anyone if she was alone in a city that seems to be larger than the ten largest cities on the Mushroom Kingdom combined? … Then again, the Mushroom Kingdom didn't have too many cities. But still. She should have thought more about this. A lot more. But she didn't. Why?

That question would need to wait before to be answered. "A truth for the beautiful Bootiful, from an oven made of mechanics. How did you get your lovely name?"

"… My authoress loves puns. That, and boos in general have a punning name. Don't ask how, we just do."

* * *

><p>"Wendy, make daddy proud." Bowser told his daughter. He was checking her as a father who's daughter is about to go to a prom, except what would be truly happening was completely different. Her seven brothers and King Boo looked bored.<p>

"I would not have joined if I knew that 'his plan' was preparing his daughter for a fight with a random girl." King Boo spoke annoyed, ignoring the angry stare Bowser was giving him.

"I'll proceed with my plan once those pesky opposites are gone. I can't have them in my way. And this is a good first step towards that." Bowser set his daughter's bow straight, his little girl shining with the attention she was getting.

"Using your own daughter to kill a princess? That's certainly something that is worth the trouble." King Boo said sarcastically.

"That princess outsmarted us a few years ago. Besides, who said anything about killing?" Now the brothers and King Boo started getting interested. Bowser saw their attention span raising, causing him to smirk. An evil smirk. He rose his hand, and a wand appeared from nowhere. This wand… it looked mystical. As if only seven of it existed, as if it stored many great powers. Bowser looked at it, and gave it to his daughter.

"My smart little girl. Thinking of such plan makes your daddy proud. Now go and bring her to us."

"Sure thing, daddy!" Wendy kissed her father on the cheek, and stormed off to the meeting point.

"So what she's going to do?" Bowser Junior asked, but his six brothers already knew. They once had wielded such staff as well, and figured out what Wendy was going to do with Felicity.

"Nothing but repeating a classic fairy tale, just this time the main character is a princess."

King Boo was going to ask which fairy tale, but decided against it. He doubted he would get a straight answer if Bowser kept his own son in suspicion. Instead, words came from Dimentio.

"Just before we see which princess is like an overconfident pupil, I have a truth from Mechanical Oven. Bowser, who do you hate the most out of all people involved in this game?"

Bowser seemed to think about it, but answered it pretty soon anyway. "It's a tie between Boss-defeater451, Hopefaith2, Mechanical Oven, ThatNintendoFangirl and pretty much every other author that dares to make fun of me. Do you know that I actually go through whatever you write? Do you not care for me at all? Or are you all in the clouds about the non-existent Mario and Peach shipping? I swear, one day, I'll capture all of you, torture you, and make you go through what you write, right after I beat Mario and marry Peach. I know your weakness. You're all powerful in our worlds, but in your own, you're just a miserable flea, jumping from one poor prey to another. All I have to do, is to find a way to your world…"

* * *

><p>"Moving on, just a few seconds away from the battle of princesses, I have one remaining truth for the Mushroom Kingdom side." Felicity was slowly approaching the main plaza, the place where she and Wendy would battle, while Dimentio was announcing it. He seemed to be very excited about it, as if he was about to view the match of a lifetime. "Our final truth for Felicity, from her own creator. Why Hopefaith2 questions her own character, is beyond me, but oh well. Felicity, do you hate Wendy?"<p>

"I guess you could say that. I understand her situation and all, but I still dislike her." Felicity said carefully and softly, not wanting a sneak attack from Wendy. She promised Mario to be careful, after all…

"Really? You 'understand' me? If so, you should've shown it more." Wendy approached from a dark corner, moving her wand up and down on her hand, as if she was ready to spank an ignorant child. "Anyway, let's start our fight, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"While our two princesses are fighting it out… Oh wait, the fight already ended like a war with a nuclear missile." Dimentio was clearly annoyed at the outcome, so Mario concluded. He could only hope that Dimentio hoped Wendy had won… "Anyway, just two truths and two dares, and we've come to an end for this story part. Mario, The FinnAwesome Strikes Back wonders what happened to your own TV series?"<p>

"It probably ran out of viewers or something… But no company is currently interested of making an animated series of me, or Nintendo simply does not want to give it another try." Mario answered, vaguely remembering something about a series in the 90's…

"I do not like this… Shouldn't Felicity return by now…?" Daisy wondered aloud.

"It's far walking from here. It'll take her some time to get back here, even if the battle was incredibly short…" Luigi tried to reassure Daisy, gaining some help from Kevin.

"I do not know her, but good always wins from the bad, right?" This sentence caused Peach to instantly cry, much to the confusion of Kevin.

"Err… why is she crying?"

"Last time we checked, nearly everything you say is wrong. So, do the calculations." Momova answered while Daisy went over to comfort Peach.

"Calm down… Good always wins from the bad is a very general situation and does not mean Felicity died to Wendy…"

"True, true, desert flower." Dimentio's voice sounded through the city again. "However, I have one truth left. Peach, Mechanical Oven wonders why you only once sent Bowser flying when he tried to kidnap you. Why not more times?"

"If… you…" Peach was still struggling with the possible loss of Felicity, finding herself having trouble to answer. "correctly… remember… snik… that one time… was as combi… sniknation of Starlow… snik and me…"

"Got any more dares, Dimentio? Or will we be able to dare you to a fight?" Chopper challenged, immediately regretting his words.

"He's going to regret his words…" Ben said in confirmation of the narrator.

"If you wish to fight, then fight with Lemmy. Your own creator demands a battle between you two." Dimentio answered, snickering at what he thought Chopper's reaction would be. He turned out to be right.

"Err… Ok, sure…" Chopper wondered why he had to fight Lemmy out of all people, but Dimentio wasn't finished yet.

"Also, do it with pie."

"SAY WHAT?" Chopper called out in surprise, just as Lemmy (how did he get there so fast?) threw pie in Chopper's mouth. Chopper swallowed the piece of pie…

DUNDUNDUNDUN… Or whatever music is used when Kirby gets a new power-up. Why do I felt the need to sing it? BECAUSE CHOPPER TRANSFORMED!

A random cherry appeared on Chopper's head, along with some whipped cream along it. Yet, Chopper seemed to be stronger and more confident

"He has become pie Chopper." Ben said in a Mexican voice for no reason whatsoever, so everybody looked at him for a second.

Then Chopper shot off a thousand pie pieces, in any direction. Everybody screamed as they fled from the scene (with the exception of the STILL frozen Laguz and Yoshi. Then again, the ice formed a nice protection layer against the pie), while Lemmy threw some more pieces. It was no match against the machine gun of Pie Chopper, though, and in the end, Lemmy was clearly under more pie.

"Delicious!" Lemmy whipped in some pie with his tongue, being happy despite he clearly lost this game. He walked away, just as everyone appeared again. All under pie.

"I think we may need a shower…" Momova told the rest, which they all agreed to, completely forgetting Felicity for the moment.

Everyone but Bomby left. He was the only one for some reason that managed to dodge all pie pieces. Much to his disappointment, as he really wanted to test one of them. And he couldn't exactly eat from the ground, could he?

"Aw, you little Bomby. You want some candy?" Dimentio asked in a not unfriendly tone. "The FinnAwesome Strikes Back has some for you. Here you go with a lollipop!"

Bomby waited eagerly for the lollipop, forgetting a simple fact…

Dimentio was not to be trusted. Especially with gifts.

"I could lick you up!" A voice said from behind Bomby. He turned around, seeing one of the biggest lollipops ever.

And also the meanest lollipop. It was a colorful one, filled with all the colors of the rainbow, but it had also two eyes and a mouth. A mouth from where came a tongue that certainly liked small children.

**CORRUPTED DARE BOSS: LICKING LOLLIO  
>AN IT WHO EATS CHILDREN AS A SNACK.<strong>

The lollipop started the fight (Bomby was unaware that this was a fight in the first place) by simply dropping down on Bomby, face first. It's sticky mess caused Bomby to get caught by the tasty part of the lollipop. Bomby was unable to free himself as the lollipop moved straight up again, its tongue moving over to certain places where I do not want to think of. Pedo lollipop…

It was a bad choice, as Bomby decided on exploding in order to get free. The explosion was strong enough to blast Bomby away from the evil candy, while also causing major damage to the candy. The two fell over, but both stood up soon again, ready for the next part of the fight…

Which was Rosalina appearing out of a sudden and blasting the lollipop with a magical spell to pieces.

"Dimentio, you will not take this child." She said as she threatened any other monster Dimentio would chose to summon. He merely laughed at Rosalina.

"Not in the way you took that poor luma's life. But I will claim him."

"Not on my watch!"

"Oho… You'll be speaking differently later, star watcher. I think he's nearly ready anyway, so you will figure out what I mean with that." Then Dimentio kept silent, waiting for a certain green to fail.

"Misses… Rosalina? Who's 'he'?" Bomby asked, while Rosalina was thinking about this question too. What had Dimentio planned? Boss-defeater got suddenly corrupt, as she had heard… How did that happen in the first place? Had this any relation to 'he?'

Then… She realized it. She stormed inside a certain building, as far as storming in works while floating. Bomby was left alone, to question what was going on…

* * *

><p>"Excellently done, Wendy." Ludwig grimaced at the little frog captured in a small box. It didn't seem to mind Ludwig at all.<p>

"Of course. I turned her true side out, what she truly is. The ugliness of her personality, that only I for some reason saw. Now everything can see it how she captures the flying freedom of other beings with her mean mouth." Wendy smiled while Bowser hold her shoulder proudly.

"Oh come on. You went for this unoriginal form because you couldn't think of anything else." Roy responded, but quickly shut up when he saw the stares of both Wendy and Bowser.

"I think a painting would've been better, but this is nice too." King Boo said as he watched the frog happily jumping and swimming around.

"Say, does somebody want to eat frog for dinner?" Bowser junior laughed loudly.

They were all unaware they were being watched. Bootiful had seen the battle.

"I can't let them do this to her… But what can I do?" Bootiful asked invisible…

* * *

><p>"LUIGI!" Rosalina screamed out while running up to him, just as he got dressed again. (How did he take a shower that fast? Wait a moment, how did Rosalina finish her shower even faster?) He jumped up in surprise, hitting the ceiling. He grunted as he asked Rosalina:<p>

"What?"

"I don't know how, but Dimentio is about to brainwash you! Just like Boss-defeater! He's trying to lure our fears out, which somehow makes us weaker to his brainwashing pressure! You gotta resist!"

"So I can get brainwashed any moment now…?" Luigi wondered. The loudness of Rosalina's scream caused everybody from Mario's group but Felicity (wasn't there), Bomby (still outside), Laguz or Yoshi (still frozen) to enter the room. Luigi tried to resist whatever was about to brainwash him…

"Yes! But you can resist it! I'm sure of it!"

Luigi tried to do whatever was needed to resist, but he didn't know where and how to aim for the attacking force. What was attacking him anyway? He didn't feel anything, but he could get brainwashed right now if he didn't do something. Just like back then. Luigi was starting to get afraid of the attacking force, afraid of getting brainwashed again. He tried more desperately to resist to prevent his brainwashing, but the more he tried to resist, the more fear he felt for the corruption.

Which corrupted him.

A gigantic thunder bolt hit the building they were, which exploded on impact. Bomby was flung away due the force of the explosion, along with everybody else.

**PLOT BOSS: PUPPET LUIGI  
>BRAINWASH<strong>

Everyone stood up, but not everyone was on the same location. Only two people that mattered the most to Luigi ended up near him: Mario and princess Daisy. Those two… and Birdo that somehow got in the fight as well. Don't ask. They were near some kind of cliff… How far did that blast bring them?

"Serve Dimentio!" Luigi shouted as two more gigantic bolts came down from the blackening sky, hitting Mario and Birdo, forcing the two down to the ground.

"No… Luigi… Resist…" Daisy said as she did nothing. She found herself unable to.

"It's you who must not resist Dimentio's influence! Free yourself from your own will as thunder from lightning!"

"Daisy…" Mario grunted, as he was trying to resist the bolt. "You must act… Luigi is no longer there…"

"No, he has to be there, hasn't he?" Daisy screamed out while tears moved over, ruining whatever make-up she had up. "It's typical for there to be some way to free them… It just has to."

"Tear not, my princess. Fall to Dimentio, and we will be on the same side again!"

"I will not fall… I will save you…" Daisy said, not doing anything still. She suddenly dropped to the floor, hit by heavy emotions… of anger?

"JUST ATTACK HIM ALREADY GRAMBI DAMN IT!" Birdo screamed out, having shot off an egg to bring Daisy back to her senses. It apparently worked, as Daisy, though still crying, finally ran up to him and crystallized her arm…

To be hit on the ground by a quick swoop by Luigi. His concentration was broken though, which caused the bolts to finally stop. Mario and Birdo grunted in pain as they stood up, heavy wounded but not dead.

"Dance my puppets, dance!" Dimentio screamed out in an ecstasy of joy, enjoying this battle and every single moment of it.

"We are not your puppets!" Mario screamed out as he jumped up and landed on Luigi's head, angering Luigi slightly. He walked over to Mario, but was hit in the back by Birdo. Luigi turned around, while providing a small distraction for Mario with another thunder bolt. Mario dodged though, but the same thing could not be said of Birdo. She/He could not jump out of the way as Luigi grabbed him/her. He held Birdo firmly, trying to choke the life out of it. He sent shock waves to fasten this process.

In his eye corner, he saw Daisy still with tears in the face but with confidence storming towards him. Luigi threw Birdo away as if Birdo was nothing, and proceeded to catch Daisy's crystal arm…

He didn't expect Mario to attack him from behind. Mario launched a few punches at him, which all hit Luigi's chest. Mario ended his combo of attacks with an uppercut. Luigi was sent flying, mentioning that Daisy was ready to finish Mario's combo with a crystal smash to the ground.

He quickly stopped this plan by setting himself on lighting, causing some damage to himself, but more importantly, Daisy a lot. She was forced to the ground as he hit her, grabbing her by the neck and zapping her a few times.

"You cannot beat me. I'm too strong for all three of you."

"We'll see about that!" Birdo shouted as she/he shot off another egg at Luigi. Luigi let go of Daisy, instead grabbing the egg and throwing it back at Birdo. Worse even, he zapped the egg so that it became electrical.

Birdo dodged by jumping over it, shooting off another egg. Actually, three eggs. Luigi side stepped and dodged the first two, but the third one hit him. He was sent stumbling to the ground, allowing Daisy to set her shoe on Luigi.

"This is for you… Luigi." She said as she slammed down her crystallized arm on Luigi's forehead, knocking Luigi out.

Or did she kill him?

Daisy cried out aloud. Mario and Birdo stared at Luigi and her. The rain joined with her tears by crying itself. Luigi was down for the rest of the story.

Mario walked over to Daisy, who responded by hugging Mario with all the power she had left. Mario tried to comfort her, but tears started appearing in his eyes too. His brother…

Was it finally just him? Just player one and no longer player two?

"This is not what I expected." Dimentio looked over to the crying pair of Daisy and Mario, while also staring at Boss-defeater's body. "They beat him too… And this one won't wake up. Like a fly in a anesthetized gas, my influence has to be removed first for him to wake up… That's not affordable. I guess I just have to wait till everyone else goes down."

* * *

><p><strong>Available:<strong>

**Princess Peach  
>Mario<br>Bowser  
>Bowser Junior<br>Lemmy Koopa  
>Larry Koopa<br>Wendy Koopa  
>Morton Koopa Junior<br>Iggy Koopa  
>Ludwig Koopa<br>Roy Koopa  
>Daisy<br>King Boo  
>Toad<br>Toadette  
>Yoshi<br>Birdo  
>Donkey Kong<br>Diddy Kong  
>Waluigi<br>Wario  
>Mona<br>Rosalina  
>Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)<br>Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)  
>Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)<br>Felicity (Hopefaith2)  
>Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)<br>Thomas (TheGrayPlumber)  
>Birby (Birby6)<br>Momova (ThatNintendoFangirl)  
>Kevin (Tails-is-pwnage)<br>Chopper (Mechanical Oven)  
>NEW: Ben (Fiction idea)<br>NEW: Laguz (Laguzgirl13)  
>NEW: Arachni (Amperdavid)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Not Available:<strong>

**Felicity (Till chapter ?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No longer available:<strong>

**Boss-defeater  
>Luigi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, the real chapter 6 is finally finished. I thought I would make a longer chapter, but I had not the mood of it. So you have to deal with a nearly ten-thousand words chapter this time. <strong>

**Well, two down, many more to go…**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dares or Truths are submitted through PM. No exceptions. Anonymous are as a result forbidden to make Dares or Truths.<strong>

**2. Dares or Truths may or may not be used. If I decide to, I'll instead make all dares myself and use none of yours, even if I get a lot.**

**3. Dares and Truths may get changed if I decide to. This is done especially for dares that helps a character, due plot reasons.**

**4. No yaoi or yuri. No exceptions.**

**5. No stuff above the T rating. No exceptions. (I love the words. No exceptions. They make it sound cooler).**

**6. No dares that specifically mention the need of the dead of a character. No exceptions. We do not have a lot of one-ups around here.**

**7. I cannot guarantee the safety of your OC's. Dares and the plot may and WILL demand a lot of your OC's, to the point they may become unavailable for a long time. So do not complain if you find your OC, for example, dead.**

**8. If I get truths for your OC's, I'll send you a PM with an answer if I can't come on myself. ****You know the OC better than I do.**

**9. Have fun. No exceptions.**


	7. Such as your lives

**FINALLY! I've finally written the next chapter! … But due a lack of motivation, disorganization and what not, I did scrap a lot of dares and truths. That, or I simply couldn't find them back. This is by far not the best chapter of the story. I'm terribly sorry to create such long waiting time, and then not writing at least a decent story. So, let's start with this crappy chapter…**

**Disclaimer: … Really? I mean… just really? You don't know it by now?**

* * *

><p>After what seemed months, all characters suddenly moved again. As if they were frozen, their actions having been untold… Well, that actually happened. The one who did this is no other than… our author.<p>

AN: Objection! Homework prevented me from updating!

Objection! You have had summer holiday for weeks now!

AN: …

Ah, how lovely it is when the narrator shuts the author up. But no matter what, the story continues on anyway. Mario and Daisy brought back Luigi to the hospital, which once again opened. Dimentio was long gone, having returned to wherever he watched them all. Boss-defeater (long time since I called him that. You can thank the author for that for focusing on Da Rock. SEE! He even had the time during school!), now called Raymond, lied on a bed. Luigi was placed on a different one, just tears were placed on the ground by gravity.

Was it true? Was Luigi really gone? A question that flew like annoying fly through the heads of Daisy and Mario. It was a certainty though, Luigi would be out for now. A certainty neither Daisy or Mario really liked.

But problems did only just start.

"Mar… io…" A crying Peach entered the room. Mario, the hero as he usually was, fought back his own tears to listen what Peach had to mumble. Mumble, as normal 'saying' was not available as the author would probably abuse that word too many times this chapter, and, though less important, the emotions had overtaken Peach.

"What's-a happened?" … Did Mario just really use his accent? I mean, has anyone actually attempted to let Mario talk with his accent? I've seen a few who mastered his speech, though not my author…

"Felicity…" More words were not needed, but they still came. "She… she never returned…"

"She didn't?!" Daisy, completely ignoring her own sadness over Luigi, asked.

"I feared this would happen…" Mario said without accent this time. "She went to fight without thinking, while Wendy obviously had a plan of sorts…"

Daisy tried to think it out. "But isn't it unlikely Dimentio would allow Felicity to be killed off, just like that? Dimentio saved that boy from death when he fulfilled his dare…" She wasn't really helping, as Peach's eyes went wide open, so all stored tears could flow out in one… flow.

"Ahaha… Don't you know there are fates, worse than death? I can't really speak about it, as my death is an exception to such rule of karma." Dimentio joined the conversation from wherever he was. "But don't worry. She's in a lot of pain, so you don't need to worry whether she is or not."

"You b******!" Daisy shouted. "What happened to her?!"

"You're not one who can sent a truth, nor am I one to receive a truth. This reminds me though, such as a random situation reminds a gentlemen of a puzzle, that we should start with the dares and truths. Don't you all agree, you significant authors? You've waited a long time for them, after all. I'd better obey you powerful beings by letting them obey. Ahahaha… Our first truth this time comes from The FinnAwesome Strikes Back, for our beloved would-be widow, princess Daisy. He asks… what Herobrine is?"

"… Are you sure this is a truth, Dimentio?" Daisy asked. Usually, asking Dimentio such question might not be a smart move, as he would turn the truth around. Or that's what the characters predicted, anyway. But this time, even Dimentio seemed to be thrown off.

"I believe this truth might be like a hidden flame, spreading fear from there till it's discovered. In other words, the truth part might come forth from the fact Herobrine is a Minecraft creepypasta."

"The FinnAwesome Strikes Back, do I look like I'm in the position to play Minecraft or read creepypasta?! There's no internet here!"

"As matter of fact, stupid princess, there's internet here." Everyone looked to where this voice came from. A rather heavy voice… it turned out to be Bowser's, who entered the hospital as well.

"What are you doing here? Without your 'own group'?" Daisy demanded an answer on a rather… impolite tone.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're off to do their… own stuff. I'm here merely to check green 'stache. I thought you would bring him here."

"What do you want with him?!" Daisy crystalissed her arm, ready to sent Bowser to the stars a second time.

"Study him. Unlike your group of dumbos, my group is actually trying to get out of this alive and uncorrupted. By finding out what exactly is happening, our chances of survival will slightly increase, don't you agree?" Bowser had a point there, and almost everyone, especially Bowser, knew it. Peach would agree with Bowser, if her head wasn't somewhere else… Creeping over her knees, her heavy tears forcing her to the ground, she went to Bowser, begging for one thing.

"Where… is Felicity?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She is… in good care. Of course, if you would like to, we could go on a date and then maybe I release her." Bowser answered with a grin.

"Don't do it, Peach!" Daisy shouted. "Felicity would never forgive you for it."

"But…" Peach considered her options, but couldn't make a decision yet.

"Consider my offer. I'll hear the answer later. For now, let me see green 'stache."

"Ahaha… Of course, Bowser. But first, I have a dare for Mario. Mechanical Oven demands you to give Bowser dynamite… Looney Tunes style." Dimentio laughed already, really enjoying the show the two rivals would soon perform. Mario and Bowser looked at each other, wondering what would happen. The answer came as a dynamite in Mario's hand… already lit. While everyone else screamed and hurried outside, Mario quickly handed over the dynamite to Bowser.

Bowser gave it back.

Mario returned it to Bowser.

Bowser put it in Mario's hands.

Mario threw it in Bowser's face.

Mario quickly grabbed the dynamite back.

Bowser took the dynamite for himself.

Mario was unable to pick up the dynamite as Bowser held it out of Mario's reach.

Wait a moment…

An explosion later, Mario having run away at the last second, Bowser was covered in black ash, having fallen for Mario's trick.

"CURSE YOU, MARIO!"

* * *

><p>Momova strolled back to the place she was before Luigi literally exploded. She was quite some time here, but she hadn't learned anything helpful yet. Dimentio was trying to escape his prison in the Underwhere. That was for certain. But how did that exactly link to this dream world and this game?<p>

In her train of thought, she bumped into Birdo. While they both cursed each other out (End result: Momova: five curse words, Birdo: two words), Dimentio saw an opportunity for another dare.

"My dear Momo, there's yet another dare for you." Momova added three more curse words to her total past few minutes. "Birby6 demands you beat up Birdo."

DARE BOSS FIGHT: BIRDO  
>THE…<p>

Birdo was down in a few seconds. It didn't really help Birdo's case that Momova had power over time, so that she could defeat Birdo before Birdo had even the chance to scream. Oh well, nobody would miss her…

Bowser Junior agreed on that statement, though not for the same person… actually, yes, also for the same person, but he thought somebody else could be missed as well. Momova never saw what hit her, and would never realize herself what the results were…

* * *

><p>Kevin was too on his way back to the explosion from previous chapter. He figured out that it would be the most logical place to meet up everyone else again. Sure, everybody would regroup at the same spot they lost each other<p>

Sadly, he was wrong. Again.

Instead, Dimentio gave him a dare. "From Birby6, again, he demands that Kevin… well, just look behind you, ahahaha…"

For some reason, Kevin had the idea he was in huge trouble. He was correct this time, as FIVE, not four, not three, BUT FIVE KING BILLS (a huge edition of your normal bullet bill. As in, a few houses high) were behind him, COMING HIS WAY!

Kevin immediately ran from them. For some time, the king bills flew faster than he ran while leaving ruins behind, but eventually, he outran them. But he was also tiring out. He needed somewhere to hide, and that was an alleyway on the right. He quickly ran in it, while the king bills continued their way, having lost Kevin.

He was safe… or was he?

"Hello… and goodbye." Was the voice of Larry Koopa…

* * *

><p>Mario, Peach and Daisy had run away from Bowser, slightly fearing a possible attempt at revenge for previous dare. The latter two were emotional wrecks now that a beloved one of each of them was gone. Daisy tried to fight back the tears, and seemed to actually do a rather good job at it. Peach, on the other hand…<p>

"I'm a terrible mother… I let Felicity go alone…"

"Please, Peach, there was hardly anything you could do. The dare forced her to." Mario tried to comfort Peach.

"The dare didn't say I couldn't at least watch her… warn her…"

"Such a heartwarming scene, a mother that cares about her fallen daughter. But we are not here for these scenes, we are here for dares. And I have two, one for our red plumber and one for the fruity princess." Dimentio's voice once again spoke, not caring for the emotions that were going on… just like he actually said… why am I even saying this? "The FinnAwesome Strikes Back comes back with the dare that Peach should watch many super creepypasta's, while Mario gets to juggle chainsaws with a time bomb attached to your head. Now, have fun you two. Ciao!"

With no poof or whatever, Peach was gone, while Mario suddenly was juggling chainsaws. The mentioned time bomb was attached to his cap…

However, the time bomb was inactive and would not explode at all. The chainsaws were turned off, and more important, had their teeth 'sawn off'.

"Ahahaha! The face you made was like a child who didn't get detention even when told so! Why should I've taken such risk to lose one of my more… popular puppets?" Dimentio laughed aloud, as Mario dropped all of the stuff on the ground. "Truly, as much as I love torture, Mario's death would cause all of my favorite authors to leave… which I would hate if it happened."

"So…" Daisy started. "Does that mean Peach isn't watching those creepypasta videos?"

"Of course she's watching them. Fear is like the intro of the movie of death, but an intro on itself does not cause the movie to end." Dimentio answered, obviously enjoying himself. … Not on that way, pervert.

"Tss… it's Peach. Some stupid crap videos won't scare her." Daisy muttered in response.

* * *

><p>"OH MY… WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID HE BURN TO DEATH!?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, before I forget… Amp the Automaton has a message for all of you. Of course, he didn't exactly know how he wanted to say it, so I, Dimentio, has to jump in and correct a few things here and there. Here is his word:<br>_I don't feel sorry for you, I really don't. It's even more enjoyable that Dimentio turns every single gift into what we authors really want to see, just for our entertainment. _So, nothing for you."

"Are we actually supposed to believe that is what Amp said? I mean, the letters are not even straight." Arachni said aloud, as she was too going back to the place before the explosion. Dimentio wasn't pleased by that remark.

"Do you truly question the word of me and an author? My my, you truly don't know what is good for you. I find it questionable why your author, Amp, still sends you the dare of eating a fly in the amount of your own weight."

"… Really?"

"Truly. He should be arriving… right now."

Arachni looked up, to see a gigantic fly, the size of herself, flying down. It didn't seem to be too willingly to be Arachni's dinner. "The big question of this dare is, however, who will be the dinner?" Dimentio again laughed.

**CORRUPTED DARE BOSS: OVERSIZED FLY.  
>HE'S A FLY… WHICH IS OVERSIZED. NO REALLY, I DON'T HAVE ANY GOOD SUBTITLE FOR HIM.<strong>

The fly lunged at Arachni, but she stepped back, evading the attack. The fly instead bumped into a nearby building.

"… I do not remember summoning a minion like a cat in a cartoon about the cat and a mouse…" Dimentio muttered. The fly ignored Dimentio's statement and instead flied straight over to Arachni again. If she hadn't moved places in the meantime. Truly, this fly had an underdeveloped brain. It was as if it wasn't even trying to successfully kill Arachni. The fly tried to find Arachni, but Arachni found him first and touched him. No slap, no attack, no anything. Just… a touch.

The fly shrugged it off and charged at Arachni again. Arachni stood still, just waiting for the fly come. The fly rammed into Arachni…

if he didn't just randomly dropped to the ground, dead/game overed. Arachni has poisoned the fly in that touch, which apparently quickly killed off the fly. Dare done?

"Oh wait, now I remember." Dimentio told with a hold-back chuckle. "The dare was to eat it, not to kill it. I'm sorry to say, but your dare is not complete yet. I made this minion weak, just so you could get to dinner earlier. Isn't that friendly of me?"

Arachni stared at the fly in front of her. While the poison was probably over already, this would not be an easy task. Eat a normal fly? Just put it in your mouth and swallow. Eat a fly this size? That's a different story. It's the same as eating a large mammal in its whole: not only muscles, but also disgusting intestines.

There was nothing she could do, though. Well, besides the eating, that is. So she started.

Much later on, she finished eating. It was… gross, if you asked… Bowser?

"What are you doing here?" Arachni asked Bowser as she saw him standing there.

"Just watching you getting tortured for my own amusement, of course. Though, I think other stuff would've been more enjoyable than… that." Bowser spoke, lying slightly… Wait, he lied?

"Ah, thank you for joining, my dear king of the koopas. Amp the Automaton just prepared a dare for you, with involvement of our sweetie Arachni." Bowser and Arachni. stared at each other. What kind of dare was this going to be? "Arachni, try to seduce Bowser till the point he takes back his hatred for OC's. Bowser, try to resist her attempts. Amp is wondering if you'll succeed."

So said, so done. Arachni immediately took on forms of beauteous women, ones that would win any kind of beauty competition. She tried flirting with him. Bowser just stood dumbstruck. Was he falling for the beauty?

No, he waved with his hand in the air, casting a spell. Before Arachni realized it, she was hit by the spell. The world quickly grew bigger… no, she was getting smaller! Not that she cared anymore.

Bowser looked at the creature before him, a frog outside… and inside.

"Amp the Automaton, let me make this clear for you. There's only one woman I love, and that's Peach. I would be ashamed if I ever let my eyes wander to another woman, no matter how she looks."

"Ah, a persistent charmer we have here." Dimentio said, though not on the normal way. His voice… sounded less cheerful. As if not approving what Bowser was doing. As a matter of fact, he didn't. There's hardly any torture in changing forms if the changed do not realize it, when their minds transform as well. Still, maybe it would be some kind of torture to those unchanged…

Revenge for Bowser's interference with Dimentio's game came right now, though. "A new author, Knux4ever, has another dare for you, king Bowser. For the next hour, you'll be in a room with your worst fear… and you cannot talk."

"Wait, wha-…" Bowser didn't have the chance to respond as he was suddenly gone. Only a frog remained in the area…

No wait, the Koopalings just came in time to see their dad poof away. Several of them were carrying frogs in some kind of plastic box.

"… Does daddy have a fear?" Larry wondered.

"Of course not." Ludwig answered.

"Tss… he has, like, logical fears. You know, like listening to Justin Bieber." Wendy corrected. The rest agreed with her.

"Hey…" Roy started. "There's a frog there! Is that another of those pesky OC's?"

Without any answer, the koopalings captured the frog and put it in another box. It was the fourth OC they captured.

"If it goes on like this, we have gotten rid of all OC's in this story in no time." Bowser Junior laughed.

"Nice job, as much as I don't like it, I have to compliment on your dad's successful plan." Dimentio started. Other characters started wondering who exactly Dimentio was talking to, and what kind of plan was apparently going on. "However, Birby6 demands all of you koopalings to play soccer against my super team to prove how close you are."

"HA!" Morton Junior started. "We could beat you at soccer at any time of the week!"

"Of course you could. In fact, if you win, I'll let you all out of this city."

"And if we lose?" Ludwig responded.

"Nothing. You will just be stuck in this city as long as the rest. So there's nothing for you to lose." Dimentio told them with an overly friendly tone.

"Then bring it on! Show us your super team!"

"As you wish." Dimentio loudly snapped with his fingers (otherwise, nobody would know he did) and the koopalings were in a large area. On the other side of the field stood Dimentio's super team. Eight humans. Though, for some reason, they seemed… familiar?

"Allow me to introduce you to: Boss-defeater451, Hopefaith2, Mechanical Oven, The FinnAwesome Strikes Back, Amp the Automaton, Birby6, ThatNintendoFangirl and The Grayplumber. Just eight of the most powerful beings in our dimension. If I have a super team, then it needs to consist of clones of such powerful beings."

"Are those the real deal?" Roy asked with a grin, ready to kill some author ***. He was not ready for Ludwig's fist on the face.

"He just said they were clones…"

"Truly, such an extraordinaire power, you authors have. Changing a world not of your own, just for your own amusement. I wish I could wield such power, but alas, only those with 'reality' life force can control our world. So I just have to settle with these few clones… I do think, though, that they need… a makeover."

On Dimentio's word, the eight humans suddenly looked no longer alive. Their skin turned cartoon-zombie green, no matter what the original skin was. Their bodies were full of scratches to the bone, their flesh was rotten. Hopefaith2's clone's left arm fell off, whereas by Boss-defeater451's clone, his head fell. ThatNintendoFangirl's clone lost one of her eyes, while Amp's clone had to play soccer legless. Mechanical Oven's clone had a huge gap on his stomach, The FinnAwesome Strikes Back's clone lost half of his face, Birby6's clone lost both arms. Only the Grayplumber's clone managed to keep all body parts intact. They were hardly anything more than nightmarish versions of the authors.

"Perfect. Now, let's start the game. Without me. I have… business to take care of…" Dimentio said, as a soccer ball dropped in the field. The koopalings were ready to win…

* * *

><p>"How does it feel, desert flower?" Dimentio started a conversation, apparently with Daisy. She was, along with Mario, trying to find out what was going on in the city. Peach was nowhere to be found, nor was it clear what kind of plan the Koopalings had (so far they managed to discover from what Dimentio said). They hadn't met anyone else yet.<p>

"Feels what?" A tear strolled over Daisy.

"To lose someone so close to you. The man in green. He is no longer with you, is he?"

"I've no idea where you're going." Daisy tried to reply, but she didn't sound confident. Something Mario mentioned.

"Daisy…" Mario didn't sound confident either, but he continued. "Dimentio is planning something. I know it."

"My my, my dear red plumber. Of course I am planning something. Something big. Something that sacrifices. Such as your own little brother. And this is just the beginning."

"How many more lives will you claim?!" Daisy shouted furiously, her emotions taking over.

"Some, I guess. Such as you. I can feel it, little desert princess. You're weak. It's time… Time to claim you."

"As if I would obey you!" Daisy was now fully conquered by rage.

"Luigi had no problem in abandoning you." Dimentio laughed, enjoying the whole conversation. Daisy's only reaction was a punch to the ground, a punch which was meant for the jester. Rage consumed Daisy…

The rage in turn was consumed by Dimentio.

Mario stepped back as Daisy stood up again, eyes full of rage aimed at Mario.

"YOU'LL JOIN DIMENTIO NOW, SO HE WILL BE ABLE TO REVIVE LUIGI!" Daisy screamed out, as crystal suddenly came out of a building as rushing snake, at Mario. He jumped forward, only to see the crystal had formed a wall around them.

**PLOT BOSS: DAISY  
>TAKEN<strong>

"Yet another puppet!" Dimentio said as cheerful as a little child that a present he wanted for a long time. … Great, I start to sound like Dimentio.

"There's no escape, Mario!" Daisy said as her whole arm was covered in a blue crystal. Her crown fell off as she ran at Mario, who jumped up to dodge a crash between them. However, he had crashed with the crystal, which now instead seemed to grow as a plant on overdrive. It suddenly came out of the nearby wall, and the 'vine' hit Mario while he was the air, throwing him into a nearby wall.

"There's no survival, Mario." Dimentio started, laughing as Mario fell to the ground after the crash meeting with the wall. "Just like Raymond and Luigi, I upgraded Daisy's powers to absurd high levels. Maybe your upgraded selves can be beaten by a bunch of you, but not solo!"

"We'll see about that." Mario responded, grunting at his pain as he stood up. Daisy jumped up, and once gravity planned on taking her back to the ground, the crystal 'plant' grew under her and she traveled along with it through the area. If this continued, the whole battle area would be covered in crystal. A situation Daisy could get out off, but not Mario. He had to defeat her quickly. But if it continued like this, Daisy would quickly defeat him instead.

"Can't touch this." Daisy taunted as she slapped her own butt. Mario ignored the comment as he watched Daisy coming straight at him, ready for the finishing blow. Mario jumped up, and landed on the crystal. Daisy was surprised for a moment, a moment long enough for Mario to knock her off the crystal. Mario's punch and the ground left several scratches on her body, but she was by far not finished yet. The crystal had stopped growing for the second, but as soon as Daisy recovered from the fall, it grew once again. It was clear to Mario that Daisy was the one controlling the crystal, not Dimentio.

Mario quickly jumped off the crystal as it grew a 180 degree towards him, attempting to grow into his position. He landed on the ground, where Daisy quickly came running to him to smack him with her crystal punch. Just as she was about to hit him, Mario jumped on the crystal arm. Mario's extra weight was too much for Daisy and she stumbled to the ground. Mario had jumped off Daisy's arm before she fell, and now jumped back onto her… back. Daisy tried to smack him off it, but Mario jumped up, dodging the blow, and landed on her again for extra damage. Daisy tried to knock him off again. Mario again jumped, but the growing crystal crashed into him, throwing him off to the other side of the battlefield.

"You've lost this fight, Mario!" Daisy screamed out as she ran over to Mario, ready to finish him off for real. She lifted her arm…

and brought it down.

Mario captured her arm, and gave all of his remaining power to keep above his head. Daisy also used all of her might to smash Mario's skull.

"Give up. I'm better at this game than you." Daisy told Mario as Daisy slowly but surely brought her arm closer to Mario's face.

"Then you have to know…" Mario struggled with even saying that sentence. He was nearly finished.

But not yet.

"… this is a story!" With that, he pushed Daisy's arm aside, causing Daisy to fall on the ground. He quickly kicked her in the head.

"This fight is now over!" Daisy shouted as she jumped up. The crystal grew fast towards Mario from behind him, causing Daisy to grin at her victory.

Mario mentioned the grin and realized what was going on. At the very last second, he jumped on the crystal.

"Wait, wha…" Daisy's conscious too busy on the surprise of Mario evading, that it couldn't focus on sending the crystal a different way. Instead, she was hit by her attack, smacking her into a wall. (Poor walls these days. They just keep getting people thrown at them).

Mario walked over to Daisy, wary of the fact Daisy might surprise him.

She didn't. She was knocked-out cold, just like Raymond and Luigi. The third one to fall to Dimentio.

"How is this even possible?!" Dimentio seemed to be stressed, as obvious as that sentence was. "It was one on one! You can't be that powerful!" Silence, then Dimentio spoke, again with a cheerful tone. "Of course you are not. She was just not used to fighting like a damsel in distress usually. Ahaha. It was enjoyable fight. And you'll lose anyway, no matter what. I'll have fun watching you all squirm just a little longer. Starting with this dare from Mechanical Oven."

Wait, Dimentio has a dare after the plot boss in the same chapter? That's a first…

"Mechanical Oven dares everybody to have dinner together. Everybody still available, of course."

Before Mario could even react to the new dare, he found himself seated at a large table with glorious food. He saw that everyone else was at the table too. … No, not everyone. Felicity, Arachni, Kevin and Momova were not there. Everybody still available… what happened to them?

Peach, seated on the right of Mario, wondered that too. Aloud. "Where's Felicity? Where's Daisy? And I believe we are missing more…"

"Daisy…" Mario started, clearing his throat for the message. "Daisy was corrupted by Dimentio."

"She was?" Waluigi, surprisingly seated on Mario's left, wondered. "Poor girl…"

"An awful lot of people seem to get corrupted, like one by one…" Mona concluded, who was on the left of Waluigi. She didn't feel at ease… "I wonder who'll be next…"

"I bet it will be Rosalina. I mean, she has been a wreck since her first dare." Wario stated.

"Nah, princess Peach will." Waluigi muttered, making sure Peach and Mario (who hadn't even heard entering the conversation and were now talking about the creepypastas Peach had to endure. Apparently, after the first ones, she wasn't afraid anymore due many clichés of the videos) didn't hear it. "She's not the strong type for this kind of thing."

"Yeah right, women are stronger than that. Even Peach. No, I think it'll be that Koopaling girl once that other human girl is found. What's that human girl's name… Fe… Fela or something like that." Mona stated.

"No, Rosalina. I bet twenty bucks on it." Wario betted… as if you didn't know already.

"You're on! Twenty on Peach." Waluigi followed.

"Men…" Then Mona realized that she might be able to retrieve her salary, or at least part of it, if she joined. "Err… twenty on that Koopa girl."

While Wario, Waluigi and Mona were busy about that, the Koopalings and Bowser were busy with something else.

"So, king daddy, what did you see?" Larry Koopa asked as all koopalings stared at Bowser, curious.

"The song Friday by Rebecca Black. It was a nightmare." Bowser told them as he drunk some kind of liquid from his glass, right before he started on a chicken leg.

"See? I was like totally right." Wendy bragged.

"You said Justin Bieber. It doesn't count." Ludwig responded.

"Totally does." The koopalings started arguing about who was right about their dad's fear. Bowser just smiled, proud of the fact his children didn't suspect anything. He hadn't heard Friday. No. He had an actual fear. Bowser watched Peach and the koopalings dying on violent ways, while he was unable to do anything. If he had told, he would've lost his 'tough dad' status. Something he didn't want.

Though, the argument was going overboard now, if one asked Bowser. The koopalings were threatening each other with their wands about to be seen right. Bootiful mentioned that.

"Please, use those wands on enemies, not on each other. Now tell me. I've heard you had an dare of your own. How did it went."

The children went immediately silent. Lemmy, usually not involved with the rest, even started crying. After a long time of silence, Ludwig spoke. "We lost against the zombie authors. They just froze us in place and kept scoring goals, even those without legs. They weren't playing fair…"

"What? But we should be the ones not playing fair! This is unfair!" Bowser screamed out furious, stamping on the ground and several food to fall on the ground. "You disappoint me. Once we get home, I'll have Kamek teach you about ways how to out-cheat cheaters. Again." The Koopalings softly complained, even Iggy.

"Bowser." Mario suddenly spoke out loud, causing everyone to instantly shut up. "I've heard from… someone that you've gone around and turned several people into frogs. Is that true?!" Mario finished with a loud and furious tone. The sweat starting to appear on Bowser said enough. "You did."

"Why… I told you all to ensure nobody sees us doing it!" Bowser told King Boo and the Koopalings.

"Nobody saw us doing it…" King Boo started. "However, one overheard us while we were talking about it. Isn't that true, Bootiful?"

Now it was Bootiful's turn to sweat. Well, if she could. Ghosts don't exactly have sweat. Mario spoke for her. "She did, and I'm grateful she went and told us about it. Bowser, you'll turn them back right now, or else…"

Bowser, the Koopalings and King Boo jumped (or floated, in the latter's case) on the table. The Koopalings held out their wands, while King Boo and Bowser just lifted their hands in the air. "Or what? Dear Mario, I think it's time for you to join Felicity and the others. With you all out of our way, we'll be able to make a decent escape plan. So, goodbye, long time rival of mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Available:<strong>

**Princess Peach  
>Mario<br>Bowser  
>Bowser Junior<br>Lemmy Koopa  
>Larry Koopa<br>Wendy Koopa  
>Morton Koopa Junior<br>Iggy Koopa  
>Ludwig Koopa<br>Roy Koopa  
>King Boo<br>Toad  
>Toadette<br>Yoshi  
>Birdo<br>Donkey Kong  
>Diddy Kong<br>Waluigi  
>Wario<br>Mona  
>Rosalina<br>Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)  
>Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)<br>Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)  
>Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)<br>Thomas (TheGrayPlumber)  
>Birby (Birby6)<br>Chopper (Mechanical Oven)  
>Ben (Fiction idea)<br>Laguz (Laguzgirl13)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Available:<strong>

**Felicity (Hopefaith2) (Till chapter ?)  
>Momova (ThatNintendoFangirl) (Till chapter ?)<br>Kevin (Tails-is-pwnage) (Till chapter ?)  
>Arachni (Amp the Automaton) (Till chapter ?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No longer available:<strong>

**Boss-defeater  
>Luigi<br>Daisy**

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like Daisy fell down this time. That, and we seem to have a mini-war on our hands. Is that really such a good idea in their case? Or will they all be Dimentio's puppets in the end?<strong>

**Also, Dimentio's 'Super Team': I've picked out some I know quite well and came first to mind, and some that dared the most. Please don't complain that you were not in it. I only needed eight people to keep it 'fair'.  
>Also, those who were in, don't go "I have an alternate form". Dimentio specifically went for your real form. … Which I don't know, so I didn't give any description except the team was first human. … You are all humans on earth, am I right? … Please tell me I am…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dares or Truths are submitted through PM. No exceptions. Anonymous are as a result forbidden to make Dares or Truths.<strong>

**2. Dares or Truths may or may not be used. If I decide to, I'll instead make all dares myself and use none of yours, even if I get a lot.**

**3. Dares and Truths may get changed if I decide to. This is done especially for dares that helps a character, due plot reasons.**

**4. No yaoi or yuri. No exceptions.**

**5. No stuff above the T rating. No exceptions. (I love the words. No exceptions. They make it sound cooler).**

**6. No dares that specifically mention the need of the dead of a character. No exceptions. We do not have a lot of one-ups around here.**

**7. I cannot guarantee the safety of your OC's. Dares and the plot may and WILL demand a lot of your OC's, to the point they may become unavailable for a long time. So do not complain if you find your OC, for example, dead.**

**8. If I get truths for your OC's, I'll send you a PM with an answer if I can't come on myself. You know the OC better than I do.**

**9. Have fun. No exceptions.**


	8. Absolutely the next chapter Absolutely

**I'm slightly ashamed to do this and you're all going to kill me after this because I fooled you that I finally updated this story. But still, here's a fake chapter of Daring Truths! ( I can't believe I've got the guts to actually do this in the first place)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Author, is this chapter even going to be canon to the rest of the story?" Bowser asked not friendly to the above existence that is the author.<p>

"No, but I need a way to get attention for the roleplay. The only logical way is to update this story with a false chapter, seeing as to how this is my second-most-popular story," the author told Bowser.

"Not that I care about it, but won't this just piss off your readers who have been waiting for a few months for the epic conclusion of the fight of frogs, which I, as the great king Bowser, will obviously win?" Bowser continued with questioning, while the author, from wherever he was, grew tired.

"Just shut up already."

"No, you can't order me. Not anymore. I've had it with you authors just commanding me like I'm a doll," Bowser stated calmly, his eyes peered towards the camera. "I know you're watching me. Maybe you're just a foolish reader who just stumbled upon this story. Maybe you're an author. You're thinking of how to correctly portray me in your next story, have me beaten a few times or even have your OC's screw me over. I'M SICK OF IT!" Bowser slammed his fist on a random nearby table, breaking it into two tables. "I'm much stronger than those half-slaves. I could beat you any time of the week, if it wasn't for the fact of your author power."

Bowser slammed his fist once more on the table, one of which broke into two halve tables this time. "Your accursed author powers… but I know the weakness of them. They only work in our world, but in yours, you're just as powerless as a random goomba." Someone nearby shouted a 'hey!', but Bowser quickly flamed him up to prove how powerless he really was. "At the very best, you have either had some fighting training or what you folks call a 'gun'. The weapon of the coward. It should be no surprise that I, the great Bowser, am not amazed by such weapons. I could kill you any day of the week if I only could get to your world."

Bowser stepped towards the camera, making his face zoom up on your pc. Well, that would be the case if the camera actually showed pictures instead of reworking the pictures into words. It was kind of lost to you, to be short. "But now I've found a way. I promise, I'll find every last one of you and tear you into shreds. No, that would make things too short. Bowser unworthy, that is. No, I'll capture you, change you, and release you again and hunt you down as cockroaches. I'll stump each one of you, whether in group or not! I swear my revenge hereby!"

The whole hall was silent. Bowser's furious eyes looked through the room he was standing in. One could hear a feather falling, it was death silent as any erased world.

The silence was broken when the author walked up to Bowser.

"Good job! You nailed it perfectly!"

"Thank you. Now, about that special 'plot twist' of yours in this story…" Bowser started talking, giving away a small spoiler to the reader.

"Yes yes, it'll happen. As a matter of fact, it was already going to happen whether you were going to do this or not," the author told Bowser, while creating a portal to send Bowser back to the story.

"WHAT?! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIISSS!" Bowser screamed out as he was sucked into the portal.

"A job well done. Except for the fact I'll probably have the fans of this story raging after me." The author brought his hand to his chin. "Yes, I believe this is the perfect moment to hide before I'll get killed. I have Christmas break soon, so I should have enough time to update this story. Or so I hope." With that, the author screamed out of fear (despite no fanboy/fangirl had arrived… yet) and ran off stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to see Bowser take revenge on us? Want to prove him you're not as weak as a goomba? In for a dark story, based on 12-21-2012? Then go to the Mario forums and search for the 'Bowser Apocalypse' roleplay!<strong>

**And now I'm going to run away for real.**


	9. You aren't listening

**THE REAL NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! YAY! … I would start advertising about a forum I recently set up, but I doubt you'll join if you didn't after the last chapter, so we'll just get to this chapter immediately. Well, after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own what I do not own. The owners of the characters are the owners of the characters… Vague enough for you?**

* * *

><p>What was just an uneasy dinner quickly turned into a battlefield. Bowser's group, containing himself, the koopalings and King Boo, had taken over one side of the table, Mario and the others the opposite side. Bowser's group started attacking with their wands and magical spells, but only two hit: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were not lucky enough to dodge in time and were turned in frogs. No viewable difference was there.<p>

Mario leashed out with a hammer he got out of nowhere (which, in this universe, makes sense), but had to duck as all spells were casted for him. With much difficulty, he managed to dodge them all, but Mona, having counted Mario was going to get hit, was hit instead and too turned into a frog. Iris caught Lemmy off guard (who was again playing with the balls), and knocked him out with a thunder shock. In turn, Bowser caught her off guard and turned her as well in a frog.

Toad and Toadette tried to hide from the ensuing 'war', but were hit from behind. Mario's side quickly realized that if they kept this up, everyone would be turned into frogs. Rosalina was almost it, but she casted a protective shield around her. In fact, she did this for the whole group, allowing them all to escape from Bowser's wrath. Bowser and Dimentio laughed out loud. Bowser enjoyed that his plan was causing Mario to retreat, Dimentio just laughed at the show.

"Split up and catch them at location ABZ," Bowser ordered, and they all went their own direction into the city…

* * *

><p>"How are we going to stop them?!" Peach cried out as she had all frogs in her hands. They didn't seem to mind their own situation.<p>

"We need to return the favor," Wario told the rest, some agreeing, others hoping for a different solution. More specifically, Wario and Waluigi were for that plan, the rest not.

"We need to recover the, for a lack of better term, frogs back into their normal shape," Bootiful suggested. Now this had a bigger amount of fans than the other plan.

"Like a war between quality and quantity, this is quite interesting to see," Dimentio told all characters, who all sighed at him. Was he ever going to shut up? "However, we still have more dares and truths. Luckily for you, you are all about to give in, so this'll be the last time. Give yourself cheers once you make it through the final ones."

"Well, at least that's good news…" Waluigi muttered.

"Sadly, I'll need to throw some dares into the bin, as the unexpected froggy status of some prevent some dares. But without making this longer than necessary, our first dare. For cute tiny Bomby," Dimentio laughed already, knowing what was going to happen, "Birby6 demands that you bring fireworks to everyone."

"WHAT? But that means…" Rosalina started, losing her composure in her shock.

"that he'll need to go to Bowser too. Isn't it exciting?" Dimentio giggled madly, as Bomby had no choice but to start with his dare. The fireworks he imagined out of nowhere were beautiful. But just as he turned around the corner to seek out Bowser, Bowser found him and instantly turned him into a frog.

"Whoops! Didn't see you there. Or, actually, I did," Bowser laughed as Peach ran up to him, smacked him into the face and took the frog with her. Bowser cried softly as the group ran away. Despite the clap, Bowser really liked this chase. He laughed out once more, running after where he assumed the group went.

* * *

><p>"I think we lost him," Ben told the rest. The others weren't sure of that and immediately looked around for danger and didn't stop till ten minutes passed. The group was slowly thinning out, how were they going to stop Bowser?<p>

"If we only had a wand to counter the curse," Peach cried out as she gave some of the frogs to Rosalina. Peach couldn't carry them all anymore.

"Alas, such wand is like a wish to defeat a foe," Dimentio said as he giggled. "However, we have more dares than just one. Chopper and Yoshi, Mechanical Oven declares you should bring everyone pizza."

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked half-scared, knowing the fate that was coming at him. Besides, that delicious piece of pizza was meant for someone else? … What piece, author?

"That piece, narrator," Dimentio told me as Yoshi and Chopper both received a dozen pizza's. … Not sure which one Yoshi meant, but oh well. Mario's group enjoyed the pizza, Bowser came out of nowhere received the pizza with a spell. Chopper was hit and turned into a frog.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi was not going down without a fight. He ate one piece of pizza himself, making several eggs. He threw them at Bowser, who hastily retreated behind a building. Yoshi turned around the corner…

Meeting up with a blast head-on. Rosalina rushed in and grabbed the two frogs with a spell, and then retreated with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Are we NOW away from him?" Bootiful asked as she looked over to Rosalina and Peach, trying to hold all frogs in their hands. It was absurdly difficult, as the frogs didn't see them as allies anymore and tried to escape them. That, and their dresses became filthy, but that was trouble for later.<p>

"Such a mystery. Are we away from the unbeatable foe? Alas, before we seek out the answer, there's a dare for Rosalina," Dimentio spoke once more. "Given by Mechanical Oven, the dare demands that you ride Birdo like Mario rides Yoshi. Away you go!" With those words, Rosalina was automatically placed on Birdo. There were two small problems with this situation, though. One: Birdo was not meant for comfortable rides. Two: Mario sits on Yoshi with his legs apart. This had… disastrous effects for Rosalina's dress. We're not going to give you any more fanservice than that.

The problem was quickly fixed when Rosalina imagined another dress on herself. … Really, characters? However, Rosalina quickly jumped off Birdo when Bowser arrived. He launched a spell, but that hit none as they retreated to a different place.

* * *

><p>"We just keep on running! Sooner or later all of us are frogs!" Wario screamed out, punching a nearby building to show his rage.<p>

"Well, except Peach. Bowser would hate it to change her," Waluigi whispered, causing Wario and Waluigi to smile.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with Wario, it's true," Mario told the rest. "There's a solution, but we just can't think of it."

… Really characters? You've been doing the solution the ENTIRE CHAPTER. How can you NOT realize how to solve this problem?

Sigh. I hate to break the rules as a narrator and help you, but at this point, screw my job. I dislike this repetitive scene so much, I'm going to help you with a few flashbacks.

_Mario leashed out with a hammer he got out of nowhere (which, in this universe, makes sense)._

_The fireworks he imagined out of nowhere were beautiful._

_The problem was quickly fixed when Rosalina imagined another dress on herself._

Geez, I wonder what the solution is?

"You're not helping, narrator. Those flashbacks don't give out any hints," Ben stated to the narrator. The narrator facepalmed at the characters.

"Wait a moment…" Mario started to realize what they were supposed to do. FINALLY!

* * *

><p>"How come King Daddy finds them all the time, and we don't?" Larry Koopa asked to Ludwig, who were moving through the city.<p>

"Well…"

"Because I'm guiding them into my trap. By following them on their tail, they'll keep on running, straight to our meeting place." Larry and Ludwig turned around to see Bowser himself. "It's a brilliant plan, especially because I say it myself.

"As brilliant as that plan is, I'd really dislike you for lessening the torturing for some characters," Dimentio spoke to Bowser, but also alarming other characters of a plan. "But I get a show out of it, so I can't stay mad at you like a girlfriend to her boyfriend with puppy eyes who did something nearly unforgivable. But I still have a dare for you by Lemmy Koopa is Awesome. Turn yourself into a frog, please."

Bowser thought about this dare for a short moment, before he realized something. He winked over to Ludwig, who nodded in return. With a spell, Bowser too was turned into a frog…

For about one second before Ludwig transformed him back.

"HA! YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT ME? ME, THE GREAT BOWSER!" Bowser boasted towards the authors, unnecessary hard. Hence the unnecessary capitals. "BUT I OUTSMARTED YOUR DARE! I'M MUCH SMARTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE COMBINED AUTHORS! GWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>It was time to end this war, both Mario and Bowser thought. Mario's group was in the middle of a four-way cross point. As planned by Bowser, the heroes were surrounded by the koopalings, King Boo and Bowser. Bowser laughed them out as he screamed to them: "Looks like your luck is over! All of you will be frogs! … except Peach."<p>

"Told you so…" Waluigi whispered to Wario.

"Children and kings, fire!" Bowser commanded, as all koopalings, King Boo and Bowser launched off froggy spells at the group. The group remained calm. Too calm for Bowser's likening. But he got them all, except Peach, and that's all he really cared for. As soon as the dust, which just rose as the spells hit, came down, he would see Peach and ten frogs. Victory was his!

The dust lied down… revealing all characters… unharmed?

"WHAT?" Bowser shouted out. Worse for him, Felicity, Momova, Arachni, Iris and Laguz showed up from behind the koopalings and King Boo and Bowser. Within a few seconds, the first four knocked out all Koopalings and King Boo in a surprise attack.

Why is Laguz among them, actually? I mean, the others were the surprise because they were turned into frogs, but Laguz wasn't…

"I was there because I wanted to," Laguz explained. Ah, that makes sense.

"But how?" Bowser asked, no, screamed out as he saw his plan shatter.

"We figured out we could imagine our counter wands," Mario told Bowser as Peach and Rosalina lifted up their wands. They were nearly identical to the ones' of Bowser's children. "We also imagined a 'people-turned-into-a-frog-detector' to find the rest with Claire."

"Sucks to be you!" Felicity told Bowser as she kicked Wendy Koopa for the heck of it. And for revenge.

"GWAH! This is not over! An ending isn't good without me as a boss!" Bowser shouted out to the rest, readying his claws.

"You'll be delighted to hear then, that our final dare is from the Mystery Author. He wants you, Bowser, to defeat all OC's, but without turning them into frogs. Have fun~" Dimentio spoke with a cheerful tone. The other characters were placed in a capsule ball, forced to watch the fight ensuing.

"Oh yeah, time for revenge," Bowser said as he jumped out of the circle of OC's into one way.

"We could say the same," Thomas told Bowser.

**NIFLA... I mean, DARE BOSS: BOWSER**  
><strong>KING OF THE KOOPAS<strong>

"COME AT ME, BROS!" Bowser shouted out. Felicity accepted the challenge and ran up to him, her hand freezing up. She jumped up, going to smash Bowser on his head…

But Bowser captured her and threw her at the other OC's. Only Momova managed to get out of the way in time, because she had control over time. She slowed down time, trying to defeat Bowser with a few punches. She went over to him…

And he grabbed her by the wrist? "You didn't think I wouldn't prepare for you? Special time-magic-resistant shell, imagined just after I met you." Momova tried to free herself out of Bowser's firm grasp by swinging and kicking Bowser, but he simply punched her on the head, knocking her out.

Time went by normally, and the rest of the group quickly realized Momova was down. Bomby tried to gain revenge for her by trying to blow up near Bowser's feet, but Bowser simply jumped away from Bomby and flared him up with his own fire breath. Bomby exploded as a result and was knocked out as well.

Arachni came from behind Bowser and shot off a web to capture Bowser's arms and to prevent him from attacking. She didn't count on the fact Bowser was much stronger, and used the web in his advantage to drag Arachni over to his location. He fell on her, shell first, knocking her out and leaving her with a few pierce wounds.

Thomas and Iris tried to work together to take Bowser down. Iris summoned down a thunder bolt while Thomas whipped up a tornado. While the thunder bolt hit, Bowser didn't seem to be too fazed about it. However, with a wave of his hand, he took control of the tornado and sent it towards Iris and Thomas. Thomas tried to regain control, but was sucked into his tornado along with Iris, then smacked to a wall and knocked out.

Bowser was winning and he knew it.

With the amount of OC's decreased enough, Bowser went offensive and shot a fire ball at Bootiful. She dodged it, but was hit with a flame breath instead. Despite being a ghost, she had no answer to fire and fell down to the ground.

Claire came falling down from high, but Bowser simply retreated into his shell, causing Claire to fall on the spikes. Bowser then rolled around with his shell, knocking Claire out.

"If it continues like this, we will lose!" Felicity said as she looked over to the fallen OC's.

Birby, Ben and Kevin came rushing into Bowser, but with a simple slap launched them off to a nearby wall, knocking them out.

Chopper, Laguz and Felicity were the only ones standing and were not planning on wasting their chance. Laguz turned into a tiger and jumped up to Bowser… only to get barbecued by his breath, if it wasn't for Felicity shooting ice magic towards Bowser's mouth. Chopper jumped up from behind Bowser, trying to knock him out with his hammer.

Bowser grabbed Chopper and rolled him like a bowling ball into Felicity, knocking both of them down. He then set fire to Laguz, who shortly after fell to the ground. Bowser calmly walked over to Felicity and Chopper.

"Game over for you two. All OC's are nothing compared to me!" With that, he stomped onto the two, knocking the last OC's out.

Bowser had won. It wasn't a perfect victory, but he still won.

Till Mario came with his hammer and knocked Bowser out. Bowser had counted on all OC's attacking him from everywhere…

But not that Mario would come for their revenge as soon as he was released from that ball.

Bowser was down. The war between Mario and Bowser was over… at least till Bowser regained consciousness.

"Good show! But sadly, it's the end for the dares and truths. The characters are almost at their end of their sanity, and I'm almost back to live!" Dimentio shouted out with much happiness.

"You are using our sanity to revive yourself from the death?!" Peach replied in shock.

"I didn't say that. You're free to speculate on that. But alas, till next chapter!" Dimentio laughed out once more. The end was coming sooner than the author told me it would.

* * *

><p><strong>Still standing:<strong>

**Princess Peach  
>Mario<br>Bowser  
>Bowser Junior<br>Lemmy Koopa  
>Larry Koopa<br>Wendy Koopa  
>Morton Koopa Junior<br>Iggy Koopa  
>Ludwig Koopa<br>Roy Koopa  
>King Boo<br>Toad  
>Toadette<br>Yoshi  
>Birdo<br>Donkey Kong  
>Diddy Kong<br>Waluigi  
>Wario<br>Mona  
>Rosalina<br>Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)  
>Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)<br>Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)  
>Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)<br>Thomas (TheGrayPlumber)  
>Birby (Birby6)<br>Chopper (Mechanical Oven)  
>Ben (Fiction idea)<br>Laguz (Laguzgirl13)  
>Felicity (Hopefaith2)<br>Momova (ThatNintendoFangirl)  
>Kevin (Tails-is-pwnage)<br>Arachni (Amp the Automaton)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen:<strong>

**Raymond  
>Luigi<br>Daisy**

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser is defeated, but the OC's were no match for him. Dimentio's return is apparently nigh. Can the characters stop him or is the end of them arriving?<strong>

**I no longer accept dares and truths. It doesn't make sense to keep the story going for much longer, so I'm going to end it as soon as possible. Expect at least ten boss fights next chapter! YAY! ... Unless it proves too much for me, of course.  
><strong>


	10. Fine, your death

**How long has it been since the last chapter? Probably too long. I finally got the right inspiration to continue the story (though the ending is slightly altered). So let's just get to the reading!**

**Copyright: I do not own what Nintendo owns, or the OC's of the other authors.**

* * *

><p>How long had it been since Bowser's defeat? Well, for us a quite long time, but for Dimentio's victims, it only seemed like yesterday. Which is wrong, since it was only one hour ago. The characters had absolutely nothing to do but to plot a plan out of here. Dimentio was, as far as they knew from previous time, almost finished with his plan. And if they didn't know, then Dimentio's constant taunts offered them that information.<p>

"Almost ready! Almost the world! Almost my rebirth! My behavior is like a child whose birthday is coming!"

"We need to figure out what to do, and fast," Mario told the others. With the exception of Bowser, the Koopalings and King Boo, everyone had gathered around him. Wario and Waluigi didn't like sticking around him too much, but if Wario wanted to see his most incredible treasures again, he had to cooperate. So he forced Waluigi to work with him and Mario.

"Aw, don't be so sad!" Dimentio enthusiastically said. "Did you think I forgot about you all? It's kind of boring when you only plan the impossible. How about one more dare?"

"NO!" all characters shouted out at the exact same time. They certainly didn't want to go through the torture of all those authors again.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I was only offering you the final chance at stopping me, but oh well," Dimentio faked a sadness in his voice, a fakeness so obvious because Dimentio's voice was way more happy than sad.

"Why would you offer us such chance?" Rosalina asked, suspicious.

"Simple: to have some fun before my rebirth. It's impossible to beat me anyway. Tell you what? I give you the final dare like an author. Reach my castle…"

With those last words, the entire city instantly disappeared. Most of the characters jumped up from the sudden switch of environment. There was no skyscraper, no plaza, no park, no lake, only an endless black ground with a few dead trees here and there. Bowser and his team were visible as well. At the horizon, there was nothing. Well, for a few seconds anyway, because a dark castle rose from the ground. It had many towers and even from so far, it looked so big.

"Yes, reach my castle before my bell rings five times. If it does, it's all game over for everyone involved with our truth and dare game, except for me. If the bell tolls, my rebirth will have ended! Such an enjoyable task, is it not?"

"You're bluffing. There's no way you would allow a chance to be defeated!" Felicity screamed out in rage.

"Allow me to make myself clear," Dimentio laughed. A loud bell tolled, spreading the sound into the very souls of all characters. "Only four times left, my future puppets."

"We have no choice," Peach stated. "We have to go to that castle."

"But it is a trap!" Mona stated. "It'll be over for certain if we do what Dimentio commands!"

"You mean to say it is not over otherwise?" Mario concluded. The others thought about that, but only came to the conclusion that Mario was right. Just remaining here would be the end. They had to move, and quickly. So they did.

"I have to say, this adventure with you… was like my own birthday party," Dimentio stated, his laughter following. "Oh yes, all the failures you made… such as mean Rosalina. It was you who killed a poor little luma, was it not?"

"I… I…" Rosalina stuttered.

"Oh, don't try to tell me you had no choice. Don't we make our own fates after all? You're so powerful, you could have saved that luma without killing it," Dimentio spoke.

"Don't listen!" Chopper shouted, but it did nothing. The feelings Rosalina managed to store… they were coming back, even more powerful. They overwhelmed her…

We all know what that means in this story!

"I will prevent it from ever happening again by joining you, Dimentio!" Rosalina shouted, pointing her wand upwards and summoning a few meteors to hit at the group.

PLOT BOSS: ROSALINA  
>ABANDON<p>

"Darn it!" Momova shouted as the group jumped away from the falling meteors.

"Oh, you honestly didn't expect it to be so easy? Just walking to my castle? Ahaha, no," Dimentio laughed some more.

"Actually, yes, I did," Kevin stated. While he spent some valuable time saying that, Rosalina floated in the air. A large laser beam came from her wand, that slowly traveled over the ground. Iris was not fast enough and had her feet burned in the lasers. It wasn't too bad, luckily enough.

Rosalina looked at Iris, forgetting about all other characters. Thomas, Mario, Chopper, Felicity and Claire jumped Rosalina, grabbing her and smashing her down on the ground.

She was… knocked out?

"Between you and me, I thought a princess of the galaxy would be a bit more difficult to defeat than just an average teenage boy," Thomas stated as he looked at the unconscious body of Rosalina.

"Well, she didn't get powered up by me," Dimentio started. "After all, you have shown to be capable of defeating your friends and foes no matter how strong I make them, so why should I bother anymore?" Dimentio laughed once more (am I the only getting tired of his laughter?). "By the way, keep walking."

"Well, this might be easier than I thought it would be," Waluigi commented as the group started walking again. "We should finish this dare with ease!"

"Like a genre savvy character, I wouldn't speak so soon. Birdo, if you please?"

Mario's group turned to Birdo. He/She spoke: "I will end this discussion about my gender under your will, Dimentio!"

PLOT BOSS: BIRDO  
>INDECISION<p>

"So fast?" Wario commented in surprise at Birdo's sudden corruption.

"Of course! My corruption is ever growing! By now, most of your minds must be resisting at their hardest not to fall! That's what makes this dare fun! Will you manage to reach the castle, or will the fifth bell toll or will you all fall under my power before either of the former happen?" Dimentio laughed even louder.

Birdo started to inhale…

However, Yoshi threw his tongue out, which touched Birdo's body. Birdo was brought into Yoshi's mouth. We all know what happens to a victim of Yoshi's inner eating monster. Birdo came out as a white egg with pink spots. Yoshi immediately smashed the egg on the ground, breaking the shell and knocking out Birdo.

"Oh, another one done?" Dimentio asked with curiosity. "Bootiful, if you kill them, you'll kill boredom too."

Now the entire crowd looked over to Bootiful, who gave herself a star power-up using her abilities.

PLOT BOSS: BOOTIFUL  
>BOREDOM<p>

"So… that means OC's don't get an immunity to this? Well, darn," Kevin muttered annoyed. The rest of the group ran away from Bootiful in order not to get one-shot by her immunity power. Bootiful almost seemed to touch Momova… but the latter slowed down time for Bootiful in order to gain more distance. Bootiful's star power quickly went down afterwards. Mario took the moment to think of a strange vacuum. I have no idea why he would do tha-… oh, a copy of the Polturgust from Luigi's Mansion. Mario sucked up Bootiful (she lacked the energy to resist), then dropped the vacuum to the ground.

"Nice one. Chopper, the only way to not get betrayed anymore is to come to my side. Oh, you don't need to consider it. You already are! Deal with Mario and his friends!" Dimentio commanded. Everyone now turned to Chopper, who looked back. He wasn't corrupted yet, nor would he betray his allies.

However, Arachni suspected Chopper was, and attacked him in the back. Chopper was thrown away by the force, confused by this sudden attack. Was this… a betrayal? The thought overwhelmed him!

"I won't be betrayed on Dimentio's side!" He declared as he came back on the ground.

PLOT BOSS: CHOPPER  
>BETRAYAL<p>

"No, but you just betrayed us…" Waluigi muttered softly as the rest of the group ran away from Chopper's inhaling mouth. Who knows what happens in there? Well, some characters do, but that's beside the point!

Birby, however, managed to sneak up to Chopper. With a mighty swing, Birby brought his hammer down… but Chopper blocked it with his own hammer! Birby swung from the left to the right, Chopper from the right to the left, resulting in another clash of the hammers. Chopper jumped up… but was swept away by Laguz in tiger form, bringing him back to the ground… and then playing with it like a kitten plays with a ball. Chopper tried to free himself from Laguz' mouth, but only had Birby come up and swing his hammer on Chopper's head. Laguz felt Chopper stopping with moving, and dropped him to the ground.

"Nicely done, but aren't you forgetting something?" On clue, the bell tolled a second time.

"We're running out of time!" Thomas stated as the group started running for the castle, hoping nobody else would fall to Dimentio's corruption. Mario looked over to Bowser's group. They were very close to the castle. Would everyone survive if only person managed to reach the castle? Or would the first person be the only one to live?

Mario was about to look back to the castle, when a load roar spread over the area. Bowser's roar. Bowser turned around to his group.

Had Bowser fallen to the corruption? It seemed so. Bowser ran over to his children, who screamed as loud as they could. They were done for… if it wasn't for the fact that Bowser crashed into a conveniently placed tree in his way. Bowser stumbled back, seemingly dizzy, then fell to the ground.

"Well, that's one worry less, I guess," Iris concluded softly. The others of Bowser's group stopped running, walking over to Bowser's unconscious body.

One of the Koopalings started crying, his emotions weak after losing his daddy…

"One of the young princes under my control, can my day get any better?" Dimentio sounded as happy as ever. Indeed, the Koopalings seemed to start fighting between themselves. From a distance, it was hard to tell which Koopaling was which Koopaling. Within a few seconds, the fighting was over.

But no Koopaling had fallen down.

The big sphere in Bowser's group (King Boo) suddenly distanced himself from the Koopalings, then came running… I mean, flying to Mario's group. King Boo's terrifying face was terrified for some reason.

"They are all under Dimentio's possession!" King Boo shouted out as the Koopalings approached the group.

PLOT BOSSES: THE KOOPALINGS  
>LOSING<p>

"We can't afford to battle them all! We have to continue running!" Thomas shouted out. The Koopalings (and in this story, that includes Bowser Junior) would have none of that and jumped in the way of the characters. Mario, Yoshi, Felicity, Arachni, Peach, Birby, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong would have none of that and jumped on the Koopalings. For some strange reason, they immediately went down, unlike all other times when three stomps are needed for one Koopaling. Oh well.

Everyone stepped over the fallen Koopalings, continuing their path. King Boo decided that sticking around with the other characters was the best action he could do for now. Of course, he didn't count on other characters falling to Dimentio's corrupting influence.

"Eurgh, this is too serious!" Thomas complained. None of the other characters gave it much thought, but they should've. By now, Dimentio's corruption was strong enough to even use one complaint to make you do a face heel turn.

PLOT BOSS: THOMAS  
>SERIOUS<p>

Thomas started the new fight with one huge tornado. Everyone was sucked in and before they realized it, spread over the field. None had come any closer to Dimentio's castle, however.

The characters, without discussion, decided that regrouping was the best course of action. The smaller groups ran to each other, forming bigger groups once more.

Thomas went for one of the smaller groups, however. Yoshi and Birby, to be more precise. Birby went in to knock out Thomas with his hammer. Yoshi had the smart plan of swallowing Thomas. However, both ideas combined… they weren't great. Yoshi accidently ate Birby rather than Thomas, something Yoshi did not realize till he spotted Thomas coming to him. By then, Birby was already encased in an egg.

Mario came running over and grabbed Thomas' head, then slammed it into the ground. Thomas was down.

"I think Dimentio lied about not changing the strength of the possessed characters," Kevin concluded. "They're obviously stronger."

"Yoshi…" Yoshi rolled his eyes, obviously thinking the opposite: the characters seemed to become weaker. Dimentio was really just playing with them.

Birby finally broke out of his egg. He was obviously not happy with Yoshi and gave him a good punch with his hammer… or did Birby just go corrupt?

PLOT BOSS: BIRBY  
>EATEN<p>

Since I was forced to tell you readers that he became a boss, he was obviously corrupted. Yoshi was flung away by the hammer, but did not faint once he crashed into the ground. Birby ran up to him to finish the job, but Claire intervened and jumped on Birby.

Birby, being a goomba, couldn't really withstand an attack on his head. He was flattened and knocked out.

All the characters managed to regroup again. I mean, everyone still standing. The fields had become something of a battle field, with unconscious bodies everywhere.

"Did the narrator just forget about us?" Toad wondered as he and Toadette still had to catch up to the group.

"I think so. We haven't been mentioned during this entire chapter yet," Toadette answered, feeling a bit sad on the inside.

PLOT BOSS: BEN  
>FEAR<p>

With Toad and Toadette corrupted… wait a second… Ben was corrupted instead? I guess the fear of being corrupted did him in or something. Oh well.

Ben activated one of his special abilities: Adrenaline Rush. According to his creator, this gives him super speed. So he went dashing around the battlefield, stomping everyone with fists that had the bad luck of being in his way.

Momova countered this by slowing down time. Ben, now slow enough for Momova to catch up, was tripped by the latter. Momova then returned time to its normal speed, allowing the other characters to witness Ben crashing over the earth, his conscious turned off.

Now that the group really was back together…

I'm still missing Toad and Toadette, aren't I?

"We are really useless in this whole thing," Toad and Toadette muttered, this time the corruption getting through.

PLOT BOSSES: TOAD AND TOADETTE  
>USELESS<p>

"No! Not them too!" Felicity screamed out. Was everyone close to her going to fall?

Mario ran over to Toad and Toadette. Toad picked up Toadette and threw her at Mario. Mario dodged by jumping over her and landing on Toad. Toad didn't seem to be affected, however, and tried to grab Mario. Claire, however, was faster and kicked Toad in his face, knocking him out.

Toadette stood up from her fall, but only was knocked down by Donkey Kong jumping on her. She too fell unconscious.

"Hopefully, nobody falls…" Mona started, but then saw Felicity preparing a fireball, aimed at her. "Oh, bother…"

PLOT BOSS: FELICITY  
>SEPARATION<p>

Mona dodged out of the way of the fireball. Felicity turned her attention to Arachni, summoning a thunder blast to hit her. Arachni had no time to dodge and was knocked to the ground due the blast.

Felicity was about to turn her attention to Bomby, but she was suddenly knocked down. Peach, out of all people, had taken it to herself to knock Felicity out. No matter how much it hurt her, she had to. Felicity was otherwise going to hurt others a lot worse.

"Anybody else who got corrupted?!" Wario demanded to know, only to have Waluigi point to Arachni. The electricity corrupted her system!

PLOT BOSS: ARACHNI  
>ELECTRICITY<p>

"We have to keep moving! We can't keep on being distracted!" King Boo shouted out.

"Oh, you don't get to move!" Arachni told all the characters as she threw out some spider silk over the ground. Several characters got caught in it; King Boo and Iris didn't. Iris reacted with a thunder cloud over Arachni's body. Arachni rolled out of the way of the lightning that came out of the cloud. Iris prepared to do the same again, and Arachni prepared to dodge.

However, King Boo managed to hold her in place, despite his short arms. Arachni was again zapped with electricity, but this time, it caused her to faint.

All other characters managed to free themselves.

"You're running out of time!" Dimentio told the characters cheerfully. And indeed, the bell tolled for a third time. Two more, and who knows what will happen…

"We have to keep moving! We can't afford Dimentio's rebirth!" Mario shouted out as the characters continued their journey to the castle. Well, except for two.

"You monkeys! Move it!" Wario commanded, but neither Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong moved. Instead, they turned around and Donkey Kong punched Wario into the sky.

PLOT BOSSES: DONKEY KONG AND DIDDY KONG  
>IGNORANCE<p>

"Even monkeys are not safe from Dimentio's corruption? What kind of corruption is that?" Kevin wondered as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong prepared for combat. Diddy Kong activated his jetpack barrels… or something like that anyway. Donkey Kong, on the other hand, got barrels out of nowhere and threw them at Mario.

Mario ran up to Donkey Kong, jumping over the barrels and even getting a hammer out of nowhere to smash the last ones to Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong was not down with the first hammer swing… but the second one did the job.

Diddy Kong flew up high… only to have Iris' thunder clouds appear above him, shooting him down with lightning. The clash with the ground was enough to defeat Diddy. In an unrelated topic, Wario fell back on the ground, hurt but not defeated.

"Come on! Let's make a hurry for it while nobody is corrupted!" Waluigi shouted out as the group continued their path to Dimentio's castle.

"Aw, nobody corrupted?" Dimentio spoke sad, for real this time. "Well, then I might as well do the talking like a genre blind villain who can't help but talk about his plan. You know, I really wonder who the Mysterious Author is. Aside from the name, I feel a different presence about him. As if he's more powerful than the rest,"

"Well, that proves the Mysterious Author is just a normal author," Kevin concluded while the group neared the castle.

"So… that means the Mysterious Author is not a normal fanfiction author?" Momova concluded.

"No, I said he is normal. I am not wrong about that!" Kevin became furious that someone again ignored his words and took the exact opposite of it. He felt so mad at everyone!

PLOT BOSS: KEVIN  
>WRONG<p>

"I knew it was only a matter of time before somebody got corrupted again!" Dimentio laughed as Kevin attempted to punch Yoshi. Yoshi reacted by swallowing Kevin and popping him out as an egg. Yoshi then went ahead and smashed the egg to the ground, knocking out Kevin.

"Well, so much for him," Dimentio started. "However, it's impossible for the Mysterious Author to not be a normal fanfiction author. After all, I got my dares on quite a special way. I wonder if my darers feel well? After all, thinking of such dares must cost a lot of energy. Energy your fallen friends lack, since they're knocked out. Look back, my dear Momova." Momova couldn't help but look back. "Don't they all look like corpses?"

Now that Momova thought about it, they did. It crept her out a lot. In other words…

PLOT BOSS: MOMOVA  
>NECROMANCY<p>

Momova fell to the corruption too. She immediately used a spell to slow down time for everyone but herself. She casually walked over to Yoshi, punching him in the face a few times. She then proceeded to walk over to her next victim, princess Peach. Peach slowly moved a frying pan to Momova's face, but since Momova could easily dodge it, she gave it no second thought. She attempted to punch Peach in the face…

But suddenly, Peach's frying pan went at normal speed, straight into Momova's face! Momova fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Iris wondered aloud.

"Simple: I thought of an anti-time magic device," Peach answered as she dropped a watch to the ground.

"Since everyone is fine, we should continue," Waluigi stated, ignoring Yoshi rolling over the ground in pain. Yoshi wasn't very pleased that he was neglected like that.

PLOT BOSS: YOSHI  
>NEGLECT<p>

Yoshi adorably roared as he ran towards Mario. However, the dinosaur didn't count on Laguz, who just decided she wanted a ride on Yoshi. Sadly, Laguz forgot to transform out of her tiger form, and the entire tiger body landed on Yoshi.

Yoshi, already hurt, couldn't take the damage and fainted on the spot.

"But I hardly had time to play with him," a sad Laguz told the narrator. The sadness instantly consumed her before she realized it.

PLOT BOSS: LAGUZ  
>TIME<p>

"Well, this is like, not good. We have less than ten people left to attack Dimentio's castle," Mona stated as Laguz roared. Laguz ran towards Iris, who only screamed it out. Mario jumped to Iris, picking her up and jumping out of Laguz's way. Laguz stopped and turned around, now coming for Mario. Mario, however, jumped over Laguz and grabbed her tail.

"Mweoh?" Laguz said in surprise. Mario rotated her tail (and with that, the rest of her body) around him, then threw her at a tree. Laguz' head hit the tree first, and she fainted on the spot.

"We really have to keep moving now! I would hate to work for Dimentio for free!" Wario shouted out as he pushed Iris, still in shock, forward.

"How much use has this? We can't trust anyone anymore with everyone getting corrupted within seconds of each other!" Iris shouted out in desperation.

"Don't say stuff like that! Every time someone says something about themselves, they end up being the ones corrupted!" King Boo shouted out, only to see Iris preparing for combat.

PLOT BOSS: IRIS  
>TRUST<p>

"Oh for evil's sake," King Boo muttered, "Really?"

Iris was not impressed by King Boo's words and surrounded herself with clouds. Nobody knew where exactly she was hiding in those clouds.

Well, except for King Boo. He simply flew in there and found Iris with ease in the cloud mass. Once he did, he put on the most scary face he ever had, believing the shock would cause Iris to faint on the spot.

It didn't.

Sighing, King Boo put his hands in front of Iris' mouth, suffocating her. He was planning on killing her off, but then realized every second counted. So instead he waited for her to simply faint. Since this was a dream world, it wouldn't really affect her brain too much… would it?

The cloud mass disappeared, with Iris on the ground and King Boo floating above her.

"GAH! These corrupted ones can't be scared! What kind of corruption is this!?" King Boo shouted in anger, but he suddenly calmed down. "Well, if they can't be scared, then I should scare you for Dimentio!"

PLOT BOSS: KING BOO  
>LACK<p>

"BWAHAHAHA!" King Boo laughed. No way were these peasants going take him out!

Well, Mario thought otherwise about that. He thought of another polturgust, and sucked King Boo in, just like he had dealt with Bootiful. King Boo screamed out in fear as he was captured in the polturgust. Once he was, Mario dropped it.

"So close, yet so little time and people left. Truly, this excites me like a cliffhanger in an ingenious movie!" Dimentio shouted out as the bell tolled for the fourth time.

"We're almost out of time!" Peach shouted out.

"Hurry up! I've got better things to do than this! For example, earning some money…" Wario dreamt away at thought of money, almost forgetting to hurry up himself. Claire couldn't watch that fat egoistic brute any longer! The hatred for egoism consumed her, and the corruption followed.

PLOT BOSS: CLAIRE  
>EGOISM<p>

Claire jumped up, planning to kick Wario while falling. Wario simply sighed and grabbed Claire before she could finish her kick, and was thrown hard against a dead tree. Claire was not down yet, however!

She was after Wario ran into that same tree, crashing into it and into Claire. She fell down, unconscious.

"Nicely done, Wario," Dimentio complimented as clapper was heard in the background. "Did you know that none of your earned money here, can be brought back into the real world?"

"SAY WHAT?!" Wario, Waluigi and Mona stated at the same time. The shock of that revelation was enough to corrupt all three at the same time.

PLOT BOSSES: WARIO, WALUIGI AND MONA  
>POVERTY, FORGOTTEN AND UNREWARDED<p>

"Mario! They are with three and so are we!" Peach screamed out while trying to protect Bomby. Bomby didn't realize quite yet what had happened to all others, only noticing those odd fights the others had between themselves. What was going on?

"Well, I guess I only have one attempt then…" Mario shook anxious in that thought, but brought up a coin.

"MONEY?!" Wario, Waluigi and Mona screamed out. Mario nodded and tosses it far away. The three corrupted ones ran after it, with Mario following. Mario first knocked out Mona with his hammer, then Waluigi and finally Wario (though he needed two smashes with the hammer.)

"Err…" Dimentio was left without words to say. He should've known that corrupting those three with money might have had its side-effects…

"Mario?" Bomby asked shyly. "Why is everyone fighting everyone?"

"Well, err, Bomby, that is because…" Mario tried to explain, but Bomby interrupted him.

"This is creepy!" Bomby cried out, tears touching the ground. Dimentio and his corruption no mercy and took this moment to corrupt Bomby as well.

PLOT BOSS: BOMBY  
>EERINESS<p>

Bomby was about to explode in Peach's face, but Mario was faster and knocked Bomby away with his hammer. Bomby exploded somewhere in the air, where he also fainted.

"Only our two lovebirds over," Dimentio laughed once more. "I love dramatic bad endings. So, Peach, how does it feel? Everyone having fallen, including your best friend and your adopted daughter?"

"Mario, I can feel myself getting weaker… knock me out!" Peach shouted in panic.

"I can't do that! Just hang on! We are almost there!" Mario responded in desperation.

"No, it's over! As your princess, I command you to knock me unconscious! NOW!" Mario sighed and walked over to her, punching her in the face. Peach fell over, unconscious.

PLOT BOSS: PEACH  
>DEVASTATION<br>DENIED BOSS-FIGHT

"And so our favorite plumber in red is the only left. Can't you feel the corruption?" Dimentio told Mario. Mario felt exhausted, tired and weak. If he didn't do something…

Mario imagined a mushroom and ate it. This restored his condition to normal, ready for another fight.

"Smart. However, that won't save you in the long run," Dimentio told Mario. "As a matter of fact, you already belong to me. This whole corruption thing is just a test run. My rebirth will give me control over this multiverse anyway."

Mario ran to the castle. He couldn't let the sacrifice of Peach be in vain. This was a moment he shouldn't fail. Everyone depended on him.

"Last chapter, someone assumed that I got my new life force from you characters. But why would I want yours? It is not special at all. Besides, if I were to use yours, I would only require ONE person's life force. No, I want more like a child unhappy with his birthday presents."

Mario kept running. As long as Dimentio kept talking, he wouldn't ring the bell for the fifth time.

"No, I got my energy from a different source. How stupid are you all? The narrator was trying to warn you all the time. Ever read the chapter titles?"

Mario ran on the bridge to the castle. Almost there…

"Truths and dares to make the characters mad… As if I couldn't do that myself! Like a fisherman, I threw out my lure and you fell for it. How did I get my dares from you? I'm pretty sure I got them through strange ENERGY spheres. I even absorbed them. You even fell for my second lure. After all, who is honestly interested in a platypus, an adopted princess or a bob-omb? Nobody but their own creators. Oh well, I guess your very limited life energy represents the size of your IQ. Extremely small indeed. Which is why I needed as many of you as possible."

Mario almost entered the castle.

"Oh well, you wasted your life. Let's toll the bell for the last time!"

The bell tolled for the fifth time.

* * *

><p><strong>Still standing:<br>Mario  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen:<strong>

**Raymond  
>Luigi<br>Daisy**  
><strong>Bowser<br>Bowser Junior  
>Lemmy Koopa<br>Larry Koopa  
>Wendy Koopa<br>Morton Koopa Junior  
>Iggy Koopa<br>Ludwig Koopa  
>Roy Koopa<br>King Boo  
>Toad<br>Toadette  
>Yoshi<br>Birdo  
>Donkey Kong<br>Diddy Kong  
>Waluigi<br>Wario  
>Mona<br>Rosalina  
>Bomby (The FinnAwesome Strikes Back)<br>Bootiful (Kiwipichu890)  
>Claire (League Of Villainous Evildoers)<br>Iris (Cloud Dreamer Girl)  
>Thomas (TheGrayPlumber)<br>Birby (Birby6)  
>Chopper (Mechanical Oven)<br>Ben (Fiction idea)  
>Laguz (Laguzgirl13)<br>Felicity (Hopefaith2)  
>Momova (ThatNintendoFangirl)<br>Kevin (Tails-is-pwnage)  
>Arachni (Amp the Automaton)<br>Princess Peach**

* * *

><p>…<p> 


	11. Are you still alive

**…**

* * *

><p>At long last, Dimentio had won. Boss-Defeater451… he never realized what he was doing with writing this story. He even send in his own dare…<p>

"Foolish author…" Dimentio spoke to himself, knowing that Boss-Defeater451 was dead. Just like the rest of the fanfiction authors that dared the characters to do stupid things. "If only you didn't finish this story. Then maybe you would still be alive."

Dimentio laughed to himself. Oh well, all the worlds were his! Or as good as. The real world would take some time to fully conquer.

…

"No…" Dimentio told himself in surprise. The story was still going on? Then Boss-Defeater451 was not dead yet. In other words…

"DIMENTIO!" Mario shouted out as he walked into the main hall of the castle. At the very moment of the last toll, Mario had entered the castle.

Maybe Dimentio shouldn't have played fair and let the fifth bell count even if a character entered his room.

"Foolish plumber. You fail to realize you lost the moment I thought of this plan," Dimentio told Mario. Oh well, a fight with the plumber would be short work.

"Then you might want to tell me what exactly is going on?" Mario responded, fierce but collected. Dimentio was strong enough to freeze everyone in their place last time. Mario could only assume Dimentio was even more powerful now. He had to extend the time so he could come up with a plan to save everyone and defeat Dimentio.

"Ahaha. Normally, it's advised to not do such thing, but since you don't have a chance to win anyway," Dimentio stopped for a moment, considering where to start. "The Chaos Heart was just my first plan. I knew that if I died, I would lose all of my life force. Do you know of the world behind the fourth wall, Mario? It's the place where all those accursed author live. While many a character can easily teleport to that world, there's one small problem: to interact with it; a phenomena some call the Wall of Reality. It's a figurative wall. It prevents a fictional character from interacting with the real world. This wall recognizes a fictional being by their life force. A character needs 'real' life force in the correct amounts to bypass the wall. If you have the wrong amounts or even a slight bit of fictional life force, you cannot act with the authors' world."

"So…?" Mario asked, remembering the fact Dimentio stated his death meant his loss of his own life force.

"If a fictional character, however, has a slight amount of real life force, he can already slightly change the world around them. But to truly control it… one needs the correct amounts. So when I realized I lost all my life force, I had one step left: gain life force from the real world. But how does one do such thing? After all, you can't interact with it. I, however, discovered that an author can send part of his or her life force to the fictional worlds. One could call it the dedication to work on fictional works. So I had to absorb this dedication. It turns out, dares and truths are just one form of the dedication. If an author were to send in a dare, I would gain a small part of their life force. All I needed was bait, a way to have the author unconsciously send in their life force to me. That's where you all came in. You were like the lure of a fishing rod. I just had to store you somewhere, so I changed my Dimension D a bit and put a virus on all of you. Your consciousness are brought here, where changes to it, such as dead or brainwashing has some devastating results on your bodies."

"But why attempt to brainwash us if you were gaining author powers?" Mario wondered aloud.

"Simple. Just becoming an author isn't enough for me. True reality will bow to me as well! The brainwashing was just me testing out the virus for once I would manage to put it on the real world leaders. I would brainwash them all into doing my bidding, forcing the entire world to work for me! No man or woman would ever know!"

"But what happens to the authors that gave you the life force?" Mario wondered out aloud.

"Well, recently they gave me enough of their life force for me to put up a link between me and them. From this, I'm continuously collecting their life force even without dares and truths! If the bell had tolled for the fifth time, I would've collected the last of their life force, leaving them with none and killing them in the process, leaving dead meat sacks in their place. But enough talk. Let's just end the story and the authors now!"

**FINAL BOSS: DIMENTIO  
>THE NEW AUTHOR<strong>

Mario jumped up as Dimentio threw a force ball at him. Mario cursed in his breath. Dimentio could kill him off when he wanted to. Dimentio was just playing with him! Mario had to think of some kind of plan and quickly, before Dimentio decided playtime was over.

"Not even Boss-Defeater451 or any of the authors can save you now!" Dimentio laughed as his body separated in half. The two halves formed new Dimentio. Both of them landed on the ground, creating two shockwaves approaching Mario quickly! Mario was Jumpman for a reason, however, and jumped over them. Dimentio moved his hand to Mario, keeping him in his place. Mario hung awkwardly in the air, before Dimentio smashed him into the ground.

The other Dimentio flew into Mario, throwing him away a few meters. Mario grunted, but stood up. The two Dimentio were about to cast a new energy ball. Mario ran away. Dimentio aimed a few spots in front of Mario. That would do the job!

The two clowns threw their spheres at Mario, who stopped in his track and instead jumped at one of the Dimentio, narrowly avoiding the spheres. Mario grabbed the Dimentio and flung him into the other one. The two Dimentio crashed into each other, combining and forming one Dimentio again.

"It's hopeless!" Dimentio's (detached) hands grew enormous in size, about ten times the size of Mario. Mario ran around as the hands tried to slam him into the ground, till Dimentio put one in front of Mario. Mario jumped to the side of it, into the other hand that just landed behind him. Mario jumped up and landed on Dimentio's head, causing Dimentio to fall on the ground.

"You have still got a lot of fighting spirit in you. But I'm just playing with you!" Out of nowhere, Dimentio spewed out a fire breath, aiming for Mario. Mario was used to that sort of thing, fighting Bowser and all, and jumped over the fire as it came to him. He ran towards Dimentio, who flew not high above the ground, and grabbed him by the legs, slamming him down on the ground.

"Oof… Time for a beauty sleep," Dimentio grunted in pain as he hid behind a blocky and transparent block. In there, Dimentio went to rest to recover from the damage. Mario used a nearby wall to wall jump on the block and ground pounded it. The block and Dimentio's rest shattered in tiny pieces.

"Well done, but it is not enough," Dimentio hands returned to their normal size, then grew to Mario's size. Before Mario realized it, Dimentio grabbed Mario with both hands. Mario struggled to get out, but to no avail.

"I wonder if this toy can endure a throw?" Dimentio laughed as he threw Mario away with one hand. Mario circled around in the air, before regaining his sense of orientation. He landed with both feet on the wall, then fell back to the ground without breaking anything. Mario ran towards Dimentio. Mario knew he was running out of time. Sooner or later, Dimentio would be sick of this game.

"Apparently, it can. How about a spiky ground?" Dimentio waved with his hands (which returned to normal size), and the whole floor transformed into spikes. Mario was done for…

If it wasn't for the fact he had jumped up earlier before the transformation. He landed on Dimentio, who was send to the spiky ground. Dimentio got his hands pierced, some blood flowing out of it, before he transformed the ground back to normal. Dimentio grunted in pain.

Was Mario actually winning?

Mario jumped up and pounded in Dimentio's face. Dimentio flew backwards, crashing into the wall, then the ground.

Mario landed with both feet on the ground.

"No… all my hard work… I was supposed… to win… this…" Dimentio grunted. He tried to fly up… when his body started shining and exploded in thousands of glitters. The explosion sent Mario to the wall, hurting him.

The fight… was over. Dimentio… was defeated.

…

…

…

…

…

Or was he?

Mario looked up, Dimentio's body fully intact. There was even no blood on his hands anymore.

"Playtime is over!" Dimentio laughed as Mario ran towards him. Dimentio simply stopped Mario in his tracks…

Just like before…

"Honestly, you really thought you could beat me? An author with limitless power? I can control fictionality with my mere mind! Especially in my own realm. I control you, Mario, and your body!"

Mario struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Dimentio laughed like a maniac as he waved his hands.

Mario suddenly was a woman.

Dimentio waved his hands once more.

Mario was a (male) frog.

Dimentio waved his hands.

Mario was Bowser in small form.

Dimentio waved his hands.

Mario was turned into Boss-Defeater451.

Dimentio waved his hands.

Mario was himself once more.

"Truly, you foolish plumber and authors. You thought I could be defeated? I've already won! However, our fight was enjoyable. As such, I'll give you sweet dead and send you to the Overthere rather than you becoming my minion. The rest, however…"

Dimentio didn't even wave his hand this time.

Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, Bootiful, Chopper, Bowser and the Koopalings, Thomas, Birby, Ben, Toad, Toadette, Felicity, Arachni, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Kevin, Momova, Yoshi, Laguz, Iris, King Boo, Claire, Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Bomby and princess Peach… all of them appeared in a circle around Mario. Their unconscious bodies hovered as if blown in the wind.

"They'll become little less than my playthings."

"Luigi!" Mario suddenly shouted out. "Fight it! I know you! Your will is much stronger than Dimentio's!"

"It's hopeless, like I told you," Dimentio laughed out, but stopped suddenly. Luigi's… eyes opened?

"Big Bro! I won't lose you to him!"

"What… what is this?" Dimentio asked, willing Luigi unconscious. Yet, nothing happened.

"Daisy! Luigi is back to his senses! He is not taken away!" Mario shouted out. Daisy's eyes… opened.

"Dimentio! You bastard! I'll get you!" she shouted out.

"Rosalina! You had no choice in the matter! Dimentio had full control, so no matter what you could've done, it wouldn't have mattered! You can only take revenge!" Mario shouted out once more.

"I'll… make you pay, Dimentio!" Rosalina returned to her senses.

"Birdo! Who cares what gender you are! You are yourself!" Mario shouted.

"Dimentio, you're not a lovely one for doing all of this!" Birdo regained her will.

"Bootiful! Boredom is not nice, but without one, how do you truly know if something is exciting? This fight is not boring either!"

"Play time, Dimentio!" Bootiful's will returned.

"Chopper! Not everyone can be trusted, but those who can will not betray you!"

"Dimentio! I really hate backstabbing, so I hate you for making me do that!"

"Koopalings! Losing is an important step to improvement! If you lose someone, do what they wanted you to do!"

The Koopalings awakened, and glared angry at Dimentio.

"Thomas! Sometimes life has serious moments. But that makes the fun parts better!"

"Dimentio, I'll get you!" Thomas regained control.

"Birby! Only nature goes with eating or being eaten! If you're careful, you don't have to worry about that!"

"I'll make you pay, Dimentio!" Birby told Dimentio as the former awakened.

"Ben! The only thing to fear is fear from which you can't recover! But you can recover from any fear!"

"This was not funny, Dimentio!" Ben shouted as his eyes opened.

"Toad and Toadette! You always have your use, so never worry about that!"

"We'll make good use of our strength in this fight, Mario!" Toad and Toadette answered as they reawakened.

"Felicity! Even if your closest friends and family fall, remember that you'll never be truly alone! They'll be in your heart, supporting you through everything!"

"Dimentio! This'll be your end!" Felicity shouted as her movements became her own once more.

"Arachni! Just snap out of it!"

"… That was a disappointing pep talk, Mario," Arachni suspiciously said as Dimentio lost control over her.

"Diddy and Donkey Kong! Don't be so ignorant and we won't ignore you!"

"OHOHOOOH!" Diddy and Donkey Kong roared out, ready for a fight with Dimentio.

"Kevin! Everyone is wrong once in a while! Just learn from your mistake and continue on!"

"Dimentio is still as strong as he was before, isn't he?" Kevin asked as Dimentio was clearly shaking at his corruption failing.

"Momova! Corpses can't do anything to you! … In most cases, anyway… Just don't become one yourself!"

"Dimentio! You might be my friend, but I won't allow this anymore!" Momova shouted out as she moved once more.

"Yoshi! Nobody will ever neglect you! Just continue being you!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi too, awakened.

"Laguz! There's only a limited amount of time. Just use it wisely!"

"… What was I doing again?" Laguz wondered to herself, not minding the fact she could wonder once more.

"Iris! If you put your trust in the correct people, you can expect trust in return! Always!"

"Dimentio… I hate you," Iris told Dimentio, the former coming back from her corrupted slumber.

"King Boo! Don't be so addicted to scaring and just visit a clinic or something to get rid of that addiction! But first, help!"

"I'm not addicted!" King Boo shouted out furious, scaring Dimentio.

"Claire! Egoism will always exist! However, that doesn't make them a bad person if they're not too egoistic!"

"…" Claire decided to not say anything this time.

"Wario! If you end up poor, then hard work might bring your riches back! Waluigi! We won't forget you so easily! Mona! Sometimes, the experience is the reward! That, and find a better boss next time."

"We're back in the game!" Wario, Waluigi and Mona told the rest.

"Bomby! Sometimes, life is eerie. Don't be afraid and fight back!"

"These things are not nice!" Bomby shouted in fear, but still gathered his courage for the upcoming fight.

"Peach! Don't let devastation hit you! There's always a solution!"

"Mario! Are we winning?" Peach asked, more in surprise that they actually managed to stand a chance.

"Raymond! … Where's Raymond?" Mario asked. Sorry, he got rebooted out of fanfiction. The author says he will bring in the new version if things get out of hand.

"How… this isn't possible! No simple pep talk can bring anyone out of my corruption! Especially ridiculous short ones like that!" Dimentio shouted out in panic.

"Guess what? You made a bond with the authors, and they're using their life force to weaken you. Especially Boss-Defeater451 is limiting your powers. Mario weakened you down, so he gave the authors a chance to fight back with their own life force," a mysterious voice told Dimentio. The characters looked around, not finding the source yet.

"But… they have less life force than me! I should be stronger!" Dimentio screamed out in disbelief.

"Actually, they have more 'real' life force than you. You already told yourself that the Mysterious Author had stronger life force. That's because he is a fictional character. In other words, you hardly absorbed any 'real life force' since you're mostly filled with my fictional life force," the voice continued.

Dimentio remained silent for a way, but then…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This cannot be!"

"Oh yes it can be. And now, for one final finishing blow!" Dimentio and the characters looked over at the source of the mysterious voice. The being was powering up his fist… and he slammed straight through Dimentio with it! Dimentio exploded in many glitters in the hit, once again captured in the Underwhere.

The final fight… was over…

Or was it?

The characters looked at surprise at the source of the voice.

It was Bowser.

"You're… the Mysterious Author?" Peach asked in shock.

Now that Mario thought back on it…

Bowser was forced to answer his thoughts about OC's. He said he hated them. Weren't all dares of the Mysterious Author towards OC's?

Bowser was the one to say there was internet in this realm (which the characters did attempt to use, but it didn't help them at all, or so they thought…). The Mysterious Author had to send dares over the internet.

Bowser had a bucket of popcorn ready when Raymond fought Wet Feet. He knew of the dare in order to prepare the bucket so quickly.

"Indeed I am," Bowser answered with a confident grin. "Now to claim my prize!" Bowser started inhaling. All characters had to grab to something to not be blown straight into Bowser's mouth. Dimentio's glitters, or in other words, the life force of the authors and Bowser, was sucked straight in.

"What… did you do?" Mario asked, slightly scared.

"Simple. I claimed my life force back. I got an extra in the form of the life force of those pesky authors. In other words, I now have real life force! Honestly, I didn't expect my way to escape this place could work out like this! I planned on using a computer powerful enough to act as an author for me, with my tests being the Mysterious Author! A name so suspicious, nobody would think it would be part of a plan! You also all fell for my fake 'corruption'. Dimentio instantly stopped attempting to corrupt me, so I had free game to sneak into his castle and hear about his plan. I easily figured out how to beat him, but I thought I might as well weaken both him and you, Mario."

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi ran to Bowser, but they were stopped in midtracks.

"This is so awesome! I control our reality now!" Bowser spoke cheerfully. "I'll never be able to enter the real world, but this is just enough for me. However, I would prefer finishing of Boss-Defeater451, Hopefaith2, AmperDavid, Cloud Dreamer Girl, Tails-is-Pwnage, Mechanical Oven and the sorts. So, I'll just toll the bell for the fifth time. I'm pretty sure it works for me too. But I believe I have to defeat you all first…"

No matter how much the authors might resist to lend their life force in such way, they were unable to do anything against Bowser. Bowser was by far more powerful than all fanfiction authors combined. He was not weakened, unlike Dimentio, and he had more life force in total than Dimentio.

"Unless you give up on the final dare. But you won't have a choice in that."

"Bowser… won…" Mario struggled to resist, but to no avail. Bowser's author powers forced him and the rest of the characters to say so. Only the Koopalings and King Boo did it out of freewill. Hold on… I believe I missed some voices there…

"Thank you. Now, I'll be tolling the bell again," Bowser told the other characters. Bowser casually walked over to the bell. The Koopalings nor King Boo had any trouble with that. Most characters struggled to stop Bowser, but Bowser willed them to remain on their place.

"Wait… what?!" Bowser suddenly screamed out as an explosion right in front of his face happened.

The OC's… somehow, they were resisting Bowser! They stood in front of the bell, blocking access. Bomby walked back to Raymond. According to the author, now things are getting out of hand. "You can't just have us act OOC. That always goes with complaints from other authors. This restriction is part of the real life force you managed to get, so you can't cause us to act OOC! … Sadly, that's all it does…"

"GWAHAHA!" Bowser laughed out. "That's all? I beat most of you combined before with ease! You might have more allies now, but I can warp reality to my will! But very well. If I have to beat you to gain full power, let's go for it!"

Raymond, Bootiful, Chopper, Thomas, Birby, Ben, Felicity, Arachni, Kevin, Momova, Laguz, Iris, Claire, Bomby… the fate of the world lies in your hands!

BOWSER

Bowser started of the fight by warping all OC's and himself to a different location. All we can do, is hope for the best…

* * *

><p><strong>Eurgh… Argh… So… Weak…<br>**


	12. Your last chance

**…**

* * *

><p>The OC's found themselves on a high white plateau in some place. There was absolutely nothing below, except for eternal darkness. Nobody knew where it exactly was, not even the author. The OC's stared around, searching for Bowser. Unless they admitted their loss, Bowser could not toll the bell for real, so he had to be around here.<p>

"Aii!" Bomby screamed out as a large face of Bowser appeared on one side of the plateau. Felicity was the first one to act appropriately and casted a fire ball at the face. The face disappeared into thin air, having been nothing but mist.

Another one appeared on the right, on the left, before, after, above, below… the faces were everywhere! All were laughing, laughing at Bowser's pathetic foes who stood no chance to survive this final fight. Felicity went mad with the laughter and shot fireballs everywhere, only for the faces to disappear and reappear.

"Make it stop!" Iris shrieked out in panic. Bowser planned on just doing that.

He suddenly crashed through the plateau, creating a hole in it (which immediately vanished). Raymond was thrown high into the air as Bowser had punched his way through. Bowser landed on Arachni, squishing her in the process. He kicked her away with no care for her body.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" Bowser counted down as Raymond fell down, crashing into Ben. "Already got a few hits in before the fight even started. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"We can and we will!" Momova shouted out, slowing down time. She ran up to Bowser, hoping to kick him on his tail. Bowser simply willed the time magic away, and time returned to normal. "What…?"

"You know what, I've seen Dimentio battle Mario. He didn't even understand the author powers he got, simply playing with them. I know what they're capable of and I am not planning on taking any risks. Say goodbye to your abilities!" Bowser laughed just like all the faces around the battle area. Iris tried to shock Bowser…

But absolutely nothing happened.

Felicity tried her magic…

Gone.

Bomby tried to explode in Bowser's face…

He couldn't explode anymore.

"That's a lame trick, Bowser!" Arachni shouted out.

"Hey, I'm just using available powers. That's eh… what is it called… Oh yeah, strategy. Courtesy of that training Dimentio gave me," Bowser told the characters. This battle was becoming more hopeless by the second.

"No matter, we will still take you down!" Felicity declared, upon which Bowser laughed only more.

"Excuse me, princess, but I'll do the taking down here!"

Bowser put his hands above his hand, and out of nowhere an entire airship appeared. Bowser laughed as it fired at the OC's, who were desperately dodging the cannonballs by running around. Bowser grew quickly bored of this, since nobody seemed to get hit. Bowser summoned a huge cannon, and picked it up and shot it off at the OC's.

Iris was hit by Bowser and thrown off the edge of the platform. Kevin, who was the closest, ran and managed to grab Iris. However, his strength was failing him. Iris grabbed his wrists, afraid she might fall into the darkness below.

Claire spotted the event and ran towards Kevin and Iris, only to be hit herself by a cannonball and thrown of the edge. She managed to grab the ledge just in time, but she could only hold on for so much time.

Thomas ran towards Bowser, dodging his shots by sidestepping every so often. Bowser grew annoyed and fired off his fire breath instead. Thomas narrowly jumped out of the way, but Bowser rotated quickly and before Thomas realized it, his clothes were on fire! Thomas stopped and rolled on the ground, hoping to stop the fire.

Bowser laughed once more, forgetting for a moment about the other OC's. Chopper ran towards Bowser and hit him on his head with his hammer. Bowser didn't seem to be too fazed about that.

"I guess I forgot to get rid of your weapons. Oh well, let's do that," Bowser grinned as Chopper tried to swing his hammer at Bowser's feet… only to swing air around instead.

In the meantime, Felicity managed to help Claire back on the platform, while Momova and Kevin managed to bring Iris on the platform.

Laguz ran towards Bowser's back, running on his shell by using the spikes as stairs, and jumped up… grabbing the airship's ledge! She climbed onto it, and started searching for the control room.

Bowser threw his cannon at Arachni, both the cannon and she bouncing off the platform. Raymond managed to grab her by her ankle. Bootiful came over to support Raymond into tilling Arachni back on the platform.

"Fools! You can keep on helping each other, but it won't save you in the end!" Bowser laughed, just before a crashing airship landed on his head. Bowser became dizzy for a few seconds, in which the airship exploded on his face! Laguz safely jumped off and the OC's looked if Bowser had survived the hit.

He had, of course.

"Gwahaha! A challenge! A final fight is worth nothing without a Bowser appearance or a challenge after all!" Bowser laughed as he rushed over to Raymond, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him off the ground. Raymond struggled to gain air. The other OC's came running to his support, only to have Raymond thrown into them. All OC's fell to the ground, giving Bowser enough time to jump up.

The OC's quickly realized what was going to happen and tried to roll out of Bowser's belly smash. Claire sighed as she was the last one to escape… only to hear something. Or rather, nothing. There was no 'plof', Bowser didn't crash into the ground yet.

Claire looked up, seeing Bowser moving only horizontally, as if gravity had no might over him. Once Bowser was above her, he dropped himself. Claire rolled out of the way, and Bowser coughed and panted.

Felicity and Chopper ran towards Bowser's tail as Bowser fell to the ground, hurt by his own crash. The other OC's realized what they were trying to do, and all of them grabbed Bowser's tail.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Bowser asked, but he realized all too well what was happening. The OC's rotated, with Bowser as the outer circle. Bowser shrieked in fear as he was lifted higher and higher off the ground… and then thrown off the platform.

The fight was over, for sure.

Sadly,'sure' means nothing in this fight.

Bowser simply jumped up from the darkness, not even hurt slightly.

"Gwahah! Trying that old trick? Well, you should go with the times! I've got plenty of new tricks!" Bowser shouted out as he suddenly grew to the size of a freaking skyscraper. The OC's looked dumbstruck at the giant Bowser, while he started breathing fire at them. Iris, Arachni and Claire managed to run away from the attack, the rest were caught in the fire. Bowser laughed, stopping with his attack. The OC's were hurt badly, and were trying to get rid of the fire by rolling over the ground.

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME AS A GIANT?" Bowser's shout bellowed over the area, deafening the OC's. Bowser walked towards the rolling OC's, who just managed to put out their fires. Bowser's steps created huge shockwaves, and the OC's were timing their jumps to get past the attacks. They failed to realize the real attack: Bowser trying to stomp on them. Bowser dropped his foot on Raymond, Iris, Felicity, Chopper, Momova and Ben, but they all ran away at the last second. They were satisfied with their dodge, but failed to realize the shockwave that came afterwards. They were thrown into the air, and landed painfully on the ground.

"YOU GOT MORE THAN JUST ME TO DEAL WITH!" Bowser exclaimed he rose his hand. The OC's looked for the new attack or Bowser's new ally…

But nothing happened.

No wait, the Bowser face right behind them started breathing fire at the OC's! They did not expect the attack and all were caught. Bowser laughed as all OC's rolled on the ground. This match was as good as done for.

"We need to think of a strategy!" Raymond shouted out.

"No shit, Pennington. But how do you beat author powers?" Momova responded harshly, silencing Raymond

"Maybe we need to think of Bowser as his normal self, rather than as an author. After all, author powers are limited to one's imagination… I think," Felicity concluded.

"Good, does anyone have an idea to beat a giant Bowser? I'm sure it's easy," Momova replied sarcastically.

"Maybe… throwing him off the platform?" Bomby suggested, remembering the many tales of Mario and Luigi dropping Bowser somewhere.

"How do you freaking plan on doing that?" Momova replied on that answer. Kevin thought about it for a moment, only to spot both a Bowser face and Bowser himself planning to breath fire at the OC's.

"Watch out!" He shouted, and all OC's hurried out of the place where the flames would meet. Kevin thought a bit longer about it, but then spotted Birby almost tripping while running away from the flames. "What if we trip Bowser?" Kevin wondered.

"Weren't you the one who was always wrong?" Iris wondered to herself, frustrating Kevin a bit.

"Well, since Bowser took away our abilities, maybe he took away Kevin's 'always wrong' thing as well," Birby concluded. "At least it sounds like a good plan." The rest agreed.

Bowser walked over to the OC's, who now had gathered on the edge of the plateau. "Gwahaha! Are you so eager for dead that you stand right over there?" Bowser's heavy footsteps created many more shockwaves. The OC's kept jumping over them. Bowser prepared for a heavy stomp on the ground…

But the OC's ran out of his foot reach. Bowser stomped the edge, causing him to lose balance and fall into the darkness.

"Ow!" a shout came from below. But Bowser was not done yet! He jumped back up, now in normal size.

"I'm not finished yet!" Bowser roared out in fury, running towards Birby. Birby tried to step away, but was flattened by Bowser. Bowser jumped upwards, then landed in the middle of the plateau. "I've got more tricks than just turn into a giant!"

Raymond spotted that all of the Bowser faces were preparing to breath fire at them. "Watch out!" The OC's ran towards the middle of the battle field, having no choice but to near Bowser till the flames went away.

Which was what Bowser hoped for. He retreated in his shell and as soon as the flames were gone, rotated and rolled over the battle field! Birby, Thomas and Momova were caught off guard and sent flying. Bowser neared the edge, but a brick wall appeared out of nowhere and prevented Bowser from falling off. Instead, he bounced off the wall (shattering the wall in the process) and rotated towards the OC's again. The OC's ran out Bowser's way. Bowser once again neared the edge, but a wall appeared once more. Bowser bounced off and broke the wall, and he went back to the OC's.

Raymond did not dodge Bowser's new attempt. Instead, he continued running in the same route as Bowser. The brick wall appeared once more, but Raymond jumped and ground pounded it. The wall broke, causing Bowser to roll off the edge. Raymond managed to hang on to the edge, where Arachni helped him up.

Bowser jumped up from the darkness again. "Okay, I've had it with me falling off." Bowser waved his hands in the air, and the plateau was suddenly covered by solid black wall. No more would anyone fall off.

"Gwahaha! What do you say about that? I learn from my mistakes!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Yeah, after five times or so…" Felicity whispered to herself.

"You know, I preferred you all when you were frogs," Bowser shouted out. Before anyone could react, the OC's… were turned into small, green frogs.

Well, darn.

It's over.

Last time some were turned into frogs, they lost their minds.

This time was different? Yes, it was! The OC's kept their minds!

"Ribbit?" Raymond asked, not remembering this. After all, he was already down when the dare of frogs happened… that, and he got rebooted into a new character.

"This'll be easy!" Bowser claimed proudly as he ran over to Iris and Felicity as frogs. They desperately tried to hop out of the way, but it was no use. Bowser ran over them, flattening them. You really have to thank the fact fictional characters can regain their former shape after a flattening.

Bowser continued to laugh as he jumped up. Froggy Raymond and Chopper attempted to jump away, but it didn't help. Raymond and Chopper ribbited in desperation. Chopper accidently shot out his tongue at Bowser… catching his foot and swallowing him whole?

"WHAT THE UNDERWHERE?" Bowser shouted as his entire body was consumed by Chopper's tiny body. Bowser shook heavy in Chopper's body, causing Chopper to spit him out. For some reason, Chopper now had red hair on his head.

He had become… Froggy Bowser Chopper?

"Ribbit!" Thomas shouted out as he realized something. Bowser forgot to think of them as NORMAL frogs! Their abilities had returned!

Froggy Chopper hopped to Bowser, still dizzy from the sudden swallowing. Chopper inhaled and exhaled fire breath as Bowser's feet, causing Bowser to jump up.

Froggy Felicity made an ice ball with her forelegs and kicked it with her back legs into Bowser's face.

Froggy Iris summoned a thunderblast to hit Bowser's shell.

Froggy…

"Forget about your powers!" Bowser shouted out as he realized what was happening. He willed the powers and weapons of the frogs away, leaving them as normal frogs this time. At least, Bowser was weakened greatly. Just a little bit more, and the authors can stop his rampage…

Froggy Ben, froggy Birby, froggy Thomas and froggy Claire hopped over to Bowser. Bowser saw them coming and breath fire at them, but they hopped out of the way. They sped up, hopping on Bowser.

"Hey, what are you doing…?" Bowser asked in surprise, trying to remove the sticky animals from his legs. They climbed up, reaching his face. Bowser tried to punch them off… but he only hit his own face.

"You annoying…!" Bowser shouted as he grabbed the four and threw them against a wall. So, that part was done, now for the rest of the OC's…

Bowser spotted the rest of the OC's on his body. They had followed the example of the first four. Bowser tried to wipe them off, but the OC's managed to remain on his body. Froggy Bootiful and froggy Bomby managed to reach his face. They stuck out their tongue… hitting Bowser's eyelids! The force with how they spit out the tongues hurt Bowser.

"ARGH! GET OFF!" Bowser jumped upwards, rotating nine times in the air. All OC's were thrown to somewhere, landing painfully on the floor and the walls. Finally, Bowser himself came down, landing on Froggy Bootiful.

"You know what? I think I prefer princesses instead of frogs. Powerless and weaponless princesses, that is!" Bowser shouted out. Froggy Raymond ribbited in protest, fearing what was going to happen next. Well, that did happen anyway.

All OC's were suddenly returned to their normal form… well, that is, the boys were transformed into a girl version of themselves. They all (girls and new girls) had beautiful dresses, crowns, make-up, earrings…

"This is embarrassing enough without somebody trying to describe it, narrator…" Raymond complained to the narrator. Well, fine then.

Bowser laughed out loud. "I know from experience that only princesses with powers or weapons are dangerous."

"Then your experience did not include girl power!" Felicity shouted out.

"Great, girl power. As if I have tons of masculinity to survive this embarrassment…" Raymond muttered softly.

Bowser pointed his hands upwards, summoning a huge cake. It was perfectly decorated, with all sorts of cake stuff on it. Bowser threw the cake at the princesses. Felicity, Iris, Arachni, Bootiful and Momova managed to run away from the landing spot. The others… tried, but they either tripped over their dress or over the small heels their new shoes got. The cake fell on them, causing them to be somehow stuck in the cake.

"I love my princesses like my cake: hot," Bowser commented, laughing as Raymond's, Ben's, Thomas', Bomby's, Laguz' and the rest of the captured OC's stuck their head out of the cake.

"Of course you do: you're the absolute opposite of hot, and opposites attract," Bootiful commented, pissing Bowser off.

"If Clawdia taught me anything, running in high heels is not pleasant for any woman!" Bowser screamed out, as he charged into Felicity, Iris, Arachni, Bootiful and Momova. Felicity, Iris, Arachni and Momova managed to run out of Bowser's way, but Bootiful refused to do so. Instead, she floated upwards to dodge Bowser's charge. Once Bowser was below her, she floated downwards, catching Bowser's head in her dress, blinding him.

"Hey! That's not ladylike at all!" Bowser roared out in fury as he tried to orientate himself. He crashed into a wall, where he spun a few times around. He punched Bootiful upwards (despite the fact that even her normal state is a ghost), but the dress did not go with her. Bowser roared furious.

"So what now?" Iris wondered to the rest.

"Found you!" Bowser shouted as he ran towards the origin of the sound. Iris screamed it out, but Momova managed to push her away from Bowser's running track. Bowser crashed once more in the wall.

"Hey, I have an idea…" Arachni whispered to the other four girls. They listened and nodded. They ran to a specific spot, where they started shouting.

"Hey, over here! You big fatso and weakling!" was one of their comments. Of course, this was throwing oil on Bowser's burning rage. He roared and ran towards the source of the sound…

Running straight into the cake. The pieces and the OC's flew to everywhere. Most landed on the ground: there were many upskirt moments there. A few hit the wall, before sliding to the ground.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Bowser wondered to himself, willing the dress away. Sadly for him (but happy for us), he accidently undid the princess transformation, restoring everyone to their normal form.

"Let us never talk about this part of the fight again," Raymond suggested annoyed, brushing off some pieces of cake. Not that he needed to worry about it: this fight was not canon for him anyway.

"You won't remember it when I'm done with you!" Bowser responded, furious. These OC's… how were they not dead yet? "It's time to use some real power!"

Bowser waved with his hands, imagining a copy of his personal guard. A thousand goombas, koopas, chain chomps, shy guys and a few magikoopas appeared. The copies shined brightly, indicating they were not the real deal. Real deal or not, the room Bowser created wasn't big enough to contain him, the OC's and the newly created army.

Bowser encased himself with an energy shield and flew upwards, leaving his army and the OC's below. "ATTACK!" Bowser commanded.

"Will do!" Chopper replied, inhaling nearby enemies. About nine goombas, eleven koopas and one chain chomp flew into Chopper's mouth. Chopper spit his 'meal' out, which had formed into a huge star. It went straight through the enemies, erasing 265 goombas, 641 koopas, 55 chain chomps and one Magikoopa.

Bowser sighed. "Argh! I forgot to erase your abilities again!" Well Bowser, that's 'forgetting to mention continuity' for you. Bowser corrected his mistake, and the OC's lost their abilities again.

Felicity ran over to a random koopa and jumped on him. The koopa hid in its shell, which was exactly what Felicity expected. She kicked the shell into a random direction. The shell went through many enemies, defeating them. She managed to defeat 701 goombas, 350 koopas and 431 chain chomps (surprisingly weak for chain chomps. Maybe someone should have thought of them as tougher?). She also managed to knock Raymond in the air: he didn't see the shell coming as he was busy trying to jump on a goomba, almost jumping on Birby instead.

The shell hit another moving shell, which was kicked away by Claire. Both koopas were defeated, just like Bowser's army was.

No wait, the remaining eleven magikoopas saw the attack coming and hid behind energy shields. Now that the threat of the shells was over, they dispelled their shields and summoned a huge triangle. They forced it to move to Ben, who narrowly dodged the attack by sidestepping. He quickly realized the triangle homed into him and was flying backwards! He ran over to the magikoopas as the triangle came for him. The magikoopas stared him after, not realizing the triangle went for the shortest route, which was straight through them. Only the last magikoopa realized it, and summoned another energy shield to protect himself from the attack.

The triangle vanished upon contact with the shield, but so did the shield itself. Claire ran towards the magikoopa, quickly defeating it before it could do anything else.

Bowser moved downwards, still protected by his energy shield.

"It's clear I've to summon someone who can actually fight…" Bowser grunted annoyed. "So I make a clone of the toughest fighter I know to attack you! A clone of myse-…" Bowser already willed the clone of the toughest fighter he knew it. Much to his surprise, it wasn't a clone of himself.

It was a clone of Mario.

"So, you finally admit Mario is the better fighter?" Felicity asked, somewhat surprised to see a dark Mario. In nearly all aspects, the clone looked like Mario. The only main difference, aside from his evil smirk, was the Bowser symbol on his red cap, rather than a red M.

"Gonna just roll with it," Bowser decided, leaving the Mario clone to fight off the OC's. The clone immediately went for Birby, trying to stomp on his head. Claire rushed over to Birby and pushed him out of the way. Mario simply jumped up again, once more trying to crush Birby. Raymond ran to the fight, hoping to somehow help. Birby dodged Mario's jump, but Mario switched attention and got his hammer (out of nowhere, of course) and swung it at Raymond. Raymond flew for the wall.

Felicity tried to punch Mario from behind, but Mario jumped over her and landed behind her. Before Felicity could react, she too was smashed into a wall. Mario now ran for Bootiful. Bootiful prepared for the attack by moving her arms above her head. Mario jumped up, falling for Bootiful's trap…

Except he didn't. Mario jumped off a wall instead, pushing himself far enough to land on Birby this time. Birby was flattened.

Thomas and Chopper teamed up and ran to Mario. Mario simply jumped over them, landing near Iris. He smashed his hammer into her, sending her flying to a wall. Thomas and Chopper returned, but Mario circled with his hammer and then threw it at both of them. The force of the hammer threw both of them at a wall as well.

Bomby tried to rush into Mario, but Mario simply smashed him away with his hammer.

"Hey, big guy! Try me for size!" Arachni taunted, realizing running to Mario herself wasn't a good idea. Mario listened and ran to her. He tried to punch her, but Arachni jumped out of the way and tried to counter with a punch of her own. Mario reacted faster and put out his hammer to block Arachni's punch and sent her flying.

The last of the OC's now went all in together. Iris, Bootiful, Ben, Kevin, Momova, Laguz and Claire jumped up with the intent of landing on Mario (or in Bootiful's case, flew up and came down). Mario rolled underneath them, then came in running with his hammer, sending the group flying.

"Well, I didn't expect a clone of Mario to finish you, but he does," Bowser stated, before grinning. His victory was assured!

Thomas struggled to get up after the hit, grunting. Mario ran towards Felicity, intending to finish her off by jumping on her. Thomas ran after him and… picked his cap off?

Mario stopped with running, and moved his hand to his hair. Indeed, his cap was stolen.

Thomas grabbed Mario by his shoulders and kicked him into the air. Claire recovered from her short flight, and ran to Mario and kicked him upwards too, just as Mario came down.

The rest of the OC's gathered to Mario's new landing spot and grabbed him. They rotated around, before they threw Mario at Bowser's energy shield!

Bowser's shield apparently let through his own attacks, and Mario counted as his 'attack'. Mario flew into Bowser, who fell to the ground. His shield shattered upon the floor.

Bowser stood still, dizzy from the attack.

Now is our chance! Upon Bowser's weakening, Boss-Defeater451 tried to will Bowser's life force to separate into the fictional and the real versions.

"Not… so… fast!" Bowser shouted out, summoning a drumstick and consuming it…

Completely recovering his health!

"Okay, that went bad almost. It seems my own imagination is not enough… so maybe I have to tap off someone else's!" Bowser roared out furious. The OC's came running for him, but they were stopped in their tracks. All of them…

Except for Raymond.

Raymond continued running, but was punched away by Bowser's mere arm. Out of nowhere, Bowser suddenly wore some glasses and a blue digital watch.

**BOWSER: BOSS-SER**

"What's up with the glasses?" Raymond asked surprised, trying to stand up from the hit.

"I decided to use your author's life force as my source for inspiration!" Bowser shouted out as response. Raymond wasn't sure what that would do…

Till Bowser summoned the Goomba King out of nowhere. He also went ahead and summoned a cloaked female figure. Somewhere, a certain slayer raged over this. The cloaked figure wielded a simple wooden bow and was already aiming an arrow with an icy top at Raymond.

"Eek!" Raymond shrieked as he ducked, narrowly dodging the arrow. It hit Laguz, freezing her in a block solid ice. Since Bowser already froze her like Dimentio did before to all characters, it didn't matter much.

Raymond tried to stand straight again, only to see the Goomba King falling down to crash into him. Raymond rolled out of the way, only narrowly avoiding being squished like a pancake. Bowser laughed, retreating in his shell and moving it over the battle field. Raymond tried to dodge it, but instead a normal arrow from the cloaked figure hit him in his foot. The arrow vanished into thin air, but it left a mark. Raymond fell to the ground, allowing the Goomba King to jump and land on him. Despite the pain, Raymond managed to roll out of the way, only to get overrun by Bowser.

Raymond circled in the air, landing on the wall and then the ground. He struggled to get up… only to have to jump out of the way of another of the cloaked figure's icy arrows!

Raymond grunted in pain. He had to think of something, and quickly. Raymond tried to walk over to the Goomba King, only to have the Goomba King jump into the air. Raymond ran around, trying to evade the King's landing spot, but also trying to stand in the middle of that spot and the cloaked figure.

The Goomba King came down, missing Raymond. What did hit however, was another of the cloaked figure's icy arrows. No, it did not hit Raymond: it hit the Goomba King. The Goomba King was imprisoned in a thick layer of ice. Bowser, still rolling over the battle area, crashed into the Goomba King, shattering the king and ice in a thousand pieces. Bowser flew back from the impact, landing (shell-first) on the cloaked figure, unsummoning her too. Raymond ran over to Bowser and jumped on his tail. He walked over to Bowser's belly, and jumped multiple times on there, causing Bowser to cough.

"Enough!" Bowser shouted as he jumped up, throwing Raymond in the air as well in the process. Bowser's glasses and watch disappeared. However, Raymond suddenly froze in time as well. Instead, Bootiful was released and could move again.

Bootiful flew over to Bowser, but stopped as Bowser swung his arm at her.

"No life force from your creator… then I do it this way!" Bowser laughed out as he willed a Boo mushroom into existence. He threw it up, and then swallowed it whole.

**BOWSER: BOOWSER**

Bowser lost all of his limbs and color, becoming a giant white sphere. His arms grew somewhat back as two floppy arms. Bowser's red hair remained, however.

"Time to set you in the spotlight!" Bowser shouted out, as his two eyes suddenly gave out a bright light, as if his eyes were spotlights. Bootiful, not knowing what the light did, flew over to Bowser, only to have a burning feeling as Bowser captured her in the light. Bootiful quickly moved out of the light, but Bowser's eyes followed. Bowser rotated around, trying to capture Bootiful in his sight once more. But Bootiful flew too fast.

"Grmbl…" Bowser grunted, summoning a mirror. The mirror reflected Bowser's light towards Bootiful, who was caught into the light. She quickly moved downwards, only to have the mirror move and continue to reflect the light at her. She managed to escape the mirror, only to fly straight into Bowser's sight again. She felt the burning once more. She hovered downwards, finally escaping both lights. Bowser summoned another mirror, catching Bootiful once more in the light. But now she had a plan.

She moved over to the first mirror and grabbed it. She pointed the mirror straight at Bowser, catching him in his own light. The Boo-Mushroom stopped working and vanished, leaving Bowser as his normal self… and in the air. Bowser fell and hit the ground hard.

Bootiful hovered quickly over to him… only to get frozen like the rest once more. Instead, Chopper was freed and able to move again.

"I've dealt with Kirby in Smash Bros in some competitions, I can deal with you!" Bowser shouted out as his body turned into metal. "Especially if you can't inhale anything!"

**BOWSER: MECHANICAL BOWSER**

Bowser willed a lot of traps into the area. Sawmills, normal saws, lava and much more. Most of the plateau had transformed into lava, except for one side, where Bowser stood, and one on the exact other side, where Chopper was.

Chopper tried to jump over the lava, but quickly realized there was no platform except for the weapons hovering above the lava, most of which hurt upon contact. Chopper landed on his side, waiting for Bowser to do something instead. Which Bowser did. He started inhaling, and one saw flew into Bowser's mouth. Normally, that would hurt a lot. However, Bowser copied Chopper's copy ability apparently, and gained two saws in his hands. He instantly proceeded to throw them at Chopper, who easily dodged them since they took some time to fly over the lava.

However, the saws destroyed a bit of the ground where Chopper stood, lowering the amount of space he had to stand. Bowser inhaled once more, now eating some strange seeds. Bowser suddenly gained a few seeds in his hands, which he proceeded to throw at Chopper. Chopper easily dodged them, only to realize the seeds instantly sprouted into Piranha Plants! The plants tried to chop at Chopper, but he had just enough space where he was out of reach. The bad news was that he didn't have anywhere else to move anymore.

"You're done for, kid!" Bowser laughed as he inhaled a hammer this time. Rather than two hammers for each hand, he now had a gigantic hammer. Bowser instantly threw it at Chopper, who had no choice to survive.

Or did he?

Chopper jumped on a Piranha plant and used the extra boost he got from landing on the bouncy plant to jump on the hammer. The hammer swung around, resulting in Chopper thrown towards Bowser. Bowser quickly inhaled another weapon, this time a cannonball. Bowser acquired two cannons, which he held underneath his arms. He shot at Chopper, but Chopper landed on the cannonballs and used them to jump across the lava bath to Bowser. Once Chopper was near, he kicked one cannonball back at Bowser; it hurt Chopper's left foot a lot, but it also broke Bowser's metal armor. Bowser stumbled back, only to have Chopper kick Bowser's face with his right foot. Bowser stumbled back even more, until he hit a wall. He bounced forwards, straight into the lava.

Was Bowser done for?

No, Bowser jumped up and removed all weapons and the lava. He also made Chopper unable to move again. It was Thomas' turn to face Bowser.

"No life force of the GrayPlumber… Well, then I just deal you with your ability," Bowser told Thomas with a smirk.

**BOWSER: THE WIND MAGE**

Bowser moved his hands upwards, creating a small tornado underneath them. He then sent it off to Thomas, who tried to run away from the sucking tornado. Bowser moved his hand right, causing a huge wind to blow right out of a sudden. Thomas was unprepared and was thrown to the right. He hit the wall hard, and just as he was about to stand up, Bowser moved his hand left. Now a huge wind blew to the left, causing Thomas to be blown to there. Thomas smacked into the wall.

Thomas tried to stand up, but Bowser summoned a huge tornado in the middle of the battlefield. Both Bowser and Thomas were sucked in, and they rotated in the tornado upwards. Thomas tried to punch Bowser in midair, but Bowser grabbed his hand and instead punched him. He then threw Thomas to a newly formed ceiling. The tornado they were both in disappeared, and Bowser slowly hovered down. Thomas instead fell down and crashed into the ground. He struggled to get up, only to have Bowser move his hands backwards.

A strong wind blew Thomas straight to Bowser now. Bowser prepared for to punch Thomas straight upwards, but accidently was a bit too early. Bowser's force behind the punch caused Bowser to lose his balance, allowing Thomas to stomp Bowser in his stomach. The force of Bowser's own wind together with Thomas' stomp caused Bowser to jump backwards, into one of the walls.

Bowser recovered from the hit, and summoned another huge tornado. Both Thomas and Bowser were sucked in again. Bowser went straight for the rotating Thomas, trying to breath fire on him. Thomas managed to fly away from the flames. Bowser stopped with the attack and tried to punch Thomas instead. Thomas formed a ball, narrowly dodging the punch this way, then grabbed Bowser's arm and with the best of his strength, threw Bowser downwards. Bowser crashed into the ground, where a small gap started to appear…

Thomas hurried over to Bowser, but Bowser willed Thomas still again. Birby was now free to move!

"I'll squash you flat!" Bowser shouted out as he suddenly got a huge hammer out of nowhere. It wasn't as big as the gigantic hammer from before, but King Dedede would be jealous anyway. "Why do I have the feeling I forgot about you in my review…?" Bowser suddenly wondered.

**BOWSER: BOWSER6**

Bowser jumped up high, and came crashing down. Birby ran out of Bowser's way, only to be thrown high by Bowser's mere impact with the ground. Bowser jumped up again, circling around with his hammer forming multiple somersaults. He then came crashing down, hammer first. Birby ran out of Bowser's way again.

"You'll never catch me!" Birby shouted out. Bowser simply grinned as response and jumped up again. Birby ran away from Bowser, believing to be safe.

However, Bowser fell into a suddenly appearing portal, that immediately vanished. Birby stared confused, only to notice that suddenly everything got black. Bowser appeared from a portal straight above Birby, and flattened him. Bowser jumped multiple times on Birby, then jumped away.

"Now I'm thinking with portals!" Bowser laughed out loud.

Birby managed to regain his former form, but he was almost down. Bowser jumped up again, preparing to strike with his hammer again. He again vanished in another portal.

Birby ran away, realizing Bowser appeared from above again. He successfully managed to dodge it, but was thrown by the mere force off the ground. That's when Birby spotted the small gap in the floor…

Bowser jumped up again, again disappearing in another portal. Birby hurried over to the small hole in the ground. Right on cue, Bowser appeared above him. Birby ran away as Bowser landed above the gap… breaking the floor.

"Nooo!" Bowser shouted as he fell into the darkness below. Birby stood proud, thinking he finished Bowser.

However, the complete floor crumbled and shattered! Birby and the OC's (suddenly able to move again) fell downwards, till they almost reached a new dark plateau. Birby and the rest of the OC's were frozen in time again, this time Ben being the one able to move. He crashed into the ground.

"Two personalities require two bodies!" Bowser shouted out, removing his hammer out of existence. Instead, a second Bowser appeared right next to the original one. "Then again, my personality is worth two of me!"

**BOWSER: AM BOWSER**

Both Bowsers ran over to Ben and each grabbed one arm of him. Ben was too slow to realize it happening. He struggled to get free while the two Bowsers continued to pull their own side back. Ben kicked around, finally hitting one Bowser. That Bowser let go, and instead Ben and the other Bowser flew to the left. The Bowser almost tripped over the edge.

"I forgot to make a new wall here!" Bowser shouted out and instantly, a new wall around the new plateau appeared. The two Bowsers ran to each other, regrouping. Ben looked at them, wondering how he could possibly defeat two Bowsers.

The two Bowsers suddenly jumped up, grabbing each other and making somersaults. Ben ran out of their landing spot, but the two Bowsers pushed away from each other and one landed on Ben. The Bowser jumped away from Ben, allowing Ben to recover a bit. The two Bowsers started breathing fire at him, though their range was limited this time. They slowly approached Ben, who ran around one of the Bowsers. That Bowser tried to rotate, forgetting about his comrade. The other Bowser accidently set the first one's tail on fire. That Bowser jumped up in pain, then ran at the other one and slapped him. The slapped Bowser gave a punch on the other Bowser, before Bowser realized he was hitting himself.

The two Bowsers reunited and Ben ran at Bowser, hoping to deliver a final blow. However, Bowser willed him still, freeing Felicity this time from her prison.

"You son of a…" Felicity started to shout, but was interrupted by Bowser's harder roar.

"You might be Mistress of Magic and all that fun stuff, but I can do magic too! Your title belongs to me!" Bowser shouted out after the roar.

"So… Mistress of Magic Bowser…?" Felicity grinned, frustrating Bowser.

"No sign of respect for an author! I'll finish you off! I can make Peach forget about you now anyway!" Bowser screamed, before he roared. Out of nowhere, he got a strange book in his hands…

**BOWSER: HOPESER**

Out of nowhere, two strange dark figures appeared on the battle field. They wore black clothes, which contrasted their white skin. One had brown hair, the other one had blond hair. The one with brown hair seemed to be afraid of Felicity, while the other one prepared a gun.

"Germany~! I'm scared!" the brown one shouted out while running to Germany… Did we just involve Hetalia in this Mario fanfiction? In any case, both Bowser and Germany slapped their face. Bowser waved with his hands, causing the brown haired guy to look at Felicity a lot different.

"Pasta~!" the brown haired guy now shouted as he came lovely running over to Felicity.

"Italia! Do nicht rush into combat, you dimwit!" Germany warned, and indeed. Felicity simply kicked Italia in the place where the sun doesn't shine, causing the Italia illusion to disappear.

"ITALIA!" Germany shouted in fear and rage, immediately starting to shoot on Felicity. Felicity tried to jump out of the way, but guns aren't exactly dodged by normal people. She was lucky Germany lost focus, otherwise she would've been hurt in a more fatal place than her left foot. Felicity fell over, grabbing her foot.

Germany approached Felicity, holding a gun to her head. "Got anything left to say, bastard?" Felicity simply nodded, causing Germany to not shoot and wait for her last words.

"This'll hurt a lot!" Felicity shouted out as she kicked Germany's spot where the sun doesn't shine with her right foot. Germany fell over and vanished into thin air.

"So much for those…" Bowser muttered, creating a dark energy blast above his head. It was a huge sphere, one that screamed darkness. Bowser then threw the blast to Felicity, who rolled out of the way. The blast catapulted her into the air, however, and she landed with her wrong foot. She immediately collapsed again.

Bowser prepared another dark sphere and threw it at Felicity once more. Felicity didn't dodge. Instead, she swung her arm at, somehow returning the blast to Bowser.

Bowser reacted by swinging the book at the sphere, sending it back to Felicity.

Felicity swung her arm again, the blast returning to Bowser.

Bowser swung his book again.

Felicity swung her arm.

Bowser swung his book.

Felicity didn't need to swing her arm, as Bowser reacted too early and the blast hit him instead. The book vanished into thin air and Bowser was throw backwards into the air. He landed on his stomach. He grunted and willed Felicity still again. Arachni came free from her imprisonment.

"You can't seduce me, spider! I'll roast you alive!" Bowser shouted out as his hands reformed. They became of metal and had crab-like pincers.

**BOWSER: AMPERBOWSER**

Bowser ran towards Arachni, trying to catch her in his pincers. Arachni ducked, but Bowser simply ran over her instead. Bowser jumped up and turned around, while Arachni struggled to stand up again. She wasn't fast enough and Bowser managed to grab her in his pincers. He squeezed the life out of her while he prepared a huge fire breath. Arachni moved wildly, hoping to free herself by kicking Bowser in multiple spots. She hit his belly, legs, and his face multiple times… the latter causing Bowser to cough and let go of her. She dropped to the ground, which wasn't a huge distance this time.

"I'll get you for this!" Bowser shouted as he charged at Arachni. Arachni rolled out of the way, but Bowser managed to give her a slap with his pincer. Arachni crashed into the ground instead of rolling like she had planned to, only to stop when she hit a wall. Bowser laughed, before he retreated into his shell and rolled towards her. This time however, from the gaps of his shell, he breath out fire. Arachni tried to run away, but she couldn't get up fast enough. The flames caught her and forced her to roll on the ground to douse them out.

"Like I said, I'll roast you!" Bowser laughed out as he jumped back. He came in to charge into her again. Arachni stood up and ran towards Bowser.

The two got closer and closer. Bowser tried to grab her…

But Arachni slid beneath Bowser. Surprised, Bowser continued running into a wall. He cursed his luck when Arachni came running and stomped on Bowser's tail. Bowser jumped up in pain, before he came down. Arachni stood still, trying to figure out what Bowser's next move would be.

His next move was to keep Arachni on her place and switch her out for Kevin.

"You know, I think maybe my children will help!" Bowser shouted out as he summoned the Koopalings into the area. Kevin looked nervously at them. How was he going to defeat Bowser and the koopalings?

**BOWSER: BOWSER-IS-AWESOME**

Bowser created another shield and hovered upwards into the air. The Koopalings grinned at Kevin. Well, all except for Lemmy and Iggy. Lemmy was just playing with his balls, and Iggy was laughing like a mad man.

"Come on, guys! We can beat him!" Bowser Junior told the rest.

"Agreed!" the other Koopalings answered back at Bowser Junior. Bowser Junior jumped into a sudden appearing clown car, while the others got their wands (which came out of nowhere). The Koopalings with wands pointed at Kevin, casting seven energy spheres. They all homed into Kevin, who ran around trying to evade them. He was doing a decent job, till Roy Koopa ran into him. Roy continued till he crashed Kevin into a wall.

Wendy laughed as she sent out another pink energy sphere. Roy kept on slamming Kevin into a wall, ignoring the danger that came from behind. The eight energy spheres hit Roy, infuriating him.

"Who did that!" He screamed out more than he asked.

"We all did! You were in the way!" Larry defended, annoyed by Roy's stupid remark.

"Then you all pay for that!" Roy told back and attacked Larry. Larry tried to defend himself and accidently cast a spell that undid Wendy's make-up.

"Do you know how long I've spent to perfect my face?!" Wendy screamed out furious as she went to attack both Roy and Larry.

Before long, all Koopalings (except Bowser Junior, who had a safe distance from his clown car) were fighting with each other. Kevin looked at the fight happen, and how the fight ended. Only Bowser Junior remained.

"And this is why we never attack Mario at the same time…" Junior muttered softly. Junior moved downwards and made a fire ball. He then spew it at Kevin, who ran around to avoid it.

"You can't outrun it forever!" Junior shouted.

"No, I can't!" Kevin admitted, realizing something.

"Darn! He is always wrong! He can outrun it forever! Well, then I just put another fireball in!" Junior shouted as he spew another fire ball out.

"I can't outrun them both at all!" Kevin shouted back.

"Two!? Well, then maybe five will be enough!" Junior made three more fireballs and spew them at the still running Kevin. Five would be more than enough…

But Junior lost concentration! Kevin ran towards a wall and jumped off it to get to Junior's clown car. Well, almost anyway.

"Ha! You can't reach me!" Junior laughed, not knowing Kevin didn't intend for that to happen. The fire balls weren't perfect at homing and moved a bit out of Kevin's former path. As a result, they hit Junior's clown car, causing it to crash and fall down.

"Oh no!" Junior shouted out as the Clown car exploded just before it hit the ground. Junior was thrown upwards, straight through Bowser's shield, causing father and son to fall down. Junior was down, but Bowser wasn't. Bowser looked at Kevin, before deciding to keep him still. He also removed his children out of the battle area.

It was Momova's turn to fight Bowser now! She ran to Bowser, hoping to kick him somewhere it would hurt. Bowser simply slapped her back.

"You'll never defeat me! I'll make sure you'll never move ever again!" Bowser shouted out.

**BOWSER: THATBOWSERFANBOY**

Momova tried to run at Bowser, but he was much and much faster out of a sudden. Or did he slow down time for everyone but himself? Bowser jumped up and came down before Momova could even realize it happened. She was caught under Bowser's tail, and struggled to come out that position. She tried to kick upwards, but Bowser was suddenly at the other end of the area.

Then he suddenly overran her before she even had time to process it. Bowser was abusing time manipulation, but what could she do against it?

She saw Bowser standing at one side of the plateau. If she calculated correctly, then he would attempt to rush into her…

Momova held one leg out. Bowser was already running at her and didn't see the leg. He tripped over it, bouncing off the floor a few times before he hit a wall. Bowser roared, and jumped this time. Momova suddenly saw Bowser in front of her, and in the next second he had grabbed her. He held her firm, offering no escape…

But he failed to realize that, as long as he simply hold her, it didn't matter if he was fast or not.

Momova struggled around, hitting Bowser on several spots. He grunted in pain and let go of her. Momova ran towards Bowser and punched him into his kin. She didn't manage to cause Bowser flying, but it still hurt a lot.

Momova was attempting to repeat her attack, when Bowser made her still again. This time, Laguz would be fighting Bowser.

Laguz cheered that she was free to move again (the ice already molted away during Chopper's part of the fight), only to be silenced by Bowser's stare alone.

"No author that dared… I'll just defeat you with your strength then!" Bowser roared out, gaining cat ears and a cat tail out of a sudden. It looked quite silly.

**BOWSER: LAGUZBOWSER**

Laguz ran at Bowser, hoping to defeat him before he did something else silly. Bowser was faster and transformed into a… tiger. Yeah, he did. Didn't expect that, honestly. Neither did Laguz and she jumped back in surprise when tiger Bowser lunged at her. Bowser caught her and forced her down. He snapped at her face, but Laguz kicked him on his… part down, where the tail is attached to the body. Bowser screamed out in pain and jumped off Laguz.

Laguz stood up and carefully watched the tiger, just as the tiger watched her. It kept going for a while...

Till Laguz ran at Bowser. Bowser blocked the charge and swiped with his sharp claw. Laguz cried out in pain, but attempted to punch Bowser in the face anyway. Tiger Bowser ducked and grabbed her legs. Laguz tripped on the ground, with her legs caught by Bowser.

Bowser quickly bit her left leg, causing Laguz to scream once more. She then realized her upper body was not caught and moved upwards, punching Bowser in the face.

Bowser stumbled backwards, enough time for Laguz to grab Bowser by his tail. Bowser cried out and attempted to run away from Laguz…

Which she allowed when Bowser ran at his hardest. He sped over the battlefield, straight into a wall. He was a dizzy for a short time till he snapped out of it.

Laguz ran at him again, but Bowser kept Laguz on her place, just like before. Iris was released.

"Think you can beat me alone, rainbow girl?" Bowser asked threatening, returning to his normal form and removing cat ears and tail.

"I… have to…" Iris stuttered, fearing Bowser already.

**BOWSER: CLOUD DREAMER BOWSER**

Bowser jumped into the air, immediately hiding himself behind a large pack of clouds. Iris stumbled back, not knowing where she should attempt to attack. The clouds moved towards her. She realized that allowing Bowser to get close would be a bad idea and as such, she ran away from the clouds.

But Bowser would not let that just happen. He made a large fire ball and spew it out at Iris, who didn't focus and was thrown away by the hit. She hit the wall and the ground, puffing and sighing already.

Bowser's cloud mass approached Iris, but Iris tried to run away again. Bowser reacted by throwing another fire ball at Iris again, but this time she was prepared and jumped away from the attack. Bowser decided to change tactics and instead breath out fire from the clouds. Iris tried to outrun them, but her legs were caught in the fire and burned. Iris fell over, allowing the clouds to catch up to her. They moved to above her. Iris could barely roll out of the way of Bowser's punch downwards. Before she had the chance to counter the attack, Bowser jumped back into the clouds and started breathing fire at Iris again.

Rather than running away, Iris ran at the clouds, much to Bowser's surprise. He kept on releasing his fire breath again, revealing his location in the clouds. Iris jumped up and managed to find and kick Bowser's tail. Bowser jumped out of the clouds (which disappeared at the same time) and crashed hard into the ground. Iris ran over to deal another attack…

But Bowser froze her in time again. One of those OC's shouldn't be strong to resist him solo! Not that it mattered: he could just spawn another drumstick if his health got too low again.

Now it was Claire's turn to face Bowser.

"Strange animal, you can't hope to best the greatness of Bowser!" Bowser shouted out, sure of his victory this time.

**BOWSER: CLAIRSER**

Claire ran over to Bowser, while Bowser waited for her to approach. Claire jumped up and tried to kick Bowser's chest, but he simply blocked the attack with his arm. He swiped at Claire with his other arm, scratching her tail. Claire grimaced, resisting the pain that came from the attack. She landed on the ground, but Bowser fell forward in the hope to squish her. Claire ran away from the attack with ease.

But Bowser wasn't done yet. Much to Claire's surprise, Bowser used his arm to perform a handstand (can you believe a body like that is able to do that?) and then jumped upwards. Claire was taken aback, but managed to get away from Bowser as he landed on the ground.

Claire ran back to Bowser. Bowser swiped at her, but Claire jumped out of the way and reached Bowser's left leg. Bowser swung with his leg in the of hope of kicking her away, but Claire grabbed his leg and climbed upwards over his arm. Bowser wildly moved his arm, and Claire had the most trouble to not be swung away. But she managed to hold on and climb over to Bowser's face. Bowser tried to grab Claire, but she punched his arm away. Bowser grunted in pain as Claire reached Bowser's face and kicked him on his nose.

Bowser cried out of pain, but managed to grab Claire and throw her away. Before she reached the ground however, Bowser willed her still.

Bomby was the next candidate. A little child. It would be an easy target for Bowser!

"No plumber to save you now, little child!" Bowser laughed as Bomby shook in his shoes. "Your own author left the site! How can you hope to resist me?"

**BOWSER: THE BOWSERAWESOME STRIKES BACK**

Bowser started the fight between him and Bomby with a fire breath. Bomby ran away, scared of the big bad bully.

"Gwahaha! This'll be easy!" Bowser laughed as he jumped over to Bomby and grabbed him. Bowser prepared his fire breath and spew it out… and Bomby was burnt? Shouldn't he explode or something? Bowser was confused as well, before realizing he removed Bomby's ability to explode in the first place. Instead, Bowser threw Bomby to the other side of the room.

"You know, it's truly amazing only that tiger girl was hit while I was not fighting her. Maybe I should increase that record!" Bowser laughed, bluffing since damage was frozen on the OC's as well. But it worked and Bomby walked back to Bowser, in hopes of defeating him before he could kill a different OC.

Bowser swiped at the floor, hoping to catch Bomby again. However, Bomby was faster and walked between Bowser's legs. He started jumping on Bowser's tail. Normally, this wouldn't do much as Bomby wasn't that heavy. But Bowser's tail had been kicked so often during the fight, any more damage hurt greatly. Bowser quickly rotated, causing Bomby to land on the floor painfully.

"Time to die!" Bowser shouted out as he swiped at Bomby again. But Bomby jumped on Bowser's arm. Now was the time for Bomby to prove to Mario he was good at fighting! Bomby ran over Bowser's arm to his face and kicked his eyes (but they were quickly covered by his eyelids before the attack.

Bowser screamed out in pain. He was weakened, again!

"I shouldn't have faced you one by one and changing! I should've dealt with you all at once!" Bowser roared out in pain. Accidently, by saying this, he released all OC's from their immobility.

"Oh well, I just heal before the authors take control," Bowser laughed as he summoned another drumstick. He threw it into the air, ready to eat it…

But Raymond kicked the drumstick away from his mouth! Bowser simply blinked and was about to summon another drumstick to eat…

When Bootiful slapped him in the face. Bowser stumbled back, allowing Chopper to kick his left leg. Bowser fell over, and Thomas quickly climbed on him and ground pounded his stomach. Bowser spit out some saliva. He coughed and stood up. He was about to grab Thomas, but Birby kicked Bowser in his stomach again. Bowser stumbled back once more, with Ben running at him and jumping. He kicked Bowser straight in the face. Bowser crashed into a wall. He was so annoyed that he punched a gap in the wall, big enough for him to get through. Bowser tried to jump back to the middle of the field, but Felicity delivered another kick to his stomach. Bowser managed to jump, but the kick threw him off and he landed on his shell. He struggled to get back up again. Arachni climbed on his belly and jumped on it multiple times. Bowser recovered and stood straight again, but he now puffed and coughed. Kevin and Momova teamed up and delivered yet another kick to his face, soon followed by Laguz punching his left leg. Iris continued and delivered a kick to his right leg. Bowser struggled to remain on his legs, but a combined kick of Claire and Bomby on his legs caused him to collapse forwards.

"Let's do this!" all OC's shouted as one person. They ran over to Bowser's tail and started to rotate him. Bowser screamed like a little girl, but his mind was too blank to think of a way to stop it. He rotated higher and higher…

Till the OC's let go and threw him into the gap. Bowser fell to his doom again.

"No! This is not over yet! I will fly back!" Bowser told himself, yet nothing happened. The authors managed to extract the real life force out of him, which flew like a sphere above him.

"Noooooooooooo!" Bowser shouted out as he fell into the darkness.

The real life force sphere continued to hang in the air, but the separated into smaller bits. Those smaller bits shattered and flew away. Nobody knew where they went.

* * *

><p>Mario and the rest of the group realized they regained control over their own actions again.<p>

"Did… did they do it?" Luigi asked to Mario, who only nodded, full of proudness. And indeed, the OC's and Bowser returned, the latter unconscious.

"It's done. This game of truth and dare is over! And I declare us all the victors!" Peach shouted out. Most of the other characters cheered upon this statement.

"Can you actually, like, win a truth of dare game?" Mona asked, but everyone stared at her to shut her up.

"So… how do we wake up from this nightmare?" Wario wondered. As if on cue, the castle started collapsing. Heck, the floor and the ground underneath it started collapsing. Without either Dimentio or Bowser to keep Dimension D stable, it started vanishing from existence. The characters panicked, till they saw Raymond vanish. Then the rest of the OC's vanished.

"Where… where did they go?" Peach asked in shock.

"They woke up," Daisy said with a smirk as the rest of the characters started vanishing. Finally, Mario, the last character, woke up on his own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The threat is over. We are thankful to be still alive, I guess… better check what they do after awaked…<strong>


	13. The end of a tale

_**The next day…**_

* * *

><p>"Princess! I'm so glad you're okay!" Toadsworth shouted with joy as Peach picked up a cup of tea.<p>

"I know, you have told me so about ten times since yesterday," Peach said with a friendly smile. She stared out of a window, seeing Mario and Luigi approaching the castle for their daily greeting.

* * *

><p>"Booyah, I'm the best, I'm Daisy!" Daisy shouted as she managed to win a tennis match. Her opponent held his ear closed, finding her quite annoying and obnoxious. Her long slumber had no influence on her sports skills!<p>

"One million, one million and one, one million and two... Yep, you are all here!" a happy Rosalina said. She didn't kill off a luma, it was a mere copy of Dimentio. She was relieved and hoped she would never have to play that game again.

* * *

><p>Birdo looked at the clothes in the clothing store (no way, you can't be serious). Maybe, for today, she would buy a dress. She felt the need to show off her female side a bit more, after the discussion during the truth and dare game. Without a doubt she was a male… I mean, female.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mouth open, king Bowser," Kamek told Bowser as he gave Bowser some water. Acquiring and losing life energy had some impact on his immunity system, and he was now terribly sick. To make matters worse, it was an illness that would become worse if he was near frogs or princesses; he couldn't be near them for a very long time. That meant no Peach kidnappings for now.<p>

"King Dad, Lemmy is playing with his balls!" Wendy shouted as she ran into Bowser's room.

"So what?" Bowser grumbled. "He always plays with his balls."

"Yes, but this time he's playing with the other version!"

* * *

><p>"Another task completed!" Toad and Toadette cheerfully said as they managed to clean Peach's castle. With their long slumber, the castle managed to get quite dirty, but it was no trouble for the toads.<p>

"So… how about you and me go on a date?" Toad playfully asked, with Toadette disgusted.

"Dude! I'm your cousin!"

"Yes, I know. I was just joking."

* * *

><p>Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong feasted upon those strange bananas that appeared out of nowhere. They actually suspected they had less fruit, not more. Maybe someone rewarded them for their hard work in Dimension D? Who knows?<p>

"Yoshi!" Yoshi told the other yoshi's. They could not help but ask questions about the adventure.

"Yoshi?"

"Yoshi yoshi!"

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi!"

* * *

><p>"Hereby I declare that all ghosts have the right to scare, boo or not. That's all. Court is closed," the ghost judge told as he went off his seat. King Boo sighed. He almost lost his right to scare people. A true nightmare for a true boo. But at least it was solved now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! I deserve as much as you do!" Mona demanded as Waluigi and Wario still argued over the mysterious bag of money that appeared in their home when they awoke. It was the exact amount of money they made in Dimension D. They figured the author gave it to them for some reason, but they had problems deciding for whom the bag exactly was.<p>

"Is not! You hardly did anything!" Waluigi told Mona as he grabbed the bag for himself.

"You know what? Let's just give everyone an equal share of the money," Wario suggested. Both Mona and Waluigi looked surprised at Wario.

"Did you just really make that decision?" Mona asked, her mouth hanging on the ground from the surprise.

"Yes, yes. Here, let me give you this," Wario told Mona and Waluigi and gave them some of the money. They counted it and it was exactly one third of the total.

"Well, I'm off to the laser game in the Mushroom Kingdom! I heard someone really fainted there one time! Awesome!" Mona shouted as she walked off. Waluigi didn't buy it and looked over at Wario.

"I know you. You don't give people money, unless it's for your own castle."

"Of course I don't. I knew Mona was going to that laser game, which I purchased yesterday. So that money will be coming straight back to me. As for yours, you still need to pay your rent… oh hey, you have the exact amount of money you owe me," Wario told Waluigi with an evil smirk.

Waluigi sighed and gave the money back to Wario.

* * *

><p>"So, how was that mission the author sent you to do?" a black girl asked Raymond.<p>

"It went fine, though I battled with a bunch of people I don't know… anymore. This whole reboot thing is confusing," Raymond answered. "As a matter of fact, this conservation won't be even canon in Changed Purpose."

"Oh. Well, you sure you didn't recognize anybody?" a white girl asked Raymond friendly.

"This Felicity girl… she looked like that girl that gave me that training when I was younger…" Raymond pondered over the question.

* * *

><p>Bootiful hovered over the Mushroom Kingdom. Despite the danger of the Truth and Dare game, it was somewhat fun. Well, sometimes anyway. But now, she had absolutely nothing to do. She might as well go and prank King Boo.<p>

Actually, that sounded like a great idea.

* * *

><p>"Oh my princeth, your return signals the fate that awaits us: a fair marriage between us two. So cometh outh thy hiding and marry," Luvbi told Chopper as she sought his location. Chopper was hiding very far away. In a place no girl would ever look…<p>

The boys' toilet.

* * *

><p>Thomas lied down, watching some television. The news reported that the virus was gone and that everyone affected survived. They also told that most of the affected told of their story, but one person didn't.<p>

Thomas only wanted to relax now, not discuss all the troubles had gone through.

* * *

><p>Birby lied down on the grass. Despite his slumber during the story, he felt very tired. He was snacking on the goomnuts he was eating before. However, he suddenly coughed. A new illness managed to infiltrate Birby while he was snacking. Well, so much for being healthy again…<p>

* * *

><p>Felicity hurried to school. She had quite a lot to catch up to. Especially since Toadsworth insisted yesterday she should remain at the castle, just in case the virus hadn't completely faded away yet. Oh, the joys of homework and school and Toadsworth… She entered the warp pipe to Brooklyn.<p>

Unknown to her, Ben had followed her, believing she could lead him to a warp pipe that led back to his own world. Ben jumped on the warp pipe… only for it to fade into the ground. Ben sighed, and walked back… only for the pipe to reappear. Ben walked back, but the pipe disappeared into the ground. Darn his backstory that cannot be solved in a story not of his own author!

* * *

><p>Arachni returned to Scorpio. Some tales tell that her own author took the relationship between Boss-Defeater451 and her a bit too serious, going as far as making it a plot point in one of his stories. Confirmation has not been given to various reporters.<p>

* * *

><p>Kevin sighed. How could he failed that simple quiz? He had given all the correct answers! It was definitely the work of that former illness, nothing else. But still… maybe he should try to learn his stuff next time…<p>

* * *

><p>"Back in prison for you, eh, Dimentio?" Momova asked as a very annoyed Dimentio looked at her. If only he hadn't done that final dare, maybe he could have had the last laughter.<p>

"Grmbl…" Dimentio muttered, not even bothering to use another simile.

* * *

><p>Laguz sneaked up to Yoshi for a small prank. She would jump and then enjoy a nice ride on Yoshi, while he would not expect such a thing. Yoshi was cheerfully eating some snacks. But maybe another nice snack was behind him?<p>

Laguz jumped up, only to be caught by Yoshi's tongue and swallowed whole.

Yep, that was a nice, but strange fruit, Yoshi thought.

* * *

><p>"Sis!" Mallow shouted out as he went to hug his sister Iris. It was such a long time ago since he last saw her walking around. Tears easily consumed him.<p>

"… That's the fifth time today…" Iris muttered, but returned the hug nevertheless.

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha, this time I've caught you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz laughed as he turned around. Yet, again, Claire was captured instead of Perry. "You again? Well, this time I've come prepared! You see the machine you're attached to? It'll send out a great laser that will cool down the sun by one degree! This'll cause major problems on earth, forcing everyone to give me money to warm the sun up again! However, I'll warm it up by two degrees then, so everyone has to come back to me afterwards and give me more money! Then I repeat the process! At the end, nobody has money and I rule and stuff! That machine will work as soon as you faint!"<p>

Claire simply stared at Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz waited, and waited… but Claire wasn't going to faint.

"Darn you, Claire the Platypus! You foiled another of my master plans!"

* * *

><p>"Mister Mario! I have helped beating Bowsers!" Bomby jumped cheerfully up and down, trying to catch Mario's (and Luigi's) attention. Mario softly patted Bomby's head, but couldn't help but wonder if that little child was ever going to stop saying that…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A very long time later…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You got the cushions and sheets?" Mario asked as he packed his suitcase. Peach had invited them for a stay at Pi'illo Island, a strange tourist land or something like that. Mario hadn't heard of it before Peach invited them.<p>

"I got it, bro," Luigi told Mario as he brought his suitcase below. "Say, out of completely nowhere, I suddenly remember that truth and dare game from two years ago… I wonder, wouldn't it be great if we could dare and truth the authors for once?"

"It would-a be nice, but I doubt the authors will ever allow that. Now get on with it. We are already late and I can almost see you air swimming to reach the zeppelin because it was already about to leave," Mario answered calmly but yet frustrated. He had to hurry up after all.

"Okay. Just don't leave me behind, bro,"

* * *

><p>"Like a child that failed the final exam, I wish I could do it all over again," Dimentio sighed, wondering how he could ever escape the Underwhere. After that truth and dare game, tons of security guards walked by his cage. Oh well, he was pretty sure some fanfiction author would come up with a crazy plot in which he escaped this torment.<p>

"I still hate your oversized bean brain that used me as a pigeon for your message of doom," Fawful responded angry. "But my apple of sweet juice will be the mustard of your doom! I have fury!"

"We all know that by now," the Shadow Queen answered, sighing. How often did she have to hear Dimentio's similes and Fawful's fury?

"If only I could pay the authors back for their meddling. And Mario and Bowser too," Dimentio sighed once more. "By the way, does anybody think that new villain, Antasma, will join us here?"

"Why does the brain of stupidness wonder about the question of stupidness?" Fawful asked aloud.

"He has a thing going on with dreams. I wonder…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how the story ended. We will never know what exactly happened with our life force, but at least we will remake new ones over time, I guess. … What do you mean, sequel? I am not sure if I do a sequel. To be honest, this story simply had too many characters, especially in the last few chapters. They lost their unique traits and instead became pawns of what the group did. Sigh. Still, at least I finished a multi chaptered story for once.<strong>

**Bowser's final fight was based on two things: what I thought he might think off (I got some hints from one game) if he had limitless power, and attacks based on either the authors (such as Raymond's fight was inspired by my love for bosses) or the OC themselves if they didn't have an author that dared something to someone. It greatly helped to think of some strange attacks.**

**It has been a joy and a nightmare to work on this story. If I ever do a sequel, I think I might make it a roleplay or something. That prevents me to have to write out all characters and their responses, is probably more fun and I can get some new characters in. What kind of characters? Well… Hahaha. I think you already know.**

**In any case, thank you for reading the story. I hope you enjoyed it, or enjoyed hating it or something like that. Feel free to ask some questions in your reviews. I didn't bother replying to the previous set, but I will do it this time. I think.**


End file.
